A Nova Era V A Garota da Promessa
by Bru B.M
Summary: Promessas são promessas e não se pode fugir delas! Algumas pessoas são obrigadas a pagar por um destino que não escolheram e muito menos merecem. Quem quiser acredite em livre arbítrio, mas há coisas que simplesmente não se pode escolher ou lutar contra
1. Personagens

Amy Black

(Sophia Brush)

Amy é uma garota bonita, melhor, ela é a mais bonita de Hogwarts. Mas nem por isso é popular. Ela é uma garota muito fechada e meio esquisita demais, não fala muito, mas lê bastante e gosta de ficar sozinha, apesar de não lhe permitirem isso na maioria das vezes. Ela está no 7º ano da Soncerina e até hoje não criou um grande grupo de amigos, apenas Stacy Lupin, que é uma Grifinoria, e Claire Lohan, que é uma Soncerina do 5º ano e sua melhor amiga. Amy não é muito simpática, o que a torna totalmente diferente do irmão, Nick, mas eles se dão bem, apesar das poucas brigas devido à irresponsabilidade de Nick e o excesso de responsabilidade de Amy. Ela se dá bem com a mãe e o pai, mas devido às maluquices freqüentes de Karine e Nick, ela acaba se entendendo mais com Tiago mesmo. Briga com freqüência com Alyson, na verdade a loira briga com ela, nunca entendeu porque, mas simplesmente escuta os gritos e sai de lá antes que Claire queira quebrar o nariz de alguém. Apesar de ser prima de Alyson e do irmão dela, nem sequer chegam a conversar, por isso, para Amy, eles não são parentes. Não é das maiores fãs de quadribol e só assiste porque Claire está no time da Soncerina e é louca pelo esporte. Amy é uma bela garota, alta, magra, bem feita, cabelos negros na altura dos ombros e olhos verdes acinzentados que estão mais para cinzas esverdeados. Ela não tem namorado, nem se interessa por isso no momento, Amy é uma garota cheia de mistérios e prefere não se envolver com ninguém, não teve escolha em ser amiga de Claire, mas não nega que gosta da melhor amiga.

Nick Black

(Jesse Mccartney)

Nick é o filho mais novo de Karine e Tiago, está no 6º ano da Soncerina e é o artilheiro do time. Ele é um garoto espirituoso, engraçado e divertido, muito bonito também com seus cabelos loiros e olhos verdes. Nick tem um ótimo relacionamento com o primo, Josh Malfoy, diferente da irmã que apenas ignora o primo. Josh é como um guarda costas de Nick, e está sempre pronto para protegê-lo. Nick é do tipo debochado e brincalhão, seu temperamento e modo de agir lembra muito Karine, por isso ele e a mãe se dão tão bem. Nick muitas vezes é tratado como criança pelo pai, pela mãe e até pelos amigos, mas gosta desse tipo de atenção, o que lhe irrita é o fato de sua irmã, Amy, não lhe tratar desse mesmo modo, e sim como um adolescente irresponsável que não quer crescer. As poucas brigas que tem com a irmã são por causa disso, Amy é muito seria e às vezes quer que Nick seja mais compenetrado em suas coisas e objetivos, Nick sabe que ela só quer seu bem, mas como um bom filho de Karine Black, ele perde a cabeça na hora da briga e não mede as palavras. Apesar disso, tem um ótimo relacionamento com a irmã mais velha, de quem ele possui um certo ciúme por ela ser tão bonita e de terem tantos garotos atrás dela, para ele, Amy tem que ter o melhor, mas o que lhe alivia é o fato da garota não ter tido nenhum namorado, e não aparente interesse em possuir, assim ele dorme tranqüilo.

Brad Lupin

(Kevin Zegers)

Brad é o filho mais velho de Jennifer e Duke, está do 7º ano na grifinoria e é o capitão e apanhador do time de quadribol da casa. Um garoto de ouro, filho exemplar, cavalheiro, educado, bonito, joga quadribol, inteligente e popular, um garoto perfeito e apaixonante, Ah, e solteiro. É um príncipe encantado perfeito. Com seus cabelos muito negros e olhos azuis piscina, ele conquista a maioria da população feminina de hogwarts, mas é um solteiro por opção, pois só tem olhos para uma garota: Amy Black. Brad começou a reparar da garota quando estavam no primeiro ano, e desde então criou uma paixão platônica pela menina, sendo que só tem olhos para a morena. O que irrita muito a população feminina da escola, mas principalmente uma certa Alyson Malfoy, que desde sempre é apaixonada pelo rapaz, o que gera certas brigas com Amy, sem que a garota entenda o fato, e por brigar com Amy, ela acaba brigando com Brad, que defende a amada de todos os comentários malignos que os grifinorios podem fazer contra ela, alegando que Amy é apenas reservada. Brad alem de um excelente filho e um ótimo garoto, também é um maravilhoso amigo. É melhor amigo de Josh desde sempre e é uma amizade que ele pretende manter por muito tempo. Ele é o orgulho da mãe, Jennifer, por ser popular, simpático e tão perfeito. Tem um relacionamento bom com a irmã, Stacy, apesar de não se falarem muito, ele acha bom eles serem amigos, já que a irmã eu uma das grandes amigas de Amy. Não que não goste da irmã caçula, mas eles não têm muita coisa em comum e é meio difícil para ele começar uma conversa com ela, sendo que é muito tímido, isso também dificulta um contato maior com Amy.

Stacy Lupin

(Demi Lovato)

Stacy é uma garota adorável, ela cursa o 6º ano na grifinoria e é batedora do time de quadribol. É uma garota bonita com seus cabelos castanhos escuros e seus olhos da mesma cor, mas é muito tímida e reservada. Apesar de estar da grifinoria, não é exatamente muito amiga das garotas da casa, como Alyson e Virginia, gosta delas, mas prefere manter sua amizade com Amy e Claire, apesar delas serem soncerinas o que irrita um pouco algumas pessoas da grifinoria. Stacy é do tipo romântica, mas não é bobinha, o problema é que é meio realista de mais, apesar de ser bonita não se sente assim, apenas se considera uma garota normal, não é muito de sonha com um cara lindo e maravilhoso que vá se apaixonar por ela, prefere manter distancia desses assuntos para não se magoar, pois é muito sensível. Stacy é uma garota decidida, mas prefere evitar brigas, ela tem seus ideais, se os outros não concordam, ela não vai mudar de idéia, mas também não vai brigar para convencê-los. Ela não tem inimigos, pois é muito boazinha. É uma aluna maravilhosa, muito inteligente e responsável, o que faz grande parte dos professores serem loucos por ela. A garota tem um bom relacionamento com o irmão, Brad, apesar de não conversarem com muita freqüência, e adora o pai, Duke, que a trata como se fosse uma bonequinha de porcelana prestes a quebrar, mas tem que agüentar a pressão da mãe, Jenny, que não é muito fã das suas amigas nem do seu jeitinho discreto, afinal, Jenny quer que Stacy seja feliz, a menina sabe disso, mas mãe e filha tem idéias muito diferentes do que é ser feliz.

Willian Potter

(Jonathan Bennett)

Willian é da grifinoria e está no 7º ano, o rapaz é artilheiro do time de quadribol e tem um passatempo favorito: irritar Claire Lohan. Willian é bonito, charmoso, e com seus cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel ele chama bastante a atenção das garotas. Engraçado, simpático e educado, mas uma garota não concorda com isso, e essa é Claire Lohan, já que ele, Willian, ama de paixão irritar a menina por ela ser mais nova e tão pequena, coisa que Claire não suporta. Willian é um garoto incrível, não é um dos mais comportados da escola, isso é fato, mas sabe enganar com sua carinha de bom moço. Tem boas notas e é um ótimo artilheiro. É muito amigo de Josh e Brad, e junto com eles mais Nick e Matt Sullivan, são os garotos mais populares da escola. Willian é do tipo que detesta injustiça e está sempre pegando briga por isso. Em casa é um ótimo filho e se dá muito bem tanto com seu pai quanto com sua mãe, apesar dela ser meio neurótica e cheia de manias. Com a irmã, Virginia, nunca teve problemas, eles se dão bem e tem os mesmo amigos, não é cheio de ciúmes com ela ou coisa do tipo, nunca foi seu estilo fazer isso, pelo menos não com sua irmã. Nunca foi muito super protetor ou ciumento, sempre achou isso brega e considera que é necessário quebrar a cara para aprender. Mas às vezes mudamos de idéia dependendo de quem estamos falando.

Virginia Potter

(Scout Taylor-Compton)

Virginia está no 6º ano da grifinoria e é artilheira do time de quadribol. Uma garota de cabelos muito lisos e vermelhos, os olhos verde esmeralda o que a torna muito parecida com a mãe, Melissa. Mas é só na aparência que as duas são parecidas, pois a personalidade é totalmente contraria. Virginia é muito sorridente e tranqüila, alem de otimista, sempre pensa que as coisas vão dar certo no final, é raro ver a garoto estressada ou preocupada. No mundo de Virginia tudo é rosa e feliz. Ela é melhor amiga de Alyson Malfoy e está sempre tentando acalmar a garota que tem um gênio muito forte. Virginia não se dá mal com ninguém, não fala com Amy ou Claire por causa de Alyson, mas na real não tem nada contra as duas. É uma garota popular que está sempre sorrindo e consegue ver beleza em tudo. Esse fato rende a Melissa, mãe da garota, constante dor de cabeça, por achar que isso a torna irresponsável, mas Virginia não se importa, pelo menos, não com isso. Com o irmão, Willian, é tudo ótimo, eles não brigam nem discutem, apenas riem e se divertem, nunca papo ruim. Com o pai, Jack é a mesma coisa, o que estressa mais ainda sua mãe.

Josh Malfoy

(Chris Evans)

Josh é o primogênito de Dustin e Samantha. Ele está no 7º ano da soncerina e é apanhador e capitão do time da casa. Alto, forte, loiro dos olhos verdes azulados, lindo, simplesmente lindo e solteiro, mas principalmente GALINHA. É o tipo Bad Boy que conquista toda garota, mas no fundo tem um coração mole, e tem um senso de super proteção pelo primo Nick Black, mas nem sequer troca duas palavras com a irmã de Nick, Amy. É melhor amigo de Brad desde que são pequenos e tem que aturar a paixonite problemática do amigo pela menina Black. É um apanhador excelente e é só na hora do quadribol que há algum tipo de rivalidade entre ele e Brad, já que os dois são os apanhadores de suas devidas casas. É um ótimo aluno, mas tem um pequeno problema em se meter em confusão. Ele é o orgulho de Samantha, sua mãe. Têm um relacionamento bom com o pai e com as duas irmãs mais novas. É meio que super protetor com a pequena Loren e um pouco preocupado com os sentimentos de Alyson, tem medo que ela se machuque. Mas é um ótimo irmão e um filho perfeito. É corajoso e por pouco não acabou indo para a grifinoria. Apesar de possuir um relacionamento ótimo com os seus amigos grifinorios ele ainda é o cara mais popular e desejado da soncerina. Josh é meio metido a bancar o herói com sua mania de defender o primo, Nick e até os seus amigos em geral, ou qualquer um que precise. Está longe de ser um príncipe encantado. Mas é um perfeito galã.

Alyson Malfoy

(Ashley Olsen)

Alyson é a filha do meio de Dustin e Sam. Com seus cabelos loiros longos e ondulados e seu belo par de olhos verdes a garota está no 6º ano e é uma grifinoria muito cabeça dura. Está no time de quadribol como artilheira e adora o esporte. Desde que se entende por gente, Alyson é apaixonada por Brad, mas o rapaz só tem olhos para Amy, o que irrita muito a grifinoria e rende varias brigas com a soncerina, que a irrita mais ainda simplesmente ignorando sua existência, por completo. Alyson é muito popular e bonita, a segunda garota mais bonita da escola. Charmosa, e sensual ela chama a atenção de muitos, mas prefere manter seu alvo fixo: Brad. Ela é melhor amiga de Virginia desde sempre, as duas vivem juntas e a ruiva é o único motivo pelo o qual ela ainda não teve um ataque dos nervos. Alyson não pensa duas vezes antes de se meter em uma briga, que na maioria das vezes é por causa de Brad, com Amy, mas sempre acaba batendo ou apanhado de Claire. É uma boa garota, tem um grande coração, e se dá muito bem com seus pais, Sam e Dustin. A mãe e ela têm um ótimo relacionamento e o pai é meio neurótico com os cuidados, ciúme em excesso, mas Alyson chama isso de amor demais. Se dá muito bem com a irmã caçula, Loren, mas não dá muita atenção para a pequena, pois a considera meio estranha, o que não as torna lá grandes amigas,. Se dá bem com seu irmão, Josh, apesar dele ser um soncerino. Alyson é sem duvidas decidida e luta pelo o que quer, mas entende quando perdeu a batalha ou a vontade, só não para de lutar pelo o que quer.

Loren Malfoy

(Dakota Fanning)

Loren é a caçula de Dustin e Sam, com seus dez anos de idade está no 1º ano e é dá soncerina. Com seus cabelos loiros meio ondulados que estão acima do ombro e seus olhos tão azuis quanto os da mãe, ela é adorável. Apesar disso Loren não é exatamente uma menina de dez anos como as outras, chega a ser meio fechada e reservada, ela parece ver as coisas de um modo diferente do das outras pessoas a sua volta. A menina tem um ótimo relacionamento com os pais. O pai a trata como uma princesa e a mãe é como um anjo da guarda. Com o irmão é ótima, ele é como um herói para ela. Já com Alyson não é tão bom assim, gosta dela, gosta sim, mas são diferentes de mais e a irmã mais velha a trata como uma aberração algumas vezes, o que Loren não gosta nem um pouco. Desde um bom tempo ela tem uma admiração por Amy, a mais velha parece entender ela como ninguém jamais entendeu, e ela também gosta muito das amigas dela, Claire é muito engraçada e Stacy é um doce. Gosta de Virginia, apesar das maluquices da amiga da irmã, mas considera uma boa companhia para Alyson. Se dá muito bem com Brad e com os demais amigos do seu irmão, mas adora Nick que sempre a trata como a rainha do mundo e age como se ela não fosse tão estranha. Só tem um amigo de sua idade, que é Peter Weasley, da Grifinoria, seu companheiro na maior parte do tempo, apesar de serem de casas rivais.

Richard Malfoy

(Gregory Smith)

Richard é o único filho de Elizabeth e Eric. Ele cursa o 5º ano e é dá soncerina, alem de ser um dos batedores do time da casa. Com seus cabelos castanhos claros e olhos verdes ele é o mais bonito de seu ano. Um rapaz romântico e educado. Ele é o orgulho dos pais, Eric e Elizabeth, com quem sempre se deu muito bem. Desde o primeiro ano ele é apaixonado pela jovem Natalie Weasley, sua grande amiga, mas nunca teve coragem de se declarar. Ele tem a Natalie e a Claire como suas melhores amigas, e Claire que sempre foi à única que soube de sua paixão por Natalie, é a pessoa que ele mais confia. Apesar do jeito maluco e imprevisível de Claire, gosta muito dela e sempre a viu como uma irmã, e sabe que ela tem um bom coração e que vai ajudá-lo sempre que precisar, mas a maioria das pessoas encara que eles dois são bem mais que amigos. Como Willian Potter e até mesmo Natalie.

Natalie Weasley

(Willa Holland)

Natalie é uma grifinoria que cursa o 5º ano em Hogwarts, sendo batedora do time da casa. Com seus cabelos castanhos lisos e longos e olhos da mesma cor, ela é uma garota bonita e charmosa. Ela adora quadribol. É a filha mais velha de Denis e Taylor, o orgulho dos pais. Ela tem um temperamento parecido com o de Denis, a cabeça dura, mas o jeito doce e decidido de Taylor. A garota se dá bem com o irmão mais novo Peter, de quem gosta muito. Ela vê a Claire e a Richard como grandes amigos. Claire, quem ela conheceu em seu 1º ano e se tornou amiga desde então, sempre foi sua amiga, mas elas são muito diferentes, se gostam muito, mas não são melhores amigas. Já Richard sempre foi seu maior companheiro, sempre estavam juntos e conversavam. Ela sempre se sentiu atraída por Richard, mas o garoto parecia não vê-la desse modo e com o tempo ela foi criando e idéia de que ele talvez amasse Claire ou coisa assim, já que os dois viviam juntos e cheios dos segredos. Não fingi, sente um certo ciúme de Claire com Richard, mas disfarça o Maximo para os dois amigos não perceberem e isso estragar uma amizade tão antiga. Mas se indigna com freqüência com o fato de conhecer Richard há mais tempo que Claire e mesmo assim ele, supostamente, gostar da soncerina e não dela.

Peter Weasley

(Jansen Panettiere)

Peter é o caçula dos Weasley, o orgulho de seus pais, Denis e Taylor. Com os cabelos castanhos aloirados e os olhos castanhos escuros. Ele está no primeiro ano da grifinoria e ama quadribol. Ele se dá muito bem com os pais e com a irmã mais velha, Natalie. É muito amigo de Loren, e vivi atrás da garota. Ele está sempre preocupado com ela por ela parecer tão frágil e delicada, mas sabe que a menina se defende bem demais sozinha. Ele não a considera estranha, como a maioria das pessoas, prefere o termo exótica. Apesar de ser da grifinoria ele é meio medroso com algumas coisas. Um garoto calmo, tranqüilo e esperto. Lembra muito Taylor e o seu jeito decidido, mas é um pouco atrapalhado, assim como Denis.

Claire Lohan

(Emily Van Camp)

Claire Lohan está no quinto ano e é dá soncerina, a goleira do time de quadribol, uma excelente goleira que não tem medo de sujar as mãos nem de se machucar. Meio feminista, ela alega poder fazer qualquer coisa que um garota faça e ainda diz fazer melhor, o que rende muitas brigas com um certo Potter. Uma bela e charmosa garota de cabelos loiros e olhos escuros, sorridente, simpática e linda, mas principalmente cabeça dura. Claire é melhor amiga de Amy, pois a garota esteve do seu lado e foi sua primeira amiga na escola. Ela adora Richard e eles são amigos desde o primeiro ano dos dois, se da bem com Natalie, mas tem um certo pé atrás com ela já que sabe da paixão de Richard por ela e porque aparentemente a menina não corresponde. Ela adora Stacy e Amy, sem duvidas, vive colada nas duas amigas. Claire não pensa antes de falar ou agir, por isso, briga com freqüência com Alyson, pois está sempre pronta para defender Amy com unhas e dentes. Ela detesta Willian com todas as suas forças, porque ele a trata como uma criança e tira sarro dela por ser mais nova, e não a nada que Claire Lohan odeie mais do que ser subestimada. Uma garota de temperamento difícil e que, apesar de ser tão pequena e aparentar ser tão frágil, não foge de uma briga, seja com quem for. Claire é muito bonita e chama atenção de muitos garotos, mas ela prefere curtir sua vida de solteira da melhor maneira que ela conhece, com uma boa e velha farra. Ela vive tentando animar a amiga, Amy, que é sempre tão quieta e fechada. Ela é uma das poucas pessoas que consegue fazer Amy sorrir de verdade. Se conheceram no primeiro ano de Claire, mas é como se fosse desde que nasceram. Claire trata Amy como uma princesa que precisa ser protegida do mal, apear da morena não precisar de muita proteção.

Matt Sullivan

(Justin Chatwin)

Matt é um grifinorio do 6º ano e goleiro do time de quadribol. Melhor amigo de Nick e ao lado dele e Josh, Willian e Brad ele se mete em algumas confusões que são improváveis que ele se metesse sozinho. Um garoto calmo, tranqüilo e serio. Com seus cabelos negros e olhos verdes, Matt é do tipo calado e até meio tímido. Mas existem mais coisas em volta dele do que as pessoas pensam, a mais mistério em volta dele e de sua historia. Matt se verá na obrigação de se aproximar de Amy, e ao lado de Nora terá que ver sua vida mudar de um modo radical, por conta de escolhas e promessas que ele jamais faria. Ele vem de uma linhagem pura e de bruxos poderosos, cair na grifinoria para um Sullivan não é lá a coisa mais provável, mas ele gosta da casa e o tempo que passa em Hogwarts para ele é o melhor. Matt não é muito de diversão e é bastante pratico e cético, não acredita em qualquer coisa ou em praticamente nada. Um garoto de 16 anos que considera "esperança" uma palavra tão real quanto a fada dos dentes ou coisa do tipo.

Nora Dewan

(Natalie Portman)

Nora é uma soncerina do 7º ano e é artilheira do time da casa. Com seus cabelos loiros escuros e olhos castanhos ela chama muita atenção por ser bastante charmosa e tão bonita. Uma típica soncerina com personalidade forte. Por ser 7º ano ela dividi o dormitório com Amy, elas nunca foram grandes amigas, mas devido a alguns fatores surpreendentes ela vai se ver obrigada a se aproximar da jovem Black. Nora não é uma pessoa má, mas sem duvidas não é a mais simpática do mundo. Como uma boa soncerina, Nora não é das maiores fãs dos grifinorios e tem um estremo abuso por Brad por ele ser sempre tão certinho e bonzinho. É uma garota sensual que sabe usar disso para conseguir o que quer. Nora vai ver sua vida mudar por completo e a convivência com uma certa Black pode fazer ela ver as coisas de um modo totalmente diferente.

Hank Foster

(Orlando Bloom)

Hank vai entrar no 7º ano em Hogwarts para abalar as estruturas do lugar. Com seu jeitão misterioso e sombrio, ele vai ser um soncerino bastante disputado, pois tanto mistério vira charme, afinal. Com seus cabelos negros e olhos castanhos, alem de entrar no time de quadribol como batedor, ele vai acelerar o coração da maioria das garotas da escola. Afinal, não é todo dia que um gato desses entra no 7º ano, solteiro, desimpedido, jogando quadribol e sem ser gay. Realmente, ele era um artefato raro que não agradou a todos. Não havia duvidas de que os grifinorios não ficaram muito fãs do rapaz, mas Josh acaba simplesmente o tratando normal e Nick fica muito animado com a idéia de um novo amigo, forçando assim a Willian, Brad e Matt a conviverem com ele. Matt por sua vez é o que se dá melhor com ele, pois os dois estão cercados de um mistério conjunto. Hank não é muito simpático, é irônico e gosta de deixar as pessoas com duvidas, mas ele, assim que chega, tenta logo se aproximar de Amy, irritando muito a Brad, mas o que o Grifinorio não imagina é que o interesse de Hank na garota é bem maior que apenas atração, é maior que isso. Ele vai criar um certo passatempo, que é deixar duvidas na cabecinha de Stacy, e enchê-la de perguntas que ela nunca pensou a respeito. Bonito, inteligente e misterioso, esse é Hank Foster.

Tom Rover

(Hugh Jackman)

Tom é o professor de poções de Hogwarts e é o responsável pela Soncerina. É totalmente parcial e como a maioria dos professores dessa matéria ele não pega leve com os grifinorios e está sempre tentando ajudar a sua casa, mas existe um aluno da soncerina de Tom faz questão de infernizar, Josh Malfoy. A prepotência e o heroísmo do garoto irritam o professor, e ele sem duvidas marca Josh, tendo como objetivo transformar a vida do rapaz em um inferno, não que ele goste muito de Nick, muito pelo contrario, mas Josh é seu alvo favorito. Como um bom professor parcial, ele não esconde a preferência por Amy, que alem de ser uma das melhores alunas é, em duvidas a com o melhor comportamento. Tom é um professor envolvido em vários mistérios e existem vários boatos sobre ele, mas nada confirmado.

Sheilla Robb

(Halle Berry)

Sheilla é a professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, alem de ser a responsável pela a grifinoria. Uma professora incrível, que alem de ensinar bem trata a todos os alunos igualmente. Sheilla não tenta disfarçar sua aversão pelo professor de poção, ela não gosta dele. É uma mulher misteriosa que parece sempre saber algo que ninguém sabe. Ela adora Josh e Nick, apesar de serem da soncerina, e está sempre preocupada ou tentando conversar com Amy, mas a garota simplesmente a evita. Ela realmente sabe mais que a maioria.

Karine Black

(Sophia Miles)

Karine se casou com Tiago, como era de se esperar, e com ele teve dois filhos. Ela continua bem humorada e sorridente, conseguiu o emprego no departamento de mistérios dos aurores, arrumado pelo pai, e é excelente no que faz. Sempre de bom humor e confiante, Karine continua sendo a mesma de sempre e encarando seus problemas sempre de frente. Ela tem um ótimo relacionamento com os dois filhos, Amy e Nick, mas acaba tendo mais contato com o garoto, por ele ser tão agitado quanto ela e pelo fato de Amy ser tão fechada, mas isso não quer dizer que tenha um relacionamento ruim com a filha mais velha, longe disso. O problema é bem maior do que apenas pouco contato com a filha.

Tiago Black

(Eric Bana)

Tiago está muito feliz e satisfeito com sua nova família. Ele tem uma esposa que o ama, dois filhos lindos e saudáveis, um emprego que adora e que paga bem, onde estaria o problema? Mas havia problemas e apesar deles, ele prefere ignorá-los. Tem um ótimo relacionamento com o filho mais novo, que fica a cada segundo mais parecido com Karine, mas sem duvidas é mais apegado a Amy, por ela ser tão parecida com ele e por fazer uma idéia de como ela se sente na maioria das vezes. Afinal, se sentir sozinho e triste já foi um dia a maior especialidade de Tiago Black.

Duke Lupin

(Edward Burns)

Duke já estava casado com Jenny, e continuam muito felizes como sempre. Ele ainda trabalha no bando Gringgotes e tiveram dois filhos, um garoto e uma garota. Stacy e Brad. Ele é um ótimo pai e um marido maravilhoso, claro que as vezes é ciumento com a filha mais nova, Stacy, mas nada de desesperador demais.

Jennifer Lupin

(Sandra Bullock)

Jenny continua linda como sempre. Casada, com filhos, bonita e feliz. É, ela havia conseguido tudo, alem do dinheiro. Não tinha como reclamar de nada, amava os dois filhos, mas não se sentia muito bem com o fato da filha, Stacy, não andar com as garotas que ela considera normais, da grifinoria, e sim com duas soncerinas, que na opinião de Jennifer, não tinha uma vida social normal.

Jack Potter

(Aaron Eckhart)

Jack continua lindo, simpático e engraçado. Casou com Melissa e está muito feliz ao lado da ruiva com quem tem dois filhos, Willian e Virginia. Não tem nenhum problema com nenhum dos dois filhos, são como ele, sorridentes e felizes. Ele, sem duvidas, havia conseguido a vida que sempre quis ao lado da mulher de seus sonhos.

Melissa Potter

(Amy Adams)

Melissa continua a mesma, com sua mesma mania de estudos e organização, claro que isso melhorou depois de se casar com Jack, mas ela ainda é um pouco seria demais na opinião do marido. Perde a paciência com a filha, Virginia, algumas vezes por ela ser tão parecida com Jack, sorrir tanto e confiar tanto nos outros, claro que o filho, Willian, também tem esse "defeito", mas Virginia chegava a ser pior que Jack e Willian juntos.

Dustin Malfoy

(Sean Patrick Flanery)

Dustin havia conseguido. Se casou com Sam, e vivia feliz com ela e seus três filhos. Duas meninas e um menino. Tinha um ótimo relacionamento com seus três, mas possuía um xodó enorme pela caçulinha de 10 anos, Loren, e um ciúme enorme pela filha do meio Alyson, mas pelo menos com o filho, Josh, ele não tinha que se preoculpar.

Samantha Malfoy

(Angelina Jolie)

Sam estava feliz, sem duvidas estava. Estava casada com o homem que sempre amou e teve três filhos lindos com ele, que ela amava muito. Tinha tudo que sempre sonhara e ainda possuía um relacionamento invejável com os filhos. Era um pouco mais apegada com o filho mais velho, Josh, mas também adorava as duas meninas.


	2. A profecia

A Nova Era V – A garota da promessa

A profecia (cap 1)

No St. Mungos uma bela loira estava deitada com um bebê adormecido nos braços, ao lado da cama o marido olhava sonhador para o bebê e a esposa. Essa era a cena que Karine e Tiago Black estavam passando. Com sua primeira filha recém nascida nos braços não tinha como ver algo de mal em nada.

- Ela é linda – disse Tiago observando o bebê adormecido.

- É sim, mas qual vai ser o nome? – Karine perguntou curiosa.

- Não tenho idéia, pensei que ia ser um garoto – assumiu Tiago fazendo Karine bufar.

- O que acha de... – Karine começou observando a bebê adormecida.

Mas Karine não teve tempo de concluir sua idéia, pois logo a porta se abriu e por ela surgiu uma bela mulher negra, de vestido branco, olhos e cabelos da mesma cor. Ela sorriu de leve para a loira e Karine abriu o maior sorriso do mundo.

- Aquilina – Karine disse animada.

- Eu vim visitar você, soube que... – Aquilina começou.

A rainha das ninfas, Aquilina, sorria doce para Karine, se aproximando tranqüilamente da loira. Parou bruscamente quando se deu de cara com o bebê nos braços dela. A pele branquinha como a neve e os poucos cabelinhos muito negros chamavam atenção por causa do contraste.

- Essa é...? – Aquilina parou bruscamente.

- É sim, minha filha – disse Karine sonhadora.

- Minha nossa – foi à única coisa que Aquilina conseguiu dizer.

Karine enrugou a testa ao ver a expressão perturbada da rainha das ninfas. Tiago se levantou surpreso e fitou a rainha das ninfas, incerto.

- O que quer dizer com "minha nossa"? – Tiago perguntou surpreso.

- A garota da promessa – foi à única coisa que Aquilina conseguiu dizer.

- Que garota da promessa? – Karine perguntou levantando uma das sobrancelhas o mais alto que pode.

- Jamais pensaria que estava na hora – disse Aquilina seria.

- DO QUE ESTÁ FALANDO? – Karine e Tiago perguntaram irritados.

Aquilina parou bruscamente de falar, respirou fundo e olhou com tristeza para Karine e Tiago, depois colou os olhos na filhinha deles, a ninfa sentiu o sangue gelar.

- Você sabe, Karine, que as ninfas se preocupam muito com promessas e destinos, afinal, vocês bruxos sempre se metem com promessas e maldições – disse ela lançando um olhar significativo para a loira.

- Eu sei disso – falou Karine sorrindo triste – mas o que tem isso com minha filha, os Malfoys fizeram mais alguma besteira?

- Não, Nine, dessa vez o problema não é a sua herança genética – disse a rainha lançando um olhar significativo para Tiago.

- Ah Merlin, os Black são mesmo uma merd... – começou ele.

- Bem, - disse a rainha interrompendo o moreno – a muitos anos atrás, antes mesmo de seus pais e avós, antes de Voldemort, e de qualquer outro grande bruxo das trevas, existiu um que era mais poderoso.

- Lá vem – reclamou Tiago.

- Ele tinha tudo, e o poder preciso para dominar todo o mundo da magia, - disse Aquilina misteriosa – mas ele caiu, como tantos bruxos das trevas antes e depois dele, ele foi derrotado, pela luz, a luz venceu e as trevas foram derrotadas.

- E o que isso tem haver com agente? – Karine quis saber seria.

- Antes de sua derrota, ele sabia, sabia que ia perder, - disse Aquilina seria – o verdadeiro lord das trevas, sabia que seu tempo estava acabando, e informou isso aos seus capangas mais fieis.

- Minha família? – Karine quis saber.

- Não Karine, não dessa vez, - disse Aquilina surpreendendo a loira – os Malfoys, sempre se envolveram com bruxos das trevas, dessa vez não foi diferente, mas ocorreu a eles que, como na maioria das vezes, seria mais seguro se manter em cima do muro.

- Que honroso da parte da minha família – disse Karine bufando.

- Bem, um dos fieis eram um descendente Black, - disse Aquilina fazendo Tiago bufar – o mais fiel, e a ele coube a promessa, de que geraria a criança, com o poder de trazer de volta o lord das trevas. O tempo passou, e nenhuma criança chegou ao que o lord desejava, trevas reais.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Karine perguntou brava.

- Ele queria uma criança, que desconhecesse o amor, - disse Aquilina – que vivesse em pura trevas, que não sentisse, que não temesse, que não amasse, uma criança de coração gelado. Os outros apenas se comprometeram que quando essa criança nascesse, seus descendentes teriam a missão de protegê-la e seguir ao lado da mesma.

- E você acha que essa criança é minha filha? – Tiago quis saber nervoso.

- Observando as estrelas, - disse Aquilina seria – pudemos descobrir que a hora estava próxima, que a criança nasceria, só não pensei que fosse tão cedo.

- Está dizendo que minha filha é a criança prometida para trazer as trevas de volta ao mundo mágico? – Karine perguntou fora de si.

- Sim, Karine, é isso que eu penso. – disse Aquilina seria.

- Ela não vai conhecer o amor? – foi a única coisa que Tiago perguntou.

- Talvez conheça, talvez ame vocês, mas é pouco provável que ame a outro, que ame a alguém a ponto de arriscar a vida por essa pessoa, é pouco provável que entenda a dor e o sofrimento de perder um amor. É impossível que a herdeira das trevas sinta, chore, ou sofra por alguém, por amor – disse Aquilina misteriosa.

- Nós não vamos deixar, minha filha não vai se tornar a herdeira das trevas – berrou Tiago irritado.

- Eu rezo para que esteja certo Tiago, - disse Aquilina se aproximando de Karine e do bebê – mas então, qual o nome dela?

- Nós não sabemos ainda – disse Tiago serio.

- Amy – disse Karine sorrindo de leve.

- O que disse? – questionou o marido surpreso.

- Amy Luna Malfoy Black - disse Karine sorrindo mais.

- Amy? – Aquilina perguntou sorrindo de leve para a loira – Boa escolha.

- Por que Amy? – Tiago quis saber.

- Amy quer dizer Amor – disse Karine sorrindo.

Tiago observou a bebê dormindo e sorriu para a esposa. Aquilina tocou a face gelada de Amy Black, que dormia em um sono profundo, ainda não sabendo o que o destino a reservava.

_Cinco anos depois..._

Uma garotinha com seus cabelos na altura das orelhas muito negros e uma franja que cobria os olhinhos cinzas esverdeados. A face pálida e o rosto serio não combinavam com uma menininha de 5 anos de idade. E assim, Amy Black olhava pela janela de seu quarto cuidadosamente.

Do lado de fora, ela pode ver, crianças brincavam tranqüilamente. Duas garotas, um pouco mais novas que ela, uma loira e uma ruiva, riam muito ao verem dois garotos de cabelos castanhos correrem atrás de algo. Logo ela enxergou dois loiros, um ela sabia bem quem era, com seus cabelos platinados e sorriso bobo, seu irmão corria pelos jardins sendo perseguido pelo primo que tentava pegar ele.

- Amy? – sua mãe perguntou entrando no quarto.

Karine, com seus cabelos muito loiros e olhos azuis aproximou-se da filha mais velha, sentou-se ao seu lado próxima à janela e observou a filha que não chagava nem a tirar os olhos das crianças que brincavam.

- Por que não vai brincar? – Karine quis saber.

- Porque eu sou diferente delas – foi à única coisa que a menina disse.

- Ora, meu bem, todos somos diferentes – disse Karine sorrindo para a menina.

- Você não entende, eu sou muito diferente – disse Amy ainda olhando para as crianças.

- Oh, minha linda, isso é bom, - disse Karine sorrindo – são as diferenças que nos tornam especiais, e chamam a atenção. Você é diferente Amy, você é especial.

- Eles não vêem as coisas como eu vejo – a garota disse ainda olhando para as crianças.

- Do que você está falando? – Karine quis saber preocupada.

- Eles não vêem a morte como eu vejo, - disse Karine colando os olhos cinzas esverdeados gelados na mãe. – nem a senhora vê. Eu vejo tudo diferente. Eu vejo a morte de perto, mamãe, ela me diz coisas, fala coisas ruins, e parece esperar que eu faça essas coisas ruins, diz que é meu destino.

- Amy – Karine começou nervosa.

- Ela diz que é minha obrigação e que um dia eu vou ter que seguir meu destino – disse Amy com os olhos colados na janela.

Karine observou a filha com o coração apertado. Tão nova, tão seria e tão fechada. Amy não era uma criança de 5 anos como a maioria, ela via e sentia coisas, a morte falava com ela, pois ela era sua mestra. Amy tinha uma missão, uma missão terrível e cruel. Tinha que escolher se seguiria seu destino ou se lutaria por alguma esperança. Tão nova, tantas duvidas, mesmo sem perguntas.

_Doze anos depois... _

Em um quarto escura, apesar das paredes brancas, com as cortinas fechadas o lugar parecia meio assustador. A porta se abriu em um estrondo, mas a pessoa que dormia em baixo doa lençóis nem sequer se mexeu. Alguém se aproximava com passos pesados. Um garoto, de olhos verdes cintilantes e cabelo muito loiro, em torno dos seus 16 anos e um sorriso moleque na face.

O loiro muito bonito pulou na cama com tudo, como se ao houvesse ninguém dormindo nela. Com essa atitude fez a pessoa ser obrigada a lhe empurrar longe e arrancar o próprio lençol. Com seu cabelos negros como a noite, olhos cinzas esverdeados, pele alva e corpo belo, Amy Black lançou seu olhar mais gelado no irmão mais novo.

- Você não tem amor à vida, Nicolas? – quis saber a morena.

- Você também não, que mania, não me chama assim – reclamou o loirinho.

- Mas é seu nome – resmungou Amy sonolenta.

- Não, meu nome é Nick – resmungou o loiro.

- Que é abreviação de...? – provocou Amy.

- Ah não enche e vai tomar banho – reclamou Nick mostrando a língua para a irmã mais velha e saindo do quarto pisando fundo.

Amy observou o irmão sair do quarto e não pode evita sorrir de leve. Nick podia ter 16 anos, mas a cabeça era de uma criança de cinco. Tomou um banho, trocou de vestes e desceu para tomar seu desjejum.

A garota sentou-se à meda de frente para o irmão caçula, nunca ia entender como alguém podia acordar tão animado. Logo viu Karine sentar sorridente em uma ao lado de Nick, outra pessoa que era capaz de acordar animada de manhã.

Viu seu pai se arrastando mal humorado, ainda bem, ela não era adotada. O moreno passou tranqüilamente com sua maior cara de ressaca, seu um tapa das costas da cabeça de Nick e beijou-lhe sua bochecha com delicadeza.

- Isso não é justo, comigo é só cacete e com ela beijinho? – Nick perguntou alisando a cabeça e fazendo bico.

- Não espera que eu te beije, não é? – Tiago perguntou debochado aumentando o bico do filho.

- Liga não, Nick, eu e a Amy ainda te amamos. – disse Karine beijando a bochecha do filho.

- Diga por você – concluiu Amy fazendo o bico de Nick aumentar e Tiago gargalhar.

- Amy, querida, você poderia me fazer um favor? – Karine perguntou de repente.

- Não, mãe, - disse Karine calma – eu não vou adotar o Nicolas, a culpa não é minha se você e o papai fizeram a besteira de ter outro filho.

- Teve alguém que acordou com um espírito cômico essa manhã – ironizou Nick.

- Não, eu acordei com uma peste loira em cima de mim – disse Amy cerrando os olhos.

- Não é isso, - interrompeu Karine – é que eu e seu pai, assim como os pais dos seus amigos, no caso, meus amigos, tiramos essas duas semanas de férias e queríamos passar um tempo juntos, só um fim de semana, como nos velhos tempos.

- Então será que você podia tomar conta da casa e do Nick? – Tiago perguntou calmamente.

- Claro – disse Amy dando de ombros.

- Eu não preciso de babá – choramingou o loirinho.

- Cala a boca, Nick – disseram Tiago e Karine em uníssono.

**Na:/ Crianças, sorry por não ter respondido as reviews, é que eu tava meio distraída, mas dessa vez eu não repito a gafe.**

**Pati:**** Fofa, que bom que está aprovando a fic, espero que continue né? Essa é minha obra prima, meu vilão mais malvado, meus personagens mais problemáticos, é perfeito para torturar vocês *-***

**Leli:**** Pelo que eu re conheço digo que essa vai ser tua favorita, você vai amar, e pode negar o quanto quiser, mas eu sei que você é louca por sua autora psicopata aqui ^^ QUERO O TARILER!**

**Cristine: ****AAAAAH QUE FELIZ, adorooooo leitoras novas, fico inspirada, fofa, tenta acompanhar as antigas e eu recomendo a irmã gêmea do mal também, espero que adore essa fic e as outras, ah e me diz um babado, como você achou a fic? Eu tenho essa curiosidade, como o povo me acha? Hehe! **

**Lina:**** Fofa, acorda, se não tiver dor e trauma não tem graça, é ai que ta o charme da fic, começa a pensar como vai ser a capa e vê os personagens na minha capa ferradinha ;)**

**Barb:**** Fofa, você é tããão dramática, sabe que eu tenho uma queda pela sonserina, tenho um pezinho lá do lado do mal da força, mas olha, os sonserinos são os melhores da fic, eu garanto, e abra sua cabecinha e seu coração para eles vai!**

**Sophie:**** É sempre bom saber que você ta acompanhando, espero que adore essa fic tanto quanto eu adoro *-***

**Mary:**** Chuchu, esse vilão vai ser pior que a bruxa da branca de neve, eu garanto, *risada maléfica* eu sou uma autora má! **

**TODOS:**** Bem, o Murilo não apareceu, mas ele vai que eu sei e a Luh também! Hehe! Bem agora é só acompanhar e torcer pelo seus personagens favoritos não sofrerem, MUITO! :p**


	3. Beco Diagonal

Beco Diagonal (cap 2)

- Eles me tratam como criança, parece que eu preciso de babá – reclamou Nick bufando.

O loirinho estava sentado no campo de quadribol da mansão Malfoy. Ao lado dele estavam um belo moreno, de olhos azuis e um porte físico perfeito, com seus 17 anos, Brad Lupin. E um belo rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel, muito alto, também com seus 17 anos, esse era Willian Potter.

- Mas você é uma criança – disse Willian rindo.

- Não sou – choramingou Nick.

- Não, é uma criança super chorona – disse Willian gargalhando.

- É nessas horas que eu sinto falta do Josh, cadê ele? – reclamou Brad.

- Ele foi buscar o Matt, ele vai passar as férias aqui, na mansão Malfoy – explicou Brad entediado.

- Calma, crianças, eu cheguei – um berro foi ouvido de longe.

Um belo loiro, alto, com seus olhos verdes azulados e uma beleza de enlouquecer se aproximava com seu maior sorriso debochado, esse era Josh Malfoy. Ao lado dele um garoto de cabelos escuros que cobriam os olhos verdes claros vinha de cabeça baixa o sempre tímido Matt Sullivan.

- JOSH, ELES ESTÃO ME CHAMANDO DE CRIANÇA – berrou Nick quando o primo e o amigo se aproximaram.

- Mas você é uma criança – disse Josh rindo de lado.

- Certo, só por curiosidade, por que o Nick é criança? – Matt quis saber.

- Porque a estranha da irmã dele vai ser babá do bocó aqui – disse Willian calmo.

- Não fala assim dela – disse Nick aumentando seu bico.

- Coisa que eu no lugar dele não reclamaria – disse Brad sonhador.

- Eca, ela é minha irmã – disse Nick fazendo careta.

- NICK! – uma voz fina e doce ecoou pelo lugar.

Eles se viraram para dar de cara com uma garotinha minúscula de cabelos loiros curtinhos e olhos azuis cintilantes.

- Loren, meu amor, futura mãe dos meus filhos – berrou Nick abrindo os braços para a pequena.

- Ela tem 10 anos – disse Josh fazendo a maior careta do mundo.

- Eu espero – disse Nick piscando maroto.

- A Amy está em casa? – a loirinha perguntou sem rodeios.

- Ta sim, ela não sai de lá, mas você só me chamou para isso? - Nick perguntou fechando a cara.

- É – disse Loren sorrindo de leve e em seguida correndo em direção a mansão Black, que ficava mais afastada que as demais.

- CUIDADO, LOREN – berrou Josh preocupado.

- LORI, QUER QUE EU VÁ COM VOCÊ? – Brad berrou animado.

- NÃO – disse Nick fazendo uma careta irritada para o amigo.

- Tudo bem, só uma sugestão – disse Brad com seu maior sorriso amarelo.

Matt coçou a garganta de modo que Brad parasse de falar, pois logo se aproximava com seus cabelos loiros esvoaçastes e olhos verdes claros, uma bela e desejável Alyson Malfoy, na companhia de uma ruiva de olhos verdes esmeraldas com uma beleza incrível, Virginia Potter.

- Oi pessoal – disse Alyson sorrindo abertamente.

- Oi maninha, você sabe o porque da Loren ter ido atrás da irmã do Nick? – quis saber Josh.

- Para ver se consegue ficar mais estranha – disse Alyson fazendo uma careta.

- Hei, Aly, você sabia que estresse dá rugas? – perguntou Virginia calmamente.

- Eu não estou estressada, Gina – rosnou Alyson.

- Mas isso na sua testa é uma ruga de... – começou Virginia calmamente.

- Tudo bem, eu só vim pra dar uma oi, a gente se vê – disse Alyson puxando amiga para longe dos garotos.

Eles observaram as duas garotas se afastarem, Virginia ainda falando algo sobre uma ruga de estresse em Alyson que parecia prestes a quebrar a amiga.

- Sabem, nossos pais viajam hoje de tarde – disse Josh com um sorriso maroto.

- E daí? – quis saber Matt preocupado.

- E daí que eu estou entendendo onde o senhor quer chegar, sr. Malfoy – disse Willian aumentando o sorriso.

- Sabem, aqueles cornivais idiotas estão nos irritando desde o ano passado, e eles disseram algo no final do ano, se é que vocês se lembram – disse Josh sorrindo maroto.

- "Se criarem coragem, nós estamos todas as noites no beco diagonal, está na hora de um acerto de contas" – disse Nick imitando um dos cornivais.

- Então, o que acham de um acerto de contas? – quis saber Josh.

- Acho que não pode haver situação melhor – disse Willian animado.

- Não é possível, eu mal chego e já vamos nos meter em encrencas? – choramingou Matt.

- É, Matt, é só se acostumar – disse Brad sorrindo maroto.

- Nicolas!

Todos se viraram surpresos. Só havia uma pessoa no mundo que chamava Nick de Nicolas, e essa pessoa não saia muito de casa. Mas lá estava ela, com seus cabelos muito negros e olhos cinzas esverdeados, trajando uma saia jeans escura e uma blusa verde musgo sem mangas, com uma sandália rasteira combinando, Amy ainda usava uns óculos escuros grandes que cobria os olhos do sol. Ao lado da morena a pequena Loren se punha sorrindo de leve e segurando a mão da mesma com força.

- Amy? – Nick perguntou pasmo.

- Não faça essa cara tão surpresa – bufou Amy.

- O que faz fora de casa? – questionou Nick.

Josh colou os olhos na irmã mais nova que parecia tranqüila como nunca, olhou para a irmã de Nick, estava para nascer figura mais bizarra, nunca saia de casa e quando isso ocorria parecia que havia saído de algum filme de terror ou algo assim, era branca demais. Deu uma cotovelada em Brad que parecia estar babando.

- Não quero incomodar... – começou Amy calmamente.

- Não está incomodando nem um pouco – disse Brad rápido fazendo Willian e Josh baterem nas próprias testas.

- Er... Tanto faz... – disse Amy fazendo uma leve careta – é só para avisar, Nicolas e... a você Malfoy...

- EU? – questionou Josh surpreso, ela nunca falava com ele.

- É, a Loren vai ficar lá em casa enquanto seus pais e os meus viajam – disse Amy calma.

- POR QUE? – Josh e Nick perguntaram em uníssono.

- Porque ela quer, e eu não me incomodo – disse Amy calma.

- Tem problema, Josh? – Loren quis saber.

- Não, Lori, é só que você não precisa ir, eu fico com você – disse Josh.

- Eu sei, mas eu me livro da Aly por uns tempos e gosto de ficar com a Amy – disse Loren sorrindo.

- Ótimo, - disse Amy cortando o assunto – então, Nicolas, só para lhe lembrar, eu estou no comando, por isso você vai para casa antes do anoitecer e só sai de manhã, já sabe.

- Eu sei – resmungou Nick bravo.

- Ah... Lupin – Amy falou calma.

- SIM? – Brad perguntou animado fazendo ela dar um leve pulo para trás.

- Sua irmã está em casa? – Amy perguntou ainda meio surpresa.

- Ta sim – disse Brad murchando.

- Ta, obrigada... Nicolas, não se atrase – disse Amy se afastando com Loren para longe dos garotos.

- Cara, tua irmã é estranha – Willian disse quando Amy já estava longe o bastante.

- Hei, o que deu nele? – Matt quis saber ao ver o estado estranho que Brad se encontrava.

- Ela falou comigo – disse Brad animado.

- Agora ferrou tudo – disse Josh girando os olhos.

- Só um duvida, pessoal, como o Nick vai sair de casa com a irmã dele de guarda costas? – Matt questionou sorrindo de leve.

- Eu dou um jeito, quando a Amy for colocar a Loren para dormir eu pulo pela janela – disse Nick piscando maroto.

- Mas seu quarto fica no segundo andar – disse Willian rindo.

- É a vida – disse Nick fazendo uma careta e os amigos rirem.

Já era noite, Karine, Tiago e os outros pais já haviam saído de casa. Amy estava sentada no sofá com a pequena Loren deitada em seu colo, em uma poltrona próxima, Nick bufava enquanto assistiam Tv. Loren já estava bocejando e os olhos pareciam que iam se fechar a qualquer segundo.

- Está com sono? – Amy perguntou.

- Morrendo – disse Nick bufando.

- Eu estava falando com ela – disse Amy apontando para Loren.

- Um pouco – disse a loirinha.

- Bem, vamos, eu te levo para o quarto – disse Amy ajudando a menina a se levantar.

- Eu também vou dormir – bocejou Nick.

- Boa noite – disse Amy enquanto subia com os dois para o quarto.

Deixou Nick no quarto dele seguiu para seu próprio quarto onde Loren dormiria com ela. Colocou a loirinha na cama e sentou ao lado dela. Nick olhou ao redor, saiu de fininho pelo corredor e parou de esgueira no quarto de Amy olhando pela brecha da porta.

A irmã mais velha tinha Loren em seu colo e alisava os cabelos loiros da garotinha com cuidado. Sorriu de leve ao ver as duas assim. Em seguida saiu de fininho e foi até seu quarto. Olhou pela janela, os amigos estavam parados embaixo dela olhando irritados para o relógio. Rezou baixinho e pulou com tudo pela janela.

Caiu na relva rezando para que Amy não ouvisse. Viu Willian conter a gargalhada enquanto Josh e Brad lhe ajudavam levantar.

- Você ta legal? – quis saber Matt.

- Tou ótimo, agora vamos acabar com uns cornivais idiotas – disse o loiro piscando maroto.

Os cinco adolescentes andavam incertos pelo beco diagonal, naquela tarde, Josh havia enviado uma carta para os cornivais avisando que estava na hora do acerto de contas, haviam marcado de se encontrar atrás de uma loja abandonada. E lá estavam os cinco, mas nada de cornivais.

- Cadê, esses caras? – Nick perguntou impaciente.

- Devem ter desistido – disse Willian rindo de leve.

- Podemos ir embora? – Matt perguntou desconfiado.

- Relaxa, Matt, somos três grifinorios e dois soncerinos, acha mesmo que um bando de cornivais é pariu para agente? – Brad perguntou sorrindo de leve.

- Eu não estou gostando disso – choramingou Matt.

- Relaxa, amigo, vai dar tudo... – Josh começou, mas não teve tempo de concluir.

- _Incarcerous!_

Quando Josh se deu conta estava todo amarrado e havia sido jogado longe, os amigos olharam surpresos para ele e em seguida olharam nervosos para os lados.

_- __Conjunctivitus_!

O prossimo a cair no chão era Brad, alegando não poder ver, o garoto tinha os olhos brancos e parecia cego. Willian começou a ficar nervoso e pulou na frente dos amigos mais novos.

- Sejam homens e apareçam, seus vermes – disse Willian serio.

-_ Estupefaça_!

Dessa vez Willian foi pego de surpresa e voou longe, caindo inconciente pois havia batido de cabeça no muro. Matt e Nick se entreolharam nervosos e incertos.

- Agente é menor de idade – disse Matt – não podemos usar magia.

- Eu sei – murmurou Nick nervoso.

Então de trás de pontos escondidos saem cinco cornivais. Um deles, de cabelos crespos e negros olhava debochado para o garoto, esse era Patrick Parmier, um cornival, ao lado dele mais dois rapazes grandes e fortes se aproximavam como guarda costas.

- Ora o que temos aqui? – Patrick riu debochado.

- Crianças – murmurou um dos grandalhões, esse era Sean Gosling, com os cabelos lisos e escuros.

- São 6º ano, Patrick, não usam magia – disse um outro, Penn Junckles, os cabelos cor de mel e um ar de sabe tudo.

- O que o pequeno Black vai fazer sem os guarda costas? – quis saber Patrick gargalhando.

- Se eu fosse você calaria a boca, Parmier – disse Matt serio.

- Cuidem do Sullivan, eu tenho assuntos com o Black – disse Patrick rindo.

Os dois garotos maiores cercaram Matt, o derrubaram no chão e começaram a chutar ele violentamente. Enquanto isso Patrick se aproximava de Nick.

- Ora do acerto de contas, Black, você não devia ter me humilhado no ultimo jogo – disse Patrick rindo cruel.

- Hei cara, olha o drama, eu faço isso com todo mundo, não é pessoal, não muito – disse Nick indo para trás.

- Mas isso é pessoal – disse Patrick esmurrando Nick e apontando a varinha para o pescoço do garoto.

Nick tremeu de leve o olho roxo e uma varinha enfiada no pescoço, não era a melhor posição do mundo. Enquanto isso Matt estava sendo espancado por dois caras que deviam der o dobro do tamanho dele, Josh estava amarrado, Willian ainda meio inconsciente e Brad cego. Não podia usar magia, se não seus pais iam descobrir que saiu de casa e só Merlin sabia o que ia acontecer com ele se recebesse outro comunicado do ministério sobre uso de magia por menores de idade. Estava preparado para sofrer a dor, mas a atenção de Patrick foi roubada.

Nick abriu os olhos para ver Patrick boquiaberto. Olhou para baixo, Matt estava deitado gemendo baixinho, mas os dois grandalhões estavam amarrados uns nos outros de um modo bem mais apertado que Josh. Olhou ao redor, ouviu passos se aproximarem.

- Seja lá quem for, é melhor se identificar – disse Patrick assustado.

- Ora, Parmier, não precisa tremer, não ainda.

Nick virou-se surpreso para ver quem falava. Ali, parada encostada no muro estava Amy, com uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa negra, os olhos cinzas brilhavam e ela tinha a varinha em punho.

- Ora, Black, porque você não espera ai lindinha que depois a gente conversa? – Patrick perguntou debochado fazendo o sangue de Nick ferver.

Nick estava prestes a mandar o cara se afastar da irmã quando levou um murro do mesmo e caiu no chão. Abriu os olhos lentamente e a próxima coisa que viu foi Patrick contra a parede e Amy com a varinha no pescoço dele.

- Eu odeio esperar, Parmier, e eu acho que a gente precisa ter uma conversinha – rosnou Amy fazendo Patrick tremer.

Nick sorriu de leve e olhou para os lados, Willian parecia estar acordando e olhava incerto para os lados, Josh tinha os olhos arregalados e Brad continuava perguntando o que estava havendo.

- Vamos começar com o fato que para você "lindinha", não é opção. - rosnou Amy

- Sim senhor, quer dizer senhora, quer dizer... – Patrick começou nervoso.

- Outra coisa, - disse Amy ainda com a varinha enfiada no pescoço dele – ta vendo o loirinho? – ele confirmou com a cabeça – É meu irmão, se você chegar perto dele ou machucá-lo de alguma forma, eu vou te ensinar o significado da palavra dor, sacou?

- Sim senhora – tremeu Patrick.

- Ótimo, - disse Amy sorrindo debochada e tirando a varinha do pescoço dele – e isso é para você não esquecer do nosso combinado.

Antes que Patrick pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Amy lhe dera um belo murro no olho fazendo com que ele batesse a cabeça no muro e escorregasse gemendo de dor. Ela ainda lhe chutou com força fazendo o rapaz gemer mais um pouco, só que ao ver o olhar gélido e assassino da garota se levantou as presas puxando os dois capangas amarrados mesmo.

- Amy, você é o Maximo! – berrou Nick animado.

- E você ta ferrado até o fim da vida – rosnou a garota fazendo Nick se encolher.

Ela bufou irritada e foi até Brad que estava ajoelhado no chão sem ver um palmo na frente dos olhos. Ela se ajoelhou na frente dele e segurou o rosto do garoto com delicadeza.

- Potter, sou eu, Amy, fique parado, o.k? – ela falou calmamente, Brad apenas corou violentamente e murmurou um sim nervoso.

Amy tirou as mãos do rosto de Brad e pousou a varinha próxima ao rosto dele, murmurou baixinho um feitiço e em seguida os olhos dele voltaram à cor azul normal e ele corou violentamente.

- Obrigado – murmurou ele mais vermelho que nunca.

- Não agradeça – disse ela fria se levantando.

Ela olhou ao redor, Willian já havia acordado e olhava incerto para ela, da distancia que estava mesmo murmurou mais um feitiço que soltou as cordas que prendiam Josh, que ainda a fitava incerto. Ela apenas deu de ombros e foi até Matt.

- Você está bem, Sullivan? – ela perguntou.

- Não – murmurou o garoto que tinha a boca sangrando muito e o rosto roxo.

Murmurou mais um feitiço baixinho e assim foi fazendo as feridas de Matt desaparecerem. O garoto olhava admirado e surpreso para a morena a sua frente.

- Tem algumas muito profundas, não dá para ajudar sem alguma poção especifica – disse ela calmamente.

- Tudo bem, muito obrigado – disse ele admirado, apesar de ainda ter alguma dor, a maioria havia sumido.

Amy se levantou e estendeu a mão para o garoto se levantar, Matt aceitou incerto e quando se pos de pé sentiu logo Willian segurá-lo pelas costas para não cair e se apoiar nele.

- NICOLAS! – Amy falou com sua voz fria e decidida.

- Oh, Amyzinha, minha irmã mais linda de todo o mundo, eu já disse hoje que te amo? – Nick perguntou com seu maior sorriso amarelo.

- Qual o seu problema? – ela perguntou irritada – Eu só pedi para ficar em casa, custava não se meter em encrencas? Se eu não tivesse chegado aqui, o que teria acontecido, você tem alguma noção?

- Olha, Black, a culpa foi minha... – começou Josh.

- Eu não estou nem ai se a culpa foi sua, Malfoy, você é maior de idade e se quiser pular de uma ponte nem se preocupe que eu te empurro, - gritou Amy de um modo que surpreendeu a maioria ali – mas pensei que no mínimo algum de vocês tivesse responsabilidade, o Sullivan e meu irmão são menores de idade, tem idéia do que podia ter acontecido com eles? A sorte de vocês é que eu deixei a Loren dormindo e fui ver o Nicolas, se não o que VOCÊ teria feito, Malfoy?

- Eu... – Josh começou.

- Sabe qual o problema do Nicolas? VOCÊ! – disse Amy irritada – Você e sua mania de defendê-lo, se isso serviu para alguma coisa foi para o idiota do meu irmão vê que não vai ter o priminho herói o tempo todo para ajudá-lo. Devia dar algum exemplo, Malfoy, e não acobertar as merdas que ele faz.

- AMY, EU NÃO SOU CRIANÇA – berrou Nick nervoso.

- Então pare de agir como uma, - disse Amy fria – porque eu sei que você não é, Nicolas, e eu não vou fingir que você ainda tem cinco anos e considerar besteira o que você fez hoje. Você está sobre minha responsabilidade, Nicolas, e se não faz as coisas eu lhe pedindo, vou ter que utilizar outros métodos.

- Não me chama de Nicolas – rosnou ele baixinho.

- Deixe de ser infantil, seu pirralho, esse é seu nome, agora vamos para casa ou eu vou ser obrigada a te ensinar quando é hora de calar a boca de um modo muito doloroso – rosnou a garota puxando o irmão pelo braço.

Amy segurou com força a mão do irmão, e ao lado dos outros apartou dali, sendo que Willian levou Matt, por ele ser menor. Quando se deram conta estavam na frente da mansão Malfoy e ela pode ver sua casa um pouco mais distante.

- Vamos – rosnou Amy para o irmão.

- Tchau, gente – disse Nick baixinho.

- Black... – Matt chamou fazendo todos olharem para ele – Muito obrigado, mesmo, não sei o que teria acontecido se...

- Tudo bem, Sullivan, eu tenho idéia de que isso não era seu plano... – disse Amy olhando feio para Josh que apenas fitava os próprios pés – Se quiser amanhã dou um jeito no resto dos machucados.

- Seria ótimo, muito obrigado – disse Matt sorrindo.

- Eu cuido disso – falou Josh rápido.

- Nós o queremos com vida, Malfoy – disse Amy debochada fazendo Josh bufar.

- Amy, boa noite e muito obrigado – disse Brad quando ela começou a puxar o irmão para longe.

Amy olhou incerta para o garoto e deu um sorriso desconfiado. Em seguida puxou Nick com força pelo braço e foi arrastando ele pelas ruas até sua casa. Brad e os outros ficaram parados olhando até a garota sumir.

- Ela... – Brad começou.

- É UMA IDIOTA – berrou Josh irritado.

- Ela... – Brad tremeu.

- Salvou nossas vidas – disse Matt sorrindo.

- Ela... – Brad começou a sorrir mais do que nunca.

- É o ser mais estranho que já vi – alegou Willian.

- Ela... – Brás tentou mais uma vez.

- DESEMBUCHA, COISA IDIOTA – gritou Josh fora de si.

- Sorriu para mim – disse ele bobamente.

Josh bateu a mão na própria testa e saiu puxando um Matt que gargalhava para dentro de casa. Willian abraçou Brad pelo ombro e rindo foi encaminhando ele em direção a sua casa, o Lupin continuava com seu maior sorriso bobo na face.

**Na:/ Crianças agora a fic começa de verdade, que comece a mágica *-***

**Lloiza:**** Amiga, eu sabia que você ia voltar, você é ninja, fofa, e eu sabia que você ia gostar da Claire, ela é dez (:**

**Leli:**** Amiga, que bom que ta gostando, trabalha mais no meu trailer, vaaaai, tou super ansiosa!**

**Mary:**** Querida, tudo aqui é um mistério, aprenda que nunca se sabe o que esperar de mim, eu sou um ser das trevas *risada maléfica* e perturbada também! Então guenta ai branca de neve ;)**

**: :**** :) para você também, hehe!**

**Cris:**** Fofa, a Claire aparece no próximo cap e o Hank assim que eles chegarem em Hogwarts, não vai demorar muito, guenta ai, bem, o Brad sofre mesmo, mas eu adooooro um personagem sofrendo, é uma das coisas que me dá prazer na vida ;P espero que continua acompanhando!**

**Barb:**** Fofa, relaxa a cabecinha de minhoca, você fica cada diazinho mais estressada, relaxa que tu vai amar a Amy mais que tu imagina, eu aposto com você ;)**

**Lina:**** Fofa, relaxa a cabecinha cansada, viu a mensagem que te mandei explicando tudo? Então pronto, respira, conta até dez e pensa em patinhos dançando makarena e fica tudo legal *-* hehe! **

**Sophie:**** Paixão, relaxa, adoro a Amy também, mas sinto ser eu a te dar essa péssima noticia que sua personagem favorita vai ser a sofredora do ano, hehe. ;)**

**Todos:**** Novamente a pergunta que não quer calar, onde diabos ta o Murilo? Bem e o resto do povo? Tipo a Lu voltou, mas será que dá para vocês pararem de sumir? Ah e quero meus trailers e minha capa B) beijos crianças!**


	4. Entre fogo cruzado

Entre fogo cruzado (cap 3)

Josh acordara mal humorado naquele domingo, seus pais deviam estar chegando naquela tarde. Havia pensado que seria divertido um fim de semana só em casa, mas a confusão do dia anterior com a irmã de Nick havia mexido com sua cabeça. "_Sabe qual o problema do Nicolas? VOCÊ!". _A frase da garota rodava em sua cabeça desde o dia anterior.

Bufou irritado, a garota nunca falava e quando decidia abrir a boca tirava o seu sono. Ele não merecia isso. Desceu as escadas com sua maior cara de sono. Encontrou sua irmã mais nova sentada olhando feio para ele.

- O que eu fiz agora? – ele perguntou sonolento.

- Onde estava ontem à noite? – Alyson perguntou seria.

- Aly, eu sou maior de idade, não te devo e explicações – disse Josh mal humorado.

- Acordei de noite e não vi nem você nem... MATT – ela se exaltou de repente.

Josh virou-se instantaneamente para dar de casa com Matt, com uma expressão de dor, um dos olhos ainda estava meio vermelho e havia fundos arranhões por todo seu corpo.

- O que houve? – Alyson se aproximou dele nervosa.

- Josh, você acha que é cedo para eu ir vê a Black? – Matt perguntou calmamente.

- A BLACK? Quer dizer AMY BLACK? – Alyson perguntou fora de si – Por que você iria ver aquela coisa?

- Eu posso dar um jeito – disse Josh serio.

- Nós dois sabemos que você é horrível em poções, - disse Matt rindo de leve – mas quer ir comigo?

- Prefiro não ter que ver aquela garota nem tão cedo – resmungou Josh baixinho.

Matt apenas sorriu de leve deixando Josh emburrado para trás e Alyson com a maior interrogação do mundo no meio da testa.

- Vai começar a se explicar? – quis saber ela rosnando.

- Vou atrás do Will, vem comigo? – perguntou ele ignorando o comentário da irmã.

Alyson apenas bufou irritada e ao lado do irmão saiu em direção a casa dos Potters. Assim que bateu na porta, foram atendidos por uma Virginia sorridente.

- Venham entrem – disse a ruiva puxando a amiga e o loiro para dentro de casa onde Willian estava jogado no sofá.

- Que cara é essa, Will? –Alyson perguntou ao ver a expressão cansada do garoto.

- Você não soube? – Virginia perguntou ignorando o irmão atrás dela que mexia a cabeça frenético para que ela calasse a boca – os garotos sumiram ontem a noite, foram para o beco diagonal ajustar as contas com uns cornivais, só que foram pegos de surpresa.

- Ah, é? – Alyson perguntou olhando feio para Josh.

- É, só que ai a Black apareceu, - disse Virginia sorrindo e fazendo Alyson fazer a maior careta do mundo – salvou eles e ainda deu uns gritos no irmão dela e no Josh, por eles serem tão irresponsáveis.

- O Brad estava lá? – Alyson perguntou rosnando.

- Lógico, ela até recuperou a visão dele e tudo mais – disse Virginia sorrindo.

Alyson rosnou para o irmão mais velho e olhou feio para Willian, o garoto no sofá apenas assobiava fingindo não prestar atenção no que estava acontecendo.

- Eu vou atrás do Brad, vem comigo, Will? – Josh perguntou serio.

- Só se for agora, vamos logo – disse Willian puxando o amigo para longe do olhar assassino de Alyson.

Os dois saíram deixando Virginia e Alyson para trás. A loira por sua vez rosnava irritada Josh bufou e fechou a porta atrás de si com força.

- Cara, só me faltava essa, a Aly agora vai pegar no meu pé – reclamou Josh.

- Para, aquilo ali não é o Brad? – questionou Willian surpreso.

Os dois olharam com mais atenção. Próximo a casa dos Black, atrás de uma arvore estava Brad, sentado olhando para os belos jardins da casa com um olhar bobo e viajado.

- Me matem – resmungou Josh enquanto Willian ria.

- Então Romeu, ta olhando o que? – quis saber Willian prestando mais atenção na casa.

- Olhem – apontou Brad fazendo Josh bufar.

Nos jardins da casa. Matt se encontrava sentado em uma cadeira e ajoelhada a sua frente estava Amy, com um pano branco que ela usava pressionando os machucados no rosto dele. Matt fazia constantes caretas, sentada ao lado dele uma bela garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor, Stacy Lupin com um sorriso doce e no colo dela estavam vários frasquinhos de poções. Aos pés da garota estava Nick que parecia usar uma coleira, que Stacy segurava rindo.

- Adorei essa idéia, Amy – disse a jovem Lupin rindo da cara de cachorro de Nick.

- Isso dói – resmungou Matt.

- Eu que o diga – disse Nick mexendo na coleira.

- Ele estava falando das poções, - disse Amy molhando o pano com mais poção – e eu sei que arde, mas você quer ficar melhor, não quer?

Matt confirmou com a cabeça fazendo o maior bico da historia da humanidade. Enquanto isso Brad assistia a tudo com o maior sorriso bobo na face. Willian deu de ombros.

- Vou dar uma ajudinha ao Nick – disse Willian saindo de trás da arvore e se aproximando da casa Black.

Mas uma vez Brad ficou assistindo a cada movimento de Amy, desde o momento que Willian chegou rindo da cara de Nick até o que ele se sentou ao lado do encoleirado e da irmã para ajudar Amy com Matt.

- Ela é estranha – foi à única coisa que Josh disse.

- Ela é incrível – disse Brad sorrindo para o amigo loiro.

- Juro que a cada dia eu entendo menos essa garota – disse Josh olhando incerto para a morena.

- E a cada dia ela me encanta mais – disse Brad sorrindo.

Mas o que aconteceu em seguida fez Josh engolir em seco, pois ele apontou para trás e Brad pode ver Alyson de braços cruzados e com a maior cara de assassina do mundo, a loira olhava para Amy com ódio, atrás dela Virginia tentava acalmar a loira.

Logo Alyson começou a andar em passos firmes na direção da mansão Black, Virginia atrás dela rezava baixinho e implorava para a amiga se acalmar, mas isso não parecia uma opção. Quando se deram conta Alyson estava parada na frente de Amy com os braços cruzados e uma cara de ódio.

- O que pensa está fazendo, Black? – Alyson rosnou.

- Relaxa, Aly, ela só ta ajudando – murmurou Virginia incerta.

- Sei, tão boazinha – murmurou ironizou Alyson.

- Cai fora, Aly – Stacy falou seria.

- Ora, Lupin, está querendo bancar a heroína de sonserinos? Que tipo de grifinoria você é? – disse Alyson com cara de nojo.

- Ainda está doendo, Matt? – Amy perguntou ignorando Alyson.

- Um pouco – disse ele surpreso.

- Eu estou falando com você, sua vaca, olhe para mim – berrou Alyson brava.

Amy levantou os olhos cinzas esverdeados e os colou em Alyson, a garota deu um leve passo para trás, mas manteve o nariz em pé. Amy apenas bufou irritada.

- Vamos, Malfoy, eu não tenho o dia todo, fale o que quer – disse Amy seria.

- Que pare te tentar roubar meus amigos – disse ela brava.

- Claro, porque é isso que Amy Black mais quer, se toca, Malfoy.

Amy e os outros viraram a cabeça instantaneamente. A Black não pode evitar sorrir de leve. Ali, parada na frente deles, com os braços cruzados e a mesma expressão debochada de sempre, estava Claire Lohan, com seus longos cabelos loiros e olhos escuros.

- O que faz aqui? – Amy perguntou girando os olhos.

- Seus pais me escreveram, adivinha vou passar as férias aqui – disse a loira apontando para a mala ao seu lado.

- De novo? – questionou Amy.

- Eu também te amo, agora, quer que eu coloque o lixo para fora? – questionou Claire olhando feio para Alyson.

- Não começa, Claire – pediu Stacy baixinho.

- Quem você chamou de lixo, sua pirralha idiota? – perguntou Alyson se pondo a frente de Claire.

- Você sua vaca mal comida – rosnou Claire brava.

Amy apenas girou os olhos, e esperou, aconteceu. Em seguida Claire havia pulado em cima de Alyson e as duas estavam se espancando no jardim dos Black. Amy apenas girou os olhos mais uma vez. Logo Brad e Josh vieram correndo para separar a briga.

- Aly, para com isso – berrou Josh nervoso.

- Eu vou te matar, Lohan – Alyson berrava enquanto Claire puxava os cabelos dela com força.

Brad trocou um olhar cúmplice com Josh. Então ele correu para segurar Claire enquanto Josh tentava conter a irmã. Quando as duas estavam perfeitamente contidas e em uma distancia segura, Josh bufou.

- Vamos para casa, Aly – ele disse irritado puxando a irmã para longe com Virginia em seus calcanhares.

Claire se soltou com violência de Brad empurrando o rapaz para trás. Bufou irritada e em seguida olhou incerta para Amy, depois para Matt machucado.

- Tudo bem, o mundo acabou ou coisa assim? – Claire perguntou brava.

- Foi só uma crise de estresse matinal da Malfoy – disse Amy dando de ombros e fazendo Claire bufar.

- Ah, e o que ELE está fazendo aqui? – a loira perguntou emburrada apontando para Willian.

- Sentiu minha falta, pirralhinha do meu coração – Willian perguntou rindo.

- Ele só está ajudando, Claire, porque não entra e guarda suas coisas? – Amy perguntou calmamente.

- Tanto faz – bufou Claire entrando na casa, mas olhando estranho para Nick encoleirado.

- Ela me ama – disse Willian quando a loirinha entrou dentro da casa.

- Claro que sim – ironizou Stacy girando os olhos.

- Pronto, Matt, pode ir – disse Amy se levantando.

- Valeu Amy, me sinto bem melhor – disse ele sorrindo.

- Só tome cuidado da próxima vez – disse ela sorrindo de leve.

- Vamos, espancado, eu te levo direto para casa – disse Will rindo.

Os dois saíram lentamente. Amy se sentou na cadeira onde antes Matt estava e ficou fitando Brad, parado a sua frente, com cuidado. Stacy coçou a garganta incerta e se levantou puxando Nick pela coleira.

- Vamos ajudar a Claire, tudo bem, Amy? – Stacy perguntou, Amy apenas deu de ombros e ela saiu puxando um Nick que reclamava até dentro de casa.

- O que deseja, Lupin? – Amy perguntou calmamente.

- Como consegue? – ele perguntou, mas ao ver que a garota não entendeu completou – Como consegue ficar tão calma e indiferente?

- Ah, isso? São anos de pratica – disse ela dando de ombros e fazendo ele sorrir de orelha a orelha – Só isso?

- Acho que sim – disse ele sorrindo de leve.

Amy se levantou da cadeira e olhou bem para o garoto a sua frente, o que fez Brad corar violentamente dos pés a cabeça.

- Eu vou entrar, Lupin, - disse Amy dando de ombros e se afastando, deixando um Brad com a maior cara de desapontado do ano – agente se vê?

- Claro – disse ele recuperando o animo e sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Amy apenas deu de ombros e entrou dentro de casa. Brad ainda passou um bom tempo li, parado, com um enorme sorriso besta na face. Em seguida saiu correndo para a mansão Malfoy. Abriu a porta como se a casa fosse sua e encontrou seu melhor amigo sentado emburrado no sofá.

- Ela disse que agente se vê – disse Brad sorrindo como um bobo.

- E vão se ver mesmo, as aulas já vão recomeçar – disse Josh dando de ombros.

- Nunca fiquei tão ansioso para a volta as aulas. – disse Brad sonhador fazendo Josh bufar.

Naquela mesma noite, Karine e Tiago Black, assim como os demais pais estavam chegando da sua viajem. Quando os Black entraram em casa não puderam evitar gargalhar. Na sala de estar estavam, Amy e Claire jogando xadrez bruxo e Amy segurando firmemente Nick pela coleira.

- O.k o que é isso? – Karine perguntou rindo.

- MAMÃE, NUNCA SENTI TANTO SUA FALTA – disse Nick tentando se livrar da coleira.

- Sabe, eu gostei da idéia – comentou Tiago com um sorriso maldoso.

- Papai o senhor é tão engraçado – disse Nick fazendo uma careta.

- Solta ele, Amy – disse Karine sorrindo de leve, a menina apenas deu de ombros e obedeceu.

- Tem certeza, Karine? – Tiago perguntou incerto – Agente podia deixar ele assim, por, sei lá, toda a vida?

- Tem gente com um senso de humor assustador aqui – disse Nick fazendo uma careta e seus pais e Claire começaram a rir. Amy apenas balançou a cabeça e girou os olhos com um leve sorriso na face.

Amy acabara de sair do chuveiro, já vestida. Olhou para a cama ao lado da sua, Claire dormia como um bebê. Sacudiu a amiga que logo foi correndo para o banheiro. Iriam para Hogwarts hoje.

A morena se pos da frente do espelho e olhou para seu reflexo com cuidado. Nele, uma bela garota de cabelos negros e olhos cinzas, tinha uma expressão fria e impassível. Bufou de leve, essa era Amy Black, desde pequena com a mesma expressão seria e raramente sorrindo. Ouviu alguém bater na porta, resmungou baixinho e mandou que entrasse.

Logo pela porta entrou um Tiago Black meio incerto. Ele olhou pelo quarto e em seguida pregou os olhos na filha mais velha, sorriu de leve e se aproximou da garota.

- Então, - começou abraçando a filha pela cintura – preparada para o ultimo ano?

- Faz diferença? – Amy perguntou dando de ombros.

- Muita, se você quiser pode ficar em casa e nunca mais entrar em Hogwarts – disse Tiago dando de ombros.

- Por que? – Amy perguntou olhando com atenção para o pai.

- Porque sei que você é responsável e não aceitaria essa proposta! – disse Tiago conseguindo um leve sorriso da filha. – Eu te amo, Amy.

Amy virou-se surpresa para o pai. Ele havia falado aquilo tão serio e tão compenetrado como em poucas vezes viu. Ele olhava para ela com os olhos meio molhados e o rosto triste.

- Eu sei, papai, - disse ela seria – e sinto muito por você.

- Amy, presta atenção... – disse Tiago segurando o rosto da filha com delicadeza – Ninguém pode te obrigar a fazer nada, você não precisa fazer nada que não queira, não precisa cumprir coisas que foram prometidas antes de você nascer, mas saiba que independendo do que você escolher, minha linda, eu vou estar com você.

- Não entendi muito bem, papai, - disse Amy ainda seria – mas sei disso, sei que o senhor vai estar do meu lado e...

Mas Amy não pode concluir o que ia dizer, pois logo Tiago a abraçou com força e ela teve certeza que o pai chorava. Retribuiu o abraço com afeição, e como se ele fosse uma criança, deixou-o chorando em seu ombro.

- A cada dia que passa eu sinto que está mais perto de eu te perder, Amy – disse Tiago com uma voz chorosa.

- O senhor não vai me perder papai – disse a garota surpresa.

- Queria poder acreditar nisso – disse Tiago tocando o rosto da filha e sorrindo de leve, em seguida saindo do quarto e deixando uma Amy curiosa para trás.

Karine sentou-se em sua cama e passou um tempo olhando incerta para o espelho. Desde pequena via coisas que as pessoas normais não viam, foi tratada como aberração por muita gente, e sentia e ouvia coisas ruins, vozes vivam em sua cabeça. Com o tempo essas vozes foram parando, mas ela ainda assim via as coisas de um modo diferente.

Sentia-se incapaz e ao mesmo tempo tão forte. Sentia medo pelos outros, sentia que podia machucá-los, sentia que devia ser isolada das outras pessoas, mas não conseguia. Sabia que não podia fugir de sua família, e não conseguiu fugir de Claire e do seu jeito estranho. Ria de leve toda vez que se lembrava de quando conheceu a melhor amiga.

_-* Flash Back *-_

Uma garota de seus treze anos andava sozinha pelos corredores de Hogwarts, os cabelos muito negros, os olhos cinzas e silenciosa. A garotinha carregava um grosso livro nas mãos e o lia distraidamente, até que...

- HEI VOCÊ... – ela ouviu alguém berrar.

Virou-se calmamente para dar de cara com uma menina que devia ser quase metade do seu tamanho. Só podia ser primeiro ano. Os cabelos muito loiros e os olhos escuros, ela vinha correndo em sua direção. Olhou para o fardamento da menininha, era da sonserina.

- Sim? – Amy perguntou incerta.

- Meu nome é Claire Lohan, você é Amy Black, não é? – a loirinha perguntou animada.

- Sou – disse Amy calma e até meio assustada.

- É UM PRAZER TE CONHECER! – disse Claire animada – Você é da sonserina que eu sei, e sei que devo estar parecendo meio aproveitadora ou sei lá, mas você podia me fazer um favor?

- Depende – disse Amy olhando estranho para a menina.

- Você é prima de Josh Malfoy, do time de quadribol, não é? – a loira perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Sou, mas não sou, quer dizer, de sangue sim, mas não nos falamos nem nada – disse Amy incerta.

- Ah Merlin, será que você podia pedir a ele para me agendar para os testes de goleira do time? Porque eu falei com algumas pessoas e todos disseram que eu tinha que ser indicada se não eu não ia nem fazer o teste por ser primeiro ano e... – a loirinha falava rápida.

- Claro – disse Amy dando de ombros.

- FALA SERIO? – Claire perguntou pasma.

- É – disse Amy dando de ombros e saindo andando, deixando uma loirinha sorridente para trás.

_- * Fim de Flash Back * - _

Sorriu de leve, logo Claire saiu do banheiro com o cabelo enrolado na toalha. Ela pulou em cima de uma poltrona e se pos na frente do espelho penteando os longos cabelos loiros com muita atenção, mas no fim prendendo-os em um alto rabo de cavalo. Amy apenas riu de leve.

- Ta rindo de que? – Claire perguntou enrugando a testa.

- De você, vamos, estamos atrasadas – disse Amy puxando a amiga para fora do quarto.

_-* Flash Back * -_

Uma garotinha de sues treze anos andava distraída pelos corredores vazios, era um habito andar sozinha, um habito que ela não escolhera, mas estava se acostumando. Logo ouviu passos fortes vindo correndo em sua direção e quando se deu conta lá estava uma pequena loira abraçada a sua cintura.

Amy olhou incerta para a menina. Sabia quem era, havia a conhecido a umas duas semanas atrás, e ela estava lá agora, lhe abraçando. Aquela tal de Claire Lohan era mesmo muito estranha. A maioria dos primeiranistas tinha medo dela, de Amy, e aquela loirinha estava lá, lhe abraçando com tanto carinho.

- Muito obrigada – murmurou Claire sorrindo com o rostinho iluminado.

- Pelo o que? – Amy perguntou incerta.

- Por ter falado a Josh Malfoy de mim, ele conversou com o capitão do time e eu pude fazer o teste, sou a nova goleira – disse Claire animada.

- Na verdade eu falei com meu irmão, que é amigo do Malfoy e ele falou com ele, sabe? Mas não tem que agradecer – disse Amy surpresa.

- Claro que tenho, - disse Claire sorrindo – desde que cheguei aqui todo mundo me trata mal, como se eu fosse uma completa estranha, e você foi tão legal, nunca ninguém fez nada assim por mim.

- Não foi nada, de verdade – disse Amy meio assustada.

- Você não entende, não é? Era meu sonho entrar no time da sonserina, e você me ajudou, ninguém estava acreditando que eu conseguiria – disse Claire sorridente.

- Sabe, eu não gosto muito de quadribol então para mim... – Amy começou.

- Você é minha primeira amiga – disse Claire sorrindo.

- Amiga? – Amy perguntou surpresa.

- É, eu nunca tive uma amiga de verdade, o que agente deve fazer? – Claire perguntou animada.

- Eu não sei... Nunca tive amigas – disse Amy surpresa.

- Jura? Que legal! Agente tem tanto em comum, podemos ser melhores amigas, não é o Maximo? – Claire perguntou sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Eu não tenho certeza – começou Amy incerta.

- Vem, eu quero te contar tudo sobre mim, é tão legal ter uma amiga – disse Claire sorrindo e puxando Amy para longe.

_- * Fim de Flash Back * -_

Agora elas estavam na estação 9 ¾ , Amy olhava com atenção para Claire que parecia impaciente. Ao lado delas, Nick bocejava cansado e Karine e Tiago bufavam de leve.

- Por que mesmo que agente tem que esperar SEUS amigos, Nick? – Claire perguntou impaciente.

- Você é visita, Claire, não tem direito a opinião – resmungou Nick.

- Não fale assim, Nick, a Claire é da família – disse Karine brava.

- Claro, ela passa mais tempo lá em casa do que na casa dela – disse Nick recebendo um beliscão da loira – Auth, mãe olha ela!

- Claire, agente está esperando a Stacy – explicou Amy calmamente.

- Ah é, por que a Tacy demora tanto? – questionou Claire girando os olhos.

- HEI, VOCÊS!

Eles se viraram para dar de cara com uma Stacy sorridente, em seus calcanhares estavam Jenny e Duke, com seu primogênito, Brad, que olhava fascinado para Amy, como se soltasse algum tipo de luz diferente.

- Brad, que bom, eu estava precisando de oxigênio amigo – disse Nick abraçando o garoto.

- Obrigada pela parte que me toca, Nick – disse Claire girando os olhos.

- Ótimo, agora que a Tacy chegou agente pode ir, Claire – disse Amy girando os olhos.

- Ainda bem, vamos logo Tacy, você demora muito – resmungou Claire.

Stacy apenas girou os olhos, abraçou o pai com força e recebeu um beijo da mãe. Piscou para o irmão.

- Agente se vê em Hogwarts, Brad – disse ela saindo de lá sendo puxada por Claire.

- Tchau senhora Black, tchau senhor Black – disse Claire se despedindo dos pais de Amy - foi ótimo passar mais esse fim de férias com vocês.

- Vá sempre nos vê, Claire – disse Karine sorrindo.

- Como se a senhora precisasse oferecer, mamãe – disse Amy se despedindo da mãe e girando os olhos.

- Toma conta do Nick – disse Karine fazendo a filha dar de ombros.

- Se cuida, Amy – disse Tiago abraçando a menina com força.

- Eu vou ficar bem – disse ela sorrindo de leve e logo embarcando no trem com as amigas.

Assim que as garotas entraram no trem Tiago sentiu um aperto no peito e um sentimento de vazio tomou conta de si. Karine apertou sua mão com força e sorriu de leve, em seguida juntos foram até Duke e Jenny.

- Então, onde estão os outros? – quis saber Karine incerta.

- Devem estar vindo, sabe como o Dustin é demorado e o Jack também – disse Duke girando os olhos.

Logo eles viram Dustin correndo desesperado, puxando Sam pela mão, Sam puxava Loren, atrás deles Alyson e Josh vinham entediados. Assim que notaram que o trem ainda estava lá suspiraram aliviados.

- Pontualidade nota dez, cunhadinho – disse Tiago rindo de leve.

- Não enche – murmurou Dustin corando.

- Tia Karine por acaso sabe se o tio Eric já chegou? – Loren perguntou curiosa.

- Do jeito que aquele ali é, já deve ter chegado e indo embora – disse Karine entediada.

- Então o tio Denis também já deve ter chegado? – a loirinha perguntou.

- Provavelmente – disse Tiago calmamente.

- Então eu vou indo, o Peter já deve ter chegado – disse Loren animada.

A loirinha se despediu dos pais, fazendo Sam prender o choro e Dustin começar um sermão sobre o que deveria fazer e em seguida correu para dentro do trem puxando sua mala com dificuldade.

Enquanto isso os outros esperavam a chegada de Jack, Melissa e seus filhos. Alyson observava seu irmão e Nick discutirem distraídos sobre quadribol, e foi se aproximando discretamente de Brad.

- Oi, Brad – disse ela com sua voz mais sexy.

- Ah, oi Aly, - disse ele com um leve sorriso fazendo-a derreter-se por inteira – pronta para as aulas?

- Nunca vou estar, - bufou ela de leve fazendo-o rir – então, pronto para ganharmos desses sonserinos idiotas no quadribol?  
- Com certeza, Aly, esse ano é nosso e o seu irmão ainda precisa arrumar um batedor – disse ele animado.

- Coitado do Josh, perder por dois anos seguidos, ele não merecia – disse Alyson rindo de leve.

- Amigos, amigos, quadribol a parte – disse Brad piscando maroto.

Logo eles puderam ver Jack sendo puxado pela esposa pelo terminal e atrás deles Willian e Virginia vinham gargalhando. Assim que se aproximaram e as despedidas começaram, Virginia parou instantaneamente.

- Onde está o Matt? – ela perguntou olhando para os lados.

- Ele foi passar o resto das férias com os pais, eles enviaram um berrados histérico – disse Josh dando de ombros.

- É, mas ele não já devia ter chegado? – Nick perguntou notando a ausência do amigo.

- Bem, ele pode já estar no Trem, vamos? – arriscou Will.

Eles acabaram entrando no trem que os levaria para Hogwarts, só não imaginavam que com um ato que sempre consideraram seguro e simples, estariam embarcando não para o lugar mais seguro da face da terra, e sim para uma mudança em tudo que conheciam, mas ainda era Hogwarts.

**Na:/ Para os fãs da Claire, ela chegou, uhu e para as fãs no Hank ele vem no próximo cap hehe! **

**Murilo:**** Espera ai Muri, que você ta quase lá, quer dizer, seu personagem ta quase aparecendo, ta, não quaaase, mas logo :P o Brad não é um Potter, ele é um Lupin, isso explica um pouco o jeito atrapalhado!**

**Leli:**** Tudo bem eu não vou pirar, só tou ansiosa para o trailer *-* a culpa não é minha, num sei fazer vídeo então fico emocionada em ter um pra fic, hehe! **

**Nane:**** Ai, fofa, obrigadinha *-***

**Mary:**** Você sempre sabe tudo, né, miss espertinha, vamos ver se você sabe o que vem por ai! **

**Lina:**** Fofíssima, o que posso dizer é que essa fic é imprevisível, você nunca sabe o que espera e não jogue o Brad pra escanteio ainda, lembre quem é a autora e apenas espera revelações drásticas *risada do mal***

**Cristine:**** Aqui está o cap! Demorou? Hehe, oBrad é um fofo besta, mas fofo! Hehe! E ai está sua Claire, foi o que esperava?**

**Pati:**** PATRICIA MALFOY, COMO OUSA? Ah fofa, ta perdoada *--* hehe. Vale ressaltar que nossa Amy é uma menina de 17 anos :O HEHE! E ela é o Maximo ;p **

**Barbie:**** EU SABIAAAAAAAA! NÃO TEM COMO NÃO AMAR ESSA DOIDINHA! HEHE! Eu conseguiiiiiiii *dança da vitória***

**Sophie:**** OUIAEIOUEAUIOAEO amiga, relaxa, aestá aqui o cap que faltava pra sua alegria ficar completa, mas um personagem surgiu, Claire, e a historia está se desenrolando :)**

**Lloiza:**** POSTA NA SUA FIC TAMBÉM, DOIDA, SÓ EU POSTO NESSE MUNDO, EU HEIM! HEEH! **


	5. O inicio dos mistérios

O inicio dos mistérios (cap 4)

Amy esperava na porta da cabine com Stacy. Elas haviam parado no meio do caminho, pois Claire havia encontrado Richard Malfoy, filho de Eric Malfoy, ao lado de Natalie e Peter Weasley. Richard era um garoto bonito do 5º ano da soncerina, com os cabelos castanhos claros e os olhos muito verdes. Natalie, uma grifinoria do 5º ano, olhava antipática para elas, os cabelos escuros e os olhos da mesma cor que estavam cravados em Claire. Ao lado deles o pequeno Peter Weasley, que ia ser 1º ano agora, com seus cabelos castanhos aloirados e os olhos castanhos escuros parecia nervoso e ansioso.

- Incrível, você é meu melhor amigo, Richard, não me escreveu nenhuma vez nessas férias – reclamava Claire.

- Sinto muito, Claire, não foi minha intenção – disse Richard sorrindo de leve com a cara de ódio da amiga.

- Amy – uma vozinha ecoou doce pelo local.

- Ah, oi Loren – disse Amy virando-se com um leve sorriso para a loirinha ao seu lado.

- Loren, - disse Peter acenando animado – eu estava te esperando.

A loirinha deu de ombros e com um leve sorriso sentou-se ao lado de Peter. Amy olhou mais uma vez para a cara de ódio que Natalia tinha dirigido a distraída Claire, bufou, tinham que sair dali antes que Natalie matasse Claire com o olhar ou coisa do tipo.

- Claire, vamos procurar nossa cabine – disse Amy puxando a amiga e sendo seguida por Stacy.

- Não é justo, - resmungou Claire quando acharam uma cabine e Amy lhe explicou porque saíram daquele modo – a Natalie acha que pode monopolizar meu amigo?

- Não, ela acha que você vai engolir ele ou coisa do tipo – disse Stacy rindo.

- Mesmo assim, Claire, se você não gosta mesmo do Richard é melhor deixar eles em paz – disse Amy tirando um livro da mala e começando a lê-lo distraidamente.

- MAS ELE É MEU MELHOR AMIGO, - resmungou Claire – e aquela vaca nem dá atenção para ele.

- Então parte para o ataque – disse Stacy dando de ombros.

- Ele é só meu AMIGO – disse Claire entediada, estava cheia de ter que explicar isso aos outros.

Claire bufou irritada fazendo Stacy rir de leve, Amy apenas lia seu livro com atenção. Enquanto isso na cabine dos garotos: Josh parecia fazer malabarismo com feijõezinhos de todos os sabores e jogando eles em sua boca, Brad girava os olhos e lia distraidamente sua nova revista de quadribol, Willian insistia em jogar as caixinhas dos seus doces na cabeça de Nick fazendo-o resmungar. Virginia e Alyson haviam encontrado um grupo de garotas da grifinoria e ido para uma cabine com elas.

- Cara, cadê o Matt? – resmungou Nick.

- Ele deve está atrás da gente, relaxa – disse Josh dando de ombros e jogando mais feijõezinhos de todos os sabores em sua boca.

Assim que Josh disse isso à porta da cabine deles se abriu exibindo um Matt mais branco que o normal e com uma aparência de quem não dormia direito há dias. Os amigos o olharam, assustados.

- Cara, quem te matou, pisoteou e depois passou com um caminhão em cima de você? – Nick perguntou boquiaberto.

- Valeu, Nick, ajudou muito – resmungou Matt sentando-se ao lado de Josh.

- Foi dureza? – Josh perguntou preocupado.

- Você não sabe o quanto – resmungou Matt.

Os pais de Matt eram uma família de bruxos das trevas, e como tais sempre iam para a sonserina. O fato de o único herdeiro ter ido para a grifinoria não os agradava nem um pouco. Já no final das férias seus pais lhe chamaram para casa, Josh e os demais sabiam que sempre que Matt passava tempo com os pais voltava um caco. Eles cobravam demais dele.

- Cara, agora você ta com agente, relaxa e se anima – disse Willian sorrindo.

- Nick, - disse Matt surpreendendo a maioria – sua irmã entrou no trem?

- Claro – disse Nick como se fosse obvio e era.

- Por que? – Brad perguntou com um olhar desconfiado.

- Nada demais, quando chegarmos a Hogwarts vou ter que conversar uma coisa com ela – disse Matt olhando para os próprios pés fazendo os amigos lhe olharem com curiosidade.

Em fim havia chegado a Hogwarts. Todos estavam em suas devidas mesas esperando para o anuncio dos novos alunos e suas devidas casas. Josh e Nick na mesa da sonserina assim como Claire e Amy, os demais na da grifinoria. Richard, sentado ao lado de Claire conversava animado com a amiga, fazendo Natalie lhe lançar olhares de ódio.

- Amy, querida – uma voz doce e demasiadamente irritante ecoou na frente da morena que lia mais um livro distraída, forçando Amy a erguer o rosto.

- Chegou às divas do mal – murmurou Claire bufando.

Os olhos de Amy colaram na garota a sua frente, alta, loira, bonita e presunçosa, essa era Carly Murphy, uma sonserina do 7º ano, que ao lado de suas amigas (que foram apelidadas por Claire de: as divas do mal), estavam paradas na frente de Amy. A morena pode reconhecer de inicio a maioria delas, mas seus olhos se surpreenderam com uma das divas.

Normalmente sorridente e espevitada, agora Nora Dewan estava por demais silenciosa, logo ela que falava tanto. Seus cabelos loiros escuros e olhos castanhos, Nora ainda era linda, mas parecia mais seria do que o normal.

- Nora, - disse Amy fazendo a garota olhar para ela com receio – você está bem?

Nora apenas balançou a cabeça e abaixou os olhos no mesmo instante, fazendo Carly bufar assim como as outras três garotas que formavam as divas do mal com ela.

- A Nora está estranha desde que chegou em Hogwarts, - disse Carly dando de ombros – mas eu queria falar sobre você, Amy.

- Eu? – Amy perguntou surpresa, a essa altura Claire já fingia vomitar.

- É, sabe, eu não acho que alguém como você devia se sentar com gente tão... – os olhos de Carly se colaram em Claire – diferente de alguém da sua altura.

- Ah é? – questionou Amy entediada.

- É, o que acha de se sentar comigo e com as garotas? – Carly quis saber presunçosa.

- CARA, VOCÊ NÃO SE CANSA DE PERGUNTAR ISSO TODO ANO? – Claire questionou irritada.

- Sabe, Carly, eu agradeço muito, mas estou bem aqui – disse Amy calmamente voltando ao seu livro.

- Tudo bem, agente se vê mais tarde no dormitório – disse Carly com um sorriso superior para Claire.

Carly e suas amigas saíram de perto delas e foram se sentar meio que na ponta da mesa com os demais grandes populares da sonserina. Amy olhou para Claire que parecia estar tendo um ataque epilético, em seguida olhou para seu lado, não muito longe dali Nick e Josh comiam distraídos.

- Odeio ela – resmungou Claire fazendo Amy e Richard girarem os olhos.

Logo fora decidido em que casa os primeiranistas iam ficar. Peter havia sido mandado para a grifinoria, o que animava muito sua irmã mais velha Natalie, mas Loren foi para a sonserina, animada deu um abraço em Amy e correu para o irmão mais velho que parecia reluzente de alegria.

- Bem, as surpresas dessa ano vão começar cedo – a voz da diretora Marine Telesco ecoara, a mulher agora mais velha, com os cabelos brancos e baixinha sorria para os alunos – teremos um novo aluno nesse ano. Ele vai cursar o 7ºano. Professora Robb poderia trazê-lo?

Uma bela mulher era a professora Sheilla Robb, professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e a responsável pela grifinoria. Com os cabelos negros e a pele idem, alta e bonita, essa era a professora Robb, sempre sorrindo.

Logo a professora se levantou sorridente saindo de lá e em seguida voltando na companhia de um belo rapaz, de cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor, ele tinha um sorriso presunçoso e fez com que a maioria das garotas da escola suspirassem apaixonadas.

- Meu Merlin, que Deus Grego – disse Claire sonhadora.

Amy apenas ergueu os olhos e o fitou incerta, em seguida voltou-se para seu livro. Claire ainda babava consideravelmente assim como o resto das garotas no salão comunal.

- Esse é Hank Foster, - disse a diretora sorrindo para os alunos – ele vai cursar o 7º ano na... – a maiorias das meninas ergueu os olhos angustiadas – SONSERINA.

Puderam ver a comemoração na mesa da sonserina e as garotas das outras casas bufando irritadas. Hank sorriu de leve e seguiu para sentar-se. Na mesa da Grifinoria, Virginia ainda estava desolada.

- Não acredito, porque os bonitos sempre são da sonserina? – resmungou a ruiva fazendo Willian e Brad olharem estranho para ela.

- Deixa de escândalo, Gina, ele nem é tão bonito – disse Alyson calma.

- TA ME ZOANDO? – Virginia perguntou pasma – ELE É UM DEUS GREGO FEITO SOB ENCOMENDA.

- É? Pois eu não encomendei! – disse Alyson dando de ombros – Alem do mais, sonserinos não fazem meu tipo.

- Me poupe, esse mistério e presunção deles é o charme – reclamou Virginia recebendo um olhar assassino do irmão mais velho.

- Tenho que concordar com a Gina – disse Natalie sonhadora, mas ela não olhava para o aluno novo.

Alyson apenas bufou, mas em fim sua atenção se voltou no tal novato. Ele estava passando por Amy e olhava interessado para ela, ele falou algo para ela e acabou sentando-se ali. Alyson sorriu triunfante, havia achado uma utilidade para o tal Hank Foster.

- Ele ta sentado ao lado da Amy? – quis saber Brad irritado.

- É, eu acho que eles formam um lindo casal – disse Alyson sorrindo animada, mas vendo Virginia decepcionada ao seu lado.

- As sonserinas sempre se divertem mais – resmungou a ruiva.

Quando Hank havia passado por Amy e lhe lançou um olhar interessado, sorriu de lado. A morena ainda não havia reparado sua presença ali, mas logo notou a cara de doente de Claire e se virou para dar de cara com o rapaz com um leve sorriso na face.

- Posso ajudar? – Amy perguntou com indiferença.

- Sabe, é meu primeiro dia então... será que posso me sentar com as senhoritas? – ele perguntou lançando um olhar charmoso para Claire.

- Minha mesa é sua mesa – disse Claire com o maior sorriso do mundo, fazendo Amy girar os olhos.

- Bem, - ele começou quando em fim sentou-se entre Amy e Claire – acho que sabem meu nome, mas não sei os de vocês!

- Claire Lohan, 5º ano, ao seu dispor – disse Claire sorrindo charmosa.

- E o seu? – ele perguntou a Amy fazendo Claire bufar de leve, sabia quando havia perdido, e quando Amy era alvo, o jogo estava perdido, mas não se importava nem um pouco, seria engraçado.

- Meu? – Amy perguntou com um olhar desconfiado para Hank – Amy Black.

- Black? – ele perguntou sorrindo triunfante – Perfeito! Será um prazer lhe conhecer melhor, Amy.

Amy olhou incerta para ele, aquele sorriso tão enigmático fez seu sangue gelar, sentiu um calafrio percorrer a espinha, sentia algo escondido em cada palavra que ele dizia. Enquanto isso Nick olhava com ódio para Hank.

- Quem ele pensa que é para falar com MINHA IRMÃ? – quis saber Nick nervoso.

- O meu novo batedor – disse Josh sorrindo de leve.

- O QUE? – Nick ergueu a voz fora de si.

Mas já era tarde. Josh estava lhe puxando para onde Amy e Claire estavam e entre elas, Hank. Assim que se aproximaram às meninas olharam surpresas. Amy sorriu de leve ao ver a cara enciumada de Nick, mas Claire apenas bufou.

- Quem são seus amigos? – Hank perguntou sorrindo de leve.

- Sou Nicolas Black, irmão dela – disse apontando para Amy, a garota teve que prender a gargalhada, Nick se apresentando como Nicolas? Era cômico de se ver.

- Sou Josh Malfoy, não sou nada de nenhuma das duas, mas estive pensando, sabe jogar quadribol? – Josh perguntou rápido.

- Se sei jogar? Não há NADA que eu não saiba fazer – disse Hank fazendo o calafrio de Amy aumentar, Claire babar mais e Nick se contorcer por dentro.

- Então o que acha de fazer um teste para batedor amanhã? – Josh perguntou esperançoso.

- Claro – disse Hank simples fazendo Josh sorrir de orelha a orelha, mas Amy ainda olhava desconfiada para ele, Hank, com seu sorriso de lado tão misterioso.

Amy estava sentada encostada em sua cama lendo distraidamente, ela estava se preparando para sua ultima primeira noite em Hogwarts, não que estivesse muita abalada com isso ainda. Foi lendo distraidamente quando sua colegas de quarto, Carly e duas divas do mal saíram do banheiro com roupas que elas costumavam definir como: prontas para o ataque. Pode notar que Nora não estava entre elas, nem no quarto.

- Amy, você já sabe, - disse Carly terminando de arrumar os cabelos – não nos espere. Tem certeza que não quer...?

- Tenho sim, Carly, obrigadas pelo convite – disse Amy calmamente.

- Você quem sabe – disse Carly dando de ombros.

- Mas... – Amy começou fazendo Carly olhá-la com atenção – onde está a Nora?

- Ela anda super estranha, - assumiu uma das divas do mal – disse até que não queria ir.

- Desde que voltamos às aulas ela não é a mesma – disse a outra.

- Nem a vimos nas férias – deu de ombros Carly.

Amy balançou a cabeça positivamente e pode ver as três saírem do quarto desfilando. Bufou de leve e colou seus olhos mais uma vez em seu livro. Mas não teve muito tempo para ler, pois logo Nora entrou no quarto com uma expressão incerta e foi andando até a cama de Amy, que a olhava com atenção.

- Agente pode conversar? – quis saber Nora.

- Claro – disse Amy fechando o livro e o colocando em cima de uma mesinha próxima a sua cama.

- Bem, - começou Nora envergonhada – como foram as férias?

- Boas, eu acho, mas o que isso tem haver? – Amy perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Bem, eu passei a minha em casa, - disse Nora fingindo não ter escutado a pergunta de Amy – com meus pais. Não sei se você sabe, Amy, mas os Dewan são uma família de bruxos das trevas a muitas gerações, mas faz algum tempo que nada "das trevas" ocorre, sabe?

- Sei sim, - confirmou Amy incerta – sou uma Black, mas meus pais nunca se envolveram diretamente com esse tipo de coisas então...

- Sorte a sua, - disse Nora baixinho – mas o fato é que... Bem, meus pais nunca se importaram muito comigo, sabe como é, sou uma sonserina, sou do time de quadribol, sou do jeito que eles queriam, mas essas férias...

- Eu não estou entendendo muito bem – assumiu Amy incerta.

- Bem, é que meus pais tiveram uma conversa seria comigo sobre destino e obrigações – disse Nora cabisbaixa.

- Nora, não me leve a mal, mas o que isso tem haver comigo? – quis saber Amy.

- Você não sabe mesmo? – Nora perguntou surpresa ao ver Amy balançar a cabeça negativamente – Bem, então posso simplificar dizendo que... Eu tenho que andar com você, Amy, seria incomodo?

Amy parecia que tinha levado um murro na barriga, sem duvidas em toda sua vida não esperava ouvir aquilo tão desesperadamente como Nora estava pedindo. Respirou fundo e foi voltando a sua calma habitual, ainda olhando com atenção para Nora.

- Bem... Nora, - Amy começou incerta – eu não vou parar de andar com minhas amigas, você sabe... A Claire e a Stacy.

- Eu não estou te pedindo isso! – disse Nora rápida – Só quero andar com vocês.

- Mas e as divas... Quer dizer, e a Carly e as garotas? – quis saber Amy curiosa.

- Não tem porque eu perder tempo com elas – disse Nora calmamente.

Amy olhou com atenção para a garota a sua frente. Das divas do mal, Nora era a que ela mais gostava, era a menos fútil, a que menos pegava no pé de Claire e sem duvidas e menos puxa saco. Pensou um pouco e em seguida bufou derrotada.

- Por mim, tudo bem, - disse Amy dando de ombros – mas sabe... Nos não somos tão, digamos, "animadas", quanto Carly e as outras.

- Ótimo, - disse Nora sorrindo – já ajuda muito.

- Mas me diz, por que quer andar comigo? – Amy perguntou curiosa.

- No momento... – Nora pensou um pouco – Acho que, para sua própria segurança, é melhor não saber nada, mas não se preocupa, logo te explico melhor.

- Tudo bem – disse Amy dando de ombros e fazendo Nora sorrir.

Aquela noite correu com tranqüilidade. Depois da conversa, Nora e Amy foram dormir, sabiam que Carly e as garotas não chegariam nem tão cedo. Amy acordou no dia seguinte sem, muita disposição, olhou para os lados, Nora ainda dormia, olhou para as outras camas, nem sinal de que Carly e as amigas haviam dormido lá, apenas girou os olhos e se dirigiu ao banheiro.

Assim que saiu do banheiro já com o fardamento completo pode ver que Nora já estava de pé com a maior cara de sono do universo, sorriu de leve enquanto a garota rastejava para o banheiro.

Nora bateu a porta atrás de si com força, Amy girou os olhos e se dirigiu ao espelho. O mesmo rosto serio de sempre, a mesma face incerta. Respirou fundo e começou a pentear os longos cabelos negros. Logo Nora saiu do banheiro, aparentemente mais bem disposta.

- Então, - disse Nora se pondo na frente do espelho – você acorda sozinha aqui praticamente todo dia?

- Pois é – disse Amy dando de ombros.

- É meio triste – disse Nora olhando com atenção para Amy que apenas deu de ombros.

Enquanto isso no dormitório masculino do 7º ano da sonserina Josh Malfoy dormia confortavelmente em sua cama quando sentiu alguém empurrá-lo. Ergueu os olhos com ódio para dar de cara com o primo Nick com o maior sorriso idiota da historia.

- Bom dia priminho, preparado para esse novo dia cheio de alegria que estamos para viver – disse Nick com seu sorriso idiota.

- Me poupe, Nick, é à volta as aulas – resmungou Josh ao ver que todos do seu quarto já estavam arrumados e isso incluía até Carly e suas duas amigas que haviam passado a noite por ali mesmo.

- Tem razão – comentou Nick olhando de esgueira para as garotas.

- O que? – perguntou Josh com um sorriso travesso – No dormitório do 6º ano não tem tanta animação?

- Tem, o que não tem tanta é galinha – disse Nick sorrindo maroto para o primo que foi gargalhando para o banheiro.

Nesse mesmo momento Amy e Nora já estavam tomando seu café da manhã ao lado de uma Claire pasma e nervosa com a maior cara feia do universo para Nora.

- Por que? – resmungou Claire.

- Ela pediu – disse Amy calma.

- Por que? – Claire perguntou voltando-se para Nora.

- Tenho meus motivos – disse Nora bufando de leve.

- POR QUE? – resmungou Claire mais lato e meio exagerada fazendo as duas rirem de leve.

Logo Nick e Josh surgiram no salão principal e o loirinho mais novo foi correndo até a irmã com uma animação de criança, que fez Josh, em seus calcanhares, bufar de leve.

- Bom dia, Amy – disse Nick dando um beijo na bochecha da irmã.

- Oi Nicolas – disse Amy calmamente.

- Desde quando você anda com ela? – Nick quis saber apontando para Nora.

- Desde ontem à noite – disse Amy calma.

Josh já estava ao lado de Nick e se sentia muito errado naquele lugar. Nunca falava com Amy e quando finalmente se falaram ela lhe deu um belo de um grito. Engoliu em seco quando os olhos cinzas esverdeados da garota colaram nele e sua face se pos surpresa.

- Amy – uma voz soou calma e sexy pelo local.

Logo se viraram para dar de cara com Hank, Nora e Claire logo se puseram a babar, mas Amy permaneceu olhando seria para ele. Ainda sentia um calafrio lhe percorrer a espinha quando Hank se aproximava com aquele sorriso tão enigmático. Nick logo fechou a cara ao ver que Hank se aproximava e Josh sorriu de leve do ciúme de irmão de Nick.

- Ah, oi Malfoy – disse Hank como se acabasse de notar a presença de Josh.

- Olá, Foster, sabe que o seu teste é hoje, certo? – Josh perguntou calmo.

- Sei sim – disse Hank sorrindo.

- Ele vai entrar no time, Josh? – Nora quis saber interessada.

- Ele fará o teste – disse Nick de cara feia.

- Sabe, sou goleira do time – disse Claire sorridente.

- E eu artilheira – disse Nora charmosa.

- Tudo bem, meninas, vão hoje à tarde para o teste do Hank, o.k? – disse Josh rindo da cara de tédio de Nick.

- Será um prazer – disseram Nora e Claire juntas.

- Você não joga, Amy? – Hank perguntou.

- Não gosto – disse Amy calma.

- Você não sabe nada de quadribol – resmungou Nick.

- E mesmo assim não gosto – disse Amy dando de ombros.

- Ah meu Merlin, - disse Claire se levantando – já estou atrasada para minha primeira aula de cuidado com criaturas mágicas, o Richard vai me matar.

- Vamos então, Claire, eu tenho herboligia vamos juntos para o inferno – resmungou Nick saindo do salão principal com Claire.

- Qual nossa primeira aula? – Hank perguntou calmo.

- Poções – resmungou Josh.

- Vamos Nora? – Amy perguntou fazendo a menina se levantar.

- Espera, vamos com vocês, certo, Malfoy? – quis saber Hank.

- É – disse Josh olhando incerto para Amy.

Assim que chegaram na sala de poções encontraram o grupo da grifinoria, no caso: Brad e Willian. Assim que Brad viu a Josh se aproximando ao lado de Amy, Brad sorriu como em poucas vezes sorriu. O Lupin fez sinal para que Josh se aproximasse. Hank em sua cola praticamente saiu puxando Amy e Nora com ele.

- Olá, Amy – disse Brad sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Oi – disse ela incerta fazendo Nora prender a gargalhada.

- Quem são seus amigos, Malfoy? – Hank perguntou calmamente.

- Ah bem, esses são Brad Lupin e Willian Potter, gente esse é Hank Foster – disse Josh meio confuso.

- Prazer – disse Willian calmo prendendo o riso ao ver a cara feia de ciúme de Brad.

- SENTEM – a voz grossa e áspera do professor de poções ecoou pela sala. Alto, forte e com a maior cara de mal do mundo, esse era Tom Rover.

Devido à presença do professor e pela sala já está cheia Amy acabou se sentando com Nora bem na frente de Hank e Josh, que estavam ao lado de Willian e Brad. Amy nunca se sentou perto deles, na maioria das vezes se sentava em uma cadeira na primeira fileira sozinha. Era estranho dividir com alguém, e esse alguém era Nora que olhava assustada para o professor.

Os olhos do professor de poções se colaram em Amy, ele franziu a testa para a garota que apenas abaixou os olhos, em seguida Tom levantou a cabeça e fitou os alunos com cuidado, seus olhos se pousaram sobre Hank, que estava sentado ao lado de Josh.

- Pelo que pude notar a sonserina ganhou um novo aluno, - disse o professor se referindo a Hank – se aceita um conselho, escolha melhor suas companhias, elas definem quem você é.

Hank olhou para Josh com curiosidade, ele apenas rosnava baixinho e lançava um olhar assassino para o professor. Logo Tom sorriu debochado e começou sua aula. Ao lado de Amy, Nora parecia estar quase dormindo, enquanto a garota copiava tudo com atenção.

- Ta acabando? – resmungou Nora entediada fazendo Amy sorrir de leve.

Para a sorte de Nora aquela aula correu consideravelmente rápida e logo elas estavam de pé preparadas para sair. Brad viu sua chance, Amy conversava distraída com Nora, era a hora perfeita para um convite para Hogsmead ou coisa do tipo, correu na direção da garota que já estava saindo da sala.

- Amy, – ele berrou fazendo a garota se virar surpresa e olhá-lo com atenção - eu estava pensando se...

- Senhorita Black, poderia falar comigo um segundo? – a voz do professor interrompeu Brad e o fez se contorcer por dentro.

- Claro – disse Amy olhando para a cara de medo de Nora.

- Sr. Lupin, seja útil e avisa a professora Robb que a aluna Amy Black está comigo – disse o professor de um modo debochado para um Brad bravo.

Amy apenas olhou de esgueira para a cara de raiva de Brad e deu um leve sorriso para o rapaz, que pareceu ter sua vida iluminada. Enquanto seguia em direção oposta dos outros alunos, Amy viu Hank lhe lançar um olhar preocupado, onde ela simplesmente ignorou e ele foi puxado por Josh. Assim que Amy se viu sozinha com o professor de poções em sua sala, respirou fundo.

- Amy, - Tom começou calmamente – você sempre foi minha melhor aluna, uma sonserina exemplar como não vi em anos na minha vida. Uma aluna com um dom de aprendizagem fora do normal. E acho que a senhorita entende que a considero alem de minha melhor aluna, uma pessoa realmente respeitável.

- Agradeço, professor – disse Amy calmamente.

- Desde o seu primeiro ano nessa escola, Amy, - ele continuou serio – você se mostrou acima desses outros alunos, eu sempre soube que você estava acima deles. Mas hoje, presenciei você sentada com alguém na minha aula, a senhorita Dewan, não que ela seja uma má companhia, mas também pude reparar que a senhorita por acaso se aproximou do senhor Lupin e Malfoy, estou certo? Você tem uma missão bem maior do que eles podem sonhar, Amy. Não perca seu tempo.

- Professor, - Amy falou seria – o Lupin e o Malfoy não são meus amigos, nenhum dos dois, também não vejo porque o senhor tem que se preocupar com isso e juro que nunca compreendi essa historia de eu ter uma missão importante, o senhor fala isso desde o meu primeiro ano, mas nunca...

- A hora está próxima, Amy. – disse o professor calmamente – Pode ir.

- Mas...

- Pode ir, Amy Black – Tom disse calmamente.

Amy se levantou calmamente e seguiu para sua aula de defesa contra as artes das trevas. Lá foi recebida com um enorme sorriso da professora Robb que parecia achar que ela tinha voltado da guerra ou coisa assim. Bufou de leve e foi se sentar com Nora.

- O que ele queria? – Nora quis saber.

- Besteiras sobre eu ter que tomar cuidado com minhas companhias, que eu parecia muito amiguinha do Lupin e do Malfoy e um papo de eu ter uma missão importante – disse Amy casualmente.

Nora parou bruscamente de falar e voltou totalmente sua atenção para aula, surpreendendo Amy. O resto das aulas daquele dia correram tranqüilamente, agora, na ultima aula do dia, Amy estava se preparando para esperar Claire sair do treino ou ir atrás de Stacy, mas seu plano não pode acontecer.

- Amy, - berrou Hank animado – o que achar de ir ver o meu teste, depois agente conversa.

- Não sei porque precisamos conversar – disse Amy seria.

- Eu acho que tenho algumas respostas para você – disse Hank calmo.

Ele logo saiu correndo atrás de Josh. Amy piscou os olhos algumas vezes para ter certeza do que acabara de ver e ouvir. Em seguida informou a Claire e a Nora que assistiria o treino, animando muito as duas garotas. No caminho puderam se deparar com Stacy que se encaminhava para a biblioteca com muitos livros. Assim que chegaram ao campo de quadribol, Amy olhou incerta para o local, só ia para lá em dia de jogo de Claire ou Stacy, nunca havia visto aquele lugar tão vazio.

Nora e Claire mandaram ela se sentar na arquibancada ao lado das divas do mal que acenavam frenética para Hank e Josh. Amy sentou-se longe delas e começou a ler distraidamente. Pode ver Josh dando algumas instruções para Hank e para Nora, que era artilheira do time, Nick, também artilheiro,

Claire, que era goleira, Richard, batedor, e Murilo Gandon, um outro artilheiro. Josh, que era o apanhador, estava de pé dando as ultimas instruções para Hank e mandando os artilheiros se levantarem para servirem de alvo para ele, quando foi interrompido bruscamente.

Brad Lupin e o time da grifinoria, que era constituído por Alyson Malfoy como artilheira, Virginia Potter outra artilheira e Willian Potter, o terceiro artilheiro, por Matt que era o goleiro, Natalie a batedora e uma Stacy nada animada, Stacy era batedora também. O time se sentou na arquibancada e Stacy foi correndo até Amy sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Ainda bem que eu tenho você aqui – disse Stacy sorrindo de leve.

- O que faz aqui, Brad? – perguntou Josh sorrindo de leve.

- Calma, Josh, nós só vamos assistir, somos seus amigos, cara, finja que não estamos aqui – disse Brad rindo.

- Está com medo, maninho? Medo de perder a taça de novo esse ano? – Alyson perguntou com um sorriso superior.

Josh respirou fundo, Amy olhou com atenção para o loiro, ele parecia mais nervoso do que ela jamais viu. Não sabia muito sobre Josh Malfoy, mas com aquele mero ato dele, ela soube mais do que jamais soubera sobre o rapaz. Olhou para o resto do time, ninguém parecia se importar, mas Josh parecia se importar muito. Não soube o que lhe deu ou quem a dominou para fazer o que fez, nunca soube.

- Escuta aqui, Malfoy, - disse Amy se levantando e se virando para Alyson, surpreendendo todos ali – achei que vocês haviam dito que não iam atrapalhar o treino, certo? Pois bem, estão atrapalhando.

- Quem te chamou aqui, Black? – Alyson perguntou de cara feia.

- Eu tenho mais direito de está aqui do que você, - rosnou Amy surpreendendo Stacy e todos os outros – então não me faça perder minha paciência, pois você nunca me viu irritada e não vai querer ver. Então cale essa sua boca, pois eu não quero ouvir essa sua voz de taquara rachada até o fim desse treino, entendido? – como Alyson não respondeu, Amy apenas sorriu de leve – Ótimo.

Alyson poderia ter tentado falar mais alguma coisa, mas Brad a puxou com força pelo antebraço ainda babando pelo que Amy havia dito e fazendo Alyson bufar. Josh olhava incerto para Amy, realmente aquela garota era a prova viva de que nunca entenderia as garotas, mas não pode evitar sorrir para a garota, agradecido, ela apenas deu de ombros.

- Tudo bem, - disse Josh com o animo de volta – vamos começar.

O treino foi um sucesso. Hank quase derrubou Nora e Richard das vassouras e quase fez Clive se quebrar umas cinco vezes no mínimo. O que alegrou muito Josh e decidiu pela entrada dele, de Hank, no time. Assim que o jogo acabou o time da grifinoria desceu para o campo. Natalie e Richard logo sumiram da vista da maioria.

- Bom treino, capitão, - disse Brad animado – desculpa qualquer confusão.

- Relaxa – disse Josh sem prestar atenção no que o amigo dizia.

Naquele momento Josh Malfoy estava mais interessado em prestar atenção em outra pessoa. Amy Black se aproximava com a delicadeza de um anjo. Ele não pode evitar deixar Brad conversando com o novo membro da equipe, Hank e foi correndo na direção de Amy, puxou a garota pelo branco com gentileza e olhou fundo em seus olhos. Nunca em sua vida Josh havia reparado no quanto à garota era bonita, os cabelos negros davam um realce fascinante à pele branca como a neve e os olhos eram tão cinzas e intensos, os lábio rubros e pareciam tão frios quanto sua pele. Naquele instante Josh pareceu entender o porque de Brad ser tão apaixonado pela garota.

- Valeu, de verdade – foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer.

- Alguém precisava te salvar da irmã mais nova do mal – disse Amy dando de ombros e se afastando lentamente em direção a Hank.

Ela se aproximou de Hank com uma expressão seria e fria, pode ver as caras de Alyson e de Brad de irritados, obviamente Hank estava se gabando ou/e humilhando os dois, Amy não pode evitar sorrir de leve e pode notar Hank lhe entregar um papel discretamente sem desconcentrar da sua conversa com Alyson e Brad. Amy olhou de esgueira para Josh, ele já estava conversando e rindo com Nick, sorriu de leve ao ver o irmão gargalhando. É, talvez Josh Malfoy não fosse um total desperdício de espaço na terra, como ela sempre pensou.

**Na:/ HÁ HÁ QUE COMECE AS MALDADES! E AGORA COM QUEM VOCÊS ACHAM QUE A AMY VAI FICAR? :D puts, eu juro que quando escrevi essa fic achei que seria obvio com quem ela ficaria, mas parece que é um grande mistério. **

**Leli:**** Fofa, como assim você fez meu primeiro trailer e ainda não me mandou? MANDA LOGO TOU MUIIIITO CURIOOOOOSA *-* **

**Mary:**** E ai, Mary? O que acha desse ai para dar uma luz na vida dela? Faça sua aposta, com quem a Amy deve ficar?**

**Lina:**** Fofa, a capa é linda. O Brad é fofo né? Bora ver por quanto tempo tu acha isso :P ah eu quis saber porque achei ele perfeiiiiito e tipo, não só de A Nova Era vive uma autora eu trabalho em variias outras e tava precisando de um novo Tiago/James, ai ia pegar ele e pá, mas já dei um jeito! Valeuzinho! **

**Barb:**** QUE BOM QUE GOSTOU *-***

**Cristine:**** Hehe, ai está o seu Hank, uma super participação dele agora e o que você tava dizendo mesmo da Amy e o Josh? Hehe, fofa, é melhor aprender que por aqui nada é o que parece, isso vai dar em musica, com quem será que a Amy vai casar? :P hehe**

**Sophie:**** Oh o Hank ai gente, hehe, sinto a alegria da população feminina ir adiante :P hehe. Que bom que gosta da Claire ^^ mas não se engane, ela é doida sim u.u**

**Murilo:**** o nome do seu personagem é Murilo, besta, ai meu deus, eu agüento cada coisa nessa vida :P hehe, calma Mu, seu eu vai estar aparecendo, relaxe ai e curta a fic ;)**

**Lloiza:**** HEHE parece que nem todas são fãs do Brad por aqui heim? ;) **

**TODOS:**** Cap grande o bastante para vocês? :p **


	6. Uma noite, muitas mudanças

Uma noite, muitas mudanças (cap 5)

Amy estava na beira do lago às 11 horas da noite como havia escrito Hank em seu bilhete. Havia conseguido despistar Nora e agora estava lá, naquele frio que era a beira do lago esperando Hank para ele lhe dar algumas respostas para as quais elas nem sequer tinha perguntas.

- Ora, você é bem pontual, não é, Amy? – a voz de Hank ecoara.

Ela virou-se para dar de cara com o rapaz sorrindo para ela. Amy sabia que qualquer outra garota se derreteria por aquele sorriso tão enigmático, mas não ela, ela já era enigmática demais para se deixar conquistar por aquilo. Hank apenas sorriu mais e sentou-se ao seu lado a beira do lago. Amy não pode evitar pensar como nunca se sentiu nem um pouco atraída por ele, nem em um segundo, não, Hank Foster não fazia seu tipo.

- Então, o que tem para me falar? – Amy perguntou com os olhos colados no lago.

- É incrível, Amy, você é a única garota dessa escola que não tentou chamar minha atenção de nenhuma maneira possível – disse Hank sorrindo doce – você não precisou fazer nada para chamar minha atenção.

- Talvez porque eu nunca quis chamar sua atenção – disse Amy olhando de esgueira para ele.

- Claro, afinal, você é superior a isso, não é, Amy? – Hank disso sorrindo maroto.

- Chega desse sorriso falso e dessas palavras sem sentido, quero respostas – Amy começou brava.

- Quais as perguntas? – Hank perguntou sorrindo, como Amy não falou ele apenas sorriu mais – Não sabe?

- Você disse que me daria respostas – disse Amy seria.

Hank deu uma risada e começou a fitar Amy com cuidado. Ela apenas o olhava com um rancor estranho, detestava que rissem dela ou lhe fizessem perder tempo, aquele cara estava fazendo as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

- Me diga, Amy, você não achou estranho um garoto ser transferido assim no 7º ano sem nenhuma explicação? – Hank perguntou sorrindo de lado.

- De fato – disse Amy seria.

- Existe uma explicação, Amy, eu vim para Hogwarts por sua causa – disse Hank calmamente.

- Não estou entendendo – disse Amy se afastando um pouco.

- Calma, é bem mais do que você está pensando... – disse Hank sorrindo de leve – eu vim aqui para cumprir meu destino. Existem obrigações que eu sempre soube que possuía e minha obrigação é proteger a garota da promessa.

- Do que está falando? – Amy perguntou incerta.

- Você, Amy, - disse Hank serio – eu nasci com essa obrigação, eu mais dois amigos seus. Nós fomos marcados, como você, Amy, para lhe proteger com nossas vidas se necessário. Temos que proteger a garota da promessa.

- QUE PROMESSA? – Amy ergueu a voz categoricamente.

- Você, a herdeira do puro mal. - disse Hank olhando com atenção para ela – Esse é seu destino, Amy, libertar o mal das profundezas, e o meu é protegê-la nesse seu caminho. Sei que você sempre percebeu que era diferente da maioria, sei que consegue compreender isso, você foi destinada a soltar o maior mal que a terra já conheceu, Amy, você é a escolhida, a rainha das trevas.

- Não entendo – murmurou Amy baixinho.

- Sei que é difícil de acreditar, - disse Hank se levantando – mas se conseguir parar e pensar, verá como tudo faz sentido. Saiba, Amy, que estarei aqui, e por mais que seja difícil, é meu dever lhe proteger.

Amy ficou observando a silhueta de Hank sumindo totalmente do alcance de sua vista. Ele havia entrado no castelo, mas ela não conseguia nem se mexer direito. Em um segundo ela começou a compreender tudo, tanta as preocupações de seu pai, quanto o que ela via quando criança. Ela estava destinada a algo horrível, estava presa em um destino que jamais conhecera, e agora não sabia o que fazer.

Ela juntou toda sua coragem e força para se levantar. Olhou para o lago mais uma vez, sentia algo percorrer suas entranhas, mas como sempre, lagrimas não saiam de seus olhos, a dor podia dominá-la, mas não conseguiu sequer soltar uma lagrima.

Foi andando lentamente pelo castelo em direção ao salão comunal. Não sabia o que pensar, não sabia o que fazer, não sabia mais como viver, era como se só tivesse mais aquele ano de vida e não soubesse o que devia fazer, sabia que seu tempo em Hogwarts estava contado e que seu tempo com suas amigas e sua família também, mas não sabia o que fazer, sentia que não podia ir embora assim, graças a ela, muitas coisas ficaram inacabadas e...

Pode ouvir um barulho baixinho de alguém gemendo de dor, conhecia aquele gemido, ouviu um riso cruel. Dominada por uma raiva que não soube de onde veio, Amy correu até um corredor escuro e abandonado. Se escondendo atrás de uma pilastra e pode observar claramente Nick todo amarrado com a boca tapada e olhando nervoso para frente. Pode ver Matt muito machucado e jogado ao lado de Nick, pode ver claramente que Willian havia sito atingido por um _Sectumsempra_e estava ensangüentado no chão nesse momento, pode ver Brad muito machucado, devia ter sido espancado, mas no momento fora paralisado por um feitiço, mas sua raiva piorou ao ver Josh.

Jogado no chão, sem varinha na mão, Josh era pisoteado, chutado e espancado por Patrick Parmier e seus comparsas cornivais, Amy observou com cuidado Josh sem nem sequer tentar se defender, não conseguia compreender, se ele quisesse podia quebrar a cara daqueles três idiotas, mas apenas apanhava.

- Tudo bem, - ela ouviu a voz de Josh – já me machucaram o suficiente, agora, soltem o Nick e os outros!

- Por que, para estragar a brincadeira? – Patrick perguntou sorrindo cruel ao ver os comparsas chutarem mais ainda Brad.

- Ora quem eu vejo – Amy falou se aproximando seriamente.

Patrick deu um passo para trás e seus dois comparsas logo seguraram o Josh, que não tinha força para ficar em pé, como se ele fosse um escudo humano. Amy apenas foi deslizando delicadamente em direção a Patrick e quando se viu de frente a ele bateu lentas palmas.

- Incrível, foi um plano de mestre. – disse Amy calma – Você fez exatamente o que combinamos, não tocou no meu irmão, o amarrou, mas não o machucou, só o fez ver os amigos serem espancados, mas afinal, cumpriu seu trato.

Patrick sorria triunfante enquanto Amy olhava para os lados com uma cara admirada. Os olhos da garota se pousaram em Josh, ele olhava fundo para ela, parecia desesperado, discretamente Amy piscou marota para ele e Josh pareceu não entender, mas sorriu de leve.

- Serio, devia estar orgulhoso de si mesmo, pensou muito para planejar isso tudo? – ela questionou cruzando os braços.

- Sim, mas os cornivais são sempre mais espertos – disse Patrick sorrindo.

- Mas tem um pequeno probleminha que você esqueceu, Parmier... – disse Amy se aproximando dele com um olhar debochado, o garoto começou a tremer.

- Eu não me esqueci de nada – disse Patrick nervoso.

- Ah, esqueceu sim... – disse Amy sorrindo cruel – Esqueceu que... Eu sou uma sonserina, devia saber que... SONSERINOS NUNCA CUMPREM PROMESSAS... _CRUCIO_!

Logo Patrick estava se contorcendo no chão, Amy virou-se com um sorriso de lado para os dois capangas, ergueu a sobrancelha e logo eles jogaram Josh no chão e saíram correndo, a garota olhou para Patrick ao seus pés, chorando e implorando piedade, ela parou o feitiço.

- É Parmier, eu acho que agora você entendeu nosso trato... – disse Amy sorrindo cruel – não existe trato. Eu mando e você obedece e eu estou mandando que você passe longe do meu irmão e dos amigos e se eu souber que você respirou de um jeito que eu não goste, não serei tão boazinha.

Patrick mexeu a cabeça freneticamente e saiu correndo dali o mais rápido que pode. Amy não pode evitar sorrir debochada, em seguida seus olhos se pousaram sobre Josh, ele sorria de leve para ela. A garota não soube porque, mas retribuiu o sorriso, em seguida foi até seu irmão e usando um feitiço rápido, o desamarrou.

- Isso foi você sendo boazinha? – Nick quis saber com o maior sorriso possível na face.

Amy deu de ombros e foi até Brad o soltando do feitiço que o mantinha preso. Depois seguiu para Willian, sentou ao lado do rapaz tirou um frasco da sua bolsa de costas e fez o garoto beber, logo Willian abria os olhos e o sangue foi sumindo por completo, ele olhou pasmo para a garota a sua frente. Amy foi até Brad e Matt e jogou um frasquinho de poção para cada um deles, quando viu que Josh estava de pé ao seu lado entregou a ele a frasco também.

- Tudo bem, - disse Matt sorrindo – o que é isso e por que eu já não sinto mais nada?

- Poção de cura – disse Amy dando de ombros.

- E você sempre tem isso na bolsa? – Josh perguntou rindo.

- Não, só quando eu vou salvar meu irmão e os amigos dele – disse Amy girando os olhos.

Brad logo se pos de pé e Willian também. Matt ajudou Nick a se levantar e logo estavam todos de pé, Nick praticamente se jogou no pescoço da irmã mais velha e abraçou ela com força.

- Maninha eu te amo, quando eu crescer quero ser que nem você – disse o loirinho animado.

- Se eu deixar você viver mais um pouco, não é? – rosnou Amy fazendo Nick lhe soltar rapidamente.

- Valeu, Amy, salvou agente de novo – disse Brad sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Não vão se acostumando – disse ela dando de ombros.

- E podemos saber o que a senhorita estava fazendo fora da cama há essa hora, senhorita Black? – ironizou Willian.

- Eu ia perguntar a mesma coisa a todos vocês, senhor Potter.

Eles se viraram instantaneamente para a professor Tom Rover que olhava feio para eles, todos engoliram em seco ao ver o professor com sue olhar assassino pousado sobre eles.

- Quero explicações. – disse o professor olhando para Amy – Então, Amy, o que houve?

Os garotos olharam incertos para ela, Amy era a melhor aluna de Rover e a garotinha dos olhos dele, sabiam que a garota havia salvado suas vidas, mas ela não seria capaz de arriscar pegar uma detenção do puxa saco numero um dela e perder a babação dele por causa deles. Os cinco abaixaram a cabeça esperando o veredicto.

- Bem, professor... – Amy começou olhando de esgueira para eles, e em um segundo a sua conversa com Hank lhe surgiu à cabeça, tudo fazia sentido – O Potter, o Sullivan e o Lupin estavam com a professora Robb.

Todos olharam pasmos para a garota. Nick parecia achar que a irmã era um extraterrestre ou coisa do tipo. Tom Rover olhava surpreso para a garota. Amy mentia como uma atriz, não tremia ou gaguejava, falava aquilo como se dissesse que 2+2=4.

- Como disse? – o professor Rover perguntou pasmo.

- Exatamente o que ouviu, professor. – disse Amy calma – E o Malfoy e meu irmão estavam... – Amy parou um pouco para pensar, mas logo falou velozmente - A diretora chamou eles para resolver sobre a entrada de Hank Foster no time de quadribol da sonserina já que o próximo jogo já está chegando.

- Amy, nunca vi ninguém mentir tão bem – disse Tom Rover calmamente.

- Não pode dizer que eu estava mentindo – disse ela seria.

- Mas e você, o que fazia fora do quarto depois do horário? – como Amy não respondeu, Tom balançou a cabeça negativamente – Amy, sua ficha escolar é invejável, vai estragá-la para livrar esses delinqüentes? – novamente a menina não falou nada – Que decepção, senhorita Black.

- Professor a culpa foi toda minha... – Josh começou nervoso.

- Não seja bobo, Josh, a culpa foi minha.

Novamente eles se viraram para darem de cara com a professora Sheilla Robb sorrindo para eles. Tom bufou irritado, mas os garotos sorriram de orelha a orelha, com exceção de Amy.

- Sabe, Tom, - disse a professora calma – eu precisava falar com meus alunos da grifinoria, mas também precisava ter uma palavrinha com a Amy, afinal, ela é a minha melhor aluna.

- SOBRE? – perguntou Tom Rover irritado.

- Assuntos que só interessam a mim e a ela, – disse a professora sorrindo – mas você pode sair, eu deixarei eles em seus salões comunais.

Tom Rover saiu pisando fundo e rosnando. Willian praticamente se derreter aliviado assim como Matt e Brad. Nick abraçou a professora com força. Josh apenas ficou olhando para Amy com cuidado e com uma atenção que nunca teve com a garota.

- Bem, - disse a professora calmamente – acho que livrei vocês dessa.

- Valeu professora, a senhora é o Maximo – disse Nick animado.

- Eu sei, - disse a professora rindo – mas acho que já é bem tarde, é melhor irem para seus salões comunais.

- Sim senhora – disse Josh serio.

- Ah, mas será que eu poderia ter uma conversa de verdade com você, Josh, e com a senhorita Amy Black? – a professora perguntou calmamente.

- Claro – disse Amy olhando Josh com atenção.

Agora eles estavam os dois sentados na sala de defesa contra as artes das trevas de frente para a professora Robb que servia um pouco de chá para eles com um sorriso satisfeito.

- Bem, - ela começou olhando com atenção para os dois – tenho que admitir, senhorita Black, não sabia que era uma atriz tão boa. Eu mesma não consegui mentir tão bem para o professor Tom Rover.

- Obrigada, eu acho – disse Amy incerta.

- Mas será que vocês poderiam me dizer o que realmente faziam fora da cama há àquela hora? – a professora quis saber.

- Vamos dizer que eu e os rapazes nos metemos em encrencas e a Black nos salvou – disse Josh rápido.

- Hum... Interessante! – disse a professora olhando com atenção para Amy – A senhorita poderia falar comigo amanhã depois das aulas, Amy?

- Claro – disse a menina calmamente.

Eles logo foram dispensados e seguiram em silencio para o salão comunal da sonserina. Josh olhava a garota andar calmamente, quando se viram no salão comunal da casa, Josh puxou Amy com gentileza pelo pulso para que ela esperasse. A garota olhou para ele com atenção enquanto Josh criava coragem.

- Eu agradeço por hoje, mesmo... E quero que saiba que você estava certa – disse Josh cabisbaixo.

- Sobre? – Amy questionou.

- Sobre o que você disse... Que eu era um péssimo exemplo para o Nick... – disse Josh cabisbaixo – Sabe, desde aquele dia no beco diagonal eu fiquei pensando nisso. Eu fui mesmo um péssimo exemplo, egoísta e que só pensa em si mesmo. Hoje eu não sabia o que fazer, de verdade, não sei o que teria acontecido se você não tivesse aparecido.

- Estranho, - disse Amy olhando com atenção para ele – pois justo hoje eu tive certeza que eu estava completamente errada.

- Como assim? – Josh perguntou surpreso.

- Você se arriscou por meu irmão, - disse Amy sorrindo de leve – você podia ter acabado com aqueles caras, mas não fez isso com medo que o Nicolas se machucasse. Cá entre nós esse não é um exemplo claro de atitude egoísta.

- Ah é? – Josh perguntou sorrindo de lado – Agora me diz, por que ia livrar a barra da gente com o idiota do Rover?

- Não sei, - disse Amy dando de ombros – mas garanto que não foi por causa do charme Malfoy.

- Desde quando faz piadas? – Josh perguntou quando a garota começou a se afastar, Amy apenas sorriu de leve e deu de ombros.

Amy sorriu como nunca havia conseguido sorrir enquanto deixava para trás um Josh mais sorridente ainda. Sabia o que devia fazer agora. Devia fazer as coisas que nunca fez. Devia resolver os problemas que ela, inconscientemente criou. Se ia embora logo, tinha o objetivo de ajeitar tudo. E era hora de começar acertando algumas contas pendentes.

**Na:/ Fofos, minha demora deve ser perdoada porque eu peguei um vírus bad no computador ai perdi todos os meu arquivos e esse é o ultimo cap da nova era porque eu perdi e... CALMA, É BRINCADEIRINHA, hehe, foi engraçado NE? Ta, num foi, DESSA vez num posso responder as reviews, por causa dessa frescura no computador, mas juro em nome da minha linda pessoa que eu respondo os próximos sem falta! SORRY! Ah e LELI FAZ A PARCORIA DO TRAILER! E... a lu fez uma capinha com as garotas da fic dêem uma olhadinha e digam que ta fofíssima! **


	7. Começando a grande mudança

Começando a grande mudança (cap 6)

Amy acordou bem disposta como em muito tempo não acordava. Tomou seu banho rapidamente e viu como sempre Nora correr em seguida para o chuveiro. Sorriu de leve. Olhou para os lados, como era de se esperar, nada de Carly, isso lhe deu um certo nó no estomago. Mas preferiu ignorar.

Assim que Nora saiu do chuveiro já pronta para a aula, Am olhou com atenção para ela. Nora olhou surpresa para a nova amiga que fez sinal para que ela se aproximasse. Nora assim fez sentando-se ao lado de Amy, incerta.

- É por isso que queria ser minha amiga, não é, Nora? – Amy perguntou calma – Você tinha que me proteger, é uma das escolhidas, não é?

Nora parou bruscamente fitando Amy, assustada. Amy por sua vez parecia calma e tranqüila, pois assim estava. Nora ficava ainda mais assustada com a calma da garota.

- Quem te falou? – Nora perguntou seria.

- Quem me falou do meu destino foi o Hank, ele me falou dos três responsáveis por me proteger e eu tirei minhas próprias conclusões – disse Amy dando de ombros.

- Amy, - Nora começou nervosa – eu não quero que você pense que só vou ser sua amiga por seu meu destino lhe servir, eu estou mesmo gostando de andar com você e até com a Claire e...

- Eu sei, Nora, - disse Amy calmamente – mas me diz, se você e o Hank são dois dos meus "guarda costas", quem é o outro?

- Não sei, nem sabia que o Hank também estava metido nisso – assumiu Nora.

- Ta, vou providenciar saber, ai teremos uma conversa nos três... – disse Amy calma – mas quero lhe pedir, Nora, que não fale isso para ninguém. Eu tenho planos para meus últimos dias em Hogwarts.

- Te ajudo nisso com o maior prazer – disse Nora sorrindo de leve, meio aliviada.

As duas estavam agora na mesa da sonserina ao lado de Claire e Stacy, que havia fugido para lá como fazia em muitas manhãs. Stacy conversava animada com Nora, Claire comentava que as duas haviam virado melhores amigas ou coisa do tipo, Amy apenas observava as três amigas com cuidado.

Logo Nick e Josh se aproximaram das garotas, só que diferente de todos os outros dias, no lugar deles ficarem em pé enquanto Nick falava com a irmã e Josh ficava meio deslocado. Josh sentou-se calmamente ao lado da Black e Nick olhou surpreso, mas animado para ele, sentando-se com perto de Claire e começando a falar sobre quadribol com a loirinha.

- Que novidade é essa, Malfoy? – Amy perguntou surpresa.

- Tem problema? – Josh perguntou calmamente.

- Não, mas... – Amy começou.

- Então pronto, me passa a geléia? – Josh pediu como se fosse a coisa mais normal do universo.

- Você é louco – disse Amy passando o pote de geléia com um leve sorriso.

- Já me disseram isso – confessou Josh sorrindo.

Hank passou por ele, lançou um leve sorriso para Amy e sentou-se próximo a Nick e Claire. De longe Brad observava a mulher da sua vida e seu melhor amigo conversarem distraídos, sentiu um animo estranho dominá-lo, sorriu de orelha a orelha, ao seu lado Alyson bufou de leve enquanto Virginia comia tranqüila. Matt e Willian observavam Brad sorrir, e prendiam a gargalhada.

Logo já era hora da próxima aula, Nick e Stacy seguiram juntos para a aula em um certo silencio constrangedor. Amy observava os dois andando juntos, sorriu marota. Stacy e Nick não eram de muita conversa, a única coisa que tinham em comum mesmo era Amy e o fato de jogarem quadribol, mas em casas opostas.

Nick e Stacy seguiram em silencio para sua aula de defesa contra as artes das trevas. Nick ficava incomodado com o fato de não conseguir conversar nada com a garota quando Amy não estava por perto. Era estranho sentir-se tão incerto quando ia falar com Stacy Lupin.

- Então, estão prontos para o próximo jogo? – arriscou Stacy.

- Sempre estamos prontos – disse Nick sorrindo de leve.

O assunto morreu naquelas meras palavras de Nick, mas logo foi revivido, mas por nenhum dos dois especificamente, mas sim por Angelique Fisher, uma garota alta, loira e bonita, uma das mais bonitas do 6º ano da sonserina, ela vinha correndo em direção a Nick.

- Nick, querido, ainda não acredito que só fui lhe ver hoje – disse Angelique pulando do pescoço dele.

- Angelique, eu gosto de respirar – choramingou Nick.

- Ah, bebê, desculpa – disse Angelique com o maior bico.

- Er... Bem, agente se vê, Nick – disse Stacy incerta.

Nick pensou em dizer alguma coisa, mas se impediu. Pode ver Stacy se afastando cabisbaixa e entrando na sala onde ela entrava sozinha na primeira fileira. Não sabia porque, mas sempre gostou muito de Stacy, apesar de não conversarem tanto, ela lhe lembrava muito Amy, só que com mais sentimentos. Passou por ela com Angelique em seu pescoço e lançou-lhe um sorriso de lado que ela retribuiu sorrindo também, coisa que fez suas entranhas se enrolarem.

Nesse momento Nora e Amy assim como os demais grifinorios e sonserinos do 7º ano que cursavam essa matéria, assistiam a aula de historia da magia com um tédio fora do normal. Como agora era normal, Amy se encontrava sentada com Nora, atrás dela Hank fazia um grande esforço para prestar atenção e Josh cochilava descaradamente. Não muito longe Brad conversava com Willian que parecia entediado.

- Serio, Will, essa é minha chance, a Amy e o Josh amigos, ele é meu melhor amigo, é o passo mais fácil para o coração da minha musa – dizia Brad sonhador.

- Não sei o que é pior, se é te ouvir ou a esse fantasma idiota – reclamava Willian bocejando.

A aula correu calmamente, Amy anotou tudo, Nora desenhou no pergaminho, Josh dormiu, Hank acabou voando na aula, Willian estava em um total tédio e Brad sonhava acordado. O resto das aulas do dia também correram com tranqüilidade. A ultima aula daquele dia era defesa contra as artes das trevas e já estava no fim.

Assim que a aula acabou, Amy avisou a Nora que tinha que falar com a professora e a amiga disse que ia encontrar Stacy e depois ia atrás de Claire. Se despedindo da amiga Amy seguiu até a mesa da professora, a sala agora vazia.

- Queria falar comigo, professora? – Amy perguntou calmamente.

- Sim, Amy, - disse a professora Robb fazendo sinal para que ela se sentasse – é uma pergunta pessoal, mas me sinto na obrigação de perguntar... Bem, Amy, não pode me culpar por achar estranho você com os rapazes ontem a noite, não é?

- Não professora – disse Amy seria.

- Bem, não que seja uma coisa ruim, longe disso, - falou a professora meio animada – só estranhei. E gostaria que ficasse ciente que acho certo isso.

- O que? – Amy perguntou.

- Você se aproximar de Josh e dos outros, - disse Sheilla Robb – acho que é o melhor para você, talvez com eles acabe aprendendo coisas novas.

- Se for só isso, professora – Amy começou se levantando.

- Também gostaria que soubesse, Amy, - disse a professora se levantando também – que o destino não esta escrito, você pode mudá-lo e se precisar de ajuda para isso...

- Obrigada, mas eu estou bem – disse Amy olhando incerta para a professora e saindo da sala.

Assim que saiu da sala Amy deu de cara com Matt Sullivan sentado no chão próximo à porta. Amy olhou com atenção para Matt. Ele logo ergueu os olhos e se pos de pé. Amy olhou com atenção para a cara de nervoso de Matt.

- Me esperando? – Amy perguntou calma se pondo a andar.

- É – disse Matt a seguindo.

- Por que? – Amy perguntou calma.

- Acho que tenho algo para te dizer – começou Matt incerto quando em fim estavam nos jardins.

- Sinceramente, Matt, acho que sei o que é... – disse Amy calma.

- Pouco provável, - Matt começou – é meio complicado. Bem, você sabe que os Sullivan são uma família que há séculos é metida com artes das trevas, e eles, meus pais, me pediram para passar o fim das férias com eles para falarem sobre meu destino que...

- Que você tem que proteger o herdeiro das trevas com sua vida e esse herdeiro sou eu, a pessoa que vai trazer o maior mal de volta ao mundo – disse Amy com tédio.

- Quem te disse? – Matt perguntou surpreso.

- O Hank, ele e a Nora são os outros dois que tem que tomar conta de mim, bonitinho, não é? – questionou Amy calma – Agora, presta atenção, Matt, quero que você me prometa que mais ninguém vai saber sobre isso, promete?

- Ta – disse Matt calmo, era obvio que ele não queria falar disso com mais ninguém.

- Ah, acho que eu, você, a Nora e o Hank meio que precisamos conversar, não é? – perguntou Amy seria.

- Concordo – disse Matt serio.

- Ótimo, agora eu vou atrás das minhas amigas – disse Amy calma saindo andando e deixando um Matt meio aliviado para trás.

Amy saiu andando tranqüilamente pelos corredores. Não muito longe dali Alyson tinha um ataque nervoso com uma Virginia tranqüila tentando acalmá-la.

- Eu não entendo, Gina, - falava Alyson – eu corro atrás dele desde sempre, mas o Brad nem me nota.

- Sabe, talvez ele não seja sua alma gêmea, - disse Virginia tranqüila – porque pelo que eu saiba, não se precisa correr atrás da alma gêmea da gente.

- Então a Black também não é alma gêmea dele – retrucou Alyson.

- Ta, então nenhuma das duas é – disse Gina dando de ombros e fazendo Alyson bufar.

As meninas já estavam nos jardins onde encontraram um Matt calado e olhando distraído para o lado. Gina olhou triste para ele depois sorriu para Alyson.

- Nem pensar – disse Alyson.

- Ah, qual é, a áurea dele ta horrível – disse Virginia sorrindo para a amiga.

- Vai lá, eu fico aqui – disse Alyson dando de ombros.

Virginia sorriu para a amiga e saiu correndo na direção de Matt, quando o garoto se deu conta ela já estava sentada ao seu lado com o maior sorriso da faze da terra nos lábios. Matt nunca entendeu como aquela garota conseguia rir tanto.

- Oi Matt, o que houve? – Virginia perguntou calma.

- Nada demais, Gina, apenas os mesmos problemas de sempre – disse Matt dando de ombros.

- Que são? – arriscou a ruiva.

- Minha família – disse Matt fazendo Gina fazer a maior careta possível.

Olhando entediada para tudo, Alyson bufava. Nunca entendeu porque Gina tinha essa mania de ajudar os outros, nem porque Matt era seu ajudado favorito, ela sempre estava correndo atrás do moreno como se ele fosse quebrar ou coisa do tipo. Sem duvidas, era insuportável para alguém como Alyson esperar Gina alegrar Matt, coisa que demorava muito e nunca era feita com muito sucesso, deixando a ruiva em péssimo estado.

- Ora quem eu vejo aqui – a foz de Hank ecoou irritante em seus ouvidos.

- Por que não vai se afogar no lago? – perguntou Alyson seria.

- Porque é mais torturante e animador passar um tempo lhe irritando – disse o rapaz fazendo ela bufar.

Desde o dia anterior em que se conheceram, Hank havia achado um ótimo passatempo, irritar Alyson, coisa que ele fazia com um sucesso invejável.

- Não tem nada melhor para fazer? – perguntou ela brava.

- Eu que devia fazer essa pergunta, onde está o príncipe Lupin? – ele perguntou olhando para os lados, como Alyson não respondeu ele sorriu triunfante – deixe-me adivinhar, ele está por ai se divertindo sem você? Que surpresa, não é?  
- Cale a boca, seu estúpido, você não sabe nada sobre mim – rosnou Alyson saindo dali pisando fundo.

Ao ver a amiga se afastando Gina puxou Matt até Hank, olhou para a cara do rapaz, sorriu de leve e em seguida saiu correndo atrás da amiga. Matt ficou olhando incerto até Virginia sumir totalmente do alcance da sua vista.

- Garotinha estranha, sua namorada – disse Hank rindo.

- Ela não é minha namorada – disse Matt incerto.

- Então não sabe o que está perdendo, ela é bem bonita – disse Hank dando de ombros.

- Amy me falou – disse Matt serio.

- Ah, então você é um dos outros dois escolhidos, a ultima é Nora, certo? – Hank perguntou com calma.

- Como pode falar isso tão tranqüilo? – Matt perguntou serio.

- Diferente de você, Matt, - disse Hank tranqüilo – eu sempre soube do meu destino, fui treinado para isso e vou honrar minhas obrigações... Não tenho nada a perder.

Amy andava distraída pelos corredores com Nora, Claire e Stacy. Ela e Stacy iam mais atrás enquanto Nora e Claire discutiam sobre o próximo jogo de quadribol, um clássico da Sonserina contra Grifinoria. Stacy não parecia tão animada quanto as outras duas, apesar de ir jogar, Amy muito menos, não entendia nada de quadribol.

- Você está bem, Stacy? – Amy perguntou de um modo que só a garota ouvisse.

- Estou, só que não gosto muito do clássico, a Alyson fica muito nervosa e vive pegando no meu pé – disse Stacy calma.

- Esse ano vai ser diferente, qualquer coisa que ela fizer, você me avisa, certo? – Amy perguntou seria.

Stacy balançou a cabeça surpresa, o que Amy poderia fazer? Sabia que a amiga era bem forte e inteligente, mas era totalmente da paz, nem gritar ela gritava, mas a Amy que ela conhecia já não era a mesma, isso ela havia notado. Stacy sabia disso, mas não sabia o que podia esperar dessa nova Amy Black.

Amy nem Stacy precisaram de nem mais um segundo para descobrirem do que a nova Amy era capaz, pois logo Alyson surgiu com o nariz em pé e pisando fundo, parou na frente de Stacy com a maior cara emburrada, Virginia, ao seu lado, parecia assustada.

- O que está fazendo, Stacy, falando os segredos do time para suas amiguinhas sonserinas? – Alyson rosnou – É assim que elas se tornam suas amigas?

- Alyson, por favor... – implorou Virginia.

- Por que não vem falar isso aqui comigo, Malfoy? – perguntou Claire irritada.

- Você quer mesmo isso, sua pirralha? – rosnou Alyson.

- Olha, não vem descontar sua TPM na gente, o.k? – Nora falou segurando Claire.

- Solta ela, deixa que ela venha apanhar – provocou Alyson fazendo Claire se contorcer mais e mais tentando se soltar.

- NÃO! – mandou Amy irritada fazendo todas olharem pasmas para ela – Quer saber de uma coisa, Malfoy? Seu problema é comigo, então, por que não para de se esconder tentando brigar com minhas amigas e vem resolver isso aqui COMIGO?

- Olhem só, a sempre calma Amy Black perdeu a classe? – provocou Alyson.

- Não, queridinha, porque quem tem classe de verdade, nunca a perde, mas quem não a tem... Bem, nesse caso você sabe – disse Amy cruzando os braços com um sorriso cruel.

- Uau – foi à única coisa que Claire disse animada ao ver Virginia segurando Alyson para que ela não partisse para cima na garota.

- Olhe com quem fala, Black – berrou Alyson.

- Eu sei exatamente com quem estou falando, Malfoy! – rosnou Amy – Seu problema é comigo, então, largue do pé das minhas amigas e venha resolvê-lo comigo!

- Hoje à noite, na torre de astronomia, às 10 horas, Black, lá eu acabo com você – rosnou Alyson saindo sendo praticamente empurrada por Virginia.

- O.k, quem é você e o que fez com Amy Black? – Claire perguntou rindo, assim que Gina e Alyson sumiram.

- Bem, eu acho que está na hora da Malfoy termos nosso acerto de contas, afinal – disse Amy seria.

- Amy, duelos são proibidos – disse Stacy seria.

- Eu sei – disse Amy calma.

- Você não tem nenhuma detenção ou inflação no currículo escolar – disse Nora preocupada.

- E só terei essa se nos pegarem – disse Amy sorrindo de lado.

- Cara, acho que você sabe que EU é que vou com você, não sabe? – Claire perguntou sorrindo marota.

- Claro que sei – disse Amy dando de ombros e fazendo Claire pular em seu pescoço.

- Ah Meu Merlin – lamentaram-se Nora e Stacy ao mesmo tempo que Claire comemorava animada e Amy sorria de lado.

Amy, Claire e Nora estavam no salão comunal da Sonserina, já eram quinze para as dez e elas esperavam a ultima aluna sair de lá, como logo aconteceu. Nora olhou para as duas amigas, Claire animada demais e Amy tão indiferente quanto possível, bufou.

- Vou esperar vocês, se não aparecerem até as onze, vou atrás – disse Nora seria.

- Relaxa, Nora, vai da tudo certo, vamos acabar com a Alyson – disse Claire animada.

- Pronta, Claire? – Amy perguntou se pondo de pé.

- Já nasci pronta, amiga! – disse Claire animada.

Amy e Claire logo se puderam de pé e saíram do salão comunal sobe o olhar preocupado de Nora. As garotas seguiram silenciosas para a torre de astronomia, Amy podia ouvir Claire animada atrás de si, tinha que prender a gargalhada. Assim que chegaram no local Amy deu de cara com Alyson e Virginia.

Virginia olhava meio assustada para Alyson que possuía um olhar assassino. Amy sorriu de leve ao ver a raiva transbordando dela, Claire sorria de orelha a orelha.

- Ultima chance para fazerem as pazes – disse Virginia nervosa.

- Eu não tenho nada contra a Malfoy, estou aqui defendendo minhas amigas do chilique dela – disse Amy calma.

- Aly? – Virginia arriscou apesar de saber a resposta.

- NÃO – berrou Alyson brava.

Amy apenas deu de ombros e Claire se sentou atrás dela com um imenso sorriso. Virginia sentou-se também, mas com uma cara de desespero. Alyson se pos de frente para Amy, as duas se fitaram com um certo rancor.

- Antes de mais nada quero que vocês saibam que brigas fazem mal para a pureza interior – disse Virginia calma.

- Feitiços, nada mortal – disse Alyson seria.

- Lógico – disse Amy dando de ombros.

As duas viraram instantaneamente de costas e começaram a andar para trás, contando baixinho, quando em fim de viraram, fitaram uma a outra serias. Rancor transbordava daquelas duas. Amy estava disposta a ter sua vingança por tudo que Alyson lhe disse ela permaneceu em silencio. Alyson queria sua vingança por Amy ter algo que ela sempre quis e não dar o menos valor.

_- Estupefaça! _– berrou Alyson, o feitiço foi facilmente desviado por Amy – _Immobilus!_

Novamente Amy desviou sem dificuldade. A garota não rebatia os feitiços ou sequer lançava qualquer outro, coisa que irritava mais ainda Alyson, mas aprecia acalmar a ansiosa Virginia.

_- Inflatus! – _berrou Alyson, novamente Amy desviou – Vamos lá, faça alguma coisa!

- Eu estava esperando você desistir, mas se insiste... – Amy disse baixinho – _AQUA ERUCTO!_

O feitiço acertou em cheio Alyson com uma cascata de água que derrubou a garota, Amy foi se aproximando dela seria. Alyson respirava ofegante e olhava com ódio para Amy.

- Por que me persegue, Malfoy? – Amy perguntou baixinho.

_- __Everte Statum _– berrou Alyson.

Dessa vez o feitiço acertara Amy em cheio fazendo a garota voar longe dando piruetas no ar. Quando caiu no chão Amy pode ver Alyson se levantando e Claire assustada. Se a Malfoy queria daquele modo, seria daquele modo.

_- Glacius! _– berrou Amy fazendo o chão embaixo de Alyson congelar e a garota escorregar feio – Me diz porque me odeia, Malfoy.

_- Locomotor Mortis _– gritou Alyson fazendo as pernas de Amy se colarem e ela cair no chão.

A morena ergueu os olhos apontou rápida para a própria perna e lançou um feitiço fazendo elas se soltarem. Em seguida se pos de pé irritada e olhou com ódio para Alyson que estava começando a se equilibrar no gelo.

- A brincadeira acabou..._ Expelliarmus_ – Amy berrou rapidamente e logo a varinha de Alyson estava na sua mão – acabou, Malfoy, - disse se pondo da frente de uma Alyson meio desesperada – agora me diz porque me odeia tanto.

- Não preciso de varinha para acabar com você – gritou Alyson pulando no pescoço de Amy.

Logo as duas estavam rolando no chão, puxando uma o cabelo da outra enquanto se estapeavam. Na maioria das vezes Alyson tentava bater em Amy que tentava segurá-la. Amy era mais forte e logo paralisou Alyson.

- Me diz – rosnou Amy segurando a garota com força.

- Eu te odeio... – disse Alyson irritada – PORQUE VOCÊ É UMA IDIOTA ESTRANHA, MAS MESMO ASSIM O BRAD GOSTA MAIS DE VOCÊ.

- Do que esta falando? – Amy perguntou surpresa.

- Eu amo aquele garoto, mas ele só tem olhou para a super perfeita Amy Black, mas eu vou acabar com você e mostrar que você não é tão perfeita – berrou Alyson por fim empurrando Amy e se jogando em cima dela.

As duas voltaram a rodar no chão, Amy tentando tirar Alyson de cima de si enquanto a loira puxava os cabelos negros dela e batia a cabeça de Amy no chão. Entre tapas na cara, puxões de cabelo e murros em geral, as duas continuaram a se espancar.

- AMY.

- ALYSON!

As vocês de Nick e Josh ecoaram pelo local. Amy e Alyson pareciam nem ter reparado. Claire e Virginia viraram rapidamente para darem de cara com os dois loiros e ainda por cima Stacy, Nora e Brad.

- O que ta acontecendo aqui? – Brad perguntou pasmo.

- No inicio era um duelo – disse Gina observando com cuidado a cena.

- Mas como a Malfoy perdeu ela ta tentando bater na Amy! ISSO AI AMY, DE ESQUERDA – berrou Claire animada.

- Nick, presta atenção, eu vou segurar a... – Josh começou.

- VAI LÁ, AMY, ACABA COM ELA – berrou Nick animado.

- NICK – berrou Josh pasmo.

- Não me leve a mal, Josh, eu adoro a Aly, mas a Amy é minha irmã – disse Nick animado.

- Esquece – lamentou-se Josh.

- Brad segura a Amy que o Josh da conta da Alyson – disse Stacy preocupada.

Os dois amigos se entreolharam e correram até as garotas. Josh tentou tirar Alyson de cima de Amy enquanto Brad tentava impedir Amy de chutar a cara da loira.

- Me solta, Josh – mandava Alyson se contorcendo.

- Se controla, Aly – mandou Josh.

- Você ta bem? – Brad perguntou olhando para Amy que nem sequer tentava se soltar.

- Ótima – disse ela dando de ombros e sorrindo marota ao ver que havia conseguido deixar o olho de Alyson roxo – mas sem duvidas essa não é sua cor, Malfoy.

- CALA A BOCA, SUA VACA – berrou Alyson fora de si.

- Não se sinta mal, nem todo mundo fica bem de roxo – disse Claire se aproximando e se apoiando em Amy.

As duas amigas trocaram sorrisos cúmplices e prenderam o riso, Nora e Stacy se entreolharam e deram de ombros, se Claire era complicada e Amy também, as duas juntas eram uma verdadeira incógnita.

Brad observava a garota, que ele segurava o braço delicadamente, com atenção. Em toda sua vida nunca havia visto Amy Black tão... Espontânea. Ela ainda não lhe parecia feliz, mas parecia mais natural do que jamais lhe pareceu antes, sorriu de leve e continuou a observá-la.

Josh por outro lado estava tentando conter a irmã descontrolada. Mas não conseguiu evitar olhar para Amy e Brad. Ele a segurando com cuidado e ela conversando com Claire, tão próximos. Sentiu um nó se formar em seu estomago e ele foi dominado por uma vontade louca de vomitar, mas se controlou ao Maximo.

- Vamos, Aly, eu vou te levar para o salão comunal – disse Virginia empurrando a amiga para fora da torre de astronomia, sobe as reclamações da mesma.

- Ta legal, - disse Stacy respirando fundo – eu vou fingir que isso não aconteceu, mas amanhã agente conversa! – ela apontou para Amy e Claire que apenas deram de ombros – Vamos, Brad!

- Sim senhora, maninha! – disse ele rindo de leve – Ah, sempre que for tentar espancar alguém, pode me chamar, foi muito divertido – disse ele sorrindo para Amy.

- Sinto muito, o próximo Show não vem nem tão cedo – rosnou Nora entediada.

- Bem, - disse Nick assim que os grifinorios saíram da torre – vamos? Ah não ser que tenha mais alguém na sua lista, maninha.

- Muito engraçado, Nicolas – disse Amy girando os olhos.

Enquanto eles andavam pelos corredores, Nick e Claire iam comentado animados sobre algum soco que Amy deu em Alyson e Nora ia mandando eles calarem a boca. Um pouco atrás dos três, Amy e Josh seguiam em um silencio mórbido. Assim que entraram no salão comunal da sonserina, com Nora agradecendo por não serem pegos, Nick correu para seu dormitório e Claire seguiu para o seu, Nora olhou d esgueira para Amy.

- Eu já vou – disse Amy, fazendo Nora subir as escadas do dormitório feminino, atrás de Claire.

Amy olhou para Josh, o garoto sentou-se em um sofá meio afastada e ela foi sentar-se ao seu lado. Os dois se olharam incertos, Josh acabara de notar que nunca havia ficado sozinho e tão perto de Amy, as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu sinto muito – disse Amy olhando para os próprios pés.

- Do que você está falando? – Josh perguntou olhando-a com atenção.

- Eu não tive a intenção de machucar a sua irmã, - disse Amy incerta – ta legal, eu tive um pouco, mas juro que tentei não machucá-la e...

- Não se preocupe, eu sei disso – falou Josh sorrindo de leve.

- Serio? Ótimo, porque eu realmente não queria que você... – Amy começou, mas parou bruscamente.

- Olha, eu sei que a Aly as vezes precisa de uns tapas, - disse Josh sorrindo – mas ela não é má pessoa, só meio criança as vezes.

- É, eu notei – disse Amy incerta.

- Mas você me surpreendeu, jamais pensei que te veria dando uma surra em alguém – disse Josh sorrindo de lado.

- Acho que tem uma primeira vez para tudo – disse Amy sorrindo de leve.

- Acha? – Josh perguntou sorrindo maroto, e quando ele se deu conta estava pensando coisas que não deveria, logo a imagem de Brad sorrindo surgiu em sua cabeça e ele ficava dizendo coisas como "você é meu melhor amigo" ou "eu a amo", foi ai que ele fez – Então o que acha de sair com o Brad?  
- Como? – Amy perguntou surpresa.

- Sabe, - disse Josh incerto – ele é meu melhor amigo, é legal, de verdade, e meio que gosta de você, sabe... e....

- Olha, - Amy se levantou e olhou com atenção para Josh – eu sei que o Brad é legal, mesmo, mas eu realmente não tenho cabeça para esse tipo de coisa e bem... Acho que não é muito a cara de Amy Black sair com alguém ou coisa do tipo, vai por mim, é melhor para ele.

- Por que? – Josh perguntou incerto.

- Talvez um dia eu te diga – disse a garota dando de ombros e saindo de lá.

O que eles não sabiam é que de trás de um sofá, Loren Malfoy observava os dois com um enorme sorriso satisfeito na face. Sem duvidas a loirinha tinha planos e apoiava certas idéias que surgiram rápidas em sua cabeça.

Enquanto isso no salão comunal da grifinoria, Virginia e Stacy haviam subido para o dormitório, quando viram Alyson seguir decidida em direção a Brad, que estava sentado olhando para as estrelas, distraído. A loira sentou-se ao lado de Brad e ficou olhando para ele com o mesmo fascínio que ele olhava para as estrelas, não demorou muito até o garoto reparar da presença da loira.

- Aly... – disse Brad a olhando com atenção – Há quanto tempo está ai?

- O suficiente, estava pensando na Black? – Alyson nunca gostou muito de enrolar.

- É, - disse Brad sorrindo – mas me diz, por que essa confusão hoje?

- Ela começou – resmungou Alyson.

- Até parece, Aly, a Amy não costuma nem gritar – disse Brad olhando com atenção para a loirinha.

- Por que gosta tanto dela? – Alyson perguntou sem reviravoltas.

- Cara, Aly, quantas vezes você já me perguntou isso? – Brad perguntou sorrindo de lado – Você é minha melhor amiga, Aly, mas esse seu ciúme é bobo...

- Só me responde – disse a loira cansada.

- Eu não sei, eu só gosto dela, o.k? – disse Brad calmo – Eu meio que sou fascinado por essa garota, ela tem algo que me atrai de um modo que...

- Você nem a conhece – resmungou a loira.

- E mesmo assim a amo – disse Brad sorrindo.

Essas palavras doeram na loirinha como se uma facada perfurasse seu estomago. Por que? Por que Brad não podia simplesmente amá-la ou ela esquecê-lo? Seria tão mais pratico, mas não, a vida tinha que ser tão complicada.

- Aly, eu sei que posso contar com você para tudo, você e seu irmão são meus melhores amigos, - disse Brad sorrindo – então, me ajuda com a Amy, tudo bem?

- Claro – seria mais fácil se ele pedisse para ela cortar os pulsos.

- Você é a melhor, Aly – disse Brad dando um beijo em sua bochecha e seguindo para seu dormitório.

Alyson continuou ali, sentada, olhando o nada. Por que as coisas tinham que ser tão difíceis para ela? Não pode evitar se perguntar quem foi o idiota que disse que "para o amor ser verdadeiro tem que ser recíproco"? AQUELE NÃO ERA SEU CASO!

Lembrou-se mentalmente do novato idiota da sonserina, o tal do Hank. Quando se conheceram no campo de quadribol, ele olhou fundo nos seus olhos, depois olhou para Brad em seu lado e sorriu debochado. Nunca ia esquecer o que ele disse: "Rastejar deve ser um habito de vocês". Como odiou ele naquele momento, mas como aquele idiota tinha razão. Ela rastejava e implorava pelo amor de Brad, que por sua vez fazia o mesmo por Amy Black. Era um habito idiota, mas difícil de se livrar.

Talvez a pior parte de sua situação com Brad fosse o fato deles serem tão amigos, afinal, ele lhe contava tudo e ela era obrigada a ouvi-lo sonhando por Amy. Daí veio sua aversão pela garota. Ter que ouvir o amor da sua vida sonhando por outra não era lá muito legal. Mas parecia que as coisas nunca eram legais e fáceis para Alyson Malfoy. Podia ser bonita, esperta, popular e desejada, mas de que adiantava tudo isso se a única pessoa que ela queria que notasse só a via como uma criança. O mundo podia ser mesmo muito injusto.

**Na:/ Bem, pessoas, como pedido de desculpas pela falta que eu tou fazendo com vocês, um cap ultra grandããão! ^^**

**Sophie:**** AI AI, SOPHIE, Sinto muito mesmo pela brincadeirinha boba, mas eu não resisti ^^ e que venham as confusões.**

**Mary:**** Fofa, o Hank não é mau, não tanto, e é bom se preparar para grandes coisas, eu adoro grandes coisas *-***

**Leli:**** Own, querida, que só falta um clip, né? MAS CADE? AEOUIUEAUIO eu tou agoniada menina!**

**Nane:**** Ai fofa, desculpa pela demora, é que aulas atrapalham a autora, sabe? **

**Murilo:**** Pronto, menininho, ta postado o cap e as reviews respondidas, Muri, eu sei que você adorou o seu personagem, OAEUIEOA! **

**Barb:**** Eu tou continuando, oras, agora, quanto a você, eu sei que é difícil manter a fic, mas teeeeeenta, vaaaaaai please *-***

**Lina:**** Linda, por mais que eu adore eles e apóie totalmente que eles ganhem tudo, EU ADORO VER ELES APANHANDO! HEHE! Amy, a salvadora da pátria, ah, e agradece que eles ainda num tão se matando, hehe! **

**Lloiza:**** AÊ alguém se assustou! Hehe! Vê, não é que o Brad vá ser do mal, mas ele num vai ser muito do bem, sabe como é, mas você vai ver, então deixa eu quieta :x**

**TODOS:**** Bem, fofos, é isso, sinto mesmo pela demora, ta difícil manter, mas juro que vou tentar ao Maximo postar com regularidade *-* amo vocês! **


	8. Sonserina X Grifinoria

Sonserina X Grifinoria, bem mais que um simples jogo (cap 7)

Amy estava sentada na beira do lago, ao seu lado Stacy lia um livro distraidamente e Nora, irritada, corria atrás de Claire, que gargalhava compulsivamente enquanto tentava fugir da garota. A garota observava com cuidado a melhor amiga loira que ria e acabara de ser derrubada no chão pela morena, as duas agora rodavam feito loucas. Amy sorriu.

- Quando vai ser o jogo mesmo? – a morena perguntou distraída.

- É amanhã, sábado – disse Stacy observando a amiga com cuidado.

- Você vai treinar? – Amy perguntou indiferente.

- Vou, hoje mais tarde – disse Stacy ainda olhando com cuidado para a morena.

- CLAIRE! – Amy berrou fazendo a loirinha erguer os olhos – Eu vou ali, volto logo! Toma conta delas, Tacy.

- Ta – disse Stacy olhando para a amiga, incerta.

Josh Malfoy se encontrava deitado em sua cama do dormitório masculino, o mesmo encontrava-se totalmente vazio, em um dia de sol como aquele, quem em sã consciência ficaria no quarto depois da maioria das aulas terem acabado naquele dia. Mas ele não conseguia nem cogitar a idéia de sair daquele quarto naquele dia, parecia preso em sua cama.

O garoto olhava com atenção para o teto. Normalmente era assim que ele preferia passar as vésperas de um jogo contra a grifinoria. Era seu ultimo ano e ele estava cheio de perder para Brad, o time da sonserina podia fazer milhares de gols, mas o pomo sempre era pego por Brad. Sentia-se mal por ter inveja do amigo, mas isso era fato, Brad era confiante e muito melhor apanhador que ele, talvez fosse hora de...

- Nem pense nisso – uma voz ecoou dentro do dormitório.

Josh praticamente saltou da cama para dar de cara com Amy Black encostada na porta do dormitório. Com um leve sorriso de lado, os seus cabelos muito negros e olhos de um tom cinza esverdeado belíssimo. O garoto sentiu seu coração pular para fora do peito, não conteve o sorriso.

- O que faz aqui? – ele perguntou ao ver a garota andando em sua direção.

- Vim te impedir de se suicidar por causa desse esporte idiota – disse Amy sentando-se ao seu lado, na cama.

- Do que...? – Josh começou inseguro.

- Você adora quadribol, então deixa de besteiras, você é um ótimo apanhador, apesar de eu não entender nada desse jogo – disse Amy rápida.

- Como faz isso? – Josh perguntou colando seus olhos verdes no sorriso incerto de Amy.

- Você é transparente como um cristal, Josh, - disse ela olhando com atenção para os olhos do rapaz, de um verde fascinante – quer que eu te diga exatamente o que estava pensando? Você estava pensando em desistir do quadribol porque sempre perde para o Brad, sabe por que? Porque você é a pessoal mais sem confiança que eu já vi na minha vida.

- Olha, a maioria das pessoas diz que eu sou um mistério – disse Josh calmo.

- Para mim você não é nenhum mistério, Josh Malfoy – disse Amy sorrindo para ele.

- Não? – ele perguntou se aproximando lentamente da garota.

- Nem um pouco – disse Amy sorrindo de leve para ele.

Josh foi se aproximando cada segundo mais da garota, sentiu seus olhos começando a se fechar e sua boca a se entreabrir, pousou a mão na cintura de Amy, que entrelaçou o seu pescoço, antes de qualquer outro movimento ele abriu como uma brecha os olhos e pode ver os olhos cinzas esverdeados de Amy se fechando. E por um segundo ele pode ver Brad entre eles, o amigo sorria de leve suas palavras eram claras: "Você é meu melhor amigo, Josh, e eu amo essa garota", Brad sorria para ele confiante.

Josh abriu os olhos bruscamente e se afastou rapidamente de Amy. A garota abriu os olhos surpresa, tirou os braços do pescoço dele já que a mão dele, que antes se encontrava em sua cintura, a segurava tremula pelos ombros. Ela pode ver o olhar meio desesperado do rapaz, não pode evitar lançar-lhe um sorriso triste. Mas logo conteve o sorriso e se levantou decidida. O rapaz a olhou incerto. Seu rosto estava meio corada, assim que percebeu isso, Amy sorriu de lado. Josh, sem duvidas era a pessoa mais transparente que ela já havia encontrado em toda sua vida. Ela pode ver que ele estava pensando em alguma desculpa pelo não ocorrido, por isso correu em falar.

- Sabe por que o Brad sempre ganha de você? – ela perguntou rápida – Porque ele acha que vai ganhar.

- O que quer dizer? – Josh perguntou meio surpreso.

- Você é muito inseguro, Josh, - disse ela como se fosse obvio – você pode ganhar do Brad, é só acreditar.

- Eu... – Josh começou incerto.

- Vem comigo – disse Amy rápida lhe puxando pela mão.

Quando Josh se deu conta ela já estava correndo com ele pelos corredores, ele recebeu olhares curiosos da maioria. Pode ver o professor Rover lançar-lhe seu melhor olhar assassino e a professora Robb sorrir triunfante em sua direção. Logo eles já estavam nos jardins e se aproximando do campo de quadribol, Amy ainda segurava sua mão com força.

- Certo, qual o plano? – Josh perguntou quando se viu parado no meio do campo vazio de quadribol.

- Daqui a algumas horas o treino da grifinoria começa – disse Amy calma.

- E daí? – Josh perguntou.

- Temos pouco tempo para você relaxar e se preparar para o jogo de sábado – disse Amy decidida.

- Quer dizer que eu vou treinar? – ele perguntou incerto.

- Não, nem pensar, - disse Amy como se fosse obvio – você vai relaxar.

- Como é? – Josh perguntou pasmo.

- Se ficar trancado naquele quarto pensando que vai perder no sábado, é exatamente o que vai acontecer... – disse ela olhando as arquibancadas com atenção.

- E sua idéia é? – ele perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Não sei, o plano era te tirar de lá, o plano B eu ainda não pensei – disse Amy dando de ombros.

Josh olhou com atenção para a garota a sua frente. Amy sorria de um modo doce que ele nunca havia visto. Ela parecia realmente preocupada com ele. Não pode evitar sorrir também. Novamente entendeu o porque de Brad ter se apaixonado por ela, tinha como não se apaixonar?

- Não entendo – disse Josh se sentando no campo e fitando o teto.

- O que? – Amy questionou sentando-se ao seu lado na grama.

- Por que se importa comigo? Não é por causa do quadribol – ele disse rápido.

- Ora, por que não? Eu adoro esse jogo! – ironizou a garota o fazendo sorrir de leve – Ta, para falar a verdade não sei porque me importo justo com você, tanta gente para eu dar atenção e eu perdendo meu precioso tempo com você – ela finalizou com um sorriso debochado.

- Quanta sinceridade, senhorita Black – brincou Josh com a mão do coração.

- É meu novo modo de vida – disse ela se deitando na grama.

Josh se pos de pé, fazendo Amy erguer seus olhos para o garoto, ele sorria animado para ele e logo lhe puxou pelo braço a pondo de pé. Ele tinha um enorme sorriso na faze que fez Amy franzir a testa.

- Não gostei desse sorriso – disse ela.

- Amy, - disse ele olhando com atenção para a garota – por que não gosta de quadribol?

- Cara, - disse ela surpresa – sei lá, não sei mesmo, eu não entendo nada do jogo, acho que nem gosto nem desgosto, só não entendo.

- Sua mãe era apanhadora e seu pai um ótimo artilheiro – disse ele calmo.

- E daí? – Amy perguntou cruzando os braços.

- Amy Black, você já voou de vassoura? – ele perguntou com um sorriso debochado.

- Er... – a garota engoliu em seco – Bem... Para dizer a verdade...

- Fala – mandou Josh com um sorriso de lado.

- Não – bufou Amy e Josh sorriu triunfante.

_- ACCIO VASSOURA – _Josh berrou sem pensar duas vezes, e logo em suas mãos surgiu sua FireNimbus4000.

- Nem pense nisso, - disse ela andando para trás – Josh, o treino da grifinoria vai começar logo e...

O garoto apenas sorriu triunfante e começou a correr atrás da garota. Amy correr o Maximo que pode, mas Josh era mais rápido e logo lhe puxou pela cintura e a colocou em seus braços como se ela fosse uma criança ou uma noiva. A garota esperneava, mas Josh nem sequer dava atenção, ele sentou na vassoura e a colocou em sua frente, sendo que passou os braços em volta da garota para segurar a vassoura e até a própria Amy.

Antes que a garota pudesse tentar sair da vassoura a mesma tomava vôo e ela pode ver o campo de quadribol em seus pés, assim como os jardins e toda a Hogwarts. Não dava mais para ver as pessoas, elas agora eram apenas pontos irreconhecíveis. Ela não conseguiu nem sentir medo ou coisa assim, afinal, Josh a segurava com força e parecia impossível cair. Ela olhou de esgueira para trás onde o garoto sorriu enquanto olhava para o céu azul, pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, Amy Luna Malfoy Black sentiu suas bochechas arderem de verdade.

Josh desviou seus olhos do céu azul, como podia olhar para o céu se parecia que ele tinha a mais bela de todas as estrelas em seus braços naquele momento. A garota o segurava com força, parecia ter medo de cair, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que ele não a deixaria se machucar. Sem pensar direto ele parou a vassoura tão alto que podiam ver toda Hogwarts. Ela olhava fascinada para tudo, Josh a abraçou em um modo de protegê-la e porque parecia necessitar fazer isso.

- Então, gostou? – ele perguntou olhando para os olhinhos cinzas esverdeados que brilhavam, naquele momento eles pareciam mais verdes que nunca.

- Preciso responder? – ela perguntou sorrindo para ele.

- Eu gostaria – ele disse sorrindo de lado.

- Amei – disse ela simples.

- Isso basta – disse ele sorrindo mais.

Novamente Josh sentiu aqueles olhos cinzas pousarem nele, e novamente ele sentiu a mesma vontade de fazer algo que decepcionaria deu melhor amigo, por isso desviou os olhos rapidamente e os colou no campo de quadribol.

- O time da grifinoria chegou – ele disse calmo.

- Como está vendo alguma coisa? – ela perguntou.

- Visão de apanhador, queridinha – disse ele dando de ombros.

- Pode levar agente direto para o dormitório da sonserina, não quero que sua irmã ache que eu estava tentando... Hã... abusar de você aqui em cima – disse Amy debochada fazendo Josh bufar.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem, madame – disse ele sorrindo e voando com ela em direção ao dormitório masculino da sonserina.

Assim que a vassoura adentrou com os dois no dormitório masculino, Josh pulou da mesma e esticou a mão para ajudar Amy a sair da mesma, a garota aceitou a ajuda, mas foi pega de surpresa, pois Josh a puxara pela mão e a segurara novamente pelo colo, em seguida a jogando em uma cama e deitando ao lado da mesma. Os dois começaram a gargalhar compulsivamente.

- Você é louco, Malfoy – ela falou rindo.

- Você já me disse isso – falou Josh sorrindo para ela.

- Posso ser sincera? – ela perguntou sentando-se, ele fez o mesmo e confirmou com a cabeça – Eu nunca me diverti tanto.

- Eu acho que você nunca se divertiu – disse ele recebendo um tapa no braço da garota.

- Eu já me diverti, sim, quem convive com Claire sempre se diverte, ta? – disse ela fingindo estar ofendida.

Josh a puxou pela cintura e a abraçou com força, Amy olhou incerta para o garoto que a abraçava com um sorriso feliz na face, Amy sentiu o mesmo sorriso se formar em seus lábios e em seguida sentiu o garoto beijar-lhe a bochecha. Novamente sentiu a mesma queimar como nunca.

- Obrigado – disse ele sorrindo para ela.

- Pelo o que? – disse ela ainda surpresa com a atitude do garoto.

- Eu acho que nunca, em toda a minha vida, eu me senti tão relaxado e pronto para algo como agora – ele disse sorrindo para ela.

- Mas eu não fiz nada – disse ela meio surpresa.

- Você não faz idéia do quanto fez, Amy, eu nunca me diverti tanto, muito menos em uma véspera de jogo – disse ele sorrindo.

- Então, - disse a mesma se levantando animada – minha missão está cumprida e você agora só tem mais uma coisa para fazer.

- O que? – ele perguntou surpreso.

- Ganhar o jogo de amanhã para mim – disse ela sorrindo marota.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem, madame – disse ele se pondo de pé e a puxando pela cintura.

Novamente ele sentiu aqueles olhos cinzas esverdeados colarem nos seus só verdes. Pode ver o sorriso da garota tão doce em sua direção, os lábio rubros pareciam a maior das tentações. Não pode se culpar quando se viu novamente aproximando-se da garota para um beijo, abriu de esgueira os olhos e sorriu triunfante ao ver que nenhum Brad se encontrava lá. Olhou com atenção para Amy, eles estavam a menos de centímetros de distancia um do outro. Ele a segurava com cuidado pelos braços enquanto ela tinha a mão em seu peito. A cada segundo os centímetros iam diminuído cada vez mais, e quanto a distancia entre eles parecia nem mais existir, a porta do dormitório se abriu bruscamente fazendo eles se separarem o Maximo possível.

Amy praticamente se jogou na cama atrás de si e Josh se jogou no chão mesmo, os dois olharam incertos para a porta do dormitório onde agora Hank Foster sorria malicioso para os dois. Josh sentiu que até seus cabelos estavam ficando vermelhos, mas Amy apenas olhou com ódio para Hank.

- Gente, parece que eu interrompi algo bem... Quente? – ele perguntou sorrindo cada vez mais.

- Você não tem nada melhor para fazer? – Amy perguntou olhando feio para o moreno.

- Eu não, – disse ele cruzando os braços e sorrindo debochado para um Josh cada segundo mais vermelho – mas me diz, Amy, o que você fazia sozinha com o Josh no dormitório masculino?

- Ora, Hank, você é tão esperto, será que não notou? – ela perguntou surpreendendo os dois garotos – Eu estava impedindo o suicídio do Josh.

- Ah é? – Hank perguntou aumentando seu sorrindo.

- É, – rosnou Amy se levantando – mas agora que você chegou, eu já vou.

- Amy... – Josh começou incerto.

- Boa sorte amanhã, Josh! – disse ela sorrindo doce para ele e passando por Hank murmurando de um modo que só ele ouvisse – Abra o bico e eu castro você.

Em seguida a garota saiu dormitório, deixando para trás um Josh com um leve sorriso e um Hank que engoliu em seco. Assim que se recompôs Hank olhou com atenção para Josh e sorriu malicioso para o amigo.

- Pelo visto o senhor deu a sorte grande hoje, não é, senhor Malfoy? – Hank perguntou sorrindo para ele. – Virei seu fã, amigão.

Josh meio que entrou em um transe ao ouvir essa palavra: "amigão". Mais uma vez a imagem de Brad surgiu em sua cabeça e ele se sentiu a pior de todas as criaturas do universo.

- Eu sou um monstro – choramingou o loiro.

- Relaxa, cara, - disse Hank calmo – eu não vou falar nada para o Lupin.

Josh ergueu o rosto para Hank que apenas deu de ombros. Sem duvidas o que lhe fazia sentir pior era saber que não se arrependia absolutamente de nada naquele dia, apenas de não ter beijado Amy.

Era dia de jogo de quadribol, Grifinoria X Sonserina, o clássico dos clássicos. Amy, sentada praticamente sozinha da mesa da sonserina, observava as demais casas rindo e se divertindo, os alunos da grifinoria olhavam para ela com uma cara de pena, e ela teve a maior vontade do mundo de arrancar aquela cara de pena dos rostos deles.

Sempre era assim em dia de jogo, o time da sonserina ia tomar café cedo e corria para o vestiário, enquanto a torcida da casa não perdia tempo em ir em peso para o campo, afinal, eram eles contra Hogwarts, praticamente.

- Amy, - a garota ergueu os olhos para o professor de poções que olhava serio para ela – precisamos ter uma conversa.

- Depois, professor, - disse ela surpreendendo Rover – agora eu tenho um jogo para assistir.

- Mas você odeia quadribol, e quando vai só chega no final – disse o professor serio.

- As coisas mudam – disse ela lançando um olhar frio para ele e se levantando.

A garota seguiu para fora do castelo sem olhar para três. Andando sozinha em direção ao campo d quadribol. Aquele lugar estava cheio de gente, olhou para o lado, ninguém que importasse, todos iam jogar, e como em todo o dia de jogo, ela estava sozinha, não se intimidava com isso, por isso sentou-se na minúscula torcida sonserina que fazia muito barulho para a pouca quantidade de gente, apesar de todos da casa estarem presentes, o resto de Hogwarts torcia contra eles.

No vestiário do time da sonserina, Josh dava voltas nervosas, sobe o olhar entediado de Nora, Claire parecia mais preocupada com o seu chiclete, Nick ouvia musica em seus fones de ouvidos, Hank conversava com Richard e Clive Gandon olhava nervoso para o relógio no pulso.

- Cara, isso ta irritando, dá para relaxar? – Nora questionou.

- É, Josh, você é o capitão, tem que NOS acalmar, não o contrario – disse Richard serio.

- Peguem leve com ele, o clima de clássico é pesado – argumentou Nick.

- Eles estão certos, - disse Josh incerto – sinto muito pessoal, a culpa é minha, eu sou um péssimo apanhador e um capitão pior ainda e tem mais eu...

- Ah, cala a boca, Josh, - disse Claire se levantando e fazendo todos a olharem surpresos – você é um ótimo apanhador, e não me venha com esse papo de alto depressivo, você é melhor que isso. Nós vamos arrancar a juba desses leões idiotas e você vai pegar o pomo, agora relaxe, porque NÓS podemos, ta legal?

Os jogadores bateram palmas animados e Nora abraçou a amiga orgulhosa, Josh sorriu para a loirinha, agradecido, ela apenas piscou marota e silabou baixinho: "estou aqui para isso". A imagem de Amy surgiu na cabeça do loiro, ele sabia o que fazer, e tinha que fazer.

- Bem, meus caros torcedores histéricos, – a voz de Roger Pilliphe da grifinoria ecoou, ele era o narrador do jogo – temos aqui um clássico, dos bons. Grifinoria X Sonserina, quem sairá vencedor? Vale ressaltar que desde que esse time da grifinoria se formou a sonserina só perde, então, não vamos esperar grande coisa do time verde e prata, não é?

Amy sentiu seu sangue ferver. Teve vontade de pular na cabine do narrador a arrancar cada fio de cabelo dele com uma pinça. Respirou fundo, tinha que se acalmar. Nunca ficou tão nervosa com quadribol, e olha que o jogo nem tinha começado.

- Bem, vamos ao time de astros, que entre a GRIFINORIA! – o narrador berrou sobe a alegria da maioria dos torcedores – Que entre nossos artilheiros, Alyson Malfoy, essa garota é show de bola, Virginia Potter, a ruiva mais quente da historia, e Willian Potter, o goleador da casa. – os artilheiros entraram voando em suas vassouras sobe a alegria da torcida vermelha e dourada – Os nossas batedoras: A doce Stacy Lupin e a gatissima Natalie Weasley, acompanhadas do nosso goleiro, Matt Sullivan... – Os três entraram sobe uma nova chuva de palmas, Amy sorriu de leve ao ver o rosto vermelho de Stacy – E por ultimo o nosso grande apanhador e o melhor capitão de todos os tempos, que entre Brad Lupin.

Amy teve que prender o riso quando o garoto entrou. Ela pode ver todas as garotas da torcida da grifinoria suspirarem apaixonadas ao verem Brad sorrindo galante. Elas gritavam, choravam e se declaravam, e Amy? Ela ria como poucas vezes riu. Era ridículo, pode ver o olhar assassino que Alyson lançava para as garotas.

- Agora o time da sonserina, - disse o narrador sem tanta animação – vamos começar com os artilheiros, que não são lá de todo mal, afinal com Nora Dewan, eles já mereciam um troféu, temos também Clive Gandon e Nick Black! – ele não disse o nome dos garotos tão animado quanto o de Nora, mas a entrada de Nick já fez a maioria da torcida feminina suspirar, Amy sorriu de leve ao ver o olhar invejoso do narrador para seu irmão – Tem também os batedores, Richard Malfoy e o novato, Hank Foster... – novamente sem animação da parte dele, mas a torcida feminina berrava histérica – ACOMPANHADOS DO PAREDÃO, a goleira mais bonita de Hogwarts, Claire Lohan! – ele berrou o nome de Claire animado, dessa vez a torcida masculina berrou animada, novamente Amy riu. – E por ultimo, o capitão e apanhador do time: Josh Malfoy.

A pouca animação do narrador não afetou a torcida. Tirando Amy, não havia uma garota no campo que não se pos em pé a gritar histérica pela atenção de Josh. Amy apenas sorriu de leve, ele apenas sorria charmoso para as garotas, a garota pode notar que ele procurava alguém na torcida, e quando seus olhares se encontraram, ele sorriu como nunca para ela, a garota apenas acenou discreta.

A juíza mandou que os dois apertassem as mãos, Josh apertou a mão de Brad animado, o grifinorio sorriu para o amigo e o desejou boa sorte. O sonserino apenas agradeceu e seguiu até Claire que pousou a mão no seu ombro e piscou marota. A juíza fez o sinal, as bolas foram soltas, assim como o pomo, e o jogo havia começado.

- Bem, vamos lá. – o Roger começou – os apanhadores estão a procura do pomo. Enquanto isso, a goles está com a grifinoria, Alyson Malfoy está com tudo hoje. Ela voa em direção aos aros. Richard Malfoy tenta, mas a garota desvia do balanço, é, não foi dessa vez. Alyson ainda está com a goles e vai com tudo até os aros, mas Nick Malfoy se põe no seu caminho, a garota lança para Virginia, ela pega e... Ai, essa doeu, Clive Gandon quase derruba Virginia da vassoura, mas antes a ruiva manda para Willian que joga com tudo e... MERDA, A LOHAN PEGOU!

- Não foi dessa vez, Potter – disse Claire sorrindo animada ao ver o olhar assassino de Willian.

- Agora a sonserina está com a goles, - dizia o narrador – Nora Dewan vai com tudo, mas... Ai, essa foi quase. Stacy lançou um balanço em Nora, fazendo ela parar bruscamente para não ser atingida e deixando que Virginia a roubasse a goles, mas... AI CARAMBA, Nick Malfoy tirou a goles de Virginia antes que ela pudesse passar para alguém, mas Nick está sendo marcado, vão roubas a goles dele e... MERDA, O FOSTER IMPEDIU. O novato quase acertou a Aly e ela está meio que vermelha de ódio agora.

- Mas cuidado, Malfoy – disse Hank sorrindo para a loirinha.

- VÁ SE CATAR – berrou Alyson fora de si.

- Nick Malfoy está indo com velocidade total até ao aros... – o narrador estava ficando nervoso – ele arremessa e... É ISSO AI, O SULLIVAN PEGOU. Para tudo, Nora pega o rebote e lança de novo para Nick que... MERDA, FOI GOL!

Lá de cima, Josh sorria animado, pode ver Amy lá embaixo com um enorme sorriso e a torcida verde a prata pulando e comemorando. Sorriu de leve. Voltou a procurar o pomo. Amy, por sua vez, observava o jogo com atenção, nunca havia se interessado tanto por quadribol.

- A goles volta para a grifinoria... – Roger continuava – Willian com a pose vai em disparada para os aros, passe perfeito para Alyson, que desvia de Nora, passa para Virginia, que voa por cima de Clive, devolve para Willian, que dribla Nick e lança e... MERDA, A LOHAN PEGOU DE NOVO.

- Claire, você arrebenta – Nick berrou animado.

- Eu sei – disse a loirinha sorridente.

- Pode se preparar, sua pirralha, a próxima você não pega – berrou Willian fora de si.

- A goles está com a sonserina, - o narrador ia falando – Nick vai com tudo para os aros, passa para Clive, que desvia de Alyson e Virginia, depois manda para Nora, que praticamente nocauteia Willian e manda para Clive que... Esse é meu garoto, MATT SULLIVAN DEFENDEU ESSA! E QUE DEFESA!

- Merda – lamentou-se Clive.

- Relaxa, a próxima é nossa – disse Nora seria.

Enquanto isso, um pouco mais acima, Josh procurava o pomo desesperado. Mas seus olhos sempre caiam em Amy, ela parecia nervosa, sorriu de leve, ela detestava quadribol, estava preocupada com ele, sabia que era importante para ele ganhar. Sorriu de leve. Olhou para os lados, Brad voava feito louco atrás do pomo e ele só conseguia olhar Amy.

Sentiu raiva de si mesmo, mas não entes de olhar mais uma vez para a garota, seus olhos focaram ela com cuidado, foi ai que ele notou... ali estava, o pomo, estava voando ao redor de Amy, não literalmente, mas parecia que ele se escondia atrás da beleza da garota, como podia notar o pomo se ele estava tão perto de Amy? Sorriu.

Olhou para os lados, Brad ainda procurava o pomo, sorriu triunfante, aquela garota sim era um ótimo amuleto da sorte. Sem pensar duas vezes voou em disparada na direção de Amy. A garota parecia ter notado seu movimento. Amy olhou nervosa para os lados, Josh vinha voando em sua direção, aprofundou mais o olhar, pode ver o pomo, bem na sua frente, sorriu para o amigo que lha lançava o maior dos sorrisos.

Logo Brad o alcançou, Josh olhou de lado para o amigo que sorria para ele, pode ver Brad dizer: É minha chance, Josh, ela vai ficar impressionada. Com certeza Brad estava certo da vitória. Josh olhou para Amy. Pegar aquele pomo era mais importante do que ganhar o jogo, era impedir que Brad se pusesse em seu caminho, ele não conhecia Amy, não como ele conhecia, não conversava com ela, não como ele conversava, não podia amá-la, não como ele amava. O jogo, Brad não ia ganhar, nem o jogo, nem nada mais que ele, Josh, quisesse.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Josh cortou o ar, passou pela frente de Brad fazendo o garoto frear a alguns metros de Amy. E ele, Josh, voava com o punho erguido, na mão: o pomo de ouro brilhava. Josh sorriu como em poucas vezes havia sorrido. Olhou ao redor, o jogo havia terminado, a sonserina havia ganhado de goleada, a torcida berrava, os amigos gritavam, mas ele não conseguia ouvir nada. Seus olhos pousaram em Amy, ela estava de pé, o aplaudia de pé, com um enorme sorriso na face, como ele nunca havia visto antes.

Desceu da vassoura, a torcida da sonserina havia praticamente invadido o campo, Claire era erguida pela multidão e jogada para cima. Nora e Richard gritavam feito loucos e Nick abraçava de Hank a um estranho qualquer. Josh apenas desceu da vassoura, recebendo milhares de parabéns e apertos de mão. Ele pode ver Alyson sair bufando e pisando fundo, Virginia correr atrás dela, Willian ser segurado por Matt que praticamente o empurrava para fora do campo, viu Stacy dando os parabéns às amigas e comemorando com elas, viu Natalie correr até Richard e lhe abraçar até a morte, mas seus olhos caíram sobre Brad, o amigo sorria para ele e lhe esticou a mão.

- Você foi ótimo, cara, está de parabéns – disse apertando a mão do loiro.

- Valeu, foi um bom jogo, você foi muito bom – disse Josh incerto.

- É, mas você foi melhor – disse Brad sorrindo para o amigo.

Mas os olhos de Josh pousaram em um ponto não muito distante dali, sorriu compulsivamente, se despediu rápido de Brad, surpreendendo o amigo, e correu até o ponto. Lá estava ela, linda como sempre, os cabelos negros soltos e um enorme sorriso, Josh prestou bem atenção na roupa dela, um short preto e uma blusa do time de quadribol da sonserina, para treinos, só que no modelo feminino. Ela estava simplesmente...

- Você fica linda assim – ele disse sem pensar.

- Pode dizer que eu fico linda de qualquer jeito – ela disse piscando marota.

- Eu não disse isso – falou ele sorrindo.

- Mas pensou – disse a morena sorrindo de volta.

Josh não pensou duas vezes em abraçá-la com força. Ele começou a girá-la no ar fazendo a morena gargalhar como nunca. Josh apenas a abraçava, como se temesse que ela pudesse fugir.

- Obrigado – ele murmurou.

- Pelo o que? – Amy perguntou surpresa.

- Por ser meu amuleto da sorte – disse Josh rindo.

- Não fala besteiras – disse ela sorrindo tímida.

- É serio, eu não teria ganhado sem sua ajuda – ele disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Bem, - disse Amy sorrindo mais ainda – eu acho que vou ter que colar em você, não sei se você vai conseguir viver mais um dia sem mim.

- Pouco provável – ele disse a abraçando mais ainda e a fazendo gargalhar.

De longe Brad observava a tudo com um leve sorriso. Não havia duvidas que lhe agradava a amizade do seu melhor amigo com a garota de sua vida, era como o caminho mais rápido para o coração de Amy, ele sabia que podia contar com Josh para isso.

Não muito longe deles, uma menina loirinha observava a tudo preocupada, ao lado dela um garotinha mordia o lábio inferior, nervosos, Loren Malfoy e Peter Weasley pareciam entender melhor o que se passava do que os mais velhos.

- Eu acho que vai ter problema – Peter disse.

- Você acha? – Loren perguntou irônica.

- Seu irmão e o Brad são melhores amigos – disse Peter triste.

- É, mas o Josh vai ter que descobrir as prioridades dele e o Brad vai ter que saber lidar com a verdade, - disse Loren sabia – pobre Amy, ela está entre algo que ela não pode evitar.

- Acha que tudo vai acabar bem? – Peter perguntou preocupado.

- Uma hora... Bem, vai ter que acabar, não é? – arriscou a loirinha olhando triste para o amigo.

**Na:/ Eu sinto muito pela demora, de novo, mas a internet aqui é um lixo, caiu pela milésima vez esse mês, vou mudar essa peste ¬¬ mas tudo bem, EU ADOROOOOOOO ESSE CAP ^^ hehe**

**Leli:**** OWN AMIGA, MAS EU QUERO TAAAAAAAAAAAANTO ESSE TRAILER o.o please ah e sorry pela demora.**

**Mary:**** isso lá foi review que se apresente? Bom, que bom que gostou ^^**

**Nane:**** que bom que gostou da irmã gêmea do mal ^^ ah e melhor ainda que ta gostando do cap, é que a demora é por culpa do colégio e da minha internet, eles tão em complô contra mim :P**

**Christine:**** Bem, Chris, você ta indo até bem nas adivinhações, mas se o Brad vai ficar mal... bem, ai é uma questão de ponto de vista, tem que esperar pra ver :P**

**Murilo:**** bem, fofo, ta ai sua aparição mais uma vez, acho que no próximo tu também da outra aparecidinha, mas ai é a ultima, bem, é isso ai! :p**

**Lina:**** SIM SIM SIM EU AMO A KIKI, HEHE, adoro drama e sou uma loca assumida, não vai saber com quem o Brad vai ficar, La La La, ah e se prepare, o Nick é assim, eu adoooro ele ^^**

**Sophie:**** Ai fofa, que bom que você também gostou do Nick, ele é mesmo muito fofo e engraçado :) até mais!**

**TODOS:**** AI DIOS, TOU MORTA AQUI, SEM TEMPO PRA POSTAR, AAAAAAAH, mas tou aqui pessoas ^^**


	9. Um brinde às decisões precipitadas

Um brinde às decisões precipitadas (cap 8)

No salão comunal da sonserina aquela noite era noite de festa, e festa sonserina não é do tipo calma. Lá o time era saudado como herói, Amy observa a festa com um leve sorriso. Murilo enchia a cara enquanto dezenas de garotas o paparicavam, seu irmão, Nick, estava em um palco improvisado, cantando, Nick sempre foi bom cantor, enquanto alguns caras da sonserina tocavam. Já Nora estava dançando em cima de uma mesa enquanto garotos babavam por ela, Josh por sua vez, estava sentado, rodeado de garotas, incluindo Carly, que apenas pediam para ele repetir como havia pego o pomo.

Amy olhava para ele com um leve sorriso, ele estava muito feliz, já havia bebido e só fazia sorrir, às vezes ele sorria para ela ou tentava se aproximar, mas era sempre interrompido por garotas histéricas. Mas logo a atenção de Amy se voltou para Hank, ele estava sentado sozinho, olhando tudo com o mesmo sorriso que ela, quando seus olhares se encontraram ele sorriu mais e foi se sentar ao seu lado.

- Foi um bom jogo – ela disse.

- É, graças a você – disse Hank sorrindo de lado.

- A mim? Não fui eu que joguei – disse a garota debochada.

- Não, mas você fez o Josh jogar – disse ele fazendo a menina desviar o olhar.

Amy fingiu não ouvir o comentário de Hank e voltou a olhar Josh, ele sorria tanto, estava tão alegre, como alguém podia ficar tão alegre? Era estranho, mas quando olhava para Josh ela não conseguia acreditar que existia um mal lá fora pronto para despertar.

- Vai sentir falta daqui? – a garota perguntou olhando para Josh.

- O que disse? – Hank questionou incerto.

- Vai sentir falta de Hogwarts? – ela perguntou o olhando com atenção.

- Não faz muito tempo que eu cheguei aqui, mas... – Hank começou incerto.

- Essa escola é estranha, - disse Amy calma – estudei aqui minha vida inteira, nunca tive motivos para gostar daqui, minhas únicas amigas eram Claire e Stacy, ponto, ai acabava minha historia com Hogwarts, agora quando eu estou me preparando para partir, tenho tantos motivos para ficar que...

- É porque quando agente não tem certeza das coisas, tem mais duvidas, - disse Hank serio – quando você não tem mais escolha, as vontades aparecem, e você quer fazer tudo o que sabe que não faria ou não poderá fazer.

- Talvez seja isso... – disse a garota triste – O que você gostaria de fazer?

- Eu? – ele perguntou surpreso – Não sei, nunca pensei nisso.

- Como assim? – Amy o olhou com atenção.

- Eu nasci e cresci sendo treinado para uma missão, te proteger, - disse Hank serio – nunca tive escolha ou opção, essa é minha vida, nunca teve o que eu quero, eu sigo ordens, no momento, as suas ordens.

Amy se levantou decidida, olhou com atenção para o garoto que a olhava surpreso. Ela sorriu de leve para ele, um sorriso misterioso e decidido que assustou um pouco Hank.

- Quando eu soube que meu tempo com essas pessoas era pouco, Hank, eu tomei uma decisão. – disse Amy seria – Eu decidi que eu ia ajeitar as coisas, sabe, as confusões que eu criei voluntariamente ou não. Eu decidi fazer do meu irmão um homem que se possa ter orgulho. Decidi ajudar Claire a achar um caminho certo. Decidi fazer Stacy seguir seus sonhos. Mas decidi também, fazer as pessoas que gosto felizes, dá Nora, que conheci há pouco tempo, até o Brad, que nem conheço direito, são pessoas boas, merecem ser felizes.

- É uma bela decisão – disse Hank admirado.

- Já que eu vou embora logo, quero deixar tudo ajeitado, para que eles não precisem de mim, sabe? – ela perguntou sorrindo – Você segue minhas ordens, Hank?

- Sim – disse o garoto surpresa.

- Pois bem, isso é uma ordem... – ela começou – Faça o que quiser, aproveite seu tempo aqui, descubra coisas novas, viva algo novo, tenha um motivo para ficar e escolha se ele vale a pena, essa é sua obrigação, Hank, essa é minha ordem.

A garoto sorriu ao ver o rosto confuso do garoto e saiu, deixando para trás um Hank confuso, mas com um leve sorriso nos lábios, uma coisa ele havia descoberto sobre Amy Black, ela era mais do que ele imaginava.

Amy andou calmamente pela festa, observando cada pessoa com atenção, até que seus olhos se pousaram em um ponto fixo. Lá estava ela, Claire e mais um grupo de sonserinos, ela descia uma garrafa de fire wisky como quem bebe água, e os garotos pareciam estimulá-la a continuar, era disso que ela falou quando se referiu a ajudar Claire a achar seu caminho.

A menina seguiu em passos firmes na direção da amiga. Assim que apareceu alguns garotos engoliram em seco e abriram espaço para ela passar para perto de Claire, a loira estava bêbada, como sempre, ela era fraca com bebida, mas insistia em beber, algo haver com o fato dela achar que assim os outros não a chamariam de criança. Amy olhou brava para a amiga que sorria besta.

- Vamos, Claire – rosnou a morena segurando a amiga que arreou pendurada em seu pescoço.

- Qual é, Amy? A gente só estava se divertindo, né Claire? – um sonserino falou sorrindo malicioso.

- É? Pois então é melhor você calar a boca ou eu vou me diverti fazendo sua cara de saco de pancadas, legal, não acha? – rosnou Amy assustando o rapaz.

A garota sabia muito bem que no dormitório não ia conseguir acalmar Claire, o barulho da musica ficava muito alto, mesmo no dormitório do 7º ano, pois isso passou com ela para fora do salão comunal. Seguiu em silencio arrastando uma Claire mole que ia se segurando em seu pescoço, pelos corredores silenciosos do colégio.

Conseguiu arrastá-la sem chamar a atenção de ninguém até os jardins, sentou-se na relva, próxima ao lago e jogou a amiga ao seu lado. Claire, tontamente, se levantou e olhou incerta para os lados.

- Onde estamos? – perguntou com a voz embriagada.

- Na terra do nunca – ironizou Amy sem muita paciência.

- Mesmo? – Claire perguntou bobamente – Se é assim, eu posso voar?

- Não – disse Amy batendo na testa.

- I BELIVE, I CAN FLY! – começou Claire cantando e fingindo voar ao redor de Amy que bufava – I BELIVE, I CAN TOUCH THE SKY!

- Agora fudeu – lamentou-se Amy batendo a mão na testa.

Enquanto isso, Brad e Willian andavam pelos corredores, escuros e silenciosos. O Potter rosnava baixinho e o amigo prendia a gargalhada.

- Eu odeio aquela menina – começava Willian.

- Sei... – Brad dizia rindo de leve.

- Aquela pirralha, loira, idiota e... – Willian enumerava bravo.

- Linda? – arriscou Brad recebendo um olhar assassino do amigo.

- Eu achei que seu negocio era com a Black – rosnou Willian.

- Por que? Ciúmes? – provocou Brad.

- EU? Com ciúmes da Lohan? – Willian fez a maior careta possível – Eu quero mais que aquela ali MORRA.

- Ta, até parece – riu Brad.

- É serio, se ela quiser pular de uma ponte, me chame, eu vou adorar assistir – riu Willian, maligno.

- Will... – Brad começou.

- É serio, se ela quiser eu até empurro – Willian dizia.

- Will... – tentou Brad novamente.

- Por mim ela pode virar comida para a lula gigante que eu nem ligo – dizia Willian.

- WILL – berrou Brad.

- QUE FOI? – Willian perguntou erguendo a voz, mas não precisou de resposta, Brad apenas apontou para o lago.

Na beira do lago, Amy ainda observava, sonolenta, Claire cantar que podia voar e bater asas. Fechou os olhos por um segundo, talvez dois. Mas quando os abriu deu de cara com Claire, olhando fascinada para o fundo do lago.

- Claire? – Amy chamou baixinho.

- Olha, Amy, eu posso voar – com essas palavras, Claire bateu as "asas" e "voou" para dentro do lago.

Amy sentiu seu sangue gelar. Levantou-se como uma bala e do mesmo modo correu até a beira do lago, não pensou duas vezes em pular para dentro da superfície fria e molhada. Mas a queda na água nunca chegou a acontecer, ela sentiu seus pés saírem do chão e alguém segurá-la com força pela cintura. Olhou para o lado na hora de ver algo pular dentro do lago como uma bala.

A garota sentiu uma pontada na boca do estomago. Virou o rosto rapidamente para dar de cara com Brad, que a segurava com força impedindo que pulasse. Amy não soube o que lhe deu, mas quando Brad notou que ela estava mais calma e começo a soltá-la, a menina praticamente pulou em seus braços surpreendendo o rapaz.

Sem duvidas Brad ficou muito surpreso, a garota da sua vida, em um desespero assustador, o abraçando nervosa. Abraçou-a de volta, afundou as mãos nos cabelos negros da garota enquanto ela afundava o rosto em seu peito, sentia a garota respirar ofegante, parecia tentar chorar, mas nenhuma lagrima saia doso lhos cinzas de Amy Black.

- Ela vai ficar bem –disse Brad tentando acalmá-la.

Amy confirmou com a cabeça, se soltando lentamente do garoto e colando os olhos no lago, não via sinal de Claire, sentiu mais uma pontada na boca do estomago, seu sangue só gelava cada segundo mais e mais. Mas ele pareceu aquecer instantaneamente ao vê-la.

Willian vinha com Claire em seus braços, os dois encharcados, a loirinha parecia inconsciente nos braços do garoto que a segurava como a um bebê. Amy pode ver o desespero na face de Willian Potter quando deitou Claire com delicadeza na relva. Amy correu até os dois sendo seguida de perto por Brad.

- Por que ela fez isso? – Willian perguntou arfante, a voz meio tremula.

- Festa sonserina, a Claire é fraca com bebida – declarou Amy sentando-se ao lado da amiga desacordada.

- Amy? – Claire perguntou fracamente abrindo os olhos aos poucos – O que ta havendo?

- Você acabou descobrindo que não pode voar – disse Amy sorrindo de leve.

- Não? – arriscou Claire, dava para ver que o efeito da bebida ainda era forte.

- Não – disse Amy seria.

- Dá para me dizer qual o seu problema, sua louca? – Willian perguntou fora de si.

- Se acalma, Willian... – Brad começou – Olha, Claire, dá para explicar como ficou tão... É, bêbada?

- Já ouviu falar de álcool? – Claire perguntou fazendo Amy bater a mão na testa.

- Já, - Brad disse calmo – mas o que, exatamente, você bebeu?

- Bem, - Claire começou – o Gabe disse que tudo ficava melhor com álcool. Ai foi no álcool puro, no álcool com limão, no álcool com morango, na banana split com álcool...

- Você comeu banana split com álcool? – Amy perguntou pasma.

- O Gabe disse... – Amy começou.

- O Gabe vai ganhar de presente um belo de um olho roxo! – cantarolou Amy brava. – Eu só não faço o mesmo com você porque a ressaca de amanhã vai ser castigo o suficiente.

Amy respirou fundo, se levantou tentando se acalmar. Pode ver que Willian fazia a mesma coisa sentado próximo a Claire enquanto Brad falava com ela, riu de leve, Brad estava tentando botar juízo na cabeça dela, se botar juízo na cabeça de Claire já era difícil, bêbada era missão impossível.

- É serio, Claire, - Brad dizia com sua voz mais paternal – já pensou o que teria acontecido se agente não tivesse chegado.

- A Amy me salvava, dã, ela pulava no lago – disse Claire com sua voz mais tonta.

- Não pulava, Claire, eu não sei nadar – disse Amy fazendo a melhor amiga deixar o queixo cair.

Os dois garotos se levantaram subitamente olhando pasmos para a morena, Brad fez sinal para Claire esperar, a garota nem notou, ainda estava pasma com a idéia de Amy não saber fazer alguma coisas. Os dois garoto puxaram Amy e ficaram de costas para Claire.

- Que historia é essa que você não sabe nadar? É SERIO? – Willian perguntou surpreso.

- Claro que não, super homem, - disse Amy girando os olhos – agora, deixa de drama e vá curtir sua donzela bêbada, fique com o credito, Clark Kent.

Willian corou violentamente, e sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra saiu pisando fundo de volta para o lado de Claire, que parecia mais bêbada que nunca. Brad sorriu de lado para Amy que apenas deu de ombros.

Amy e Brad ficaram ali, parados meio de longe, observando Willian sentado ao lado de Claire, a loira olhava para ele meio estranha e o garoto parecia meio corado. Amy e Brad trocaram olhares cúmplices e sorriram de leve.

- Sabe, eles formam um belo casal – disse Brad rindo de leve.

- É, sem querer se matar até que é bonitinho – comentou Amy dando de ombros.

- Mas me diz, o que vocês duas faziam fora do dormitório uma hora dessas? – Brad perguntou curioso.

- Acorda, festa da sonserina... – disse Amy girando os olhos – Ah, é, você não deve saber como é! Bem, resumindo, eu dia de festa da sonserina, o dormitório não é uma opção... Digamos... Descente, para uma bêbada.

Brad sorriu de leve e Amy pode perceber o quanto o garoto era bonito, ele tinha um sorriso doce, os cabelos castanhos caiam sobre os olhos muito azuis. Não pode culpar Alyson por se apaixonar por ele, o garoto parecia ter saído de um conto de fadas. Um verdadeiro príncipe encantado.

- Amy, será que agente podia conversar? – Brad perguntou.

A garota olhou de esgueira para Claire e Willian, a loira parecia sonolenta e Will estava de olho nela. Olhou de volta para Brad, olhou com atenção para ele. O rapaz era fã dela desde que se lembrava, ele merecia o direito de uma conversa, sorriu de leve em confirmação, fazendo o sorriso dele crescer consideravelmente.

Os dois seguiram silenciosos pelos jardins, não se afastaram muito de Claire e Willian, só o suficiente para eles não ouvirem a conversa, não que eles parecessem muito interessados. Assim que se viram afastados o suficiente, Brad respirou fundo e Amy teve certeza que ele estava criando coragem.

- Bem, você sabe, - Brad começou – pelo menos eu acho que você sabe...

- Se você me disser eu te digo se eu sei ou não – disse Amy incerta.

- Ta... – disse Brad respirando fundo – Bem, eu acho que você sabe, mas em todo caso... Eu sou louco por você, Amy... – a garota não falou nada – tipo, desde o primeiro ano, Amy, eu...

- Brad, eu... – Amy começou incerta.

- Deixa eu falar se não eu não falo nunca mais! - Brad pediu – Eu te amo, Amy, desde o primeiro ano eu te amo, e dói você não sentir o mesmo por mim, dói você não falar comigo, dói eu não ter tido nem uma chance de poder ter te dito isso antes.

- Eu não sei o que dizer – declarou Amy.

- Eu sinto muito se te peguei de surpresa, é que eu não agüentava mais – disse Brad incerto.

- Brad, eu sinto muito, - Amy começou – não é que você não seja um cara legal, porque você é, de verdade. E também não é que eu não goste de você, porque eu gosto, mesmo. Só que eu não gosto desse jeito, e mesmo que eu gostasse, eu não ia poder me envolver com você.

- Por que? – Brad perguntou curioso.

- No momento, é melhor eu não dizer – declarou Amy incerta.

- Eu daria tudo para você me amar como eu te amo. – declarou Brad triste.

- Você deveria dar tudo para não me amar mais, é mais fácil e mais seguro! – disse Amy seria se virando de costas para sair.

- Mas e se eu não consigo? – Brad perguntou segurando-a delicadamente pelo pulso.

- Eu só posso dizer que sinto muito – declarou a morena, triste.

- Amy, me dá uma chance, só uma, - ele pediu – deixa eu... Sei lá, ser seu amigo, te mostrar o que eu posso ser para você, me dá apenas uma chance.

- Isso não é justo, Brad, eu sei que você é um bom amigo – disse Amy seria.

- Então me deixa te mostrar que eu posso ser mais que um bom amigo, por favor, Amy – Brad pediu.

A garota olhou com atenção para o rapaz a sua frente. Lá estava ele, Brad Lupin, a paixão da maioria das garotas de Hogwarts, implorando que ela fosse sua amiga e lhe desse uma chance, e ela só conseguia pensar em Josh. Se sentia mal por isso, não queria pensar nele, sabia que não seria bom para nem um dos dois. Estavam se envolvendo de um modo que Amy não planejava, e sabia que caso, burramente, se envolvesse mais com Josh, estaria destruindo a amizade dele com Brad. Ela não podia deixar que ele acabasse com uma amizade como aquela por causa dela. Justo dela que não tinha nada para oferecê-lo, nem um passado, nem um presente e muito menos um futuro.

- Tudo bem – Amy disse fazendo surgir o maior de todos os sorrisos na face de Brad.

- Amigos? – Brad perguntou olhando bem para ela.

- Amigos – a garota confirmou sorrindo tímida.

Vendo Brad sorrir tão feliz, ela teve certeza que fazia a coisa certa, apesar de ver a cabecinha de Josh flutuando em sua mente e sorrindo charmoso para ela. Sentiu uma pontada forte no peito, mas disfarçou para o garoto não reparar.

Sorriu de leve, seria o melhor a se fazer. Conviveria um pouco mais com Brad, e talvez com isso conseguisse mostrar ao garota que ela não era a pessoa certa para ele e fazê-lo seguir em frente. E ao mesmo tempo, afastaria Josh dela, pelo menos no sentido romântico, já que conhecia o loiro o suficiente, apesar do pouco tempo, para saber o quanto ele estava sofrendo com essa culpa por se envolver com a paixão da vida do melhor amigo, e sabia mais ainda que se ela andasse com Brad, Josh tiraria suas próprias conclusões e tentaria seguir sua vida a diante. Sem ela.

- Minha cabeça dói – lamentava-se Claire naquela manhã.

A loira estava sentada na mesa da sonserina, acompanhada por Amy e Nora, as duas mais velhas entediadas com os choramingos da mais nova, era domingo, por isso o lugar estava bem vazio. Nem Josh nem Nick tinham dado as caras ainda, e a mesa da grifinoria estava praticamente vazia.

- Por que eu não me lembro de nada? – questionou Claire.

- Você bebeu muito ontem à noite – disse Amy sem animação.

- Por que? – Claire perguntou incerta.

- A sonserina ganhou, você defendeu todas as goles e nós fizemos uma festa – resumiu Nora entediada.

- Ta, eu não fiz stripp, fiz? – Claire perguntou incerta.

- Fez – disse Nora animada em ver a cara de desespero de Claire.

- NÃO! – disse Amy rápida acalmando a amiga – Eu te tirei de lá antes disso, fomos para os jardins até você se acalmar um pouquinho.

- Ótimo, então ninguém me viu bêbada – concluiu Claire animada.

- Correção: O Brad e o Willian viram – disse Amy incerta.

- COMO É? – berrou Claire – Ai minha cabeça!

- Você deu um de louca e pulou no lago, - disse Amy rápida – ai o Willian foi e pulou atrás de você.

- Ótimo, só me faltava essa – lamentou-se Claire com o maior bico que ela conseguiu fazer.

- Você devia agradecer a ela agora que está sóbria, o garoto salvou sua vida – disse Nora seria.

- Até parece – bufou Claire.

Nora continuou tentando convencer a Claire que ela devia pedir desculpas a Willian, Amy apenas pensava na noite anterior. Mas o resultado da noite de ontem chegou mais cedo do que ela imaginava, logo pode ver Brad entrando no salão na companhia de Josh. O loiro com um enorme sorriso na face do tamanho do sorriso do moreno.

Assim que a viu, Brad e Josh sorriram ao mesmo tempo para a morena fazendo a mesma desviar o olhar e Claire e Nora olharem assustadas para ela. Os dois garotos estavam andando em sua direção, e a cada passo que eles davam Amy sentia seu coração pular consideravelmente.

- Bom dia, meu amuleto da sorte – disse Josh sorrindo e beijando a cabeça da morena, fazendo Claire e Nora prenderem o sorriso malicioso que tentava aparecer a qualquer momento.

- Oi, Claire, como vai a ressaca? – Brad perguntou fazendo a loirinha rosnar.

- Não morde, Claire – brincou Nora fazendo a loirinha rosnar mais ainda.

- Amy, a gente podia conversar, sabe, sobre ontem? – Brad perguntou fazendo os olhares se pousarem em Amy.

O queixo de Claire parecia tocar o chão, Nora olhava pasma para a morena, mas o olhar que Amy tentava evitar era o de Josh, o loiro olhava para ela com uma cara de quem havia levado uma facada no estomago, Amy apenas confirmou com a cabeça e saiu do salão acompanhada por Brad.

- Certo, eu bebi ontem, mas em que universo paralelo eu me meti? – Claire perguntou pasma.

- Sobre ontem? – Nora questionou – Você tem que lembrar, Claire, o que a Amy e o Lupin fizeram ontem.

Enquanto Nora batia na cabeça de Claire para ela se lembrar, Josh apenas olhava pasmo para a silhueta da garota que já estava sumindo do seu alcance visual. Senti que Amy estava levando seu coração, para longe, ele abria e fechava a boca, mas não conseguia falar, assim que notaram o desespero dele, Nora e Claire olharam com pena para o garoto, realmente, aquele havia sido um choque e tanto para àquela hora da manhã.

Amy e Brad andavam em silencio pelos corredores, Amy ainda sentia os olhos de Josh, apesar dele não poder mais vê-la. Sentiu um forte aperto no peito, tentou pensar em outra coisa, colou os olhos em Brad que olhava para ela com atenção e uma certa preocupação.

- Você está bem? – Brad quis saber.

- Ótima, nunca estive melhor – mentiu Amy com seu melhor sorriso amarelo.

- Bem, eu queria dizer que eu não quero que você tente ser minha amiga por obrigação e... – Brad começou.

- Brad, eu nunca faço nada que eu não quero, eu realmente quero ser sua amiga – disse Amy sorrindo de leve e fazendo o moreno sorrir de orelha a orelha.

- Isso quer dizer que eu tenho uma chance? – ele perguntou pretensioso.

- Não – disse Amy sorrindo de leve.

- Eu vou entender isso como um talvez! – disse Brad fazendo Amy prender o riso – Então, o que acha de dar uma volta pelos jardins?

- Tenho escolha? – Amy perguntou sorrindo de lado.

- NÃO – disse Brad como se fosse obvio, puxando a morena pelo braço.

Logo um Nick desesperado entra no refeitório puxando uma Stacy que respirava ofegante. O loiro correu os olhos pelo lugar aa procura do seu alvo, assim que o viu voltou a puxar Stacy até a mesa da sonserina enquanto a garota cambaleava e tropeçava em tudo.

- EM QUE MUNDO EU ME METI? – ele berrou segurando o braço de Stacy com força.

- O QUE TA PEGANDO? – Claire perguntou olhando assustada para a Stacy descabelada e ofegante ao lado de Nick.

- Não me pergunte, - disse Stacy respirando fundo – eu estava andando feliz pelos corredores quando ele saiu me puxando feito louco.

- É que ela parecia normal, e eu não sabia se iam abduzir ela também – disse Nick rápido.

- Fala logo, Nick, o que houve? – Nora perguntou rindo.

- EU vi o apocalipse... – disse Nick misterioso fazendo as meninas girarem os olhos – Eu vi, ela, Amy Black, minha irmã mais velha, andando feliz pelos jardins acompanhando ele, Brad Lupin, SEU MELHOR AMIGO!

Nick disse o final meio desesperado e apontando para um Josh que apenas parecia estar em transe, Stacy apenas começou a gargalha feito louca, mas foi a única, as outras duas meninas permaneceram em silencio.

- Até parece, Nick, a Amy e meu irmão? Eles nem se falam direito – disse Stacy rindo.

- É serio, eu vi com meus próprios e lindos olhinhos azuis – disse Nick apontando para os olhos, nervoso.

- Até parece, – disse Stacy girando os olhos – vocês acreditam nisso?

- É – disse Claire sem animação.

- Eles saíram daqui juntos – disse Nora olhando de esgueira para Josh, que parecia mais branco que nunca.

- Como assim? – Stacy perguntou surpresa.

- Serio, que bicho mordeu a Amy? – quis saber Nick surpreso.

- Eu não sei, mas ela não deve estar com a cabeça no lugar para estar com o Lupin, sem ofensas, Stacy – disse Nora girando os olhos.

- PAREM! – berrou Josh.

Todos os olhares pousaram no loiro, ele parecia meio desesperado naquele momento, mas tentava se controlar. Quando pode notar que tinha a atenção dos amigos, Josh juntou toda sua força de vontade e soltou.

- O Brad é apaixonado pela Amy desde o primeiro ano, ele merece uma chance e é isso que ela está dando para ele, somos amigos dele – Josh falava, Nora apenas murmurou um "eu não" – temos que apóia-lo.

- Ah, Josh, você sabe que eu adoro meu irmão, mas você tem que entender, isso é como... sei lá, meio inacreditável, sabe? – arriscou Stacy.

- Pois eu vou lá apoiar meu amigo – disse Josh saindo pisando fundo.

Quem o ouvisse e o visse saindo decidido como estava, podia ter certeza que Josh realmente estava seguro de suas decisões. Mas por dentro, ele tinha um coração que doía como nunca sentiu nada doer antes. Mas no fundo, ele sabia que isso ia acontecer, ele não podia ficar com Amy, ela era o sonho do seu melhor amigo e... MERDA!

O pior era que ele não conseguia parar de pensar que, quem ligava se ela era o sonho de Brad? Ela era o sonho dele agora, e mais uma vez em sua vida ele sentia Brad ganhando e passando sua frente. Teve que controlar a inveja, ele era seu melhor amigo. Foi até os jardins onde pode ver Amy encostada em uma arvore rindo de algo que Brad contava, sorrindo.

Foi se aproximando, seu coração apertava cada segundo mais, se sentia indo para um matadouro a cada passo que dava. Quando já estava bem próximo, veio a sua cabeça a idéia de sair correndo dali, mas então pode ver Brad acenando animado mandando ele se aproximar. Com passos decididos, foi o que fez.

- Oi, Josh, cara desculpa ter te deixado sozinho é que eu e a Amy tínhamos algumas coisas para conversar – disse Brad animado, mas Josh parecia nem prestar atenção no sorriso do amigo, só conseguia olhar para Amy, que tentava não olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Eu não sabia que eram amigos – Josh falou meio sem pensar.

- Ah é, foi ontem à noite, o Will salvou a Claire de afundar no lago e eu e Amy meio que ficamos amigos, não é? – Brad começou animado olhando para Amy.

- É – disse a morena com um fiapo de voz.

Formou-se um silencio mortal, Amy e Josh se fitavam incertos, Brad parecia não perceber o clima horrível entre os dois, apenas sorria para Josh, animado.

- Então, não vai me dizer que ficou com ciúmes? – Brad perguntou rindo.

- Ciúmes? – Josh perguntou esbugalhando os olhos e Amy se engasgou com o ar.

- É, de dividir seu melhor amigo – disse Brad puxando Josh que respirou aliviado, assim como Amy.

- Ah, claro – disse Josh com seu maior sorriso amarelo.

- Não vai falar nada? – Brad perguntou enrugando a testa.

- Er... Eu estou feliz por vocês, - disse o loiro surpreendendo Amy com o como ele parecia sincero naquele momento – quer dizer, você é meu melhor amigo e a Amy é... – os olhos verdes de Josh encontraram os cinzas da garota – meu amuleto da sorte. – ele disse olhando fundo nos olhos da garota – então, eu acho que estou super feliz.

- Eu pensei isso, já que vocês dois ficaram tão amigos, não é? – Brad perguntou olhando para os dois.

- É – disse Amy incerta.

- Grandes amigos – completou o loiro sorrindo para ela que retribuiu o sorriso fazendo Brad sorrir de orelha a orelha.

Não muito longe dali, Stacy, Claire, Nora e Nick observavam a cena, intrigados. Nick continuava a se perguntar como Amy e Brad haviam ficado amigos, mas para as três meninas tudo parecia ainda mais complicado.

- Eu vou para a sonserina, a gente se vê mais tarde – disse Nora sem mais explicações.

- Eu... Eu tenho que beber alguma coisa – disse Claire sem pensar duas vezes saindo de perto dos dois.

Nick e Stacy se entreolharam. Acabaram de notar que sem as duas garotas estavam sozinhos, coisa que não acontecia com uma total freqüência. Stacy sentiu os olhos azuis de Nick encontrarem os seus castanhos escuros, assim que sentiu os olhos de Nick sobre os seus, sentiu também suas bochechas arderem violentamente. Não gostava muito de ficar sozinha com garotos, muito menos com Nicolas Black.

- Er... O que você acha disso? – Nick perguntou incerto.

- Do lance entre Brad e Amy? – Stacy perguntou – Er... Não sei, mas isso não ta me cheirando nada bem.

- Er... e você, ta bem? – Nick perguntou mexendo nos cabelos.

- Tou, eu acho, sei lá – disse Stacy corando.

- Como assim "sei lá"? – perguntou Nick sorrindo de lado.

- Ah, sei lá, tanto faz - disse Stacy sorrindo torto.

- Para mim não tanto faz – disse Nick sorrindo e fazendo Stacy sorrir tímida corando violentamente, mas o sorriso da garota desapareceu mais rápido do que ele esperava.

- NICK QUERIDO – a voz de Angelique ecoou pelo lugar.

- Oi, Ange – disse Nick sem animação olhando incerto para Stacy.

- Ah... Olá, Lupin, nem te vi – disse Angelique debochada.

- Oi, Fisher – disse Stacy olhando para os próprios pés.

- Er... que mal pergunte, fofinha, o que você está fazendo aqui sozinha como MEU Nick? – Angelique perguntou agarrando o loiro pelo pescoço.

- Hã, sinto muito, eu só estava... – Stacy começou corando.

- Stacy, não... – Nick tentou.

- Tudo bem, - disse Stacy com seu maior sorriso amarelo – sinto muito, Fisher, eu já...

- Ah, cala a boca, Stacy, - rosnou Nick empurrando Angelique – e você, Ange, eu não sou SEU Nick.

- Tudo bem, Nicolas, - disse Stacy com o maior sorriso amarelo possível – eu realmente tenho que ir, a gente se vê.

- Stacy... – tentou Nick, mas ela apenas sorriu de lado e sumiu do alcance de sua vista.

Nick ficou observando Stacy sumir do alcance de sua vista, ao seu lado Angelique parecia não se incomodar. Mas Nick apenas ficou olhando, e a voz de Stacy girava em sua cabeça: "Tudo bem, Nicolas". Não estava tudo bem. Bufou, "Nicolas", só Amy o chamava de Nicolas, Ah, e Stacy, quando ela estava triste, Ah, ai ela o chamava de Nicolas, é, não estava tudo bem.

Enquanto isso no salão comunal da Sonserina, Nora estava parada de braços cruzados no meio do salão comunal, rodando em círculos, e olhando irritada para a entrada. Assim que quem ela desejava falar entrou, bufou e seguiu até a pessoa.

- A gente precisa conversar, Hank – disse a menina surpreendendo o moreno.

- O que eu posso fazer por você? – Hank perguntou incerto.

Nora não respondeu, apenas puxou o garoto pela camisa e o arrastou até o seu dormitório batendo a porta atrás dele.

- Certo, Nora eu sempre soube que você era apaixonada por mim, mas isso é assustador – disse Hank rindo.

- QUAL O PLANO DA AMY? – rosnou Nora.

- Que plano? – Hank perguntou incerto.

- Não se faça de idiota, - disse Nora brava – ela está amiguinha do Lupin assim do nada, tem que ter uma explicação plausível, late!

- Au au! – brincou Hank, mas ao ver o olhar assassino de Nora engoliu em seco – Olha, eu não sabia que ela tava amiga do Brad, serio, mas ontem a noite ela me disse...

- O QUE? – Nora perguntou nervosa.

- Que queria concertar as coisas, - disse Hank calmo – que já que ela ia embora logo, queria que tudo ficasse bem, sabe?

Nora parou um pouco para pensar, não conseguia entender o que isso tinha haver com Brad Lupin, ao olhar para a cara de Hank, pode ver que o moreno também não entendia, bufou. Amy Black era um completo mistério.

**Na:/ Queridos, eu sei que sou uma autora desnaturada, mas já disse, a demora não é minha culpa D: **

**Leli:**** Ai ta, mas eu quero meus trailers, tu sabe que eu sou loucamente curiosa, deus do céu, eu quero muuuuuuuuuuito isso *-***

**Cristine:**** Amoreco, essa fic tem exatamente 18 caps, certo? Ah, mas quando ao Brad, bem, depois desse cap é realmente esperar para ver, queridinha. **

**Nane:**** Amiga, que bom que gostou da irmã gêmea do mal *-* adoro essa fic, de verdade, mas amo mais a nova era e adoro que você goste tanto dela, como já disse, a demora é um acidente de percurso, mas vai passar, pode ter fé que vai ter caps em breve, rápidos de preferência! **

**Barb:**** Que bom Barb, mas sei que é difícil, MAS POSTA NA TUA FIC, sinto falta delas D:**

**Lloiza:**** Luluuuuuuuzilda, você sobreviveu as jacarés :D vivaaaaaaa, que felicidade, own, amiga, foi super hiper mega ultra power mals, mas nunca mais vai acontecer e o Brad é mesmo muito retardado e JOSH E AMY É LINDO (L)! HEHE, você vai amar o Hank, em breve, eu sei, risada maléfica.**

**Lina:**** Amiguinha, sabe o Tiago? Ele ficou feliz da vida no fim com a Mel, lembra? E foi até rapidinho, então tenho uma péssima noticia para você, O BRAD SOFRE BEM MAIS * risada do mal * ai como eu adoro isso ^^ e vaaaaaaai JOSH E AMY SÃO LINDUXUS DEMAIS, ONTI MAMÃE! Tão cut! **

**Murilo:**** foi mal pelo erro no nome, é que eu tive que postar o arquivo do meu note, sabe, e lá num tava corrigido como o do meu pc lindão, mas pode ver que nesse cap ta certo ^^ **

**Sophie:**** Fofa, que bom que gostou, fico hiper feliz, continue acompanhando nosso casal lindo AMY E JOSH ^^ **

**TODOS:**** Cap especial para Lluiza, que acabou de enfrentar jacarés, piranhas e mosquitos e voltou vivinha para nós, então, ela merece o cap galerinha (VIU AMIGA, ME PERDOA AGORA?) Bem, é isso, amo vocês e até a próxima ;* **


	10. A Lista

A lista (cap 9)

Alguns dias já estavam passando, algumas semanas. O boato de que Amy Black e Brad Lupin, apesar de não ser verdadeiro, já estava rolando pela escola inteira. Os amigos já estavam cientes que Brad apenas havia conseguido uma chance para ser amigo de Amy. Mas nem todos pareciam animados com essa idéia.

Alyson Malfoy estava sentada à beira do lago observando a lula gigante saltando e se exibindo. Eram raras às vezes em que Alyson ficava sozinha, mas como Virginia estava muito envolvida em alegrar a vida de Matt, seus momentos sozinha estavam ficando comuns para a loira.

Sentia um aperto no coração. Ela amava aquele garoto desde toda a sua vida, e ele nem sequer ligava para sua existência patética, a vida não devia ser tão injusta. O pior, não conseguia odiar Amy, afinal, sabia que a culpa não era da morena. A culpa não era de ninguém.

- Oi – uma voz ecoou atrás dela.

Alyson virou-se rápida para dar de cara com a ultima pessoa no planeta que ela esperava vê. Ali, em pé atrás dela, estava Amy Black. A loira abriu a boca para falar, mas antes que pudesse Amy já estava sentada ao seu lado olhando a lula gigante.

- O que você faz aqui? – Alyson perguntou incerta.

- É, foi melhor do que eu imaginava... – disse Amy meio para si mesma – Eu vim conversar.

- Comigo? – Alyson perguntou incrédula.

- Eu já te disse, Malfoy, eu nunca tive nada contra você, - disse Amy seria – nossa briga foi por causa das minhas amigas... Eu e o Brad não temos nada.

- Não por escolha dele – bufou a loirinha.

- Isso não é minha culpa – disse Amy seria.

- Eu sei – concordou Alyson, surpreendendo a morena.

As duas se fitaram por alguns segundos. Tão diferentes, em tantas coisas. Uma delas, tinha uma vida pela frente e se considerava injustiçada. A outra, não tinha muito tempo pela frente, mas se considerava com sorte. Alyson, sempre lutou pelo que queria. Amy nunca quis nada. Agora, Amy queria algo e não sabia o que fazer e Alyson estava cansada de lutar.

- Você tem sorte – disse Amy surpreendendo a loira.

- EU? SORTE? Pirou de vez? – questionou Alyson incerta – Você tem a coisa que eu mais quero na vida correndo atrás de você e eu que tenho sorte?

- Pode ser, - disse Amy fitando a loira com cuidado – mas você tem como escolher, você pode ficar aqui se lamentando, você pode correr atrás do Brad e dizer o que sente ou você pode partir para a outra. Não há contra-indicações para nenhum desses atos.

- E você, não pode fazer o que quer? – Alyson perguntou olhando surpresa para a morena.

- Quando sua escolha envolve a vida de muita gente, não, não se pode fazer o que quer – disse Amy se levantando.

- Black? – Alyson chamou antes que a morena se afastasse – Eu não te odeio.

- Eu sei – disse Amy sorrindo de lado e seguindo seu caminho.

Amy saiu do alcance visual de Alyson, deixando a loirinha intrigada para trás. Que mistérios poderiam envolver Amy Black? Alyson nunca parou para pensar, sempre vira Amy como a estranha que estava roubando Brad dela, mas agora, ficou curiosa sobre a garota. Amy não era o monstro que Alyson pintava, havia mais coisas em volta da garota do que Alyson supunha.

Alyson voltou para seus pensamentos não sabendo que alguém a observava de longe com um sorriso de lado. A pessoa foi se aproximando dela cada vez mais sem a garota perceber e antes que ela pudesse notar, murmurou em seu ouvido.

- Não pense muito, Malfoy, seu cérebro não agüenta – a voz de Hank ecoou pelo seu ouvido.

A loira praticamente pulou para frente, sendo que a sua frente estava o lago e por um fio não caiu no mesmo, por um fio é um modo de dizer que Hank a puxou pela cintura antes que ela tivesse que nadar com a lula gigante.

Alyson foi se preparando para gritar com ele quando reparou a mão que a segurava, levantou os olhos para encarar o rosto incerto do garoto a sua frente. Por um segundo a loira entendeu porque Virginia havia se encantado tanto com ele, os cabelos negros encaracolados, o rosto que parecia desenhado e os olhos negros e penetrantes, a loirinha engoliu em seco quando sentiu aqueles olhou pousados nos seus verdes. Mas logo se recuperou se soltando violentamente do garoto.

- Você é louco, garoto? – perguntou Alyson brava.

- Hã? Por que? – Hank perguntou meio que saindo do seu transe.

- Você me deu o maior susto – explicou a loira incerta.

- Ah foi! – disse Hank sorrindo e fazendo a loira bufar – vai dizer que não ficou feliz em me ver?

- NÃO – rosnou a loira começando a andar.

A loirinha começou a andar pelos jardins, mas Hank a seguia sem a menos previsão de deixá-la em paz. Alyson bufou, Merlin só podia estar lhe castigando por ela ser uma garota má, era isso, só podia.

- Você não tem nada melhor para fazer? – perguntou ela rosnando.

- Não – disse Hank sorrindo de lado e fazendo a loira bufar.

Bufando a garota continuou a andar, sendo seguida de perto pelo moreno. Quanto mais eles andavam, mas Alyson simplesmente esquecia que ele estava ali, Hank não chegava nem a falar direito e a garota não estava com cabeça para conversa, muito menos com ele.

- Se você não tivesse muito tempo, como aproveitaria? – Hank perguntou fazendo a loira dar um pulo para trás, olhou incerta para ele, o garoto falava serio com ela nunca pode ver.

- Não sei, - disse Alyson incerta – pouco tempo como?

- Pouco tempo – disse Hank sem olhar para ela.

- Eu passaria com meus amigos e com as pessoas que eu gosto – disse Alyson ainda surpresa.

- E se você não tivesse amigos? – Hank perguntou olhando para Alyson pela primeira vez desde que aquela conversa se iniciara.

- Eu... – Alyson engoliu em seco ao sentir aqueles olhos negros penetrando nos seus verdes – Não sei, arrumaria amigos. Acho que quando a gente não tem muito tempo deveria fazer tudo o que nunca fez, mas teve vontade.

- E como se faz isso? – Hank perguntou, mas ao ver que Alyson não havia entendido, completou. – Como se arruma amigos?

- Não sei, acho que não se arruma amigos, eles simplesmente aparecem – disse Alyson.

- Mas se a pessoa não tem muito tempo então não tem tempo para esperar os amigos simplesmente aparecerem – bufou Hank bravo.

- Ta, mas para quê você quer saber disso? Você já tem amigos – disse Alyson entediada.

- Tenho? – Hank perguntou surpreso.

- É, - disse Alyson surpresa – meu irmão, a Black, a Dewan e a Lohan, é com eles que você anda, são seus amigos, não são?

Hank pareceu parar um pouco para pensar, olhou para a Alyson surpresa a sua frente e sorriu para ela, satisfeito.

- É, acho que são, e agora? – ele perguntou animado.

- E agora o que? - Alyson quis saber incerta.

- Eu já tenho amigos, o que mais se faz quando não tem muito tempo? – Hank quis saber animado.

- Sei lá, aproveita muito? – ela arriscou.

- Como? – Hank perguntou curioso.

- Espera, eu tive uma idéia.

Assim que disse isso Alyson se sentou no chão fazendo Hank olhar surpreso para ela. A garota bufou e puxou o garoto fazendo ele cair ao seu lado. Tirou da bolsa um pergaminho e uma pena de escrita automática, sorriu triunfante.

- Vamos fazer uma lista – disse ela animada.

- Ta, por onde começa? – Hank perguntou sorrindo.

- Fazer amigos – disse Alyson fazendo a pena começar a escrever suas palavras.

- Isso eu já tenho – disse Hank, assim que ele falou isso a pena marcou do lado, indicando que já havia sido feito.

- Você tem que...? – ela parou um pouco para pensar deixando ele ainda mais curioso – O que você nunca fez?

- Sei lá, muitas coisas – disse Hank fazendo a menina bufar.

- Ver o sol nascer? Todo mundo já fez isso – bufou Alyson irritada.

- Eu não – disse Hank fazendo a garota esbugalhar os olhos.

- COMO ASSIM? – ela perguntou nervosa, e ao ver o sorriso tímido do garoto berrou para a pena – ESCREVE LOGO "VER O SOL NASCER" ISSO É PRIORIDADE.

- Tudo bem, o que mais? – Hank perguntou animado.

- Bem, como pude notar, você é um desesperado! – disse Alyson fazendo o moreno bufar – Você já realizou um sonho?

- Eu não tenho um sonho – disse Hank fazendo a garota bufar.

- Tudo bem, ter um sonho e depois realizá-lo! – disse Aly entediada para a pena – nós teremos muito trabalho, amiguinha.

Assim que terminaram a lista, Hank deitou-se na grama e arrancou o pedaço de papel da mão de Alyson.

- Vamos lá: - disse Hank calmo começando a ler – 1º ter um amigo, 2º: ver o sol nascer.

- É importante para qualquer ser humano normal – explicou Alyson como se fosse obvio.

- 3º: Ter um sonho e 4º: Realizar um sonho – continuou Hank

- Todo mundo tem que ter objetivos – concluiu Alyson.

- 5º: Me apaixonar? – Hank perguntou fazendo uma careta.

- Lógico, ninguém pode acabar a vida sem antes ter amado – disse Alyson como se fosse obvio.

- 6º: Fazer essa pessoa se apaixonar por mim? Espero, isso é meu ou seu? – Hank provocou.

- Cala a boca! Quando a gente se apaixona de verdade tem que lutar para conquistar essa pessoa – disse Alyson bufando.

- 7º: Fazer alguém feliz? – Hank enrugou a testa.

- É, é uma coisa nova para você, mas dá para tentarmos – disse Alyson rindo da cara de raiva do moreno.

- 8º: Ter um dia perfeito? – Hank questionou.

- É, sabe, um dia que você possa se lembrar para sempre – disse Alyson sorrindo sonhadora.

- 9º: Dar um dia perfeito para alguém importante? – Hank perguntou fazendo Alyson bufar.

- Ah, Merlin, eu mereço. Você tem que fazer as pessoas felizes para variar, sabia? Faz bem para você – disse Alyson fazendo o garoto bufar.

- 10º: Realizas o sonho de alguém amado – disse o garoto por fim.

- É, isso sim é um final em grande estilo – disse Alyson animada.

- Foi ridículo, essa foi a pior lista que eu já vi – disse ele fazendo a garota lhe lançar um olhar assassino.

- Não foi, a lista ta ótima, vamos começar logo – disse a garota decidida.

- Vamos, é? – Hank perguntou desanimado.

- É, hoje você vê o sol nascer – disse Alyson animada.

- Ta brincando, mas é muito tarde – choramingou Hank.

- Deixa de choramingo – disse a loira decidida.

- Eu tou perdido – lamentou-se o moreno fazendo a garota gargalhar.

Alyson havia combinado com Hank que eles se encontrar nos jardins depois às 1 da manhã, para Hank ter a chance de ver o sol nascer por inteiro. O garoto se encontrava sentado à beira do lago com os braços cruzados, tentando se proteger do frio, e com um casaco que parecia não conseguiu cumprir com suas obrigações. Bufou, nada daquela loira maldita.

Estava se virando para sair dali quando deixou o queixo cair. Ali parada atrás dele com um sorriso animado no rosto, estava Alyson Malfoy. O garoto nunca reparou o quanto ela era bonita, os cabelos loiros platinados só não brilhavam mais que o sorriso que ela esbanjava, os olhos verdes cintilavam em pura inocência, não pode evitar sorrir de leve.

- Você não acha que vai ver o sol nascer aqui, não é? – Alyson perguntou sorrindo presunçosa.

- Sinceramente? Eu achava, mas tou vendo que me enganei – disse ele ao ver o sorriso da loira.

A garota saiu puxando Hank pela mão, animada. O garoto teve que prender para não rir, Alyson parecia uma criança em dia de festa. Ela o levou até próximo ao salgueiro lutador, e o fez sentar em uma espécie de muro a frente da arvore, sendo que a mesma não os alcançaria e eles tinham uma visão privilegiada do lado que brilhava como nunca.

- Que lugar é esse? – ele se perguntou surpreso, nunca havia ido ali.

- É meu lugar favorito, é onde venho para pensar, tem a melhor vista e é o melhor lugar para se ver o sol nascer – disse ela sorrindo animada.

O garoto sorriu de lado. Se formou um silencio entre os dois, mas não um silencio constrangedor e sim um silencio de expectativa. Alyson parecia animada como Hank nunca viu e o garoto teve que conter o riso.

Logo ele sentiu Alyson puxando sua manga, animada, e apontar para frente. A sua frente o garoto pode ver o lago brilhar como nunca e de dentro dele parecia que o sol saia como uma bola de fogo. Era lindo, simplesmente lindo. Por um segundo Hank achou que nunca havia visto nada tão bonito em toda sua vida, até que seus olhou pousaram na loira ao seu lado, ela sorria doce, os olhinhos brilhavam mais que o próprio sol e os cabelos pareciam raios do mesmo.

- Então, é o que esperava? – ela perguntou animada.

- Bem mais do que eu esperava – disse o garoto sorrindo de leve ao ver o sorriso satisfeito da loira.

**Na:/ EU SEI QUE SOU UMA VACA E DEVIA TER POSTADO ANTES E UM CAP MAIOOOOR D; mas minhas provas vão começas e eu tinha que arrumar um tempinho pra vocês e... bem eu acho que a Aly precisa ser mais amada, vamos lá, amem a Aly, eu sei que vocês já tão amando e sacaram... bem que o lance do Hank não é bem a Nora :p (obs: sei por que acharam isso, era minha idéia inicial, mas mudei de idéia em cima da hora e cá entre nós Aly e Brad num dava né? Ai eu preferi deixar os outros a Deus e vê no que dá)**

**Leli:**** EU TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! EU AMEEEEEEEEI! TA LINDO!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *-* **

**Mary:**** Fofa, você sempre me alcança, já tou acostumada :P hehe, que bom que gostou *-***

**Nane:**** Amorzinho, adoro o fato de você gostar tanto das fics *-* ah, alem do mais espero que não tenha ficado triste com o lance do Hank D; a Nora vai achar alguém, um dia, Merlin sabe quem, Stacy (L) Nick. AMY E JOSH (L) E BLARG PRO BRAD! HEHE, onde, gosto dele as vezes :P **

**Pati:**** Adoro quando todos vocês erram, serio, todo mundo achava que seria Nora e Hank, e olhem só, agora tem outra na jogada, façam suas apostas :P hehe, own amiga, deixa o brad ai pra esquentar o bagulho :P e o Nick é fofo do jeitinho dele :D**

**Barb:**** Amiga, você vai ter um ataque um dia desses, você vai pirar, amiguinha, mas relaxe, a Amy é a senhora das trevas, só que... bem, eu gosto de deixar as coisas em aberto, hehe :P**

**Lina:**** SUA CHATA! SAQUINHO! Por que não Aly e Hank? Pense como os outros, não estrague meu momento, deixe eu ser a senhora do mal que enganou geral e tem uma riminha do bacalhau, ai sua má! Ah e o seu Brad vai sofrer muuuuuuuuito, porque eu adoro um drama! **

**Chris:**** Adoro o fato de ter caído na minha armadilha de Hank e Nora, por favor, eles são normais demais para ficarem juntos, tenho planos cruéis para aqueles dois hehe, e ai? Curtiu a nova opção para o Hank, seja sincera vai, a Aly tem seu lado bom, ela só é meio... sabe como é, temperamental.**

**Murilo:**** querido eu num tinha nem postado dois caps, é que deu um piti nesse computador e postou só caps anteriores, ai eu tive que ajeitar tudinho direitinho, ah e a Claire e o Will são ótimos juntos ^^ **

**Lloiza:**** Abafa até segunda ordem, acho que quando eu tiver um tempinho assim posto o PRESENTE, DOIDA, mas você sobrevive até lá. E o Brad não é tão mal, deixa disso, ele vai ser bem pior :P AH e você mudou de idéia quanto ao nosso querido Hank? :D**

**Sophie:**** Que bom que gostou, fofinha, pode esperar por mais emoções!**

**Todos:**** AAAAAAAAAAH SORRUY PELA DEMORA, MAS VEM COM UM PRESENTE! A Leli fez o vídeo de A Nova Era II :d POIS É! O Link ta no profile galerinha! Sorry pela demora e prometo que assim que der vou postar um cap ultra power para vocês ^^ XOXO**


	11. Amizade, Amor e mais Amizade

Amizade, Amor e mais Amizade (cap 10)

- Parabéns para mim, nessa data querida, eu mereço isso, porque eu sou demais – cantarolou Claire pulando.

Amy acordava naquele dia com uma loira eufórica pulando em sua cama, havia passado exatamente um mês desde o dia que Amy havia conversado com Alyson e ela pode perceber que a loira estava estranha desde aquele dia, vivia sorrindo para ela e Amy pode notar que havia algo bem diferente nela, mas naquele momento Amy estava sendo esmagada por uma Claire um ano mais velha.

- O.k, quem morreu? – Nora perguntou se levantando sonolenta.

Claire ainda sorria de orelha a orelha, Amy apenas bufou e olhou ao redor, como de costume ela e Nora eram as únicas no quarto, Carly e as divas do mal dormiram fora novamente.

- É serio, se uma delas aparecer grávida eu não vou ficar surpresa – disse Amy olhando para Nora, com sono.

- Dá para prestarem atenção em mim? – Claire pediu – É meu aniversário! – ela olhou para as amigas que trocaram olhares incertos, Claire parecia que havia levado uma facada no estomago – Vocês esqueceram?

Amy bufou de leve e Nora girou os olhos, as duas puxaram, cada uma, uma caixa de debaixo das camas fazendo Claire sorrir de orelha a orelha. Amy jogou o presente no colo de Claire e a garota apenas o colocou no canto da cama e pulou no pescoço da amiga. Nora se levantou, colocou o presente ao lado do de Amy e pulou em cima das amigas.

- Gente, eu preciso respirar – berrou Amy sendo esmagada pelas duas amigas.

- PARABÉNS, CLAIRE – berrou Nora quando saíram de cima de Amy, abraçando a loira animada.

- É, hoje é seu aniversário – disse Amy desanimada.

- E você sabe o que isso quer dizer? – Claire perguntou sorrindo.

- Não – assumiu Nora.

- Ah, não liga, eu te odiava até o ano passado, por isso nunca re chamava ... – explicou Claire sorrindo de lado – É o seguinte, Nora, todo ano no dia do meu aniversário, eu faço a maior festa de todos os tempos e toda hogwarts é convidada.

- Toda? – provocou Amy.

- Ta, não toda, só quem eu não odeio, muito – disse Claire girando os olhos.

- Adoro ser amiga de vocês – disse Nora animada.

- Ta, ta, tanto faz, vamos, eu quero ver todos me paparicando hoje – disse Claire animada.

As três se viram andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts, era sábado, mas isso não impediu dos corredores já estarem movimentados. Nora parecia impressionada, mas Amy apenas entediada. Todos por quem elas passavam acenavam para Claire e lhe desejavam um feliz aniversário.

- Puxa sacos – explicou Amy sem animação alguma.

Assim que adentraram ao salão comunal foram cercados por alunos histéricos que davam os parabéns a Claire, enquanto Amy girou os olhos e foi se sentar na mesa da sonserina ao lado de Richard. Logo Nora e Claire estavam lá também, a loira foi logo recebida por um abraço forte de Richard e ele entregou o presente da garota que sorria animada.

- Então, - Richard começou enquanto Claire se vislumbrava com os brincos de jade que o garoto lhe dera – teremos festa hoje, não é?

- Claro que teremos e o melhor é que amanhã é domingo, então ninguém terá que matar a primeira aula do dia seguinte como no ano passado – disse Claire sorridente.

- É impressão minha ou essa é a festa do ano? – Nora perguntou sorrindo.

- Claro que é – disse Claire sorrindo.

- Bom dia aniversariante – Claire ouviu Hank murmurar em seu ouvido depositando um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Hank, como você é novo não sei se já sabe, mas todo ano no dia do meu aniversário – Claire começou.

- Eu já soube, Claire, A Festa Claire, o Josh me disse, na casa dos gritos, certo? – Hank perguntou sorrindo.

- Exato, - disse Claire animada – agora a tarde a Amy vai me ajudar a lançar um feitiço no local para que a pessoa só passe com a senha e caso erre, bem... o salgueiro lutador toma conta de intrusos.

- Cara, é uma super produção – disse Nora animada.

- CLAIRE – elas ouviram alguém berrar.

As três sorriram de leve. Claire se levantou e abriu os braços recebendo um forte abraço de uma Stacy animada, a morena entregou o presente fazendo a loira sorrir de orelha a orelha.

- Ah, Stacy não precisava, - disse Claire sorrindo – mas vai lá, o que você me deu?

Stacy apenas girou os olhos e foi se sentar ao lado de Amy se Nora, enquanto Claire exibia o presente, animada, para Richard.

- AH meu Merlin, estamos perdendo tempo, vamos Amy, temos que arrumar as coisas – disse Claire animada.

- Espera, eu vou com vocês – disse Nora entusiasmada.

- Não vai não, eu tenho uma missão para você – disse Amy sorrindo de lado.

Amy sorriu misteriosa fazendo Nora entender, as duas olharam para Stacy que engoliu em seco ao ver os olhares misteriosos que Nora e Amy lançaram nela.

- O que você e a Amy tem na cabeça? – Stacy perguntou nervosa.

Ela e Nora estavam agora na sala precisa, Nora havia pego todas as suas roupas e feito Stacy fazer o mesmo e ela havia feito a sala precisa virar um tipo de salão de beleza. Onde Stacy estava sentada em uma cadeira giratória e Nora jogava as roupas da menina para todo lado.

- Nós vamos te arrumar para a festa – disse Nora sorrindo.

- MAS É SÓ DE NOITE – berrou Stacy seria.

- Para você vê quanto trabalho você vai dar – disse Nora olhando bem para a morena.

Enquanto isso nos jardins Amy e Claire estavam na frente do salgueiro lutador, a loirinha pulava animada enquanto a morena lançava feitiços na arvore, quando tudo estava certo, Claire sorriu animada.

- Vamos, temos que arrumar a casa dos gritos e... – Claire começou.

- Er... Antes eu tenho planos, se importa em vim comigo? – Amy perguntou incerta.

- Claro que não – disse Claire animada.

Angelique Fisher andava animada pelos corredores, até que. PAFT! Foi jogada contra uma parede, o corredor devia estar vazio, exceto por...

- Ah, olá Fisher – disse Amy animada.

- O que eu fiz? – Angelique quis saber choramingando.

- Você? Ah, querida, nada demais! – disse Claire debochada – É o que nós vamos fazer se você não fizer.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – Angelique perguntou assustada.

- Se afasta do Nick, - rosnou Amy prensando ela contra a parede – fica longe dele e da Stacy, entendeu? Se você chegar perto dos dois...

- Melhor não querer saber – disse Claire sorrindo de lado.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHH – berrou Angelique saindo correndo de perto das duas, deixando uma Amy e uma Claire felizes para trás.

- Temos que fazer isso mais vezes – disse Claire rindo.

- É, foi divertido – disse Amy sorrindo de lado.

- Agora, vamos arrumar a melhor festa do ano? – Claire quis saber sorridente.

- Claro, Ah, Claire, eu posso chamar uns amigos para sua festa? – Amy perguntou incerta.

- Seus amigos são meus amigos, e todos os meus amigos estão convidados para a festa, agora vamos – disse Claire rápida puxando a amiga.

Amy e Claire estavam agora na casa dos gritos onde Amy limpava o lugar com mágica e Claire planejava a decoração do dia. Assim que limpeza terminou a loira começou a lançar os feitiços necessários para o lugar ficar perfeito. Sorria a cada coisa nova que colocava.

- Então, garotas, como estão os preparativos?

Amy virou-se rapidamente para dar de cara com um Josh segurando uma enorme caixa, a garota olhou incerta para Claire, a loira não parecia estar nada surpresa com a presença de Josh no lugar, apenas correu até ele, sorrindo e arrancou a caixa dos sues braços.

- Valeu mesmo, Josh, você salvou minha vida, - disse Claire e ao notar a cara de quem não entende nada de Amy explicou – eu pedi ao Josh que pegasse as comidas lá em Hogsmead, eu encomendei, sabe como é, não dá para transfigurar comida.

- Claro – disse Amy como se fosse obvio.

- Er... se é assim eu já vou – disse Josh incerto.

- Nem pensar garotão, eu preciso de um cara sarado e fortão, - disse Claire fazendo Amy bufar – e como o Hank não está aqui, você vai me ajudar.

- Tudo bem – disse Josh rindo.

- Fiquem ai conversando que eu vou testar as luzes, o.k? – Claire perguntou e os dois deram de ombros.

Assim que Claire saiu, eles se deram conta de que estavam sozinhos, Josh foi andando nervoso em direção a Amy. Quando se encararam a garota sorriu de leve e ele retribuiu o sorriso.

- Você anda sumido – disse ela incerta.

- É, você ta andando muito com o Brad e eu não queria atrapalhar vocês – disse Josh meio ressentido.

- Atrapalhar o que, Josh? Eu já disse que eu e o Brad... – Amy começou.

- Tudo bem, foi brincadeira, - disse Josh fazendo a garota sorrir de leve – então, preparada para o evento do ano?

- É – disse Amy sem muita animação.

- Você e a Claire são melhores amigas, não é? – o loiro perguntou sorrindo.

- Desde que ela entrou no colégio, - disse Amy girando os olhos – mas você também é um grande amigo, Josh, eu não gosto que você fique fugindo de mim.

- Eu não estou fugindo de você – disse Josh serio.

- Então por que está me evitando? – Amy perguntou.

Quando o garoto se preparou para falar alguma coisa o lugar ficou azul. Os dois se entreolharam incertos e ouviram a voz de Claire ecoar pelo lugar, animada.

- Então, o que acharam? – ela perguntou.

- Perfeita – disseram os dois meio distraídos.

- Ótimo, vou arrumar as comidas, curtam a companhia adorável um do outro – disse Claire saindo de lá saltitando.

Novamente naquele dia, naquele instante, os dois se viram sozinhos, só que com uma luz azul colorindo suas faces. Amy ia abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas Josh foi mais rápido.

- Você gosta do Brad? – ele perguntou serio.

- Ele é muito legal e... – Amy começou.

- Você entendeu minha pergunta – disse o garoto sem animação.

- Você não tem o direito de me perguntar isso – disse Amy seria.

- Tenho, - disse Josh serio – principalmente quando você ta enganando a mim, ao Brad e a você mesma.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando – gaguejou Amy.

- Que você me ama, Amy, que eu te amo, e que você está fugindo disso – berrou Josh.

- Eu... – começou Amy assustada.

- Vai negar? – Josh perguntou fazendo a garota tremer – olha nos meus olhos, Amy, olha dentro dos meus olhos e me diz que nunca me amou, me diz que tudo o que agente passou junto, apesar do pouco tempo, não envolveu mais sentimentos que uma simples amizade.

- Eu... – gaguejou a garota mais uma vez.

- Você já me respondeu, Amy – disse Josh serio.

Antes que a garota pudesse falar ou fazer alguma coisa, Josh a havia puxado pela cintura e colado seus lábios sobe os da garota. Amy pode sentir aqueles lábios firmes e quente sobe os seus delicados e frios. A garota não tentou se soltar em nenhum momento, apenas queria aproveitar aquele gosto em sua boca, aquele gosto único que ela tinha certeza que era apenas de Josh.

O garoto por sua vez se concentrava em tentar gravar cada instante daquele beijo em sua memória. Tentava memorizar cada movimento e cada sentimento que estava depositando naquele beijo. Amy Black soltava uma coisa nele que ele jamais pensou que sentiria. Ela lhe fazia sentir-se inteiro como ninguém mais conseguiu fazer. Ele estava completo com aquela garota e com apenas aquela garota.

Logo eles se separaram para pegar ar, mesmo que no fundo não quisessem, pois sabiam que se isso acontecesse eles seriam obrigados a se falar e Josh não estava pronto para ouvir de Amy o que ele sabia que ia ouvir.

- Vai embora – ela falou baixinho.

- AH, não, - rosnou Josh – agora você vai me dizer que não sentiu nada?

- Por favor, vai embora – ela pediu.

- AMY, não aja como se não tivesse sentido a mesma coisa – berrou Josh.

- VAI EMBORA – berrou a garota.

- É ASSIM? – Josh perguntou berrando – Ta, já entendi, você gosta de cortar os corações dos outros, mas quer saber de uma coisa, Amy Black, o meu você não cortou, você arrancou e pisou. Você é um monstro, garota, você deve ser a rainha da tristeza e da infelicidade e quer que todo mundo seja que nem você. Você é o mal em pessoa, Amy Black.

PAFT!

A mão de Amy estalara na cara de Josh com força, fazendo o garoto virar o rosto. Ele parou um tempinho para entender o que havia acontecido, olhou para a face da garota a sua frente, ela parecia estar à beira de lagrimas, mas o garoto não viu nem sinal de lagrimas, por um segundo ele sentiu um forte aperto no coração, ia se desculpar, ia falar algo, mas não pode.

- VAI EMBORA, JOSH MALFOY, EU NÃO QUERO MAIS VER A SUA CARA – ela berrou com tanta força que Josh teve a impressão de sentir o chão tremer e ele quase cai.

O garoto tentou falar, mas sentiu os olhos da garota lhe fuzilando com tanto ódio que ele simplesmente saiu andando deixando uma Amy abalada para trás. Ela sabia porque havia se alterado, Josh havia falado a mais pura verdade. Ela era o mal, era a herdeira do mal. E por isso as palavras de Josh doíam tanto, ouvir aquilo dele, justo dele que era a pessoa que fazia ela sentir como se nenhum mal existisse, ao brigar com ele a menina sentiu algo forte dominá-la, sabia que não havia sido sua imaginação, o chão havia tremido.

- Cara, o que foi isso? Um terremoto? – Claire perguntou assustada.

- Não senti nada – mentiu Amy.

- Ta, tudo bem, deve ser o nervosismo da festa, - disse Claire sorrindo – mas, ta tudo bem com você?

- Tou ótima, - disse Amy sorrindo para a amiga e a abraçando olhando para a casa dos gritos já toda decorada – mas não se preocupe comigo, hoje é seu dia.

- Sabe que é minha melhor amiga, não sabe? – Claire perguntou sorrindo para a morena ao seu lado que retribuiu o sorriso com afeição.

Josh Malfoy podia odiá-la, Amy sabia que tinha Claire para ajudá-la e para acreditar nela quando ninguém mais acreditasse. Josh não era a única pessoa que fazia Amy pensar que não existia mal no mundo, Claire também fazia isso e não gritava com ela.

- O lugar ta lotado – Claire dizia saltitando.

A garota estava linda, claro, Claire não parecia a aniversariante, mas estava linda. Os cabelos estavam cacheados e ela usava um vestido preto muito curto que amarrava atrás do pescoço, bastante justo, o vestido parecia estar por baixo de um outro vestido cinza escuro, quase preto, que era mais leve e fazia o vestido as vezes parecer preto, as vezes chumbo e as vezes os dois.

- É, como sempre – disse Amy sem tanta animação.

Como de costume a morena estava linda. Os cabelos estavam presos meio que em um coque de lado que deixava apenas a franja caindo sobe o rosto. Ela usava um vestido vermelho, curto, com um decote quadrado que era moldurado por uma camada prata.

- Cara, você viu o Josh? Ele sumiu desde àquela hora mais cedo e ainda não deu as caras – perguntou Claire preocupada.

- Deve estar por ai, o lugar ta lotado – mentiu Amy fazendo a amiga sorrir animada.

Claire puxou a amiga até a passagem. Logo que Claire viu Richard entrando praticamente pulou nos braços dele sem se dar conta que Natalie, ao lado dele, não parecia nada feliz com aquilo. Amy se aproximou e sorriu de lado para Natalie que apenas olhava assassina para Claire.

- Claire, deixa o Richard e a NATALIE entrarem e encontrarem os amigos deles – disse Amy dando ênfase ao nome da garota.

- Natalie? – Claire se soltou de Richard notando apenas agora a presença da menina – Ah, claro, fiquem a vontade.

- Ficaremos – disse Natalie com a cara amarrada puxando Richard para o interior da casa dos gritos.

- Odeio ela – murmurou Claire fazendo Amy sorrir de leve.

Mas elas não tiveram nem chance de falar mais nada, pois logo Brad adentrou no lugar com Matt e um enorme sorriso em direção as meninas, ele estiou a mão para Claire indicando o presente.

- Ah, Brad, não precisava, o que é que eu estou falando? É CLARO QUE PRECISAVA, VALEU – disse ela sorrindo.

- Parabéns, Claire – disse ele rindo.

- Parabéns – arriscou Matt também entregando o presente.

- Own, Matt, que amor, obrigada – disse Claire sorrindo.

- Que bom que vieram – disse Amy feliz.

- Se importa de deixarem com os outros? – ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Claro que não, Amy, você pode vir com agente? – arriscou Brad.

- Claro – começou Amy.

- Sem chances, Romeu, hoje ela é minha, divirta-se, se quiser ficar com ela eu vou junto com o pacote hoje – disse Claire abraçando a amiga.

- Tudo bem, eu sobrevivo, vamos Matt? – disse Brad.

- Claro, é ótimo ser a segunda opção – disse Matt sendo puxado pelo amigo.

- Eles são legais – disse Claire quando os garotos saíram.

As próximas pessoas que entraram não deixaram Claire nada feliz. O queixo da garota caiu consideravelmente fazendo Amy prender o riso. A loiro fechou a cara e tentou se controlar para não fazer escândalo, Amy apenas sorriu de lado. Virginia, Alyson e Willian olhavam incertos de Amy para Claire.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – rosnou a loira.

- Você disse que eu podia chamar uns amigos – disse Amy rindo.

- Uns amigos SIM, eles NÃO. A doida da Potter tudo bem, ela até que é legal, mas a Malfoy e o Potter? – reclamou Claire. – Alem do mais eles não são seus amigos.

- Claro que são, - disse Amy surpreendendo os três – pensa comigo, depois que o Will te salvou do lago agente ficou super amigos, você que não se lembra! – disse Amy fazendo Will rir e Claire bufar – E depois que eu e a Malfoy nos batemos, nós acertamos nossas contas, e essa é uma ótima chance de vocês acabarem com essas brigas bobas, não acha?

- Não – rosnou Claire.

- Mas eu acho e eu sou a mais velha e eu mando – disse Amy fazendo Claire bufar.

- Tudo bem, - disse Claire derrotada – MAS A POTTER FICA DE OLHO NELES.

- Sim senhora – disse Virginia sorrindo e puxando o irmão e a amiga.

- Lohan? – Alyson chamou fazendo a garota olhá-la de lado – Paz?

- Ta bem, PAZ! – disse Claire apertando a mão da loira sobe o olhar orgulhoso de Amy e o sorriso de Virginia.

- Ah, Pirralha, parabéns você agora é um ano menos pirralha – disse Willian fazendo a garota ser segurada por Amy para não pular no pescoço dele.

Claire respirou fundo e se controlou. Amy apenas riu de leve e a puxou pela cintura beijando a cabeça da amiga. Logo elas puderam ver um Nick vindo correndo para dentro da casa dos gritos com um Hank que gargalhava.

- Vocês acreditam que eu esqueci a senha? – ele perguntou jogando o presente para Claire.

- Sim – concordaram as duas.

- Se o Hank não tivesse lá eu estaria perdido – disse Nick rindo.

- Claire, esse é meu e do Josh, ela não pode vir – disse Hank entregando os presentes para a loirinha.

- Por que? – Claire perguntou triste.

- Imprevisto – disse Hank olhando de esgueira para Amy.

- Ta, entrem e se divirtam, os seus amigos já chegaram, Nicolas – disse Amy fazendo o irmão mais novo sorrir.

Assim que os dois saíram a procura dos outros. Amy olhou para Claire que carregava os três presentes com dificuldade, riu de leve e tirou dois deles de cima da amiga. Juntas seguiram pelo lugar, que estava mesmo lotado, até onde Claire havia colocado uma enorme caixa com uma seta em cima escrito "PRESENTES". As meninas depositaram os presentes na caixa que estava quase cheia, Claire sorriu animada ao ver a quantidade de presentes.

Amy sorriu de leve ao ver a cara de criança feliz de Claire, as duas seguiram até o balcão onde estavam sendo feitas as bebidas e servidas as comidas, Claire havia arrumado até gente para servir o pessoal. As duas olharam sorridentes para a festa, todos pareciam estar se divertindo. As meninas logo olharam para o palco improvisado onde Nick estava com o microfone.

- Oi pessoal, - ele falava enquanto a musica ia parando – hoje é o aniversário da Claire... OI CLAIRE! – Nick começou a acenar para a garota fazendo-a gargalhar – E bem, a Claire é melhor amiga da minha irmã, Amy, e ela meio que vive lá em casa, ela é tão sem vida própria que quando ela não está lá em casa eu sinto falta dela, não é, Amy?

Amy apenas girou os olhos e Claire mostrou a língua para o loirinho que sorria de orelha a orelha.

- Bem, como hoje é aniversário dela e eu e meus amigos temos uma banda, eu pensei na gente tocar uma musica inédita para você, Claire, - disse Nick fazendo a platéia se animara e Claire ficar eufórica – só que o Josh, que é o guitarrista não está aqui, - houve uma chuva de suspiros triste – mas agente vive sem o Josh, e se eu consegui convencer o Will a tocar no aniversário da Claire eu consigo fazer esse povo tocar sem o Josh.

Claire gargalhou, os garotos se ajeitaram no palco, Nick pegou o microfone enquanto Will se ajeitava na bateria e Brad pegava o baixo, Matt assistia os amigos de longe, por ser o mais tímido ele havia escolhido não fazer parte da banda, mas sempre ajudava os amigos com os assuntos da banda.

- Como agente vai tocar sem um guitarrista? – perguntou Nick desesperado a Matt.

- Eu sei tocar – assumiu Hank.

- Não tenho certeza, agente não pode substituir o Josh assim – disse Nick incerto.

- AH, Nick deixa de besteira, vem logo Hank – disse Brad animado.

- Me substituindo assim tão fácil, Brad? – a voz de Josh ecoou.

Nick e Hank sorriram satisfeitos ao verem o amigo. Brad sorriu para ele, mas Josh teve que conter uma careta, não estava em um de seus melhores dias, quando ele se pos de pé no palco com a guitarra nos braços, pode ver Amy, ela olhava surpresa para ela, com certeza a garota não esperava que ele estivesse ali, Josh apenas abaixou a cabeça antes de sorrir de leve para Claire que sorria de orelha a orelha para o loiro. Hank preferiu assistir meio distante da maioria, mas próximo ao palco, ele lançou um olhar encorajador para Josh que sorriu agradecido para o amigo.

- Ele veio – disse Claire animada abraçando a amiga.

- Podemos assistir com vocês? – Alyson perguntou, ao lado dela vinham Matt e Virginia.

- Senta aqui – disse Amy sorrindo ao ver a cara nada animada de Claire.

- Valeu – disse Virginia se sentando ao lado de Claire, Alyson estava ao lado de Amy.

- Bem, como podem ver, nós temos o nosso guitarrista! – disse Nick indicando Josh, que foi aplaudido por uma platéia animada – Agora, vamos começar esse show. É The Extreme para vocês, pessoal.

The night's over

_(A noite acaba)_  
your fading

_(E você se desvanece)_  
It always ends the same

_(Sempree termina da mesma maneira)_  
Your hands on my shoulder

_(As suas mãos no meu ombro)  
_as we pull away  
_(Como nós nos afastamos)_

A voz de Nick ecoou pelo lugar com o som forte da bateria de Willian, o baixo de Brad tocava suave e a guitarra de Josh soava violenta. Amy apenas ouviu a musica com atenção, olhou para seu irmão, tinha orgulho dele, sorriu para o loirinho que retribuiu o sorriso animado. Depois olhou para Brad, ele piscou charmosos para ela fazendo a garota sorrir de lado, depois seus olhos pararam em Josh, ele apenas lhe olhava ressentido e triste, parecia querer dizer algo, mas não sabia como.

So many good times you and I

_(Tantos bons momentos entre você e eu)_

It makes it so hard to say good-bye

_(Faz ser muito mais difícil dizer adeus),_

Alyson, que sempre foi muito observadora, notou os olhares de Amy e seu irmão. Conhecia Josh desde o dia que nascerá, jamais havia visto o rapaz com um olhar tão... arrependido. Sabia que não era do feitio de Josh pedir desculpas, ele não era muito disso, muito cabeça dura, coisa de família, mas pode ver o arrependimento transbordando seus olhos.

A loira olhou para Amy, não conhecia a garota bem o suficiente, mas o que sabia sobre e o que havia conhecido dela podia lhe dizer que Amy não estava em um de seus melhores dias, ela nunca viu os olhos da garota tão cinzas quanto naquele momento.

Cause it always feels like Sunday

_(Porque sempre há um clima de domingo)_  
When I drive you home

_(Quando eu te levo para casa)_  
Baby, we'll be fine by Monday

_(Baby, nós iremos estar bem na segunda)_  
but tonight I'm alone

_(Mas está noite eu estou sozinho)  
_Baby, when I can't be with you

_(Baby, quando eu não posso ficar com você)_  
I still want you close

_(Eu ainda quero você aqui por perto)_  
Cause it always feels like Sunday  
_(Porque sempre há um clima de domingo)_  
When you go  
_(Quando você se vai)_  
When you go

_(Quando você se vai)_

Assim que Nick cantou o refrão, Nora e Stacy entraram no lugar. Assim que as duas garotas entraram todos os olhares pousaram nelas, ou melhor nela, em Stacy, um desses olhares foi o de Nick, que parou de cantar meio sem fala, tendo que receber uma cotovelada de Josh para continuar a canção.

Your scent on my t-shit

_(Seu perfume na minha camisa)_  
it never seems to fade

_(Nunca parece sair por completo)_  
an empty seat now  
_(Um espaço vazio agora)_

next to me but

_(Ao meu lado, mas)_  
never is filled of space

_(Ele nunca é vazio por completo)_

Assim que Claire e Amy virão às amigas quase caíram para trás. Amy sorriu animada e Claire deixou o queixo cair, Alyson e Virginia fizeram o mesmo, os queixos delas pareciam tocas o chão, Matt apenas sorriu para que Stacy que... Uau, estava linda.

Stacy tinha os cabelos mais sedosos e ondulados. Ela tinha um enorme sorriso tímido na face. Usava um vestido negro liso e aparentemente simples, mas que lhe caia como uma luva, deixando a mostra as belas curvas da garota, alem disso seus olhos pareciam brilhar mais que nunca, o vestido era curto e deixava a mostra também as pernas bem delineadas da garota.

Every moment your not here

_(Todos os momentos que você não está aqui)_  
remindes me how much I need you _  
(Me lembram o quanto eu preciso de você)_

Nick cantou essa parte da musica meio sem fôlego, Josh lhe deu outra cotovelada para ele ver a cara de surpresos de Brad. Ele sem duvidas não esperava que a irmãzinha fosse tão bonita. Stacy sorria como uma criança, e Nick sentiu seu coração dar uma cambalhota em seu peito, ele sorriu para a garota fazendo ela corar violentamente e ele sorrir mais.

Cause it always feels like Sunday

_(Porque sempre há um clima de domingo)_  
When I drive you home

_(Quando eu te levo para casa)_  
Baby, we'll be fine by Monday

_(Baby, nós iremos estar bem na segunda)_  
but tonight I'm alone

_(Mas está noite eu estou sozinho)  
_Baby, when I can't be with you

_(Baby, quando eu não posso ficar com você)_  
I still want you close

_(Eu ainda quero você aqui por perto)_  
Cause it always feels like Sunday  
_(Porque sempre há um clima de domingo)_  
When you go  
_(Quando você se vai)_  
When you go

_(Quando você se vai)_

Amy sorriu para a amiga e a puxou para sentar entre ela e Claire, Claire sorria para Stacy que corava cada segundo mais, Nora que a abraçava por trás sorria triunfante, parecia que ela estava orgulhosa do seu trabalho. Apesar de estar muito bonita, Nora não parecia se incomodar que todos os olhares estavam voltados para Stacy naquela noite, ela olhou para o palco e pode ver que Josh olhava na sua direção com um sorriso triste e Brad sorria para Amy mesmo ela não olhando para ele, foi ai que tudo fez sentido para Nora.

It Feels like Sunday

_(Há um clima de domingo)_  
It feels like Sunday  
_(Há um clima de domingo)_

Willian não pode evitar olhar para Claire, ela abraçava Stacy e falava algo, sorridente para a garota fazendo todos ali gargalharem. Pode ver sua irmã ao lado da loira, elas estavam rindo juntas. Sorriu de leve, podia ter seu problemas com Claire, mas não era louco, a garota era linda, e com os cabelos no momento cacheados girando de um lado para o outro e batendo no seu rosto, ela pareceu mais um anjo do que qualquer outra pessoa que Willian já tenha visto.

Cause it always feels like Sunday

_(Porque sempre há um clima de domingo)_  
When I drive you home

_(Quando eu te levo para casa)_  
Baby, we'll be fine by Monday

_(Baby, nós iremos estar bem na segunda)_  
but tonight I'm alone

_(Mas está noite eu estou sozinho)  
_Baby, when I can't be with you

_(Baby, quando eu não posso ficar com você)_  
I still want you close

_(Eu ainda quero você aqui por perto)_  
Cause it always feels like Sunday  
_(Porque sempre há um clima de domingo)_  
When you go  
_(Quando você se vai)_  
When you go

_(Quando você se vai)_

Nick cantou o ultimo refrão da musica com um enorme sorriso na face e sendo aplaudido de pé pelos convidados de Claire. Ele puxou Josh e fez uma referencia exagerada de agradecimento fazendo o primo girar os olhos, seguidos por Brad e Willian eles saíram do palco sobe os aplausos de todos. Assim que desceu do palco Josh deu de cara com Hank, que sorriu para ele, puxando o amigo como um modo de apóiá-lo. Os garotos seguiram até onde as meninas e Matt estavam.

- Foi ótimo, Nick, eu amei – disse Claire pulando no pescoço do loiro.

- Eu sei que sou ótimo – disse Nick fazendo a garota se soltar dele com uma cara de nojo.

- Achei que você não vinha, - disse Claire abraçando Josh – que bom que veio.

- É, achou mesmo que eu não ia vim para SEU aniversário?- Josh perguntou sorrindo de lado.

- É, Amy, será que agente pode...? – Alyson começou.

- Amy, e ai? O que achou do show? – Brad perguntou fazendo Alyson bufar e Amy olhar incerta para ela, Hank fez a maior careta do século.

- Foi legal – disse ela incerta.

- Claro que foi legal, o Brad estava tocando, não é? – Josh perguntou debochado fazendo Amy olhar para ele magoada.

- Er... Claire, eu tenho que ir – disse Amy incerta se levantando as presas.

Antes que alguém tivesse chance de falar mais alguma coisa, Amy já estava correndo para fora da casa dos gritos. Stacy se levantou para segui-la, mas Claire a impediu.

- Essa é sua noite, eu vou atrás dela – murmurou Claire saindo correndo atrás de Amy.

Assim que Claire saiu correndo atrás de Amy. Josh bufou e foi até um garçom e arrancou um copo de Wisky da bandeja dele. Brad olhou incerto para os amigos, Nick apenas olhava para onde Amy estava há alguns segundos atrás.

- Nick, - Stacy falou olhando para o loiro – você quer beber alguma coisa?

- Vamos – disse Nick olhando triste para a morena.

Os dois se viram sentados próximos ao balcão de bebida, nenhum dos dois parecia muito feliz. Stacy olhou com atenção para o loiro, ele as vezes podia ser infantil, mas ela sabia que ele se preocupava com Amy.

- Onde está a Angelique? – Stacy perguntou incerta.

- Preferi dar um tempo na Angelique, para meu próprio bem – disse Nick sorrindo de leve.

- Sorte sua – disse Stacy sorrindo.

- É, parece que eu achei a noite certa para me livrar da Angelique – disse o loiro sorrindo charmoso e fazendo a garota corar de leve.

**Na:/ A musica do capitulo foi de Jesse McCartney: "Feels Like Sunday". Eu só escrevo para loucos, só pode ser, EU TENHO PROVA AMANHÃ, GALERA, E TOU AQUI POSTANDO, EU SOU UMA SANTA MEU MERLIN E VOU SER REPROVADA NO TERCEIRO ANO D; ta legal, calmei, vamos as reviews.**

**Barb:**** Amiga, eu sei que você é doida, mas se controla, fofa, minhas provas acabam no sábado e tou livre pra vocês, ai que bom que gostou do cap ^^ :***

**Leli:**** AMIGA, CALMA AI, EU QUERO MEUS VIDEOS! O.O meu Merlin, calma ai, confia na tia brubs, o Brad vai ficar meio... er... bem, ele não vai ser vilão, nem de longe, relaxa ai, e Josh e Amy? Er... bem espera ai pra vê que a gente num perde o drama. Mas eu quero os meus vídeos :O**

**Nane:**** bem. Digamos que eu já tenho uma idéia para nossa fofíssima Nora, só que é bom curtir o fofo do Hank com nossa ex odiada Aly, aeeeeee! :D**

**Lloiza:**** Amor de mi vida, calminha ai, tenha fé que o presente está por vir, já tenho planos para ele ^^ ahhhhh e quanto ao Brad... er... ele vai ficar... bem, um pouco menos fofo **** espera pra ver ^^**

**Lina:**** ele num vai ser bem o vilãããão, ele só vai ser um ciumentãããão, mas a gente ama ele no fim, eu promete, hehe, relaxa ai, fofíssima, você é tããão dramaticazilda ^^ (L)**

**Chris: ****Querida, todos querem o nosso Brad, acho que vou fazer um leilãão, QUEM QUER O BRAD? Hehehe, menina, pensa no babado pior que virá, o nosso Brad vai ser meio do malzinho, mas ele vai ser lindo mesmo assim... ah deixa pra lá, num vou dizer :x**

**Murilo:**** Só quem me entende aqui é você, Muri, amanhã é minha prova, mas depois eu posto mais para vocês, nós dois no terceirão, amigão!**

**Sophie:**** Outra que me entende, até que em fim, NE? Desculpa a demora, fofa, mas as provas atrapalham as fics **** :***

**TODOS:**** Vai, eu mereço os parabéns, esse cap foi perfeito, teve um pouco de tudo e PARABÉÉNS PRA CLAIRE, GALERA! Hehe, eu tinha prometido que depois do mini cap passado o próximo ia ser grande e o Maximo, pois bem, ta ai ^^ hehe, até mais galerinha.**


	12. E o mundo vira de cabeça para baixo

E o mundo vira de cabeça para baixo (cap 11)

Amy sentia o ar frio dos jardins bater em sua face, fechou os olhos com força tentando esquecer o olhar acusativo que Josh lhe lançava. Enfio as mãos nos cabelos, as palavras que Josh haviam dito naquela tarde ainda rodavam em sua cabeça: _"Que você me ama, Amy, que eu te amo, e que você está fugindo". _Ele a amava, e estava dizendo que ela o amava também, o mais difícil, era que ela não conseguia dizer se aquilo era verdade ou não.

Claro que os momentos que ela passou com Josh foram importantes, claro que ela sentiu algo que jamais havia sentido quando estava perto dele. Sabia, sabia que o que sentia por Josh era especial, mas amor? Ela não tinha um modelo para comparar, o que sentiu por Josh foi único, mas como saber que aquilo era amor.

- AMY!

A garota virou-se assustada para ver Claire correndo em sua direção. Assim que a loira a alcançou, se apoiou nos joelhos respirando ofegante, obviamente Claire havia corrido para alcançá-la e estava cansada. Amy sorriu de leve para a amiga que ergueu os olhos para sorrir para a morena.

- O.k. – disse Claire se jogando no chão – o que te fez sair correndo da melhor festa do mundo, vulgo: a minha?

- Eu não estava me sentindo bem – disse Amy sentando-se ao lado da amiga na relva.

- Não tente mentir para mim, Amy Black – disse Claire sorrindo marota para a amiga.

- Ora quem eu vejo.

Amy abaixou a cabeça instantaneamente, já Claire ergueu os olhos e fez uma careta ao ver a cara do professor Tom Rover sorrindo cruel para ela, a menina se perguntou se aquele cara não tinha vida social, ou no mínimo uma vida.

- Ora, senhorita Lohan, - disse Tom olhando para a garota – parece que a senhorita tem um passagem direta para o expresso detenção, e sua amiga também, não é... – o homem apontou a varinha iluminada para o rosto de Amy, fazendo-a erguê-lo incerta – AMY BLACK?

- Olá, professor – disse Amy incerta.

- Já é tarde, - disse o homem chocado – vão para o salão comunal e eu espero vocês bem cedo na minha sala.

O homem saiu deixando Amy e Claire assustadas para trás. No dia seguinte Amy e Claire foram direto para a sala do professor. Ficaram esperando ele lá por um bom tempo, até que a professora Robb entrou, sorriu para elas e disse.

- Venham, teremos uma conversa na sala da diretora – disse ela fazendo as meninas engolirem em seco.

Enquanto isso, Nick estava no salão comunal tomando seu café da manhã, ao seu lado um Josh de cara amarrada e uma Nora sonolenta. Sem contar com um Hank distraído. O salão comunal estava praticamente vazio, já que era um domingo de manhã. Nick ia se preparar para perguntar a Nora se ela sabia onde estavam Claire e Amy, mas a porta se abriu sobe um estrondo.

- NICOLAS SIRIUS MALFOY BLACK.

O garoto engoliu em seco ao ouvir aquela voz ecoar pelo salão principal. Karine Black entrava pisando fundo ao lado do marido que tentava conter a loira. Tiago tentava acalmá-la, mas Nick pode ver o olhar assassino da mãe.

- Mamãe – murmurou Nick assustado.

- O QUE FOI QUE EU LHE DISSE? MAIS UMA DETENÇÃO E VOCÊ IA PARA DURMSTRANG – berrou Karine nervosa.

- DURMSTRANG NÃO, MAMÃE, POR FAVOR, EU NÃO FIZ NADA – choramingou Nick alto.

- Calma, Karine – disse Tiago segurando a esposa.

- CALMA UMA PINOIA – berrou Karine brava.

- MAMÃE, EU NÃO FIZ NADA – choramingou Nick desesperado.

- Senhora Black – a voz de Tom ecoou atrás dela.

- Agora não, urubu de gaveta, eu estou ocupada – disse Karine nervosa fazendo Josh, Hank e Nora prenderem a gargalhada.

- Karine – a voz da professora Sheilla ecoou risonha atrás dela.

- Olá, Sheilla – disse Karine seria.

- O problema não foi com o Nick – disse a professora prendendo o riso.

- Como assim não foi com o Nick? – Tiago perguntou surpreso.

- O problema foi com a Amy – disse Tom serio.

Karine fitou Tom Rover com atenção, olhou para a cara incerta de Tiago e depois surpreendeu a maioria caindo em uma gargalhada compulsiva. Logo Nick acompanhou a mãe no riso fazendo Tom bufar.

- Ah ta, Amy Black? Em detenção? – Karine perguntou rindo – Ah, ta, agora você vai me dizer que o Nicolas virou monitor.

- É serio, Karine – disse Sheilla fazendo a loira abrir a boca consideravelmente.

- Você não virou monitor, virou? – Tiago perguntou preocupado para o filho.

- Não – disse Nick ainda meio surpreso.

- Vamos, Karine – disse Sheilla segurando a loira pasma – ela está com Claire Lohan na sala da diretora.

Assim que Karine e Tiago saíram na companhia da professora Robb e de Tom Rover. Nick olhou assustado para Hank, Nora e Josh.

- Minha irmã? Em detenção? – Nick perguntou incerto.

- Em que espécie de universo paralelo agente se meteu? – Nora perguntou.

Amy e Claire estavam sentadas em uma espécie de sofá que ficava próxima a mesa da diretora Marina Telesco, que lia uns papeis distraída. Claire olhou para Amy e Amy olhou para Claire, olharam em volta e em seguida caíram na gargalhada.

- Eu não acredito que você pegou detenção – disse Claire rindo.

- A culpa foi sua – disse Amy rindo também.

- Nunca pensei ver essa cena, Amy Black, a menina do currículo escolar perfeito em detenção – disse Claire gargalhando.

Mas a gargalhada das meninas sumiu assim que a porta se abriu em um estrondo e por ela entrou Karine Black meio pasma ao lado da professora Robb, do professor Rover e do marido, Tiago Black. Assim que viu a filha Karine correu para abraçá-la.

- Meu bem, está tudo bem com você, eu não acreditei naquela historia de você estar em detenção, você se machucou ou algo assim? – Karine perguntou preocupada.

- Claire, você pode ir – disse a professora Robb.

- Er... Até mais senhor e senhora Black – disse Claire incerta.

- Tchau Claire – suspirou Tiago incerto.

Assim que a loira saiu, um silencio estranho se estabeleceu na sala. A diretora chamou Amy e seus pais para mais perto. Amy sentou em uma cadeira entre seu pai e sua mãe. Atrás deles os professores estavam de pé, a professora Sheilla com um leve sorriso e Tom Rover com a cara mais amarrada possível.

- Bem, Karine, é bom revê-la – disse a diretora sorrindo.

- Igualmente – disse Karine incerta.

- Mas o assunto não é o tempo que não nos falamos, é a sua filha, Amy – disse a diretora incerta.

- Normalmente só damos detenção, mas como essa é a primeira infração de 7 anos de escola de Amy, achamos melhor chamar os pais – disse Sheilla tentando esconder o leve sorriso.

- Ontem a noite o professor Rover encontrou Amy e Claire fora dos dormitórios muito fora do horário e nos jardins, e nos foi comunicado que ela e a amiga estavam... ameaçando? – a diretora olhou para Amy, ela deu de ombros, a mulher continuou – Ameaçando a senhorita Angelique Fisher, segundo ela para que ela se afastasse do seu filho, Nicolas Black.

- Quem é essa tal de Angelique – quis saber Karine.

- Uma vaca qualquer – disse Amy sem animação.

- Mas o caso é que Amy infringiu as regras, pela primeira vez em sete anos, e ouso dizer que foi por más companhias – disse o professor Rover serio.

Karine olhou para a filha, depois para a diretora e o marido, parecia estar tentando captar o que eles haviam dito. Quando em fim entendeu os olhos dela se esbugalharam e a mulher começou a chorar compulsivamente fazendo Amy e Tiago se levantarem instantaneamente.

- Mãe? – Amy tentou assustada.

- Karine, meu bem, o que há? – Tiago quis saber.

- Mãe eu sinto muito se te decepcionei – disse Amy triste.

- É TANTA... – Karine começou apertando o peito – TANTA, MAIS TANTA...

- "TANTA" O QUE, KARINE? – Tiago quis saber assustado.

- EMOÇÃO – berrou a loira fazendo todos a olharem surpresos.

- Como assim? – Tom quis saber ao ver Karine abraçar Amy, chorando.

- Minha filhinha, eu achei que isso nunca ia acontecer – disse Karine chorando.

- EU NÃO ESTOU ENTENDENDO – disse Rover fazendo Sheilla gargalhar.

- Minha menina, eu achei que ela ia passar a vida toda lendo e sendo uma aluna brilhante, nunca pensei que ela ia ter uma detenção, ESTOU TÃO ORGULHOSA – disse Karine abraçando a filha com força.

- ELA É LOUCA? – Rover quis saber braço.

- Cada pai encara como que, não cabe a nós julgar – disse a diretora rindo de leve.

Mais tarde no salão principal, Nick esperava ansioso a irmã, ele e os amigos estavam lá, Josh fingia não estar lá por causa de Amy, mas até Alyson estava lá com Virginia e os outros grifinorios. Assim que a morena apareceu Nick se levantou nervoso.

- TA, O QUE HOUVE, MAMÃE TE MATOU? – Nick quis saber sacudindo a menina.

- Claro que não, olha ela viva aqui, sua besta – disse Claire girando os olhos.

- O que aconteceu, Amy? – Stacy perguntou preocupada.

- Ela brigou com você? – Nick perguntou e a menina negou com a cabeça.

- Ela gritou? – Claire arriscou, novamente Amy negou.

- Ela ameaçou a professor Rover de morte? – tentou Nora, novamente Amy negou.

- O que ela fez? – Brad perguntou assustado.

- Ela chorou – disse Amy pasma.

- Ah meu Merlin, mamãe chorou? – Nick perguntou assustado – Ela te deserdou?

- Não, ela disse que estava orgulhosa – Amy disse pasma.

- COMO É? – todos perguntaram em uníssono, Josh tentava fingir que não prestava atenção na conversa.

- É, e tem mais, sabe a casa de praia? – começou Amy.

- A que nosso pais, os Malfoys, os Lupins e os Potters tem? A que fica na praia deserta, vulgo Freky Beach? A melhor praia do mundo? Claro que eu lembro – disse Nick girando os olhos, mas em seguida parando bruscamente – ME DIZ QUE ELES NÃO VÃO VENDER NOSSA CASA DE PRAIA!

- Não, bem pior – disse Amy pasma.

- O que? – Nick perguntou assustado.

- Eles vão sair em segunda lua de mel nas férias de natal, para comemorar minha detenção, vão passar uma semana lá das três que agente tem de folga, ai agente... – Amy começou incerta.

- Vai ficar com a vovó de novo? – Nick perguntou fazendo uma careta – A vovó Milana vai ter uma crise neurótica por mil motivos variados a cada movimento que agente fizer.

- Agente não vai para a casa da vovó – disse Amy ainda atordoada.

- Não? Eles vão nos mandar para um orfanato? – Nick perguntou incerto.

- Não, eles vão deixar agente na casa de praia, eu e você, sobe minha responsabilidade, sem nenhum adulto, e ainda vai deixar eu levar a Claire e vai falar com os pais da Stacy e do Brad, da Alyson, e do Willian e da Virginia, para deixarem eles na casa de praia deles também – disse Amy rápida sem parar para respirar e fazendo questão de não dizer o nome de Josh em nenhum momento, nem olhar para ele.

Nick parou por um segundo assim como os demais, olharam em volta e em seguida todos os olhos se colaram e Amy. Nick lançou o maior sorriso do mundo para a irmã e praticamente se jogou nos braços dela.

- Por que você não pegou uma detenção antes? – ele quis saber sorrindo.

- ALY, VOCÊ OUVIU ISSO, NÓS VAMOS PARA A PRAIA – disse Virginia pulando em cima da amiga.

- AMY, VOCÊ É DEMAIS, EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO – disse Brad abraçando a morena e a girando.

Josh olhou a cena com a maior cara amarrada possível, sem falar mais nada ele se levantou fazendo todos olharem para eles surpresos, menos Amy, que apenas se soltou de Brad e foi se sentar ao lado de Nora.

- Eu vou falar com ele – disse Brad saindo correndo atrás do amigo.

- Amy, agente precisa conversar – disse Nora incerta.

- Depois, Nora, agora eu tenho que falar com o professor Rover, ele pediu para eu ir lá ainda hoje – disse Amy se levantando cabisbaixa e saindo para longe dos amigos.

- Er... – Willian começou incerto – AH, GALERA, AGENTE VAI PARA A PRAIA.

- ESSE É O ESPIRITO, MEU CAMARADA – disse Nick sorrindo animado e fazendo os outros sorrirem também.

- Certo, na casa de quem eu vou ficar? – Matt perguntou fazendo todos gargalharem.

Amy acabara de entrar na sala do professor, o mesmo se encontrava sentado em sua mesa com a maior cara amarrada possível. Ela engoliu em seco e com o nariz erguido foi se sentar n frente dele.

- Que decepção, senhorita Black, que decepção – ele começou serio,

- Não foi para isso que me chamou, foi? – Amy perguntou sem muita educação.

- Não, - rosnou o professor – bem, Amy, você se lembra que desde seu primeiro ano eu lhe digo que você tem uma missão importante e...

- O que o senhor tem haver com as forças das trevas e a promessa? – Amy perguntou rápida.

O professor olhou serio para ela e em seguida sorriu de lado. Ele se pos de pé e começou a fitar a menina com cuidado.

- Pelo visto já sabe, o senhor Foster deve ter lhe dito, certo? – o professor começou, Amy apenas confirmou com a cabeça – Bem, Amy, meu papel nessa historia é bem maior do que você pensa, eu não nasci com essa missão, eu a escolhi. Eu escolhi levar a criança prometida para o mestre onde eu a treinaria.

A garota não falou nada, apenas fitava o professor com cuidado, ele tivera escolha, ela tinha uma obrigação.

- Meu dever é lhe levar quando a hora chegar, Amy, você e aqueles que lhe seguem – disse o professor.

- Quer dizer, Hank, Matt e Nora? – ela perguntou e o homem concordou com a cabeça.

- Você é a escolhida, Amy, a hora está próxima, você não pode perder seu tempo com... – ele começou.

- CALE-SE. – berrou a garota, o professor se segurou ao sentir à sala tremer – EU SEI QUE MEU TEMPO NÃO É MUITO, SEI DAS MINHAS OBRIGAÇÕES E DO MEU DESTINO. Mas o pouco tempo que me resta só é da minha conta, e eu vou aproveitá-lo como quiser.

- Você tem poderem, Amy, deveria estar concentrada em dominá-los e não em brincar com esses idiotas – berrou o homem.

- Eu faço o que achar melhor, - rosnou a garota – não se preocupe, cuidarei das minhas obrigações.

- Amy, - disse o professor ao ver a garota saindo da sala. – Não se esqueça que estou do seu lado.

- Não é o que parece – disse ela batendo a porta atrás de si.

Enquanto isso Brad procurava Josh pela escola, encontrou ele no campo de quadribol com as mãos nos cabelos e olhando para o céu, desesperado. Aproximou-se preocupado do amigo.

- Josh, o que foi? – Brad perguntou preocupado.

- Foi que nós somos melhores amigos, certo, Brad? – Josh perguntou.

- Certo, claro – disse Brad rindo.

- Então se afasta da Amy – mandou Josh serio.

Brad se engasgou com nada e em seguida olhou surpreso para o amigo. O garoto não sabia se ria ou falava serio, aquilo só podia ser uma piada.

- Ta brincando? – Brad perguntou rindo – Eu amo aquela garota, Josh.

- Não ama, - disse Josh serio – você apenas se acostumou a amá-la. Você não a entende, você não a conhece, você não a ama de verdade, Brad.

- Claro que amo, e quem é você para falar isso? – Brad perguntou bravo.

- Eu sou a pessoa que realmente ama, Amy Black, - disse Josh surpreendendo o amigo – eu sou a pessoa que ama aquela garota por inteira. Eu amo o jeito como ela sorri, sei diferenciar cada sorriso dela, amo o jeito como ela me olha, amo como ela fala comigo, eu amo tudo nela. Eu daria minha vida para ver Amy sorrindo.

Brad não falou nada, apenas ficou olhando o melhor amigo com cuidado, parecia difícil digerir aquilo. Seu melhor amigo era apaixonado pela garota que ele era louco desde o primeiro ano? Não, só podia ser castigo, era brincadeira, não podia ser verdade.

- Josh, isso não tem graça – disse Brad tentando rir.

- Não era para ter, eu AMO a Amy, Brad – disse Josh serio.

- Não. EU amo a Amy. – disse Brad serio – Você só ta fazendo de novo.

- O que? – Josh perguntou incerto.

- Foi sempre assim Josh, você sempre quis minhas coisas, você sempre quis tudo que eu tinha, - berrou Brad – você odiava a Amy, ai quando eu tenho uma chance com ela, você a quer. Para que? Para usá-la? EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR, A AMY NÃO É MAIS UMA DAS SUAS GAROTAS, JOSH.

- Claro que não, eu amo ela – disse Josh pasmo.

- NÃO, VOCÊ NÃO AMA! – berrou Brad – Você só a quer para tentar roubar a coisa que eu mais queria, sabe porque? Porque você tem inveja de mim, Josh, você quer tudo o que EU quero, porque EU sempre ganho de VOCÊ.

- MAS DESSA VEZ NÃO! – berrou Josh bravo – NÃO COM A AMY. Você pode ficar com os títulos de quadribol, com as melhores notas, os melhores prêmios, as melhores garotas ou o que mais você quiser, mas a Amy, NÃO. A Amy é minha, Brad, e eu vou lutar por ela, essa batalha você não vai ganhar de mim.

- Então é guerra, porque eu não vou abrir mão dela – rosnou Brad.

- Que seja, mas isso só prova como você não se importa com a nossa amizade – rosnou Josh.

- EU NÃO ME IMPORTO? VOCÊ QUER A MINHA GAROTA E EU QUE NÃO ME IMPORTO? – Brad berrou fora de si.

- NÃO É POR CAUSA DA AMY, BRAD, É POR CAUSA DE VOCÊ. – berrou Josh – Você não faz questão da nossa amizade, você não abre mão de nada por nós. EU escondi esse sentimento, eu reprimi meu amor, por que? Por você, porque você é meu melhor amigo.

- SE SOU SEU MELHOR AMIGO? ENTÃO DESISTA DA AMY – berrou Brad.

- É disso que eu estou falando, - disse Josh serio – eu não vou abrir mão de mais nenhum sonho meu por sua causa, Brad, nunca mais.

- EU NÃO VOU TE ENTREGAR A AMY DE BANDEIJA – berrou Brad enquanto Josh lhe dava as costas.

- E eu não vou desistir dela sem luta – disse Josh simples.

Enquanto isso...

- AMY!

A garota virou-se rapidamente para dar de cara com um Brad desesperado que corria em sua direção como louco, a garota sorriu de leve para o moreno fazendo-o sorrir de orelha a orelha.

- Hoje de noite, me espera às 10 horas no banheiro daquela fantasma tosca – Brad começou.

- A Murta? – Amy perguntou incerta.

- Essa mesma, pode ser? – Brad perguntou sorrindo.

- Poder pode, mas para que? – Amy questionou.

- Sem mais informações, é surpresa – disse Brad sorrindo e saindo correndo.

- MAS EU ODEIO SURPRESAS – berrou Amy antes dele sumir totalmente do alcance da sua vista.

A garota bufou de leve, mas não pode evitar sorrir. Podia não gostar de Brad como... bem, de outra pessoa, mas ele era um grande amigo, sim, isso ele era. Enquanto isso Alyson estava sentada na beira do lago, olhando incerta para o mesmo, logo alguém sentou-se animado ao seu lado, sorriu de leve, era Brad.

- Aly, você não sabe o que houve – ele começou desmanchando o sorriso por imediato.

- O que? – Alyson perguntou assustada.

- O seu irmão, ele me disse que era apaixonado pela Amy, você acredita nisso, aquele amigo da onça, e ele mandou eu me afastar dela disse que... – Brad começou.

- Que amava ela? – arriscou Alyson.

- É, como soube? – Brad questionou enrugando a testa.

- Ele não tinha me dito, Brad, - disse Alyson sem animação – eu descobri sozinha.

- Ta, mas eu não vou desistir dela, Aly, pode ter certeza – disse Brad decidido.

- Brad... – Alyson começou incerta.

- Não se preocupe, Aly, eu vou ficar bem – disse Brad sorrindo triunfante e deixando a loira para trás com seu melhor olhar triste.

O que Alyson não sabia era que um par de olhos negros olhavam ressentidos para ela, Hank respirou fundo tentando se conter e saiu de lá antes que a loira o visse.

Amy acabava de entrar em seu dormitório, o encontrava vazio, com exceção de Nora que estava sentada em sua cama olhando seria para ela. Amy olhou incerta para a amiga que se levantou cruzando os braços da altura do peito.

- Amy, você sabe que não temos muito tempo – disse Nora seria.

- Eu sei – concordou a garota triste.

- Então por que está estragando tudo? – Nora perguntou seria.

- Do que está falando? – Amy perguntou surpresa.

- De você, Amy, - disse Nora seria – você quer consertar as coisas, você quer que tudo fique perfeito antes de você ir, mas as coisas não estão boas para você, Amy.

- Claro que estão – disse ela desviando o olhar.

- Você está usando o Lupin para tentar esquecer o Josh! – berrou Nora – Ta, eu sei que você disse que não ficaria com ele e o idiota sabe disso, mas você não pode abrir mão dos seus sonhos, Amy, você gosta de verdade do Josh.

- Mas eu vou embora, Nora, e vai doer muito se eu magoá-lo com isso – disse Amy triste.

- Josh já é grandinho, ele tem que tomar as decisões por si só, - disse Nora abraçando a amiga – não fuja dele.

- Agora não importa mais, ele me odeia, Nora – disse Amy com uma cara de choro, mas sem lagrimas.

- Ele não te odeia, ele só não sabe o que fazer, é difícil, sabe, você o Brad, sei lá – Nora tentou.

- Nora, o Josh não quer me ver nem pintada de ouro, ele me odeia, eu sei disso – disse Amy soluçando.

- Amy, só me prometa uma coisa, você não vai ficar com o Lupin por caridade, porque o Josh não merece isso – disse Nora alisando o rosto da amiga com cuidado.

Amy abraçou Nora com força. Se sentia mal com aquilo, sentia um forte aperto do peito quando se lembrava do rosto decepcionado de Josh. Fechou os olhos tentando esquecer, mas logo aquele par de olhos verdes surgiram em sua mente.

Ainda naquela tarde, Stacy andava distraída pelos corredores, sem saber das desavenças que seu irmão, sua amiga e Josh estavam tendo. A garota andava indiferente a isso, quando praticamente pulou para trás ao ver a cena que e prosseguia em sua frente, Nick e Angelique Fisher pareciam estar discutindo, sua consciência lhe mandava sair de lá de fininho e não ouvir nada, mas uma voz em sua cabeça lhe mandava se esconder e ouvir a conversa.

Ela ouviu a voz na sua cabeça, se escondeu atrás de uma pilastra e se esforçou para ouvir o que eles falavam. Pareciam estar brigando feio.

- Nick, você não pode acabar comigo assim, só por causa da sua irmã – dizia a garota nervosa.

- Não é por causa da Amy, e agente não ta acabando porque agente nunca teve nada – dizia o garoto sem paciência.

- Mas Nick, nós somos perfeitos juntos – choramingava a garota.

- Existem duvidas sobre isso – dizia o garoto girando os olhos.

- Você não pode me deixar assim – berrava a garota se jogado aos pés dele.

- Ange, me solta, ta bom, calma, não é o fim do mundo – dizia Nick tentando se soltar dela.

- NÃO, É O MEU FIM – chorava Angelique abertamente.

Stacy se sentiu mal por isso, mas não pode evitar sorrir, o sorriso apareceu em seu rosto sem pedir licença, e ia aumentando cada vez mais. Seu coração saltava de alegria e ela sentia que seu estomago estava dançando tango. Sorriu e sorriu casa vez mais.

Claire por sua vez estava embaixo de uma das maiores arvores dos jardins, a garota bocejava descaradamente e parecia a beira de cair no sono. Suas pálpebras estavam pesadas, o sono estava lhe dominando, ele ia ganhar aquela guerra e ela não estava muito a fim de lutar, foi fechando os olhos devagar e acabou caindo em um sono profundo.

Não muito longe dali Willian se aproximava sem notar a presença da loira adormecida. Passou pela arvore e acabara de notar a garota que dormia, não pode evitar sorrir. Claire parecia com uma criança, os cabelos loiros caiam com cuidado na face branquinha como neve, os olhos fechados e expressão serena. Sorriu de leve. Como aquela garota podia ser tão delicada algumas vezes e em outras tão... Arg! Insuportável!

Passou logo por ela sem querer acordá-la. Mas não podia evitar virar a cabeça com freqüência para deslumbrar Claire adormecida, parecia que tudo naquele lugar combinava tanto com ela.

Naquela noite, as nove e meia, no dormitório feminino da sonserina. Nora já estava tentando dormir e alem dela, Amy estava sozinha no quarto. Ela terminava de se arrumar sem muita animação. Os cabelos tinham leves ondas nas pontas e ela usava uma blusa azul marinho. Ela tentou de todas as forças se animar, mas não conseguia. E parecia que tudo conspirava contra ela e sua desanimação, já que logo hoje seu cabelos estava mais bonito que o normal e havia inventado de ficar com essas ondas nas pontas. Só faltava Brad achar que ela havia se arrumado para ele.

Bufou de leve, observou Nora dormindo como um anjo. Sorriu de leve e saiu do dormitório. Foi silenciosa pelos corredores até entrar no banheiro da Murta. Olhou em volta, nada daquela fantasma nem de Brad respirou aliviada.

- Mas olhem só que ilustre presença no meu humilde banheiro! – a voz fina de Murta ecoou pelo lugar, fazendo Amy bufar - O que a senhorita Amy Black faz aqui?

Amy não pensou em nenhum momento responder a pergunta daquela fantasma pentelha. Mas por sorte ou não, logo Brad entrou no lugar com um enorme sorriso da face, ele estava muito bonito e Amy teve certeza que ele passou muito tempo para se arrumar.

- Ah, isso explica tudo, ela estava esperando o namoradinho Lupin, muito bom gosto Black – disse Murta sorrindo maliciosa.

Brad pareceu nem ouvir, ele apenas sorria para Amy e acabou puxando-a pela mão e a arrastando pelos corredores de Hogwarts. A garota, não sabia o que fazer, por isso apenas deixou-se ser puxada, eles acabaram passando por uma passagem secreta, Amy ia perguntar para onde ele estava lhe levando, mas Brad apenas sorria cada vez mais. Quando ela se deu conta eles estavam em Hogsmead.

A garota olhou surpresa em sua volta, como eles haviam chegado ali? Olhou para Brad que lhe sorria bobo e feliz, girou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

- Temos um grifinorio infrator aqui – disse Amy sorrindo de lado.

- Pois é, eu sou surpreendente ou não? – ele perguntou se aproximando e sorrindo.

- Demais – disse Amy rindo.

Os dois começaram a andar distraídos pela cidadezinha enquanto Brad explicava a Amy que Willian tinha um mapa com todas as passagens secretas e que ele, por ser amigo de Will, conhecia bem. Cada palavra que o garoto falava fazia Amy sorrir mais e ao ver ela sorrindo Brad sorria triunfante.

- Quer comer alguma coisa? – Brad perguntou apontando para um balcão.

- Não precisa – disse Amy tímida.

- Deixa disso, eu pago – disse ele puxando a garota.

Logo os dois estavam em pé tomando sorvete e observando algumas pessoas que dançavam lentamente em uma praça na sua frente. O lugar já estava cheio de luzes de natal. E os dois observavam os casais dançando.

- Serio, quem toma sorvete a essa hora da noite? – Amy perguntou e ele levantou a mão sorridente – Eu imaginei.

- Você se melou – disse o garoto doce.

Amy fez menção de levantar a mão para tentar se limpar, mas Brad foi mais rápido e logo passou a mão com delicadeza da beirada da boca da garota. Percebendo o que havia feito ele corou violentamente e a garota mordeu o lábio inferior insegura.

- Er... quer dançar? – Brad arriscou.

- Eu não tenho certeza se... – Amy começou incerta.

- Vamos lá, Amy, é só uma dança – disse Brad sorrindo de leve.

- Não é isso é que eu meio que... bem, não sou muito boa nisso – assumiu a garota.

- Você não dançar? – Brad perguntou surpreso.

- Não é que eu não saiba é que eu meio que nunca tentei – disse a garota timidamente.

Amy não pode dizer mais nada, pois logo estava sendo puxada para o meio da pista de dança por Brad que sorria decidido. Ele lhe esticou a mão e ela aceitou insegura. O garoto passou a mão pela sua cintura delicadamente e Amy pareceu ficar ainda mais incerta.

- Relaxa, eu te guio – disse Brad fazendo ela sorrir de leve.

Brad começou a guiá-la com cuidado. Era inacreditável que Amy nunca tivesse dançado, ela seguia os paços do garoto como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Sorriu de leve para a menina, Amy Black podia fazer de tudo.

O garoto olhou fundo nos olhos cinzas esverdeados da garota, seus olhos azuis brilhantes naqueles tão sóbrios e sem vida. Engoliu em seco, lembrava-se do dia do jogo em que a sonserina ganhou dele, lembrava-se de quando Amy abraçou Josh e lembrava-se da cor dos olhos dela, eles pareciam mais verdes, mas naquele momento, ah, naquele momento eles eram mais cinzas que nunca.

Assim que a musica parou eles se separaram. Brad puxou Amy para um lugar mais afastado, sentaram em um banquinho na praça onde podiam ver os outros casais que continuavam a dançar. Brad pode ver o olhar sonhador e perdido de Amy, engoliu em seco.

- Amy, por que... – Brad começou – por que agente não pode ficar junto?

- Oh, Brad, você sabe que eu gosto muito de você, - disse Amy olhando com atenção para o garoto – você está sendo um grande amigo e bem... você é o sonho da maioria das garotos, um perfeito príncipe encantado.

- Então por que eu não sou o SEU sonho? – Brad perguntou serio.

- Pensa comigo. – disse a garota olhando ao redor – vamos pegar uns exemplos, Alyson. A Alyson é o tipo de garota que acha que precisa de um príncipe encantado, mas não é isso que ela precisa.

- Do que ela precisa? – Brad perguntou sem entender onde aquela conversa ia levar.

- Ela precisa de um cafajeste, - disse Amy fazendo Brad rir – é serio, ela precisa de alguém que faça ela se sentir segura e que ela possa tomar conta o quanto quiser. A Virginia, hum... A Virginia precisa de alguém muito carente.

- Põe carente nisso – disse Brad fazendo Amy rir e virar os olhos.

- Ah Claire precisa de... – Amy começou.

- Um louco? – arriscou ele rindo.

- Por que não? Só um louco para entender o outro. – disse Amy fazendo o garoto sorrir – A Nora precisa de um príncipe encantado, alguém que salve ela dela mesma, já a sua irmã, a Stacy, precisa de alguém que a faça rir, que a faça sentir especial.

- E você? – Brad perguntou fazendo Amy se levantar.

- Eu preciso que alguém me salve, Brad, mas não de mim mesma, - disse a garota sorrindo triste – eu preciso de um herói.

- E eu não posso ser esse herói? – ele perguntou se levantando.

- Você é ótimo, mas não é o cara certo para MIM – disse Amy meio triste.

O garoto retribuiu o sorriso triste da garota e abaixou os olhos, por que aquelas palavras tinham que doer tanto, talvez pelo simples fato dele saber que ela estava certa.

- Vamos? – Brad perguntou sorrindo de leve para a garota que confirmou com a cabeça.

Os dois saíram sem falar mais nenhuma palavra, quando se deram conta já estavam novamente no castelo. Se entreolharam. Brad engoliu em seco e Amy sorriu triste para o garoto.

- Não me entenda mal, a noite foi bem legal – disse Amy.

- É, até que foi – disse ele sorrindo de volta.

Os dois sorriram mais um pouco e se despediram, seguiram por caminhos opostos, ele foi para a grifinoria e ela para a sonserina, mas os caminhos deles eram bem mais opostos que só isso.

**Na:/ Criança,s super mals a demora, mereço ser crucificada, mas não chorem, o coelhinho da páscoa não trouxe chocolate, mas trouxe cap para vocês :D **

**Nane****: fofa, sem pro pela demora do coment, eu que tenho que me desculpar pela demora do cap, foi mals mesmo, que bom que você gosta da Aly, ela não será mais malvada e bem... quanto a seus planos Amy e Josh, eles foram interrompidos sem previsão de retorno :P**

**Mary:**** florzinha do meu jardim, a culpa não é de titia bru se você é minha leitora mais sensível, não é? Ah e faz parte do meu charme ser uma leitora psicótica e sem coração, é por isso que vocês me amam tanto! **

**Lloiza:**** amiga, guarde seus confetes que eles tem hora para serem jogados ;) hehe, sorry pela presença do seu odiado Brad nesse cap, mas você sobrevive, ele ainda é fofo, ah e VIVA E CLAIRE (LLL) hehehe :P**

**Murilo:**** serio, vocês tão me achando com cara de sedex? Se controlem, os personagens tem donos, hehe, tu sempre gosta das maisa bobinhas, não é Muri, mais ainda, tu só gosta das descendentes da Milana,foi a própria, depois a Melissa NE? E agora a Gina! Hehe!**

**Lina:**** A vida da Amy é incerta. Viji que frase filosófica, hehe, calma ai perua, você é dramática e sei que teve um treco com esse cap, mas você sobrevive :D**

**Leli:**** MEU DEUS, SE CONTROLA LELOCA! Deus, você é tão exagerada, sabe que eu sou hiper dramática e adoro um draminha básico, pode esperar que vou vim com bem mais coisas trágicas *risada maléfica* VAI FAZ MEUS VIDEOS *-***

**Sophie:**** Ai Soph, é sempre bom saber que você gosta dos caps, ^^, pode esperar por novas emoções e confusões da nossa fic maluca e dramática digna de novela mexicana :P**

**Todos:**** Fofuxocos do meu coração, relaxem os bumbuns na cadeira e aguardem novas emoções, sei que foi sacanagem a demora, mas tive coisa a fazer, nover de mamix e outros babados ai nem rolou :P mas vou ser mais rápida, prometo :) pelo menos vou tentar, hehe :** amo vocês!**


	13. Tudo por você

Tudo por você (cap 12)

Amy acordou naquele manhã sem a menor animação possível, agradeceu a todos os santos por não ter aula no período na manhã, olhou para os lados, Nora dormia como um bebê, sorriu triste, ela não havia conseguido nem pregar os olhos, saiu mal humorada pelos corredores.

A garota sem duvidas não estava no seu melhor dia, com seu mal humor completo caminhou até os jardins, lá ela se jogou na grama e encostou a cabeça em uma arvore, fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, logo a imagem de Josh surgiu em sua mente com aquele par de olhos verdes azulados e cintilantes, abriu os olhos tentando tirar aqueles olhos de sua cabeça, mas quase pulou para trás.

Ali parada observando-a com os enormes olhos azuis acinzentados estava Loren Malfoy. Amy sorriu insegura para a menina que apenas sorriu triste para a morena se jogando ao seu lado sem pedir licença.

- Dói? – Loren quis saber.

- O que? – Amy perguntou incerta.

- Sentir isso... – Loren começou, olhando com atenção para a morena - Isso que você está sentindo, dói sentir isso que você está sentindo pelo o meu irmão?

- Muito – disse Amy sorrindo triste.

- O que é? – Loren perguntou insegura.

- Algumas pessoas chamam de amor, mas eu não sei se é meu caso – disse Amy olhando para o céu.

Loren bufou e cruzou os braços fazendo o maior bico já visto. Logo ela também colou os olhos na imensidão azul que era o céu naquela manhã. A loirinha bufava mais a cada segundo.

- Por que o Josh tem que ser tão idiota? – Loren perguntou triste.

- E você está ME perguntando? O irmão é seu – disse Amy girando os olhos.

- Sabe, se ele gosta de você não devia te tratar mal, sem duvidas eu não entendo esse tal de amor – dizia a loirinha triste.

- Nem eu, Lori, nem eu – disse Amy tristonha.

- Eu queria que vocês ficassem juntos, queria que você fosse minha cunhada, queria que vocês fossem felizes – disse a loirinha com os olhos azuis cheios d'água.

- Eu juro para você, Lori, eu também queria – disse Amy abaixando os olhos e puxando a loirinha de forma que ela deitasse com a cabeça no seu ombro.

Naquela tarde Josh se encontrava deitado sozinho no seu dormitório. Não estava nem um pouco com cabeça para ir para a aula, bufou irritado olhando para o teto. Para todos os lados que Josh olhava parecia ver Amy. Amy parada sorrindo para ele em frente a sua cama, Amy e ele abraçados quase se beijando, Amy e ele se beijando, Amy e ele, Amy e ele, Amy e ele, sempre Amy e ele. Chegava a cansar seu coração.

- Amy – o garoto chamou baixinho.

Porque de todas as garotas, por que de TODAS, ele tinha que gostar justo dela? A mais complicada, a mais estranha, a mais difícil, a mais... A mais perfeita. Fechou os olhos só conseguia ver aquela garota, Amy Black, a SUA garota.

Stacy se viu andando com Nora pelos corredores de Hogwarts. As duas havia ficado amigas rápido. Se entendiam. Stacy era calma e sem duvidas a mais normal, Nora gostava dela e a recíproca era verdadeira. As garotas puderam ver Brad Lupin correndo desesperado e esbarrar nelas sem nem se dar ao trabalho de pedir desculpas, Nora bufou fazendo Stacy rir de leve.

- Ele deve estar procurando mais um modo de impressionar a Amy – disse Stacy sem animação.

- Ele é um idiota, sem ofensas Tacy, mas seu irmão não vê que está estragando TUDO – dizia Nora brava fazendo Stacy rir mais um pouco.

- Por que não diz a ele? – Stacy perguntou.

- Não duvide de mim, Lupin, eu sou capaz de prender seu irmão no armário de vassouras – disse Nora fazendo Stacy gargalhar.

A noite havia caído, estavam todos jantando. Os olhos de Claire correram pela mesa da Sonserina, nada de Amy. Franziu o cenho, viu Nora conversando com Hank ao seu lado, um pouco distante dali pode ver Nick tentando convencer Josh a se aproximar delas e ao seu lado Richard comendo distraidamente. Viu Brad na mesa da Grifinoria assim como todos os outros, onde ela estaria?

Claire se levantou sem dar satisfações a ninguém. Ela, Claire Lohan, podia não ser a mais esperta ou até a mais bonita, mas havia uma coisa que ela entendia melhor que todos, e isso era Amy Black. Ela conhecia a melhor amiga melhor que muita gente, sabia exatamente onde encontrá-la.

Ela correu para os jardins meio desesperada, e lá estava ela. Amy. Sentada a beira do lago com um olhar perdido. Sorriu triste. Sabia muito bem que quando Amy queria ficar sozinha era para lá que ela ia, era para lá que ela levava Claire que a mesma estava bêbada, era para lá que Amy Black ia quando queria se esconder do mundo.

Caminhando decidida Claire se viu parada atrás de Amy. Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, a loirinha sentou-se ao lado da morena que não pareceu surpresa em tê-la ali. Nenhuma palavra foi dita, as duas só ficaram lá observando o monstro do lago pulando de um lado para o outro.

Amy em fim olhou para Claire. A loira sentiu aqueles olhinhos cinzas esverdeados tão tristes e então sorriu de leve para a amiga. Podia ser diferentes, mas Claire e Amy eram melhores amigas, viviam juntas e nunca se desgrudavam. Juntas foram contra tudo e todos. Juntas foram chamadas de estranhas e excluídas por muita gente. Juntas elas enfrentavam tudo e sempre permaneciam juntas. Foi com isso que um leve sorriso se formou nos lábios da jovem Black, fazendo Claire puxá-la pela cintura fazendo a amiga deitar a cabeça em seu ombro.

Claire sorriu de leve se levantou e esticou as mãos para Amy fazer o mesmo, assim a morena fez sorrindo de leve. Assim que as duas estavam de pé, sorrindo uma para outra, Claire puxou a melhor amiga pela cintura e em fim disse.

- E então, o que ta pegando?

- Sou eu, Claire, é que dói tanto – disse Amy abraçando a amiga com força.

- Own, Amy, me diz, o que dói? – Claire quis saber alisando os cabelos da amiga.

- Tudo, Claire, dói não ter mais esperança para nada, dói sentir algo pelo Josh – choramingou Amy.

- Você o ama, Amy? – Claire quis saber.

- Eu não sei, não sei nem se eu posso amar – disse Amy triste.

- Mas você sente algo forte por ele? – Claire perguntou.

- Tão forte que até machuca – disse Amy triste.

- Então chora, minha amiga, chora que eu te dou ombro – disse Claire sorrindo de lado.

- É isso que dói mais ainda Claire, eu não consigo, eu não consigo chorar e isso só torna a dor ainda maior – disse Amy abraçando Claire com força.

- É porque você é forte, Amy – disse Claire triste.

- Não tem nada haver com ser forte, Claire, tem haver com limitações, e essa me machuca muito – disse Amy tentando chorar, mas nenhuma lagrima saia de seus olhos.

Claire apenas abraçou a amiga com ainda mais força, como se quisesse protegê-la do que quer que a assustasse ou tentasse machucá-la, Amy sempre esteve ao seu lado, e ela sempre estaria ao lado de Amy, independente do que acontecesse.

No dia seguinte, Josh se encontrava andando distraidamente pelos corredores, com sua nova companheira: a depressão. O garoto sentia-se péssimo, não tinha nem coragem de chegar perto de Amy. Foi andando assim, sozinho, que ele sentiu alguém empurrá-lo contra uma parede, olhou assustado para a cara de assassina de Claire, que o segurava com força.

- Claire, o que ta pegando? – Josh perguntou tentando se soltar da menina.

- Presta bastante atenção, Josh, - rosnou a loirinha – Amy é minha melhor amiga e NINGUÉM, me entendeu? NINGUÉM faz ela sofrer. Eu adoro você, mas ou você faz minha melhor amiga sorrir outra vez ou eu te castro.

- Claire, eu e a Amy não nos falamos a um bom tempo e... – Josh começou triste.

- VOCÊ A AMA? – Claire perguntou nervosa.

- Claire... – ele começou incerto.

- VOCÊ A AMA, JOSH? – Claire perguntou com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Como eu nunca amei ninguém em toda a minha vida – suspirou Josh derrotado.

- Então lute por ela, Josh, porque eu sei que Amy precisa de você, por favor, Josh, salve minha amiga – disse Claire com lagrimas nos olhos.

Josh não soube bem porque, mas puxou Claire pela cintura fazendo a loirinha chorar em seu peito, a abraçou com força. Ele sabia o quanto Amy era importante para Claire, pois ele também se importava muito com a menina. Beijou a testa de Claire e se afastou tranqüilamente.

Ele se via entrando no salão principal. Pode ver Amy comendo ao lado de Nora, ela não era a mesma, não a Amy que o encantara. Ela parecia ter voltado a ser a Amy que ele detestou em sua infância. Ela não tinha mais o mesmo brilho nos olhos. Sorriu triste. O que ela havia feito?

- Elas vão ter aula de educação física na ultima aula do dia, lá para as três horas – disse uma voz fina atrás dele.

Josh virou-se surpreso para dar de cara com sua irmã mais nova, Loren sorriu meio orgulhosa para ele. Sempre tão misteriosa. Josh sorriu de lado para a irmã caçula, tentando disfarçar.

- Do que você...? – ele começou.

- É de três horas, vocês não têm mais aula depois disso, dá tempo de fazer algo ainda hoje – disse Loren sorrindo misteriosa e se afastando.

Josh sorriu de leve ao ver Hank entrando no salão principal, puxou o amigo sem pensar duas vezes. O moreno olhou assustado para ele. Josh tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Temos uma missão importante, meu caro – disse o loiro misterioso fazendo o moreno sorrir de lado.

Às três horas da tarde, as meninas do 5º e do 7º ano da soncerina estavam na companhia das do 6º ano da grifinoria no campo de quadribol, onde se realizava a aula, que na opinião da maioria ali, era a mais idiota e inútil do mundo, a de educação física. Nenhuma delas entendia de onde o colégio havia tido a bendita idéia de uma aula de educação física, elas eram bruxas, mas a justificativa foi que era para elas se exercitarem, afinal, havia algumas que não jogavam quadribol.

Alyson, Virginia, Stacy, Nora e Claire se encontravam sentadas em um banco com a maior cara amarrada possível, apesar de fazerem parte do time de quadribol, eram obrigadas a participar daquela aula inútil. As três bufavam de leve, mas logo começaram a assistir o jogo de futebol que as outras garotas jogavam.

Claire prendeu a gargalhada ao ver Amy jogando, a garota dava um show. Ela havia feito uns mil gols em Carly e atingido a cabeça da garota umas quinhentas vezes. Alyson e Virginia gargalhavam ao ver Carly implorando para descansar, mas a professora Fiona Flamberg insistia que ela devia continuar.

- Certo, vamos as apostas, onde vocês acham que a Amy atingi a Carly dessa vez? – Claire perguntou fazendo a maioria rir.

- A Amy está muito brava – disse Stacy preocupada.

- Ela desconta isso no jogo, e é melhor do que se ela saísse no braço com a Carly - disse Nora cansada.

- Pelo menos deve ajudar ela a se controlar – disse Alyson na mesma hora que Amy atingia Carly na barriga com a bola. Fazendo a loirinha gargalhar.

- MUITO BEM, BLACK – berrava a professora fazendo as meninas rirem mais ainda.

De repente elas ouviram uma musica baixinha. As meninas pararam de jogar instantaneamente e Claire e as outras olharam assustadas para os lados. Logo Alyson apontou para Hank que estava embaixo da arquibancada fazendo o som com a varinha, as meninas se entreolharam incertas a tempo de ouvirem uma voz ecoar do alto da arquibancada.

You're just too good to be true

_(Você é boa demais para ser de verdade)_

Can't take my eyes of you

_(Não consigo tirar os olhos de você)_

You'd be like heaven to touch

_(Tocar você, seria como estar no paraíso)_

I wanna hold you so much

_(Eu quero te abraçar tanto)_

At long last love has arrived

_(Finalmente o amor chegou)_

And I thank God I'm alive.

_(E graças a Deus eu estou vivo)_

You're just too good to be true.

_(Você é boa demais para ser de verdade)_

Can't take my eyes off you.

_(Não consigo tirar os olhos de você)_

Amy ergueu os olhos surpresa ao ver Josh em cima das arquibancadas com um microfone sem fio cantando. Ela olhou ao redor, as meninas tinha os olhos esbugalhados, olhou para suas amigas, cada uma com um sorriso maior que o outro. Pode ver Hank embaixo das arquibancadas.

Mas seus olhos logo pararam de correr pelas redondezas para colarem em Josh, que sorria maroto enquanto cantava e dançava. Amy não conseguiu conter um leve sorriso quando os olhos verdes do rapaz encontraram os seus cinzas, era para ela, ELE ESTAVA CANTANDO PARA ELA.

Pardon the way that I stare.

_(Me perdoa pelo modo como te fito)_

There's nothing else to compare.

_(Não consigo te comparar a nada)_

The sight of you leaves me weak.

_(Te ver me deixa fraco)_

There are no words left to speak.

_(Não há palavras para falar)_

But if you feel like I feel.

_(Mas se você se sentir como me sinto)_

Please let me know that it's real.

_(Por favor deixe que eu saiba que é de verdade)_

You're just too good to be true.

_(Você é boa demais para ser de verdade )_

Can't take my eyes off you.

_(Não consigo tirar os olhos de você)_

A musica começou a ficar ainda mais animada, e Amy teve que se controlar ao ver que Hank havia feito com que elefantes, tudo bem que eram apenas uma ilusão, mas tinham elefantes vestidos de lideres de torcida tocando a musica no ritmo de Josh. O rapaz apenas se empolgava mais enquanto escorregava de um lado para o outro da arquibancada.

A maioria das garotas batia palmas histéricas, Claire pulava animada nos braços de Alyson que gargalhava, Nora e Stacy cantavam a musica enquanto Virginia olhava encantada para os elefantes, Amy sentiu alguém pousar a mão em seu ombro, era Natalie com um leve sorriso para ela.

- Ele deve gostar mesmo de você – disse Natalie fazendo Amy sorrir de orelha a orelha.

I love you baby, and if it's quite all right,

_(Eu te amo querida, e se tudo estiver bem_)

I need you baby to warm the lonely night.

_(Eu preciso de você para aquecer minhas noite solitárias)_

I love you baby.

_(Eu te amo querida)_

Trust in me when I say:

_(Confie em mim quando eu digo)_

Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray.

_(Oh, minha linda, não me decepcione, eu te imploro)_

Oh pretty baby, now that I found you. Stay.

_(Oh, minha linda, agora que te encontrei, fique.)_

And let me love you, baby. Let me love you...

_(E deixe que eu te ame, querida. Deixe me te ama)_

Amy sorriu de orelha a orelha, via Josh olhando fundo nos seus olhos. Pode ver a professora se mexendo levemente no ritmo da musica, gargalhou, fazendo o loiro se empolgar ainda mais e ir descendo a arquibancada dançando animado e fazendo as garotas gritarem mais.

Não conseguia parar de sorrir, simplesmente não conseguia. Ela sentia seu coração dançando no ritmo da musica de Josh. Realmente Josh Malfoy tinha um poder sobre ela que a mesma desconhecia pro completo. Seu sorriso se estendia mais a cada passo que Josh dava e a cada movimento do garoto.

You're just too good to be true.

_(Você é boa demais para ser de verdade)_

Can't take my eyes off you

_(Não consigo tirar os olhos de você)_

You'd be like heaven to touch

_(Tocar você, seria como estar no paraíso)_

I wanna hold you so much.

_(Eu quero te abraçar tanto)_

At long last love has arrived.

_(Finalmente o amor chegou)_

And I thank God I'm alive.

_(E graças a Deus eu estou vivo)_

You're just too good to be true.

_(Você é boa demais para ser de verdade)_

Can't take my eyes off you.

_(Não consigo tirar os olhos de você)_

Quando Amy se deu conta ele já estava na parte da arquibancada mais próxima do campo. Ele tinha a cabeça apoiada no joelho e sorria para ela com uma carinha de cachorro sem dono, abaixou os olhos para quando os erguer novamente ter na face o maior sorriso que Josh já havia visto a garota mostrar. Os olhos dela estavam totalmente verdes, de um modo que fez Josh sorrir como nunca.

Talvez por isso ou por outros milhões de motivos, ele pulou da arquibancada, fazendo Amy entrar em desespero. A garoto caiu de mau jeito, murmurou um "ai", mas ao ver que todas olhavam pasmas para ele se pos de pé com a maior cara de foi de propósito, arrancando risos de todas, ainda com o microfone da mão ele seguiu até Amy cantando.

I love you baby, and if it's quite all right,

_(Eu te amo querida, e se tudo estiver bem)_

I need you baby to warm the lonely night.

_(Eu preciso de você para aquecer minhas noite solitárias)_

I love you baby.

_(Eu te amo querida)_

Trust in me when I say:

_(Confie em mim quando eu digo)_

Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray.

_(Oh, minha linda, não me decepcione, eu te imploro)_

Oh pretty baby, now that I found you. Stay.

_(Oh, minha linda, agora que te encontrei, fique.)_

Oh pretty baby. Trust in me when I say:

_(Oh, minha linda. Confie em mim quando te digo)_

Oh pretty baby...

_(Oh, minha linda...)_

Josh cantou a ultima parte da musica cara a cara com Amy. Ele havia ido andando em sua direção, e agora ele estava tão perto que o sorriso de Amy chegava a doer sua face, assim que ele terminou a musica as garotas bateram palmas histéricas, Amy viu suas amigas pulando e comemorando. Josh sorria maroto para ela.

- Me desculpa? – ele perguntou jogando o microfone no chão.

- Pelo o que? – ela arriscou sorrindo de leve.

- Por ter me afastado, - começou o garoto com a mão em seu rosto – por ter te tratado mal, por ter sido um idiota, por ter te agarrado à força, apesar de eu te adorado fazer isso, mas principalmente, me desculpa por estar perdidamente apaixonado por você.

- Bem, - Amy começou incerta olhando fundo nos olhos verdes do garoto – Essa ultima eu vou ter que pensar um pouco.

Josh gargalhou e puxou a garota pela cintura, Amy pode ver que no campo ninguém arriscava nem respirar, todos apenas olhavam para eles. Amy sorriu de leve ao sentir os olhos de Josh pousados nela.

- Eu tenho métodos para lhe convencer – disse ele sorrindo maroto.

- Tenta – disse ela debochada.

- Bem, eu posso começar te pedindo em namoro – disse ele sorrindo doce.

Amy parou instantaneamente, ela olhou fundo nos olhos verdes de Josh, como ela podia se sentir tão bem perto daquele idiota. Não conseguiu, foi mais forte que ela, a garota se viu pulando nos braços de Josh com tanta dependência que chegou a lhe assustar, ela precisava tanto dele, mais tanto.

- Isso foi um sim? – ele perguntou em seu ouvido.

- Depende, isso foi um pedido? – ela perguntou sorrindo maroto.

- Tenho que responder? – ele perguntou sorrindo de lado.

- E eu? – questionou a garota com seu maior sorriso.

- Bem, eu vou entender isso como um sim – disse aproximando a boca da garota fazendo-a rir muito – principalmente porque se você não aceitasse eu seria obrigado a cantar outra musica.

Amy se viu jogando a cabeça para trás e gargalhando compulsivamente, mas Josh logo a puxou mais pela cintura colando seus lábios nos dela. Amy pode ouvir todos batendo palmas histéricos, mas logo o som sumiu do seu ouvido, era como se só existisse ela e Josh, só eles dois, e ele conseguia, como todas as outras vezes, salvá-la, salvá-la de tudo e dela mesma, sorriu dentre o beijo a tempo de Josh separá-los e carregá-la nos braços.

- Sinto muito, professora Flamberg, mas eu tenho que seqüestrar a MINHA NAMORADA – berrou Josh carregando a garota para longe do campo sobe as gargalhadas e palmas da maioria, incluindo Hank que já havia feito os elefantes sumirem e agora ria compulsivamente.

Amy se viu debaixo de uma arvore, deitada com a cabeça encostada no peito de Josh, o garoto acariciava seus cabelos com cuidado e he observava com atenção. A garota sorria de leve, parecia uma criança em seus braços, uma criança que ele queria proteger de tudo e de todos.

- Amy – Josh chamou baixinho.

Assim que o garoto sentiu aquele par de olhos cinzas esverdeados colarem nele, sorriu de orelha a orelha. Amy franziu o cenho como se pedisse explicações, fazendo Josh sorrir mais ainda.

- O que? – Amy perguntou incerta.

- Você é linda, sabia? – ele perguntou fazendo a garota rir e dando um beijo no alto da cabeça dela.

- É, um idiota me disse isso uma vez – disse Amy gargalhando.

- Ah é? Me diz o nome dele que eu mato, eu sou o único idiota que pode te chamar de linda – disse Josh fazendo a garota gargalhar.

Na escola os boatos do novo casal já haviam chegado aos ouvidos da maioria. Mas um certo loirinha estava em pânico com esse fato. Nick era puxado por Stacy, o garota estava fora de si.

- Se acalma, Nick, eu achei que ficaria feliz – Stacy dizia tentando conter ele.

- ONDE ELES ESTÃO? – o garoto perguntava nervoso.

Os olhinhos verdes cintilantes de Nick logo encontraram o casal na beira do lago, ainda sendo contido por Stacy ele se viu andando em direção aos mesmos. Assim que Amy vislumbrou a cara do irmão bufou de leve, Josh fez a maior careta possível.

- É VERDADE? – Nick perguntou nervoso.

- O que? – Amy perguntou girando os olhos.

- JOSH, É VERDADE? – Nick quis saber.

- Explique-se – disse Amy tediosamente.

- É VERDADE QUE VOCÊ TA DANDO UNS PEGAS NA MINHA IRMÃ? – Nick berrou muito alto e fora de si.

Amy e Stacy giraram os olhos categoricamente, mas Josh só caiu em uma gargalhada compulsiva.

- Eu e a Amy estamos NAMORANDO, Nick – disse Josh rindo.

- Namorando, tipo, DE VERDADE? – Nick perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Verdade verdadeira – disse Josh rindo.

- Ah ta, - disse Nick mais calmo e abrindo os braços – ENTÃO ME DA CÁ UM ABRAÇO, CUNHADÃO!

Stacy gargalhou e Amy girou os olhos categoricamente ao ver Nick e Josh abraçados e pulando feito loucos. Onde ela havia se metido? Amy se perguntava com um leve sorriso na face.

Naquela noite o salão inteiro comentava do namoro dos dois, a maioria das meninas, que havia presenciado a cena no campo, suspirava ao ver Josh com o braço ao redor da cintura de Amy e a mesma com a cabeça em seu ombro, parecia que os dois eram feitos um para o outro.

Desde que os boatos deles dois estarem namorando ninguém havia visto a cara de Brad Lupin, mas agora, enquanto Amy e Josh ficavam abraçadinhos e ao seu lado tinha um Nick com um enorme sorriso, uma Claire com um sorriso a altura, uma Nora animadíssima conversando com um Richard feliz, um Hank satisfeito e uma Loren que não parava de repetir o quanto havia adorado aquilo, ninguém na sonserina havia se dado conta do sumiço do Lupin.

Mas a alegria na mesa da cobra havia sido interrompida, pois eles ouviram alguém pigarrear atrás deles, Amy e Josh se soltaram para darem de cara com uma Alyson olhando incerta para eles dois, ao lado da loirinha uma Virginia que sorria animada para eles e uma Stacy que parecia empurrar Alyson de leve.

- Er... Amy? – Alyson arriscou.

- Fala – disse Amy incerta.

- Bem, eu queria... – Alyson começou engolindo em seco – eu queria dizer que eu estou MESMO muito feliz com você e meu irmão.

- E não é por causa do Lupin – provocou Hank fazendo todos olharem feio para ele, mas o moreno apenas ignorou fechando a cara, Amy sorriu de leve para o amigo e se levantou.

- Eu também estou bem feliz – disse Amy sorrindo de leve.

- E eu... – Alyson engoliu em seco.

- ELA QUER DIZER QUE TA ADORANDO SER SUA CUNHADA – berrou Loren animada fazendo todos rirem.

- É isso mesmo – assumiu Alyson corando – e eu sinto muito por como eu...

- Esquece isso, amigas? – arriscou Amy esticando a mão.

- Amigas – disse Alyson empurrando a mão da garota e pulando para abraçá-la.

- Que coisa mais linda, Nick, eu vou chorar – disse Josh dramático.

- Eu já tou chorando – disse Nick fingindo limpar uma lagrima imaginaria.

- Calem a boca – mandaram Alyson e Amy ao mesmo tempo.

Alyson olhou mais uma vez para Hank que apenas possuía a cara mais amarrada do mundo, a loirinha se soltou instantaneamente de Amy e saiu puxando Hank para fora do salão sem pensar duas vezes e sobe os olharem curiosos da maioria, talvez de todos, menos Amy que sorria de leve.

A loira puxou Hank até o lado de fora, onde nos jardins vazios ele pode ver o rostinho transtornado da loira olhando feio para ele, sobe a luz da lua. Alyson parecia fora de si, mas Hank apenas virou a cara, bravo.

- DÁ PARA ME DIZER PORQUE ESTÁ SENDO TÃO IDIOTA? – ela berrou.

- Quer dizer, mas do que o normal? - provocou Hank sem animação.

- Você nunca me tratou assim e agora ta com essa novidade, explique-se – rosnou a garota.

- Ah, pergunta ao super Lupin, ele tem a resposta – disse Hank bravo.

- O que o Brad tem haver com isso? – Alyson perguntou surpresa.

- Ele tem TUDO haver com isso – rosnou Hank.

- COMEÇANDO PELO O QUE? – rosnou Alyson nervoso.

- Pelo simples fato de que é no mínimo idiota o modo como você corre atrás do Lupin! – berrou Hank irritado.

- E é no mínimo idiota o modo como você tem inveja dele! – berrou Alyson ainda mais nervosa.

- EU? INVEJA DELE? FAZ-ME RIR, MALFOY – berrou Hank nervoso.

- Ah é? Então qual o seu problema comigo e com o Brad? – Alyson perguntou irritada.

- Meu problema não é com o Brad, Malfoy, É COM VOCÊ! – rosnou Hank jogando um papelzinho nela e saindo pisando fundo. – Pense bem, Malfoy, talvez você entenda!

Alyson sentiu seus olhos arderem ao ver o garoto se afastando, mas apenas abaixou–se para pegar o papel que ele havia jogado nela, quase berrou de tão surpresa com o que era. Era a lista, a lista que eles fizeram juntos, mas havia algo de diferente nela, Alyson correu os olhos pelo papel ali tinha claramente novidades, Hank havia marcado que ela já havia visto o sol nascer.

Os olhos de Alyson voltaram a correr pelo papel, mais algumas coisas haviam sido marcadas, ter um dia perfeito? Será que ele estava falando do dia que eles viram o sol nascer? Porque ela tinha certeza que era. Ter um sonho? De que sonho ele estava falando? Mas umas das novas marcações dizia claramente algo que fez o coração da loirinha apertar: "me apaixonar".

Como assim ele já estava apaixonado? Alyson escorregou e se encontrou ajoelhada no chão olhando o papel com descrença, ele estava apaixonado? POR QUE? Era a única coisa que lhe vinha a cabeça, mas por que tinha que ficar assim? Por que pensar em Hank Foster com outra pessoa estava lhe machucando? Isso era ridículo.

Por um segundo algo estalou na cabeça dela, AMY! Eles haviam ficado amigos tão rápido, ela lembrava do primeiro dia quando ele foi se sentar ao lado dela, quais haviam sido as palavras de Alyson? Ah, "eu acho que eles formam um lindo casal", quer saber, ela não achava mais, ELA NÃO ACHAVA MESMO. Hank e Amy? Não! Amy estava com Josh e muito feliz, Hank parecia feliz com isso, NÃO PODIA SER A AMY, NÃO PODIA SER NINGUÉM!

Alyson se viu correndo desesperada pelos corredores até que encontrou Hank Foster andando sozinho um pouco a sua frente, ela nunca correu tanto. Antes que Hank se desse conta alguém já puxava seu pulso com força. Ele virou-se para dar de cara com Alyson, que possuía a cara mais conturbada da historia.

- DO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO? – ela berrou jogando a lista em cima dele.

- Você não sabe mesmo? – ele perguntou franzindo o cenho, mas quando ela alegou que não, apenas bufou.

- Não, mas quero que saiba que se tiver algo haver com a Amy, você não vai conseguir, porque ela e o Josh estão juntos e... – Alyson começou falando rápido demais.

- Não tem nada haver com a Amy – disse Josh rindo de leve.

- Ta, então... – Alyson fez uma careta e se pos a pensar – AH CLARO, A NORA. É vocês formam um belo casal, - falou ela com uma voz nada animada – vivem de segredinho e tudo mais, ela sim é seu tipo, não é, Foster?  
- Alyson... – ele começou.

- É, isso sim e sua cara, mas você nem conhece ela direito, como pode estar apaixonado pela garota. Ah, ou será que conhece? Afinal vocês vivem de segredinhos e... – Alyson começou meio irritada.

- Alyson, não é a Nora – disse Hank girando os olhos.

- ENTÃO QUEM É? – ela berrou nervosa – Porque daqui a pouco eu vou começar a achar que você é gay e...

Hank puxou Alyson com delicadeza pelos braços e fitou os olhos verdes da garota com tanta intensidade que a fez engolir em seco. Hank bufou de leve, tinha que se controlar, mas estava sendo cada segundo mais impossível.

- Você não sabe, MESMO? – ele perguntou nervoso.

- NÃO, ORA MERDA, SE EU SOUBESSE EU NÃO ESTARIA PERGUNTANDO E... – Alyson começou fora de si.

- ORA MERDA DIGO EU, ALYSON, - berrou nervoso – A PORCARIA DO DIA PERFEITO FOI A MERDA DO DIA QUE VOCÊ ME LEVOU PARA VER O SOL NASCER. A PESSOA POR QUEM EU ESTOU APAIXONADO É VOCÊ, SUA ANTA. AH E A BOSTA DO SONHO É FICAR COM VOCÊ, SUA GRIFINORIA BURRA, SATISFEITA?

Alyson parou instantaneamente, Hank fitou a garota respirando ofegante como se implorasse que ela falasse algo, mas a loirinha parecia ter perdido o dom da fala e só fazia olhar para ele, olhar com aqueles olhinhos verdes tão assustados, que só fez Hank suspirar derrotado e sair pisando fundo, deixando uma Alyson sem saber o que fazer para trás.

No dia seguinte a loirinha encontrava-se sentada nos jardins com a maior cara de enterro possível, como seria possível que Hank Foster, o insuportável, tirasse seu sono de um modo que nem Brad chegou a tirar? Ela passara a noite pensando naquele sonserino idiota e no que ele havia dito. Porque tudo tinha que estar tão confuso?

Como se seu dia já não estivesse mal o bastante, o destino lhe pregava mais uma peça, pois logo ela pode vislumbrar Brad jogando-se ao seu lado com a maior cara amarrada do mundo. Em outros dias ela sorriria e seria simpática e agradável, naquele dia ela estava com vontade de esganar Brad por simplesmente respirar seu ar.

- Aly você não imagina o que ta acontecendo, minha vida está de cabeça para baixo – Brad começou, mas a garota nem lhe dava ouvidos.

_- "EU, EU E EU, SERÁ POSSIVEL QUE ELE SÓ PENSA NELE, EU ESTOU COM PROBLEMAS" –_ berrava uma voz na sua cabeça.

- E a Amy – ela ouvia ele dizendo.

- _"A Amy? Quem liga para a Amy? Ela está feliz, como alguém pode ser tão egoísta?" – _a voz perguntava brava.

- E o seu irmão... – Brad falava bravo.

- _"Meu irmão? A única besteira que meu irmão fez foi ser amigo desse grande..."- _a voz ia dizendo.

- TODO MUNDO ESTÁ CONTRA MIM – Brad berrava por fim.

- _"TODO MUNDO O QUE?" – _Alyson se perguntou fora de si.

- COMO É, BRAD? – a loira perguntou em alto e bom som.

- Aly, é serio, você não entende pelo o que eu estou passando, a Amy, seu irmão, cara é difícil – suspirava Brad.

- DIFÍCIL? – Alyson perguntou brava surpreendendo o garoto – É DIFÍCIL VER AS PESSOAS QUE VOCÊ GOSTA FELIZES?

- Aly, do que você... – Brad começou baixinho.

- Porque esse é seu problema, Brad, você só se importa com você, você não vê nada alem desse seu mundinho, ora que merda, eu estou com problemas – berrou Alyson.

- Aly, você tem que entender que meus problemas são bem maiores que... – Ele começou incerto.

- QUE OS MEUS? POR QUE? – Ela perguntou fora de si – POR QUE VOCÊ QUER? Quer saber, Brad, seu único problema é que você não consegue ver ninguém feliz, sempre tem que ser você. E eu estou cheia, eu vivi atrás de você e sempre tive que me contentar apenas com suas migalhas.

- Do que você está falando? – Brad perguntou assustada.

- ORA QUE MERDA, LUPIN. EU SOU APAIXONADA POR VOCÊ DESDE SEMPRE E TODA VIDA TIVE QUE TE AGUENTAR BABANDO PELA AMY! Ela está com o Josh, Brad, e está feliz – rosnou Alyson nervosa.

- Eu... – gaguejou Brad.

- Fala alguma coisa – implorou Alyson com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Aly, você é uma garota incrível e eu espero que ... – Brad começou incerto.

- Não me venha com essa, inventa uma desculpinha melhor para "Eu não gosto de você" da próxima vez, o.k? – rosnou Alyson fora de si – e não precisa se preocupar, Brad, eu não sou mais apaixonada por você. Graças a Merlin.

Alyson saiu de lá pisando fundo deixando um Brad Lupin pasmo para trás, assim que não estava mais no alcance da vista do garoto ela pode sentir seus olhos arderem, não se importou em estar no meio do corredor e escorregou na parede chorando compulsivamente, como um bebê.

A menina pode ver uma mão se esticar na altura dos seus olhos, ergueu os mesmos que se encontravam cheios d'água para dar de cara com uma Amy sorrindo triste para ela.

- Quer conversar? – perguntou Amy sentando-se com Alyson no chão.

- Eu sou a maior idiota do mundo – foi à única coisa que Alyson disse.

- Não seja boba, essa é a Claire! – disse Amy fazendo a loirinha rir de leve – mas me diz o que te faz pensar que é a maior idiota do mundo?

- Eu passei a minha vida apaixonada pelo Brad, - disse Alyson olhando para o teto – tanto tempo, mais tanto tempo mesmo que eu acho que fazia tempo que eu já não o amava como antes, e descobrir que eu estou gostando de alguém que não é ele me assusta.

- Mas eu achei que o Hank tinha dito que era apaixonado por você – disse Amy sorrindo de leve e fazendo Alyson olhar assustada para ela.

- Ele disse – murmurou a loira tímida.

- Então qual o problema? – Amy perguntou sorrindo de leve.

- O problema é que eu não como é amar alguém que não é como o Brad, sabe? Porque o Hank é tão... – Alyson começou incerta.

- Você está com medo de sair de baixo da asa do Brad, porque afinal é muito fácil ser apaixonada por um cara como ele, mas já um Hank da vida... – disse Amy sorrindo de leve.

- É, por ai – disse Alyson com a mão no queixo.

- Então, Aly, você tem que pensar uma coisa... – Amy começou se levantando – um cara como o Hank, não vai te esperar para sempre, então, é melhor correr com sua decisão ou você quer vê-lo com outra?

Alyson olhou com atenção para a nova cunhada, havia passado sua vida criticando Amy Black, e agora lá estava ela, pedindo conselhos à morena, em que mundo paralelo ela estava se metendo?

**Na:/ Na minha opinião é o melhor capitulo e a musica é "I can't take my eyes of you" cantada por Heath Ledger, cena é parecida com a do tavam merecendo um cap happy, pela demora e pela deprê que tava aqui, vai, eu deixo vocês dizerem que me amam :D**

**Lloiza:**** Vai pode comemorar, dance o tango, faça uma festa de gala, pule de um penhasco, GRITE. Joga os confetes. Você conseguiu, AMY E JOSH!**

**Leli:****AAAAAH**** não odeia o Brad, ele é fofo vai, e isso foi lindo, vai, valeu a pena por causa da demora e tudo mais, esse cap pagou tudo que eu sei ^^ agora que tal aquele trailer fofo? Hehe (L)**

**Murilo:**** Bem Muri, o fato é que você gosta das que eu menos gosto, assumo que sou fã das minhas protagonistas. E é obvio que tu me ama, sem mim nada disso existia, eu sou quase o deus de a nova era, eu sei eu sei, palmas para mim U.U UIO4AEUIOAEI4UO**

**Lina:**** Flor, se eu pudesse mandava o Brad pra mim, não pra tu, agora, relaxa o bumbum que eu sei o que eu faço com o nosso queridíssimo Brad, ele com a Nora? Bem, querida, eu se fosse você aguardava minhas idéias malévolas :P **

**Christine:**** Chuchu de berinjela da minha vida, deixa que titia bru sabe o que faz, não duvide dos meus poderes cruéis, Brad e Nora não vão ficar juntos nessa fic nem pá banho, hehe, deixa comigo que eu sou um gênio do mal experiente.**

**Mary:**** Querida toda fic é assim, tem uma brigona(barb), uma mandona (leli), uma doida (Lu), uma perfeccionista (Lina) e a sensível (você), a gente aprende ^^ hehe, mas eu sei que você ficou hiper feliz com esse cap ^^ sorria agora!**

**Sophie:**** Amiga, desculpa pela demora eterna, é que as complicações escolares são grandes, fico sempre feliz em saber que você gosta dos caps, agora pode se preparar para mais emoções que vem por ai ^^ o Brad não se toca nunca, flor, ele é lerdo ^^ :***

**Todos:**** MEU DEUS, EU AMO ESSE CAP, CRIANÇAS, APROVEITEM QUE MINHAS PROVAS TÃO VINDO E EU NUM SEI QUANDO POSTAR! Então aguardem meu retorno e talvez amanhã, bem, talvez amanhã eu faça uma surpresa, mas duvido muito u.u **


	14. O que fazer?

O que fazer? (cap 13)

As férias de Natal já estavam se aproximando. Amy se encontrava sentada sozinha em uma mesa afastada da biblioteca, quando ouviu alguém puxar uma cadeira próxima dela com violência.

- Até quando vai continuar com essa palhaçada? – a pessoa perguntou.

A garota ergueu os olhos entediada para fitar a expressão contorcida do professor Tom Rover. Amy bufou de leve e com a mão do queixo e um olhar de desinteresse, perguntou:

- Do que está falando?

- Dessa idéia idiota de namorar o Malfoy, - rosnou o professor – Amy, você não tem muito tempo.

- Eu sei – murmurou a garota incerta.

- Então por que está fazendo isso? – ele perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Talvez porque eu seja o mal em pessoa e queira fazer mal ao Josh – disse Amy se levantando com força, mas antes que pudesse se afastar o professor a segurou pelo pulso com delicadeza.

- Nós dois sabemos que não é isso, Amy – disse Tom olhando com carinho para ela de um modo como ela nunca viu.

- Foi inevitável – disse a garota olhando para os próprios pés.

- Amy, você não pode amar, não adianta – dizia o professor tristemente.

- Mas... – a garota começou.

- Eu sei que gosta dele, mas se gosta dele DE VERDADE, afaste-se ou só o fará sofrer quando partir, - disse o professor olhando com pena para a garota – seu destino, Amy, é sombrio, não acha melhor poupar o senhor Malfoy disso?

- Acho – murmurou a garota.

- Ótimo, então, eu espero que faça o que tem que fazer, mas lembre-se Amy, eu estou DO SEU lado – disse o professor com a mão no ombro da garota.

Assim que o professor se afastou Amy escorregou em sua cadeira enfiando as mãos nos cabelos, por que as coisas tinham sempre que serem tão difíceis para ela? Bufou, não ia conseguir mais estudar nada.

No salão comunal na sonserina, a bagunça estava feita, foi o que Nora pode ver, assim que vislumbrou Nick e Claire em cima de uma mesa jogando folhetos para cima. Nora girou os olhos e pegou um dos papeis com cuidado, nele anunciava uma festa de fim de ano da sonserina, antes do feriado de natal.

- Que historia é essa, Claire? – Nora perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Isso, minha cara Nora, chama-se FARRA, e é meu sobrenome – disse Claire com seu maior sorriso maroto.

- Achei que fosse Lohan – disse Nora fazendo Claire mostrar a língua.

Amy se via andando sozinha pelos corredores, por que as coisas tinha SEMPRE que serem mais difíceis para ela? Nossa, quando tudo estava ficando bem, tudo desabava. Ela havia passado a manhã fugindo de Josh. O que mais podia fazer? Era o melhor para ela, mas nem coragem para terminar ela tinha, qual seria sua explicação?

Tired

_(Cansada)_  
Of everything around me

_(De tudo ao meu redor)_  
I smile

_(Eu sorriu)_  
But I don't feel a thing no

_(Mas eu não sinto nada)_

A garota sentia seu ar acabando, escorregou pela parede caindo sentada de costas no meio do corredor vazio. As mãos apertavam os cabelos com força. Josh. Era só nele que ela podia pensar, nele sorrindo para ela, nele se declarando. Ele gostava de verdade dela, mas o que ela podai fazer, o que ela podia lhe oferecer? Nada.

Sua vida havia sido decidida bem antes dela nascer, ela não tinha escolha, por que ela não pode simplesmente deixar as coisas como estavam, ela teve que se envolver com ele, ela teve que gostar TANTO dele?

I'm so far from where I need to be

_(Eu estou tão longe de onde eu preciso estar)_  
I've given up on faith, on everything

_(Eu desisto de crer em tudo)_  
All I want, all I need

_(Tudo que eu quero, tudo que eu preciso)_  
Is some peace

_(É alguma paz)_

A garota sentia seus olhos arderem, mas não saiam lagrimas, simplesmente não saiam, ela se sentia triste, se sentia sozinha, queria chorar, mas não podia, não conseguia. Se já não bastasse ela ter estragado a sua vida ela teve que estragar a de Josh? O que faria? Não podia fugir dele para sempre, mas também não conseguiria terminar com ele.

Só de cogitar essa idéia seu coração ficava apertado, tão apertado que até doía, por que, ela se perguntava, POR QUE TUDO TINHA QUE SER TÃO DIFÍCIL?

There's a hole

_(Tem um buraco)_  
Inside of me

_(Dentro de mim)_  
It's so cold

_(Está tão frio)_  
Slowly killing me  
_(Me matando devagar)_

Josh andava pelos corredores a procura de Amy, nem sinal da namorada. Ela estava estranha desde cedo, mas o garoto não conseguia entender porque. Mas mesmo assim não pode evitar sorrir de leve, nossa, como ele estava louco por aquela garota, ele se sentia tão... COMPLETO!

É, Amy Black fazia um efeito nele que nem ele conhecia, ela conseguia o deixar de um jeito que ninguém mais conseguiu. E era por isso e por tantos outros motivos que ele abriria mão de tudo, TUDO, só para ficar com ela, só para vê-la sorrir, só para vê-la feliz.

Secrets

_(Segredos)_  
Eating at the core of me

_(Engolindo o centro de mim)_  
Shut off

_(Desligando)_  
Trusting all the lies I breathe

_(Acreditando em todas as mentiras que eu disse)_

Ela havia mentido. Era a única coisa que vinha na cabeça de Amy. Ela havia iludido Josh. Ele não fazia idéia que o tempo dela era pouco ou da sua missão, mas se ele soubesse, o que haveria? Ele a deixaria, era tão claro isso que chegava a machucá-la. Ela estava amaldiçoada, quem em sã consciência ficaria com ela?

Novamente sentiu a vontade de chorar dominando-a, queria, tentava, mas não conseguia chorar, e a imagem de Josh sorrindo não saia de sua cabeça, o que faria? O que PODIA fazer?

I'm so far from where I need to be

_(Eu estou tão longe de onde eu preciso estar)_  
I've given up on faith, on everything

_(Eu desisto de crer em tudo)_  
All I want, all I need

_(Tudo que eu quero, tudo que eu preciso)_  
Is some peace

_(É alguma paz)_

Por que de todas as pessoas no mundo, justo ela tinha que ser amaldiçoada? Ela era bonita, inteligente, saudável e tantas outras coisas, ela podia ter uma vida perfeita, mas graças a uma promessa que havia sido feita antes mesmo dela nascer, tudo havia acabado, qualquer esperança, qualquer sonho, qualquer possibilidade de ter Josh, de ficar com ele.

Droga, por que ela teve que gostar tanto dele, por que logo dele? Por que ela não seguiu sua vida como sempre fez? Por que ela teve que se meter no cominho de Josh? E POR QUE ELA TINHA QUE GOSTAR TANTO DELE?

There's a hole

_(Tem um buraco)_  
Inside of me

_(Dentro de mim)_  
It's so cold

_(Está tão frio)_  
Slowly killing me  
_(Me matando devagar)_

Tentou limpar as lagrimas, mas não havia nenhuma, bufou irritada, mas uma coisa que odiava nessa maldição idiota, nunca chorava, nem temia e com certeza não amava. Mas se não era amor, o que ela sentia por Josh? Ela não sabia, não entendia, mas compreendia que não podia fazê-lo sofrer, não a ele, nunca a ele.

Levantou-se, sentia as pernas doendo, mas a dor nas pernas não era nem um terço da que ela sentia em seu peito. Não, ela não tinha coragem de terminar com Josh, teria que fugir dele até que o próprio se cansasse e desistisse dela, sim, só podia fazer isso.

Sinking ever so slowly

_(Afundando ainda tão devagar)_  
So far from where I should be

_(Tão longe de onde eu deveria estar)_  
Help me, help me

_(Me ajude, me ajude)_  
Something's gone

_(Algumas coisas se foram)_  
I can feel it

_(Eu posso sentir)_  
It's all wrong

_(Está tudo errado)_  
I'm so sick of this  
_(Estou cansada disso)_

A garota sentiu quem alguém a olhava. Ergueu os olhos para dar de cara com um Josh com um enorme sorriso na face, como, de todas as pessoas do mundo, ela podia fugir logo dele, como conseguiria? Era impossível fugir daquele garoto que lhe tratava como uma rainha.

Sentiu novamente seus olhos arderem, e foi com uma mistura de medo e saudade que ela pulou nos braços do loiro. Ta, ela tinha que fugir dele, mas tinha que senti-lo mais uma vez, só mais uma vez.

There's a hole

_(Tem um buraco)_  
Inside of me

_(Dentro de mim)_  
It's so cold

_(Está tão frio)_  
Slowly killing me  
_(Me matando devagar)_

- Amy, você está bem? – foi à única coisa que Josh conseguiu perguntar ao sentir a garota se jogar com tanto medo em seus braços.

- Só me diz, Josh, me diz que as coisas vão ficar bem – implorava a garota o abraçando com força.

- O que... – ele começou sem entender.

- Só me diz isso, Josh – pediu a garota abraçando-o com mais força.

- Amy, - disse ele a soltando um pouco e olhando fundo em seus olhos – eu não minto para você, não posso dizer que tudo vai ficar bem se não sei do que estou falando, mas posso te dizer que eu vou estar com você o tempo todo.

- Isso já basta – disse a garota abraçando ele com mais força.

- Eu acho melhor te levar para o salão comunal – disse Josh abraçando a namorada.

Quando Amy se deu conta estava deitada em sua cama do dormitório feminino, no momento vazio. Olhou com atenção para Josh, ele alisava seus cabelos com delicadeza e sorria de leve para ela.

- Eu vou avisar a Claire que a gente não vai para a festa dela – disse Josh calmo.

- Que festa? – Amy perguntou incerta.

- A Claire que inventou essa festa para hoje à noite, já que amanhã nós vamos embora e tudo mais – disse Josh sorrindo de leve.

- Você pode ir – disse Amy seria.

- Ta, até parece que eu vou a algum lugar sem você – disse Josh sorrindo de leve.

- Josh... – Amy começou.

- Eu não vou se você não for – disse ele como se fosse obvio.

- Eu vou, eu tenho que tomar conta da Claire – disse Amy fazendo uma careta e fazendo o namorado gargalhar.

Alyson se encontrava nos jardins ao lado de uma Virginia entediada, a ruivinha olhava para o céu com os olhos brilhando, mas Alyson só conseguia olhar para seus próprios pés.

- Vai ter uma festa hoje na sonserina, é nessas horas que eu detesto ser grifinoria – dizia Virginia calma.

- Eu não estou com cabeça para festa mesmo – disse Alyson sem animação.

- ALYSON MALFOY, DESDE QUANDO VOCÊ NÃO TA COM CABEÇA PARA FESTA? – Virginia perguntou pasma.

- Desde que minha vida virou um inferno – disse Alyson fazendo Virginia olhar triste para a amiga.

- Oi meninas.

As duas viraram-se instantaneamente para darem de cara com um Willian mal humorado e um Matt prendendo o riso. Um enorme sorriso se formou nos lábios de Virginia fazendo Alyson bufar de leve.

- O que deu nele? – Alyson perguntou sem animação.

- Adivinha – disse Matt rindo.

- Claire? – Virginia arriscou com o seu maior sorriso.

- Bingo – disse Matt gargalhando.

- O que ela fez? – Alyson perguntou sorrindo um pouco.

- Nasceu – rosnou Willian.

- Nada demais, ela só puxou um dos papeis falando da festa da sonserina da mão do Will e disse que vermes estavam proibidos, mas o que o deixou assim é que ela saiu correndo com o papel e o entregou para o Richard – disse Matt com um enorme sorriso maroto.

- Oh, ciumento maninho? – arriscou Virginia sorrindo de leve.

- Tou morrendo de rir, Gina – disse Willian se jogando ao lado de Alyson.

- Não liga, Will, esses soncerinos são incompreensíveis – disse Alyson olhando misteriosa para o céu e fazendo Will concordar com a cabeça.

Amy se encontrava sentada no salão comunal da sonserina, nem um pouca animada, ao lado de Hank, muito menos animado ainda, ela pode ver Claire e Nick dançando em cima de uma mesa, Nora rodeada de garotos que a babavam e Josh tentando se aproximar dela, mas Amy apenas fugia descaradamente puxando Hank junto, acabando por fazer Josh se sentar com Richard. Ela podia ver os primos gargalhando.

- Por que está fugindo dele? – Hank quis saber tomando um grande gole de Whisky de Fogo.

- Porque ficar com ele só vai ser prejudicial para ele, e eu não quero isso – disse Amy olhando triste para o namorado.

- Você teve uma conversa com o Rover, não teve? – Hank quis saber e quando Amy concordou com a cabeça ele bufou – Aquele cara só fala merda, Amy, não liga para o que ele diz.

- Pode ser, Hank, mas a ultima coisa que eu quero nessa vida é machucar o Josh de qualquer maneira possível – disse Amy olhando receosa para o loiro.

Amy sentiu Hank puxá-la para que ela deitasse a cabeça em seu ombro, sabia que as coisas estavam ruins para ela, mas também estavam para ele. Ficaram ali por um bom tempo em silencio, cada um com a cabeça em um determinado Malfoy.

Nick havia acabado de sair de cima da mesa com um enorme sorriso bêbado, esticou os braços e Claire se jogou neles, os dois rodaram muito até caírem no chão gargalhando.

- Eu vou atrás do Josh – disse o loirinho de levantando cambaleante.

- Eu não vou sair daqui – disse Claire bêbada gargalhando.

- Claire...

A garota ouviu alguém lhe chamar, ergueu os olhos, cansada, quase caindo para trás, e pode observar com cuidado Richard sorrindo de leve para ela. A garota sorriu de orelha a orelha e pulou no pescoço do garoto.

- Meu melhor amigo – dizia ela colocando o dedo na ponta do nariz dele.

- Eu sei, Claire, vamos, vamos sair um pouco para você pegar ar – dizia Richard rindo de leve e tirando a garota do salão comunal.

Os dois estavam no lado de fora do salão, Claire sentada no chão e Richard em pé ao seu lado. A loirinha ergueu a cabeça muito rápido fazendo a mesma girar um pouco, tentou focar no rosto de Richard, mas não conseguia. Por alguns instantes ela não conseguia ver o rosto do amigo, mas logo surgiu um sorriso familiar na face dele, um sorriso que não era de Richard, ela tentou focalizar mais para ver um par de olhos cor de mel, e para completar cabelos castanhos caiam sobre os olhos.

A menina sorriu de leve, conhecia aquele sorriso debochado, aqueles olhos cor de mel e aquele cabelo castanho, conhecia aquele garoto alto que estava na sal frente, mesmo algo em sua cabeça dizendo que era Richard, Claire só conseguia ver esse tal garoto. Foi levantando-se rapidamente surpreendendo o garoto.

Sem pensar duas vezes ela pulou no pescoço dele e o beijou com fervor, mas algo estava errado, a garota ouviu um berro agudo e virou-se surpresa para dar de cara com uma morena de olhos castanhos escuros. Mas a atenção de Claire se voltou para quem estava ao lado da morena, a loirinha esbugalhou os olhos ao dar de cara com um belo rapaz, alto, de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel, mas não havia sorriso algum, ele a fuzilava com os olhos. Claire engoliu em seco ao dar de cara com Richard que era quem ela havia acabado de beijar.

- Você me chamou aqui para se agarrar com essa idiota? – Natalie perguntava nervosa.

- Não tem nada haver, Nat – era o que Richard dizia tentando segurar Claire.

- O que ta pegando? – Amy perguntou saindo do salão comunal com o olhar pregado em Claire bêbada.

- O que ta pegando? Ta pegando que o Richard me chamou aqui, ai o Will me trouxe porque disse que era perigoso eu vim sozinha e eu encontrei ele se agarrando com sua amiguinha vadia – berrou Natalie fora de si.

- Claire – Amy falou pasma.

- Isso é um pesadelo, só pode – dizia Claire apertando a cabeça com força.

- Quer saber, Richard Malfoy, EU TE ODEIO – berrou Natalie saindo dali pisando fundo.

Os olhinhos escuros de Claire focaram em Will que só olhava para ela com uma expressão de ódio e decepção. O grifinorio saiu em seguida fazendo a loira se soltar de Richard e se jogar no chão. Richard olhou triste para Amy que apenas suspirou.

- Não adianta, a Natalie não vai falar com você agora, vai dormir, eu cuido da Claire – disse Amy sorrindo de leve para o garoto que entro no salão comunal com a maior cara de enterro.

- Eu sou a maior idiota do mundo – dizia Claire chorando.

- Eu sei – disse Amy sorrindo triste e fazendo a amiga loira pular em seu pescoço e abraçá-la com força.

Claire acordou no dia seguinte deitada na cama de Amy, olhou para baixo e deu de cara com a amiga sentada no chão dormindo desconfortavelmente. Os olhinhos da loira se encheram d'água e ela começou a chorar compulsivamente acordando Nora e Amy.

- O que foi agora? – Nora quis saber.

- EU SOU UMA IDIOTA – berrava Claire.

- Não, você não é, você é Claire Lohan, e vai se levantar e tomar um banho – dizia Amy cansada.

- EU NÃO QUERO SAIR DAQUI – dizia a loira nervosa.

- Vai ter que sair, nós vamos embora hoje – dizia Amy cansada.

- NÃO, EU NÃO POSSO FICAR NAQUELA PRAIA, A WEASLEY VAI ESTAR LÁ E O... – dizia Claire parando e começando a chorar compulsivamente.

- Claire, você vai, você vai estar linda e vai tomar um banho, VAI – disse Amy cansada.

Claire se levantou chorando e correu para o banheiro, Amy bufou e se jogou na sua cama, agora vazia. Olhou para a cara de pena que Nora lhe lançava.

- O Hank te falou? – Amy perguntou.

- É, e acho que você... – Nora começava.

- Não tem o que eu fazer, Nora, eu vou ter que ir uma hora ou outra – dizia Amy triste.

- É, - disse Nora se ajoelhando ao lado da sua cama – mas quero que saiba que eu vou estar com você.

- Eu sei – disse Amy abraçando a amiga com força.

- Pense positivo, você vai para a praia – disse Nora sorrindo.

- Como assim eu vou para a praia? – Amy perguntou sorrindo marota – NÓS vamos para a praia.

- Como assim? – Nora perguntou surpresa.

- Você não achou que eu fosse te deixar nessa escola, não é? – Amy perguntou sorrindo de lado.

Nora praticamente se jogou em cima da amiga a fazendo gargalhar. Logo, Amy, Claire e Nora estavam no salão principal tomando seu café da manhã. Claire com a maior cara de choro possível. Nick logo se sentou ao lado delas fazendo Claire começar a chorar como loca.

- O que eu fiz? – Nick perguntou pasmo fazendo Amy e Nora girarem os olhos.

- Claire...

A loirinha ergueu os olhos para dar de cara com um belo garoto de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos verdes. Ao ver a cara de Richard, Claire apenas começou a chorar mais ainda.

- Vem, Claire, a gente precisa conversar – disse Richard com sua voz mais doce.

A garota seguiu em silencio ao lado de Richard. Quando se deu conta eles estavam nos jardins. Claire olhou triste para Richard que apenas olhava a amiga, meio incerto.

- EU SINTO MUITO – berrou Claire chorando como nunca.

- Ah não, Claire, não chora, para com isso – dizia Richard puxando a amiga para um abraço.

- EU ESTRAGUEI TUDO – chorava a loirinha.

- Não estragou, olha, eu tenho tanta culpa nisso quanto você, não fique assim – dizia Richard triste.

- Cara, Richard, você era meu melhor amigo e eu estraguei tudo e... – Claire começava.

- Como assim "ERA"? Eu não sou mais? – Richard perguntou sorrindo de leve.

- Se eu fosse você não ia ta nem querendo ver minha cara – disse Claire incerta.

- Mas você não se chama Richard Malfoy, eu me chamo assim, e eu ainda quero minha melhor amiga pinguça – disse o garoto sorrindo de leve.

- AH RICH, VOCÊ É O MAXIMO – disse a garota pulando no pescoço dele.

- Eu sei, eu sei – disse ele gargalhando.

- Eu juro que eu não fiz por mal e eu vou concertar tudo, JURO – dizia Claire seria.

- Eu sei, Claire, eu sinto muito também – disse ele sorrindo.

- Pelo o que? – Claire quis saber.

- Por não ser o Will, - disse Richard com um sorriso debochado e fazendo a garota corar violentamente – era ele que você estava a fim de agarrar, não era?  
- De onde você tirou isso, Richard Malfoy? – Claire quis saber pasma.

- Ora, vai negar? – ele quis saber saindo correndo, pois a loirinha corria desesperada atrás dele.

Mais tarde Claire, Richard, Nora, Stacy, Hank e Amy encontravam-se em um vagão do trem. Amy tentando disfarçar que estava na verdade se escondendo de Josh e Richard estava lá pelo simples fato que sabia que Natalie não ia deixá-lo nem chegar perto do vagão dela.

- Obrigado por me deixarem ficar aqui – disse Richard tímido.

- Que isso, Rich, as confusões da Claire são nossa responsabilidade – dizia Stacy que havia sido informada do problema Claire/Richard/Natalie.

- Eu devia agradecer? – Claire perguntou fazendo uma careta.

- Tanto faz – disse Hank rindo.

- Onde você vai passar o Natal, Hank? – Nora perguntou.

- Em casa mesmo e NÃO, Amy, eu não vou para a praia – disse o moreno antes que a garota falasse algo.

- Problema seu, então – resmungava Amy.

Em outro vagão, Josh estava sentado com Nick, Virginia, Matt e Alyson. Willian tinha ido se sentar com Brad em seu próprio vagão. Brad ainda não falava com nenhum dos outros, muito menos Josh. Mas não era isso que atormentava o Malfoy naquele momento.

- Nick, sua irmã te falou algo? – Josh quis saber.

- Algo como o que? – Nick perguntou sem entender.

- Tipo, se ela está brava comigo ou coisa do tipo? – arriscou Josh.

- Não, por que? – Nick perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Ela meio que ta fugindo – disse Josh incerto.

- AH, Josh, dá um tempo, a Amy está preocupada com a Claire – dizia Alyson entediada.

- É, solta ela um pouco, nunca ouviu aquela frasezinha bem bonitinha que fala algo sobre solte e se voltar é seu? – perguntou Virginia fazendo Alyson bufar e Matt e Nick gargalharem.

- É que eu estou meio preocupado – dizia Josh.

- Que bonitinho – brincava Matt fazendo Josh bufar de leve.

Assim que chegaram na estação 9 3/4, Amy sentiu alguém lhe abraçar com força. Olhou surpresa para o pai que parecia mais que não a via há séculos. Pode ver a mão ao lado pegando suas malas e as de Claire enquanto a loirinha apresentava Nora a Karine Malfoy.

- FAMILIA!

Todos viraram para darem de cara com um Nick que vinha saltitando em direção deles. Tiago bufou e girou os olhos fazendo Amy sorrir de leve, mas Karine apenas abriu os braços e correu até o filho, os dois pulavam como loucos e se abraçavam.

- MAMIX, EU SENTI TANTA SAUDADE – berrava Nick.

- EU TAMBÉM, BABY – gritava Karine.

- Ah meu Merlin – lamentaram-se Amy e Tiago ao mesmo tempo.

- Já sei a quem o Nick puxou – disse Nora sorrindo.

- Bem, vamos logo – disse Tiago girando os olhos.

Assim que Amy viu Josh, o garoto acenou frenético, a menina apenas abaixou os olhos, pegou sua mala e correu atrás do pai. Josh observou a garota com cuidado, Amy estava indo embora sem nem se despedir, tudo bem que eles moravam perto, mas isso já era demais.

- Ela está fazendo isso por você, Josh – disse uma voz atrás dele.

- Como assim? – Josh perguntou fitando Hank com atenção.

- Se vira – foi à única coisa que o moreno disse antes de sair sem deixar rastro.

Assim que chegaram em casa, Amy empurrou Claire e Nora para seu quarto fechando a porta atrás de si com violência. Claire vislumbrava o enorme quarto da amiga com cuidado. Claire jogou sua mala, sem receio, em cima da cama de Amy e logo fez o mesmo com seu corpo.

- Então, quando vamos para a praia? – Claire quis saber.

- Amanhã – disse Amy seria.

- Cara, seu pais são o Maximo, sua casa é o Maximo e até seu quarto é o Maximo – disse Nora animada.

- Valeu – disse Amy dando de ombros.

- Bem, meninas, eu vou tomar banho – disse Claire debochada saindo saltitando.

- Ela se sente em casa – disse Nora rindo.

- Ela é de casa – disse Amy bufando.

Enquanto isso na mansão Malfoy, Alyson se encontrava sentada do lado de fora com o irmão. Josh tinha a cara mais amarrada do mundo e a loirinha estava quase deprimida por ele se já não tivesse seus próprios problemas para ficar deprimida.

- Josh – a garota chamou baixinho.

- O que eu fiz de errado? – o loiro perguntava.

- Nada, só que... – Alyson começou.

- Ora, será que o que eu vejo é verdade? Você roubou a minha garota e não está feliz o suficiente? Problemas no paraíso? – Brad perguntou surgindo do nada com uma cara rancorosa e com um Willian serio atrás dele.

- Cai fora, Brad – disse Aly segurando o irmão.

- Ora, Josh, o que é? A Amy te deu um pé na bunda? Nossa, eu teria pago para ver isso – disse Brad debochado enquanto Willian tentava puxá-lo.

- Qual o seu problema, Brad? Eu te disse que eu era louco por ela e ela quis ficar COMIGO, então por que não se conforma? – Josh perguntou irritado.

- Eu não estou vendo ela COM VOCÊ agora – disse Brad rosnando.

- VAMOS, BRAD, JÁ CHEGA – berrou Willian puxando o amigo e tirando ele de lá antes que ele falasse mais alguma besteira.

- Tinha como minha vida ficar pior? – Josh perguntou abrindo os braços assim que Brad saiu, e logo uma grossa chuva começou a cair.

- Você tinha que perguntar? – Alyson questionou bufando.

Na casa dos Lupin's. Stacy observava o irmão com cuidado e meio receosa, Brad parecia a beira de um ataque de nervos, a garota engoliu em seco e foi se aproximando.

- Quer conversar? – ela arriscou.

- Não – disse ele simples e sem animação.

- Crianças, - Jenny entrou animada na sala – vocês estão prontos para amanhã?

- Não – bufou Brad irritado.

- O que deu nele? – Duke quis saber, a filha apenas deu de ombros.

- Ótimo! – disse Jenny sorrindo como se não tivesse escutado o comentário do filho e fazendo o marido e Stacy se entreolharem surpresos.

**Na:/ Musica do capitulo é "Hole" de Kelly Clarkson. Vai, galerinha, eu precisava de um cap menos feliz, faz parte do meu charme ^^ digam que ainda me amam ^^ **

**Lloiza:**** Amiga, se acalma, o Brad não fica com a Nora, pelo menos não nesse universo (vulgo essa fic :P), mas se acalme, seu presente de aniversário vem na outra fic, mas relaxe ai que ele vem diz 22 direitinho e perfect como você quer :D **

**Mary:**** Adeus mundo cor de rosa da Mary, foi bom enquanto durou, NE? Quando será que você vai voltar a aparecer por aqui? Bem, eu não seeeeeeeeeeei! Amiga, se acalma que talvez seu mundo feliz volte antes do que você imagina.**

**Murilo: **** Eu sei Muri, é impossível não me amar e como eu sei que você é um dos poucos que realmente gosta dessa parte trágica que eu invento acho que você gostou desse cap :P hehe**

**Sophie:**** Florzinha, que bom que você gostou, e melhor ainda que você entende a demora de alguns caps, farei o possível para eles serem o mais rápido possível, mas não prometo nada, apenas aguarde novas emoções e problemas a vista ;)**

**Leli:**** Muito bem, Lelix, foco no meu trailer, lindo e fofo como sempre, espero que não esteja com vontade de comer meu fígado só por causa dessa parte meio trágica da nossa historinha, não liga que só tende a piorar!**

**Lina: **** Amiga, relaxa, espero que possa postar logo, a fic parou logo no finzinho tou curiosa, mas relaxe que prometi e vou cumprir caps neuróticos e estressantes, VIVA EU ^^ é só aguardar o seu casal favorito se dilacerar em nervosismo ^^.**

**Todos:**** Amigo e Amigas do mundo, me escutem, não sei se vocês já viram a nova fic, espero que sim e espero coments lá, fic um trailer improvisado pros personagens e por favor alguém me diga cadê a Barb e a Pati? Elas precisam ver a nova fic, dã, é para elas. Ah e a Cris também. Fofos, vou nessa, beijos e aguardem novas emoções. :) **


	15. Freky Beach

Freky Beach (cap 14)

- Certo, quero todos os que são maiores de idade dando um passo para frente – a voz de Karine ecoou pelos jardins.

Nora, Amy, Willian, Brad e Josh deram um passo à frente. Nenhum deles muito animado. Amy não falava com Josh desde a noite despedida na sonserina. Brad não estava nem um pouco feliz, muito menos Willian, e Nora não se sentia muito a vontade com eles nessa "animação".

- Ótimo, quantos temos? – Tiago perguntou.

- Oito, já que Loren e Peter não vão – dizia Samantha fazendo Loren e Peter bufarem.

- Então façamos o seguinte, Josh toma a chave – disse Dustin jogando uma chave para o filho.

- Ta falando serio? – Josh perguntou pasmo.

- Claro, você leva sua irmã e mais quem couber no carro – disse Dustin fazendo Samantha bufar.

- Se é assim, - disse Duke olhando de esgueira para o filho – Brad, é melhor você ter...

- Claro que eu não ia num carro com o Josh – disse Brad pegando a chave e fazendo Duke girar os olhos e os outros engolirem em seco.

- Eu vou com o Brad – disse Willian meio que para acalmar os pais do amigo.

- Nora, você dirige? – Karine perguntou.

- Não inventa, Nine – reclamou Melissa.

- Bem, sim – disse Nora tímida.

- Então toma conta do Nick – disse Karine jogando a chave para a garota.

- E EU? – Amy quis saber.

- Você não vai dirigir – disseram Nick, Tiago e Josh ao mesmo tempo.

- Até parece, Amy vai com a moto – disse Karine calma.

- COMO É? – Tiago berrou.

- A MOTO DE SIRIUS BLACK? – berrou Nick fora de si.

- Sim senhora – disse Amy sorrindo animada.

- Certo, vamos dividir então o... – Eric começou.

- Sem chances – disse Brad bufando e saindo.

- Eu vou com ele – disse Willian meio que para acalmar a maioria e saindo correndo atrás do amigo.

- Er... – Elizabeth arriscou.

- Tanto faz, dividam-se como quiserem – disse Taylor rápida.

- O.k, eu e a Amy vamos de moto – disse Claire rápida puxando a amiga que apenas ria.

- Então o Richard, a Stacy e a Virginia podem ir comigo – disse Nora calma.

- E a Aly, o Matt e o Nick e Natalie vão comigo – disse Josh nada animado.

- Tanto faz, PEGA A MOTO, AMY – berrou Claire animada.

Todos se colocaram em seus carros a tempo de ver que Brad e Willian já haviam ido embora. Josh bufou. Logo Amy saiu da garagem com a moto e com Claire abraçada em sua cintura.

- TOMEM CUIDADO – Tiago berrou assim que viu o carro de Josh pegando vôo.

- SE COMPORTEM – Dustin gritou animado ao ver Nora romper vôo atrás de Josh.

- VAI LÁ, AMY – berrou Karine ao ver que a filha havia pego uma velocidade fora do normal com uma Claire animada nas costas. Os amigos olharam feio para ela – Que foi?

No carro de Nora, ela tinha Stacy sentada ao seu lado e Richard e Virginia no banco de trás sorrindo animados. Já com Josh, Alyson olhava triste para o irmão ao seu lado, que dirigia, e atrás deles Nick e Matt tentavam fazer Natalie se acalmar, pois ela parecia capaz de matar alguém. Na moto, Amy tentava conter Claire que parecia estar andando de montanha russa de tão animada que estava.

- Então, por que está fugindo do Josh? – berrou Claire para a amiga ouvi-la.

- EU NÃO ESTOU FUGINDO DELE – berrou Amy na defensiva.

- FAZ DE CONTA QUE EU ACREDITO – gritou Claire sorrindo marota.

Logo Amy pousou a moto em frente a uma grande casa azul bebê com portas vermelhas, era a casa de praia dos Black, como ela havia ido de moto supôs que ninguém havia chegado ainda, se enganou, pois logo viu Brad se aproximar com um Willian incerto em seus calcanhares, Claire engoliu em seco e apertou a mão da amiga com força.

- Oi, Amy – disse Brad calmo.

- Olá, Brad – disse Amy seria.

- Você anda sumida – provocou o garoto.

- Não, é você que está se excluindo do mundo – disse a garota fazendo Claire sorrir animada.

- Ah, é que eu não tou muito a fim de ver a garota de quem eu sou apaixonado saindo com meu melhor amigo – disse Brad fazendo Willian fazer a maior careta.

- Sabia que o estilo idiota não combina com você? – Amy perguntou seria.

- Sabia, mas parece que é isso que você e o Josh fizeram comigo – disse Brad serio.

- Escuta aqui, Brad... – Amy começou, mas foi bruscamente interrompida por um carro que freava atrás dela.

A garota ergueu os olhos para dar de cara com Josh que acabava de pular para fora do carro sem pensar duas vezes se pondo entre Amy e Brad.

- Algum problema aqui? – Josh perguntou olhando feio para Brad.

- Não, nenhum – disse Amy seria.

- É, Josh, não se preocupe, o que gosta de roubar a garota dos outros é você, não eu – disse Brad fazendo Josh se segurar para não pular no pescoço dele.

- Ah, me poupe, Lupin, vai ser mal comido lá na China, vai – disse Nora pulando do seu carro que ela acabava de estacionar.

- Quem te chamou, Dewan? – Brad perguntou serio.

- A Amy – disse Nora sorrindo superior e fazendo Brad bufar e sair pisando fundo.

- Eu fico na casa dos Lupin's com ele, vocês se dividem por ai – disse Willian saindo correndo atrás do amigo.

- Er... como a gente se divide? – quis saber Stacy.

- Meninas na minha casa – disse Amy simples dando de costas e fazendo as garotas correrem atrás delas.

- Ta legal, casa do Josh só comigo, com o Matt, com o Richard e com o próprio, que legal – disse Nick bufando enquanto ele e os amigos seguiam para a casa de praia dos Malfoy's, que era uma bela casa verde de portas brancas.

A casa dos Black's era enorme, por isso cada uma das meninas teve seu próprio quarto, sendo que Claire e Natalie ficaram cada uma o mais longe possível da outra, Amy se jogou em seu quarto e olhou para a porta, pode ver Nora correndo de um lado para o outro, Alyson de biquíni pulando animada com Gina atrás dela, viu Stacy se melando com dois litros de protetor solar e pode ver Natalie mal humorada atrás de Alyson, mas logo alguém entrou em seu quarto.

- Vamos logo, quanto menos tempo eu passar com a Weasley, MELHOR – disse Claire brava.

- Como quiser – disse Amy sem animação.

As duas se viram na praia, todos já estavam lá. Amy pode ver Brad sentado longe de todos olhando feio para a maioria. Viu Willian conversando animado com Josh e Nick, pode ver Richard sentado ao lado de Stacy, que parecia tentar consolá-lo, pode ver Nora estirada na areia ao lado deles tomando um sol, vislumbrou Virginia que tentava puxar Alyson e Natalie ao lado delas com cara de poucos amigos.

Alyson estava sentada com a cara mais amarrada do mundo, não irritada, mas com certeza triste. Amy olhou para Claire que logo correu até Richard. Amy pode ver que Josh a olhava com atenção, ele se levantou e começou a caminhar em direção a ela. A garota tomou o caminho contrario correndo até Alyson, pode ouvir Claire berrar que eles iam fazer uma festa a fantasia de noite ou coisa do tipo, mas parou em Alyson.

- Faça um pedido – mandou Amy.

- Eu... – Alyson olhou surpresa para a cunhada.

- Desejo realizado, me agradeça depois – disse Amy beijando a bochecha da loira e saindo correndo.

Amy correr feito louca e logo todos olharam surpresos para a moto da garota que já havia tomado vôo com a mesma. Nick se levantou nervoso e Josh olhou pasmo para a irmã mais nova.

- PARA ONDE ELA FOI? – Nick berrou.

- Realizar meu desejo? – arriscou Alyson meio sem entender o que havia acabado de falar.

A manhã correu bem, tirando pelo fato que Josh fechou a cara e não queria falar com ninguém sobre o sumiço de Amy. Alyson estava sentada ao lado do irmão com a mesma "animação". Virginia e Natalie tomavam banho de mar, mas a morena não parecia nada animada, Matt estava com elas e era com freqüência afogado pela ruiva. Brad continuava a observar tudo de longe, Nick conversava distraído com Stacy e Richard apenas olhava para eles dois com a maior cara de "eu tou sobrando". Nora continuava a se bronzear feliz da vida e Claire e Willian...

- CALA A BOCA, POTTER – berrava Claire.

- VEM ME CALAR, LOHAN – gritava Willian.

- VOCÊ NÃO TEM DIREITO PARA FALAR DE MIM – dizia a loira brava.

- E VOCÊ NÃO TEM RESPEITO NEM VERGONHA NA CARA – dizia ele irritado.

- Nossa, falou o senhor bons costumes – ironizou Claire.

- Pelo menos eu não saiu por ai BEBADO agarrando todo mundo – provocou Will.

- ORA SEU... – Claire começou.

- Amy – berrou Alyson correndo até a morena que se aproximava.

Josh virou os olhos para dar de cara com Amy que sorria de leve para Alyson, viu sua irmã se levantando e correndo na direção da menina. Dessa vez ele não se aproximou, apenas ficou a observando de longe.

- O que quis dizer com...? – Alyson começou, mas Amy não respondeu, apenas saiu puxando ela.

Alyson seguiu a amiga sem entender, Amy lhe levou até sua moto onde alguém estava sentado, usava um capacete e ela não pode ver o rosto. Alyson olhou de esgueira para Amy que apenas sorria triunfante. A morena coçou a garganta fazendo o cara do capacete bufar e tirar o capacete, fazendo Alyson pular para trás.

Ali parado bem na sua frente estava ele, com seus cabelos negros e olhos castanhos. Hank não aprecia nada feliz de estar ali e apenas olhava ressentido para Alyson, a loira olhou pasma para Amy.

- Desejo realizado – disse Amy sorrindo e se afastando.

Assim que Amy saiu, os dois se fitaram incertos. Alyson engoliu em seco, qual era o plano de Amy? Hank estava bravo com ela, por que trazê-lo? Arriscou fitar o moreno que apenas bufava.

- O que faz aqui? – a loira perguntou unindo toda sua coragem.

- A Amy me obrigou – disse Hank serio.

- Por que ela te trouxe? – arriscou Alyson.

- Não sei, ela acha que precisamos conversar – disse Hank entediado.

- E o que você acha? – Alyson perguntou.

- Que eu já disse o que tinha para dizer – rosnou Hank olhando feio para Alyson.

- Está bravo comigo porque... – Alyson começou.

- Não estou bravo com você porque não sente a mesma coisa por mim, ESTOU BARVO COM VOCÊ POR VOCÊ NÃO TER AMOR PROPRIO E LOGO QUE EU DISSE QUE ESTAVA APAIXONADO POR VOCÊ, VOCÊ CORRE E SE DECLARA PARA O LUPIN – berrou Hank fora de si.

- Como você...? – Alyson perguntou incerta.

- Eu ouvi – rosnou Hank.

- Pois não ouviu tudo, eu não me... – Alyson começou.

- Quer saber, Alyson, eu já ouvi o suficiente – rosnou Hank.

- Não, NÃO OUVIU! – berrou a loira puxando ele pelo pulso – Até agora só quem falou foi você, AGORA É MINHA VEZ.

- QUANDO FOI SUA VEZ, VOCÊ NÃO FALOU – berrou Hank.

- MAS AGORA EU VOU FALAR, - berrou Alyson assustado o garoto – E VOCÊ VAI OUVIR CALADINHO.

- Me obrigue – provocou Hank.

- Ta legal, não ouça, morra se quiser – rosnou Alyson jogando um papel em Hank e saindo pisando fundo.

Hank observou a loirinha se afastando, pegou o papel que ela havia jogado nele com cuidado e teve vontade de se matar quando viu que era sua lista, mas não estava como ele se lembrava. Havia mais uma marcação, tinha um enorme "O.k." cor de rosa ao lado do "fazer essa pessoa se apaixonar por você", DROGA, foi a única coisa que Hank pode pensar.

- Eu acho que a conversa não foi boa – disse Amy se aproximando do garoto.

- Nem um pouco – bufou Hank.

- E o que você tem a dizer a respeito? – Amy perguntou.

- Eu sou um panaca – disse Hank serio.

- Agora nós estamos chegando a algum lugar – disse Amy sorrindo de leve.

Logo Josh pode ver Amy correndo atrás de Alyson que já havia entrado dentro da casa. Bufou, sentiu alguém fazer sobre ele, abriu os olhos para dar de cara com Hank, sorriu para o amigo e se levantou.

- Achei que tinha dito que não vinha – disse Josh animado.

- É, SUA namorada meio que me encheu o saco demais – disse Hank rindo – será que eu posso ficar?

- Claro, vamos levar suas coisas lá para casa, tirando o Brad e o Will, todos os garotos estão lá – disse Josh serio.

- Que gay – disse Hank fazendo o loiro gargalhar.

- O.k, hoje é a minha primeira festa na praia... – Claire começava.

- Esse ano – disse Amy entediada.

- Que seja – bufou a loira se olhando no espelho.

Amy estava deitada na sua cama com uma calça jeans surrada e uma blusa branca de alçinha, na sua frente Claire se arrumava animada. A loira estava muito bonita, os cabelos loiros estavam bem lisos presos de um modo charmoso, o vestido muito bonito e azul fazia a loirinha parecer uma princesa, e era isso que ela alegava ser, já que a festa é a fantasia.

- Só falta à coroa – disse Amy sem animação.

- Essa noite, minha cara Black, eu não vou ser o centro das atenções, a coroa é de outra – disse Claire sorrindo de lado.

- O que você vai aprontar? – Amy perguntou preocupada.

- Apareça e verá – disse Claire debochada.

- Sem chances, eu prefiro fugir do Josh trancada no meu quarto – disse Amy sem animação.

Claire saiu de lá deixando Amy sozinha no quarto. Atrás das casas havia um grande espaço que Claire organizou como tendas, a garota adora festas e já olhava animada para o local, alem dos amigos estava lotado de outros bruxos, a maioria ente seus 17 anos, que estavam passando as férias na praia, que era restrita para bruxos.

A loirinha sorriu superior ao sentir vários olharem pousarem sobre ela. Seus olhos pousaram em Richard, sentado sozinho em um canto afastado com uma fantasia de bombeiro, bufou, seu amigo não tinha senso de ridículo, ta, para muitas ele podia estar sexy, mas para Claire ele estava TOSCO. Sentou-se ao lado do amigo e sorriu de leve.

- Então, gostando da festa? – Claire perguntou irônica.

- Olha, Claire, não tem nada haver é só que... – Richard começou, mas logo parou tristonho.

Claire virou o rosto para visualizar o que o garoto estava olhando, bufou sem animação ao descobrir ser uma fada muito da sem graça que ela apelidou de Natalie Weasley. A loirinha se levantou entediada e saiu de perto do amigo sem pensar duas vezes.

A loirinha correu até Nora e Stacy, teve que rir. Stacy com um vestido branco lindo e delicado usava um belo par de asas e se assemelhava muito com um anjo, já Nora, sentada ao lado da amiga, com um vestido vermelho muito curto e justo, acompanhado de uma meia arrastão combinando e um par de chifres, era sem duvida uma diabinha.

- Que dupla, heim? – Claire disse rindo.

- Foi idéia dela – disse Stacy sem animação.

- Eu achei legal – disse Virginia atrás delas.

Virginia vinha com um vestido branco sem mangas e algo estranho na cabeça que lhe fazia parecer uma noiva (?). Alyson ao seu lado, nenhum pouco animada, vinha com uma roupa de bailarina azul e uma cara de assassina nem um pouco doce.

- Tanta animação assim, Aly – ironizou Claire.

- Me poupe, onde está a Amy? – quis saber Alyson.

- Ela disse que não vem – disse Stacy triste.

- E como vamos cuidar da Claire bêbada? – Nora perguntou rindo.

- Não se preocupe, Norita querida, está noite eu sou 0% álcool – disse Claire se levantando e fazendo as amigas prenderem o riso.

- Para onde você vai? – Virginia perguntou.

- Ajeitar as coisas – disse a loira piscando marota e saindo pulando.

Claire correu até o palco improvisado onde por trás das cortinas ela pode ouvir os garotos discutindo, bufou de leve. Nick, vestido de cavaleiro com uma armadura improvisada, parecia capaz de pular no pescoço de Brad, que com uma roupa de exercito estava muito sexy. Willian, que segurava Brad, usava uma roupa estranha que Claire pensou ser uma tentativa de príncipe, já Matt que continha Nick, estava de paletó e gravata com uma marcara preta e um chapéu bizarro, Hank observava a tudo com sua fantasia de pirata, ai sim estava sexy, na opinião de Claire.

- Fala serio, o que você é? – Claire perguntou se virando para Matt.

- Eu não sei, foi a Virginia que me mandou isso – disse Matt corando e fazendo Claire girar os olhos.

- E vocês, o que ta pegando? – quis saber Claire se virando para Nick e Brad.

- Esse idiota ta falando merda aqui – berrou Nick.

- Cadê o Josh? – Claire perguntou olhando para os lados.

- Ele não vem – disse Hank serio.

- E esse é o caso, eu não ia tocar com aquele traidor, então se ele não vem agente coloca o Hank e ta tudo de boa – disse Brad calmo.

- Você ta afim é de substituir o Josh, mas eu não vou deixar – berrava Nick.

- Adianta eu dizer que não vou tocar? – Hank perguntou entediado.

- Penso que não – dizia Will tentando segurar Brad.

- O.k. parem de frescuras, - disse Claire batendo o pé – o Hank não vai tocar e pronto.

- E como agente toca sem guitarrista? – Brad perguntou bravo.

- Toquem algo que não tem guitarra – disse Claire como se fosse obvio.

- Eu não toco com ele – rosnou Nick.

- AH QUE MERDA, ENTÃO NÃO TOQUEM, MAS EU TENHO COISAS PARA FAZER! – berrou Claire assustando os garotos – E o Hank precisa fazer alguma coisa também, então VÃO PASSEAR. Ah, Nick, você fica.

Os garotos olharam incertos para Claire e saíram de lá sem mais nenhuma palavra. Nick olhou incerto para Claire assim como Hank, a garota tinha um sorriso maroto na face.

Do lado de fora os garotos foram em direção de Alyson e as meninas, Brad seguiu o caminho oposto ao sentir os olhos acusatórios de Alyson e Nora sobre ele. Willian e Matt deram de ombro e foram se sentar com as meninas.

- Cadê o resto do povo? – Virginia perguntou curiosa.

- A Claire vai aprontar – disse Matt rindo.

- Bem, então eu tenho que fazer minha parte, onde está o Richard e a Natalie? – perguntou Nora se levantando.

- Você sabe o que aquela maluca ta armando? – Willian perguntou serio.

- Claro que sei, sou comparsa dela – disse Nora animada.

- A Natalie ta lá para perto da fonte e o Richard está sentado e desolado em algum lugar – disse Alyson dramática.

- Então, eu tenho uma missão – disse Nora se levantando.

Nora correu até a fonte e encontrou Natalie vestida de fada ali sozinha, tão triste. Nora chegou até a sentir pena da garota quando foi se aproximando.

- Oi – disse Nora insegura.

- O que quer? – Natalie perguntou na defensiva.

- Hei, garota, encolhe essas garras que eu não tou aqui para briga – disse Nora rindo.

- Então por que está aqui? – Natalie perguntou curiosa.

- Bem, digamos que essa noite o diabo é a fada madrinha – disse Nora piscando marota e se levantando enquanto puxava Natalie.

Natalie não pode evitar sorrir de leve. A garota era louca, só podia, ela lhe jogou em um sofá qualquer e mandou que ela não desgrudasse a bunda do mesmo. Logo Nora voltou empurrando Richard, Natalie pode ver que ela tapava os olhos dele com a mão e quando ela os soltou a garota pode sentir os olhos verdes dele colado nos seus castanhos.

- Sem brigas, só fiquem sentadinhos e escutem o comunicado da vez – disse Nora sorrindo.

Richard se sentou inseguro ao lado de Natalie que nem olhava para a cara dele. Mas logo a atenção deles se voltou para o palco onde Claire tinha o microfone em mãos e sorria besta. Ao lado dela um Hank vermelho e um Nick que acenava leso para os lados.

- Bem, eu sei que eu tenho todo direito de falar o quanto eu quiser, mas não vou demorar muito – disse Claire animada.

- Que bom – disse Nick ainda acenando e sorrindo.

- Bem, digamos que eu fiz uma grande merda com a nossa querida fadinha Weasley, - disse Claire apontando para Natalie e fazendo todos olharem para ela, a essa altura a menina corava violentamente – e eu queria dizer, Natalie, que tudo bem agente se odiar, legal, é fofo e tudo mais, só que não briga com Rich por minha causa, eu tava muito bicada e fiz merda, a única besteira que ele fez foi ser meu amigo.

Natalie olhava de esgueira para Richard que sorria para Claire como quem pensa claramente que ela é louca. Natalie abaixou os olhos e sentiu seu coração apertar muito forte.

- Cara, se você gosta dele, desculpa o meu amigo, se quer bater em alguém, bate em mim, tudo bem, - disse Claire calma – mas não desconta nele, a outra única merda que o Richard fez foi gostar de você, então, perdoa ela vaiiiiiiiiiii!

Praticamente todos os convidados começaram a bater palmas animadas e berrar para que Natalie perdoasse Richard. A garota olhou para ele, Richard lhe lançava um olhar tão arrependido, que ela não pode se culpar por jogar-se em cima dele. A platéia foi a delírio.

- AI QUE LINDO! – disse Claire fazendo Natalie corar – Mas agora que minha consciência está levinha, vocês me perguntam, por que esses dois seres estão aqui... – ela apontou para Nick e para Hank – o nosso Nick está aqui só para me fazer companhia mesmo, é só para isso que ele serve, – a platéia riu e Nick olhou feio para ela – mas o Hank aqui está por dois motivos BASICOS, úmero um porque eu sei que vocês adoraram ficar olhando para ele – disse Claire fazendo Hank corar, as garotas irem a delírio e Alyson bufar – e numero dois porque minha melhor amiga Amy mandou eu colocar ele nesse palco para se desculpar com minha amiga loira falsificada, vulgo, Alyson Malfoy. Então, Vai lá, Hank.

Assim que disse isso Claire pulou no palco acompanhada por Nick, eles foram até Alyson que olhava desconfiada para ela. Hank em cima do palco engolia em seco, a maioria das garotas babava claramente por ele.

- Bem, Alyson, - Hank começou fazendo a menina se levantar – olha, eu sinto muito se eu fui um idiota com você, quer dizer, mas do que o normal, é só que eu gosto muito de você e...

- SE ESSA VACA NÃO TE QUISER EU QUERO – uma garota gritou histérica fazendo Alyson bufar.

- E eu realmente queria... – ele tentou continuar contendo o riso da cara assassina de Alyson.

- MEU BEM EU LAVO, PASSO E SOU MAIS BONITA QUE ELA – outra garota berrou.

- Que você entendesse... – Hank tentava, mas o riso era mais forte, Alyson estava prestes a matar alguém. - Que eu te amo, Alyson Malfoy – as palavras finais de Hank fizeram Alyson gelar e olhar com atenção para o belo rapaz em cima do palco.

- EU CASO COM VOCÊ, MEU BEM – uma louca berrou.

Alyson sentiu seu sangue ferver, ela foi andando em passos firmes até próximo ao palco e deu um belo murro na garota que havia dito isso. Hank olhou assustado para ela, quando a loira praticamente o puxou para fora do palco.

- EU O DESCULPEI, CAIAM FORA – berrava Alyson puxando Hank pela camisa e fazendo algumas garotas suspirarem.

Alyson puxou o garoto com força pelo braço para longe das garotas histéricas, mas não teve muito tempo para isso, pois logo ele a puxou pela cintura e colou seus lábios dobe os dela. A garota sentiu seu estomago dar uma cambalhota, melhor, um salto mortal duplo carpado. Ela puxou Hank pelo pescoço e ela apertou a menina mais contra o corpo. Como ela podia ter um dia pensando em odiar aquele garoto?

- Você é um grande idiota – disse ela quando eles se separaram.

- E daí? Esse é meu charme – disse ele sorrindo debochado.

- Não acredito que subiu naquele palco – disse Alyson rindo.

- Não acredito que bateu naquela garota – disse Hank gargalhando.

- Eu sou uma menina possessiva – disse ela rindo.

- Eu devia ter medo disso? – ele perguntou com seu maior sorriso canalha.

- Só se fizer besteira – disse ela dando um selinho nele.

- Que namorada violenta eu arrumei – disse ele sorrindo de lado.

- Espera, que historia é essa de namorada? Eu não lembro disso – comentou ela sorrindo marota.

- Você não vai querer que eu me ajoelhe, não é? – Hank perguntou fazendo uma careta.

Alyson apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente e pulou no pescoço do garoto. De longe Claire e Virginia observavam Alyson e Hank, e Natalie e Richard, animadas, Nora girava os olhos e Stacy apenas sorria feliz. Logo uma musica começou a tocar. Stacy saiu alegando que ia atrás de Amy.

- Quer dançar? – Matt perguntou meio corado para Virginia.

- Claro – disse a ruiva praticamente puxando ele para o meio do salão.

- Eu vou ver a Amy – Nick disse saindo correndo.

- Espera, - Claire pensou um pouco quando Nick sumiu – a Stacy não já foi fazer isso?

- Coisas da vida, minha cara Lohan – disse Nora gargalhando e tomando um bom gole de Whisky de fogo.

No meio do salão, Virginia e Matt dançavam. Virginia sorria como besta e o garoto evitava olhar para ele, pois estava muito vermelho. A ruiva bufou, não era de se irritar, mas aquilo já estava lhe enchendo a paciência, foi se aproximando perigosamente de Matt fazendo o garoto desviar.

- Virginia, eu... – Matt começou incerto.

- Ora que merda, Matt, qual o seu problema? Você é gay ou coisa assim? – a ruiva perguntou bufando.

- Não é isso é que... – Matt começou.

- Sou estranha? Feia? – arriscou a ruiva triste.

- Não, nem um pouco – alegou Matt rápido.

- Tenho mau hálito? – a garota perguntou checando isso – Chulé? Qual o meu problema, Matt?

- Nenhum, você é perfeita – disse ele sonhador.

- Então você é gay mesmo? – a ruiva perguntou bufando.

- Não – disse Matt sem conseguir evitar rir.

- Então...? – ela questionou incerta.

- Gina, eu não sou para você, só isso – disse ele tímido.

- Ah, não, não me venha com "você é boa demais para mim" porque eu juro que te dou um murro – brigou a ruiva.

- Mas você é – disse ele triste.

- É, mas eu que digo isso, não você – disse Gina tentando se afastar.

- Virginia, eu não sou o que você sempre sonhou... – disse ele olhando triste para ela e tocando a pele macia da garota.

- Não, você é bem mais do que eu sempre sonhei. – disse a ruiva sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Matt não conseguiu se controlar, ele puxou a garota com delicadeza pela nuca e colou seus lábios nos dela. Virginia nunca se sentiu tão feliz em toda a sua vida. Ela dava em cima daquele garoto desde sempre e agora lá estava ele, lhe beijando, sentia sua cabeça girar e girar e... SÓ MERLIN SABIA COMO ELA ESTAVA FELIZ.

Claire observava a tudo sorrindo cada segundo mais, a garota se virou para comentar com Nora, mas notou que a amiga não estava mais lá, bufou, mas logo ergueu os olhos e pode ver claramente em pé na sua frente, ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Willian Potter, e ele sorria de um jeito doce para ela.

- Quer dançar? – ele perguntou.

- Eu... – Claire pensou um pouco, mas não teve muito tempo para isso.

Sem perguntar mais nada, Willian saiu puxando a garota para a pista de dança, pousou as mãos na cintura muito fina dela e começou a guiá-la em uma dança lenta. Claire olhava assustada para ele que apenas sorria de leve para ela.

- Você deve estar bem feliz, todos os seus planos deram certo – disse Willian rindo.

- É, mais ou menos – disse Claire ainda meio sem entender nada.

A garota olhou ao redor, pode ver Natalie e Richard se engolindo em um sofá ali perto, Hank e Alyson se beijando animados enquanto Matt e Virginia dançavam e se beijavam não muito longe dali. É, ele estava certo, seus planos haviam dado certo.

- É, talvez as coisas estejam mesmo se acertando – disse Claire um pouco mais animada.

- É, e eu tenho que dar o braço a torcer, Lohan, foi graças a você – ele disse sorrindo abertamente.

Ela não soube bem porque, mas sentiu suas entranhas se revirarem assim que ele lhe sorriu daquele modo, por que logo Willian Potter tinha aquele poder sobre ela? Engoliu em seco e respirou fundo.

- Olhem só, o poderoso Potter descendo do alto do seu castelo e me dizendo que EU, Claire Lohan, fiz algo certo, isso é realmente inédito – disse ela sorrindo debochada.

- Quem mandou nunca fazer nada certo? – ele provocou sorrindo de lado.

- Idiota – disse a garota mostrando a língua.

- Gostaria de dançar? – um belo rapaz perguntou se aproximando de Claire.

- Eu... – a garota começou incerta.

- Não, ela não gostaria – rosnou Willian fazendo o rapaz sair correndo do olhar assassino dele.

- Eu não gostaria? – ela perguntou debochada.

- Por que gostaria? – ele perguntou se aproximando perigosamente dela – Você já está comigo.

Ele começou a se aproximar cada segundo mais, os olhos dos dois já estavam praticamente fechados quando algo estalou na cabeça de Claire, ela tinha que parar de agir por impulso uma vez na vida. Empurrou Willian com delicadeza pelo peito, surpreendendo o garoto, e fixou seus olhos escuros nele.

- Achei que para você eu era apenas uma criança – disse ela meio ressentida.

- E você é, - disse ele alisando o rosto da garota com cuidado – é a MINHA criança.

Agora tudo bem, sem pensar duas vezes Claire praticamente se jogou nos braços do garoto fazendo ele a beijar com um carinho que ela jamais havia sentido antes, e olha que ela não era lá muito nova no assunto beijo, mas aquele tinha algo mais.

Não muito longe dali Nora observava a tudo com um leve sorriso no rosto, era tão bom ver que as coisas em fim estavam se ajeitando. A garota pode ver Brad sentado sozinho longe de todos. Motivada por um espírito caridoso ela se levantou e seguiu até o garoto.

Sentiu os olhos azuis dele a perfurarem como gelo. Fez uma leve careta, odiava esse espírito caridoso idiota. Ela e o Lupin nunca se deram lá muito bem, e com o tempo a relação deles só ficava pior, por que ela tinha que ir ali? Bufou.

- Vai mesmo ficar aqui sozinho? – ela perguntou rápida.

- Vou! – rosnou o garoto sem animação.

- Por que não fica feliz com a alegria dos seus amigos? – ela perguntou mal humorada.

- Por que você fica? Ora, Dewan, eu não estou feliz – rosnou ele.

- Esse é seu problema, Lupin, você só pensa em você! – berrou Nora surpreendendo Brad e o lembrando da vez que Josh lhe disse a mesma coisa – você acha que o mundo gira em torno do seu umbigo, você é uma criança mimada e mal amada.

- A ultima coisa não é culpa minha – disse Brad bravo.

- É sim, você é mal amado por ser um grande idiota, é por isso que a Amy preferiu o Josh, - disse Nora sem pensar duas vezes e fazendo Brad olhá-la com ódio – eu no lugar dela não faria o mesmo. E quer saber o que as pessoas sentem por você, Lupin? Pena! Só PENA!

- E o que elas sentem por você, Dewan? – ele perguntou se levantando e a fitando com raiva.

- Muita coisa, - disse ela seria – amizade, carinho, agradecimento... isso tudo eu conquistei, Lupin, isso tudo você tinha e perdeu.

- Não ouvi amor, Dewan! – ele debochou.

Antes que Nora tivesse chance de falar algo um cara enorme, forte e bonitão se aproximou com uma pinta de galã a chamando para dançar. Nora sorriu debochada para Brad que apenas bufou e se jogou numa cadeira, antes de ir Nora aproximou sua boca do ouvido do garoto o fazendo estremecer.

- Quem precisa de amor, Lupin, quando se tem tesão? Amor dá muiiiito trabalho – disse Nora numa voz sexy saindo de lá na companhia de cara enorme e deixando um Brad bufando para trás.

**Na:/ Crianças, aqui estou eu again :D foi até rapidinho né? É eu sou o Maximo, ^^ **

**Nane:**** Fia, você ta viva, sem noticias suas por um tempo, não suma maaaaaaais :D**

**Murilo:**** O que você tinha dito mesmo, Muri? Hehe, eu adoro surpreender as pessoas, sou um ser maligno ^^**

**Lin a:**** Proooooooooonto, fia, ta ai o cap, agora é só esperar a Lu fazer aniversario para ter o de mistérios do tempo, mas não me culpe, culpe a ela que nasceu dia 22, hehe, e eu sei que posso ser meio demoníaca, mas também sei que me ama assim mesmo ^^**

**Lu:**** é, amiga, foi uma homenagem aos emos, hehe, mas para compensar esse não foi nada emo, né? Espre seus presentes flor, na frente do computador ;)**

**Chris:**** Pronto, amiga, teve tudo o que você queria nesse cap e pode esperar pelo resto no próximo, ah e não tome mais esse chá de sumiço :P**

**Leli:**** Meu fígado é lindo, obrigada por deixar ele comigo, hehe, aguarde mais emoções doidinha :***

**Sophie:**** Ai amiga, que bom que você gostou, fico muito satisfeita com isso, espero que goste desse também, e dos próximos que vão vim, é só esperar :D**

**Mary:**** Querida, talvez seu mundo cor de rosa volte a nos visitar, só não lhe garanto que ele vá durar muito, não gosto muito de rosa, prefiro\ algo mais macabro – risada maléfica – adoro tortura ^^**

**TODOS:**** Fic nova no ar, com trailer improvisado logo a capa também estará lá, improvisada, e aguardandoa colaboração das minhas leitoras. Ah... e ALGUEM VIU A PATI? Dios mio, aquela lá sumiu. Bem, crianças é isso, tou postando bem rápido enquanto posso, pois logo teremos uma pausa para provas :P**


	16. Eu te amo

Eu te amo (cap 15)

Stacy andava distraída pela casa à procura de Amy, não via a amiga em lugar algum, se jogou no sofá cansada, estava preocupada com a amiga, Amy andava mais estranha que nunca, e com certeza bem mais triste.

Ela não conseguia entender porque as coisas tinham que ser tão difíceis para a amiga. Amy era uma boa pessoa, lhe ajudou quando ninguém mais fez, ficou do seu lado, foi sua amiga e o que ela ganhava em troca? Estava triste. Stacy preferia sofrer a maior das dores a ver Amy ou Claire tristes, até Nora, que ela agora considerava uma grande amiga também, seria horrível de ver triste e...

A garota se levantou num pulo, sentiu as bochechas arderem violentamente, Merlin, porque essas coisas aconteciam com ela? Ajeitou as asas meio constrangida ao ver aquele sorriso sendo lançado para ela. Aquele sorriso lindo e fascinante, aquela porcaria de sorriso que ela era louca desde sempre.

- Oi Nick, eu não achei sua irmã – disse Stacy tentando controlar a voz que teimava em tremer.

- É, notei – disse Nick sorrindo de lado.

Stacy respirou fundo, por que ela tinha que falar tanta besteira? Era obvio que não havia encontrado Amy, caso contrario não estaria largada no sofá com uma cara de cachorro abandonado, respirou fundo tentando controlar as bochechas que coravam cada segundo mais.

- Mas me diz, como está as coisas? Quero dizer, sem a Angelique! – arriscou Stacy.

- Er... Bem, quer dizer, ótimas – disse Nick sem gostar muito daquela conversa.

- Sinto muito se você não queria falar sobre isso, eu não devia ter tocado no assunto, quer dizer você e ela... – Stacy começou a falar muito rápido.

- Tudo bem, Tacy, sem problema – disse Nick prendendo o riso.

- Ótimo... – disse Stacy se matando por dentro – er... eu vou indo nessa, afinal... bem, você sabe.

- O que? – Nick perguntou presunçoso.

- Er... sei lá Nick, você sabe – disse Stacy corando mais que nunca e fazendo Nick gargalhar.

- Você já notou que sempre que estamos sozinhos você arruma uma desculpa para fugir? – Nick perguntou se aproximando.

- Serio? Nunca reparei! – mentiu Stacy andando para trás.

O.k. ela era ridícula, quer dizer, estava apaixonada por ele desde sempre, e lá estavam eles, sozinhos, e a única coisa que ela conseguia pensar era em fugir dali, ela precisava de um psicólogo. Por tinha que ter tanto medo de Nick? Ele nunca faria nada com ela, afinal, ela era só a amiga da irmã dele, só isso e sempre foi assim que Nick a viu, certo?

Ela sempre gostou dele, mas ele só a via como uma menininha que vivia na sua casa atrás da irmã dele. Alem do mais Nick não era para ela, na opinião de Stacy, ele era um dos sonserinos mais cobiçados e populares de Hogwarts e ela? Bem, ela era uma nerd qualquer que vivia enfornada na biblioteca e que só era conhecida por alguns por ser amiga de Amy e Claire, e agora de Nora. Ela nunca havia namorado e ele tinha uma namorada pro mês, brincando. Engoliu em seco, sempre foi uma garota pratica, pratica o bastante para saber que haviam coisas que não estavam em seu alcance. Nicolas Black? Uma prova boa do que não estava em seu alcance.

- Você mente muito mal, Tacy – disse ele a fitando com carinho.

- Minto, é? Também nunca notei – mentiu a garota com seu maior sorriso amarelo e fazendo o garoto gargalhar.

- Tem medo de mim, Stacy? – ele perguntou tocando o rosto da garota com as pontas dos dedos e fazendo todo o corpo dela se arrepiar.

- Claro que não, por que eu teria medo de vo...? – Stacy começou meio que embriagada com o toque do garoto e ele não a deixou continuar.

Nick colou seus lábios nos da garota e ela sentiu novamente todo o seu corpo se arrepiar. Ele a puxou com delicadeza para mais perto e ela só conseguia deixar os braços encolhidos na altura do peito sem saber o que fazer. Tudo bem, aquele era o primeiro beijo de Stacy Lupin e estava sendo com o cara que ela amava, tipo assim, TODA A VIDA. Ela devia estar pulando de alegria, certo? Errado.

Tudo bem, uma parte dela se contorcia em animação, mas ela ainda possuía uma boa parte que gostava de saber em que terreno estava pisando, e Nicolas Black era um terreno desconhecido. A morena não soube bem porque praticamente empurrou Nick para longe dela, mas assim fez. Ainda de olhos fechados ela tentava conter lagrimas que queriam escorrer por seus olhos.

- Tacy, eu... – Nick começou.

- Por que você fez isso? – ela perguntou com os olhos, agora abertos, marejados.

- Stacy será que você não vê que eu... – Nick começou nervoso.

- Droga, Nick, por que você fez isso? – ela perguntou nervosa,

- Porque eu... – ele tentava dizer.

- PARA NICOLAS, EU NÃO VOU ACREDITAR EM SUAS MENTIRAS – ela berrou tapando os ouvidos.

- Eu te amo, - ele disse segurando os braços da garota e olhando fundo nos olhos dela – por que é tão difícil acreditar?

- Por que é impossível alguém como você amar alguém como eu e... – ela começou se perdendo naquelas bolinhas de gude que eram os olhos verdes de Nick.

- Eu te amo, Stacy, e isso é o que importa para mim – disse Nick olhando serio para ela.

Stacy se soltou do garoto. Ele pode ver claramente as lagrimas escorrendo dos olhos castanhos dela. Não conseguia entender, não conseguia. Tentou se aproximar, mas a garota andara para trás sem pensar duas vezes.

- Você não vai me usar, Nicolas, não sou como suas namoradinhas, não mesmo – foras as ultimas palavras de Stacy antes de subir as escadas da casa e bater a porta do seu quarto com força.

Nick se afundou no sofá ali perto com as mãos nos cabelos, por que as garotas tinham que se tão complicadas? Bufou. De longe um par de olhos verdes acinzentados observava a tudo com um leve sorriso na face. Amy saiu da casa sem chamar a atenção do irmão e colocando um grande casaco que obviamente pertencia a ele.

A garota se viu do lado de fora, onde pode ver Nora dançando com um desconhecido e Brad sentado sozinho, pode ver Claire e Will se beijando, Hank e Alyson também e Virginia e Matt idem. Sorriu de leve, ficava feliz com a felicidade deles. Torceu tanto para isso, mas por fim seus olhos se colaram em Brad, sentiu um aperto no peito, daria tudo para não ser a culpada da dor do garoto.

Os olhos da garota correram pelo lugar, nada de Josh. Não soube como, mas logo se viu parada na frente da porta da casa de praia dos Malfoy's, seus pés estavam conspirando contra ela, só podia ser isso. Bufou. Já estava lá mesmo então... abriu a porta e adentrou no lugar, insegura.

A menina correu os olhos pelo lugar, novamente seus pés a levaram a algum lugar. Ela estava no segundo andar da casa, na frente de uma porta fechada, como ela podia saber que aquela era a porta de Josh? Bem, se valesse instinto feminino, só podia ser isso. Bufou novamente abrindo a porta meio cautelosa.

A garoto correu os olhos pelo lugar, um quarto azul com varias fotos espalhadas e consideravelmente organizado se fosse comparado com o quarto de Nick, pensou ela. Mas logo os olhos de Amy se pousaram na cama de aparência muito fofa onde um belo rapaz de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis esverdeados olhava surpreso para ela. Ele trajava uma camisa verde musgo e uma calça jeans surrada. O garoto tinha um livro em mãos, mas os olhos agora estavam pousados na morena a sua frente. Josh bufou de leve colocando o livro em uma prateleira qualquer e se levantando, ficando frente a frente com Amy.

- Oi – ele disse sem animação.

- Olá – disse a garota engolindo em seco e amaldiçoando os próprios pés

- A que devo a honra de sua visita se nem ao menos tenho mais o prazer de sua companhia? – disse Josh com uma voz cheia de magoa e enchendo o coração de Amy de dor.

- Não fala assim, Josh, você não sabe o quanto me machuca – disse Amy com um forte aperto no peito.

- Te machucar, Amy? É a ultima coisa que eu quero, mas você tem ME machucado me ignorando dessa forma – disse Josh se aproximando mais da garota.

- Eu só quero te proteger, Josh, eu tenho medo que... – Amy começou.

- Me proteger de que? – Josh perguntou tocando o rosto da garota com carinho.

Naquele momento nem ela mesma conseguia pensar do que protegê-lo. Afinal, perto de Josh ela não temia nada, parecia que não conseguia ver o mal que se aproximava, porque ele lhe passava uma segurança fora do normal. Engoliu em seco e segurou com carinho a mão do garoto.

- Eu tenho que te proteger de mim, Josh, - disse Amy triste – eu tenho um destino, Josh, um destino sombrio, uma missão das trevas. Eu não sou feita para você.

- Amy, eu não me importo – ele disse sorrindo de leve.

- Eu posso matar pessoas, Josh, eu sou um monstro super destrutivo – dizia ela sentindo os olhos arderem.

- Eu não me importo – disse ele sorrindo com mais carinho para ela.

- Eu posso machucar a você e a tantas pessoas boas e eu não me perdoaria jamais, - dizia ela apertando a mão dele com força – eu sou a herdeira das trevas, Josh, eu sou o próprio mal. Eu não sinto, eu não temo e eu não amo, mas eu tenho você, Josh, você é o que me deixa mais humana e eu não suportaria te ver morrer ou...

Amy sentiu seus olhos arderem tanto que doía não saírem lagrimas deles. Soluçou e fechou os olhos. Quando os abriu sentiu Josh tocando lhe a face e com um sorriso carinhoso para ela, ela não merecia aquele garoto, não merecia.

- Amy, eu não me importo com nada disso, só com você – ele disse sorrindo cada vez mais.

- Não posso acabar com sua vida, meu destino já está traçado, mas o seu... – Amy começou engolindo em seco.

- O meu destino também já está traçado, está traçado com o seu – disse ele sorrindo para ela como ela jamais havia visto ninguém sorrir.

Amy foi dominada por um espírito louco e se viu pulando no pescoço de Josh e o abraçando com força. O garoto também a abraçava e parecia capaz de protegê-la de tudo e de todos. Ele levantou o queixo da garota com delicadeza pelo queixo a beijando com cuidado.

Eles foram andando calmamente ainda se beijando até que Josh se sentiu cair, ele estava sentado em sua própria cama e Amy, com uma perna de cada lado seu, estava em seu colo o beijando com uma dependência que ele nunca sentiu. Ele a segurava com força pela cintura e ela tocava a face dele com cuidado. Só merlin sabia como ele...

- Amy... – ele começou quando em fim se afastaram para pegar ar.

- Fala – ela disse sorrindo de leve para ele, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Eu te amo!

A garota abriu os olhos instantaneamente para fitar os olhos azuis esverdeados de Josh. Engoliu em seco, eles estavam juntos a um bom tempo, mas ele nunca... novamente dominada por aquele espírito louco Amy se jogou de vez em cima dele fazendo Josh cair de costas na cama enquanto a garota o beijava com fervor. Ele prendia o riso.

Amy estava praticamente deitada em cima dele quando Josh a empurrou de leve para baixo sendo que agora ele estava por cima. Ele sorriu de leve colando novamente os lábios nos da garota. Ela não pensou duas vezes em agarrá-lo pelo pescoço. Josh sentia ela apertar sua nuca e isso estava começando a deixá-lo louco.

Ele praticamente arrancou o casaco de Amy e ela estava com as mãos em suas costas a arranhando com cuidado, sem pensar duas vezes Josh arrancou a própria camisa e começou a beijar o pescoço da garota enquanto Amy o abraçava com força. A mão do garoto corria pelo corpo dela com cuidado.

- Amy, me manda parar – ele disse com a voz meio embriagada.

- Por que? – ela perguntou coma voz tão atordoada quanto à dele.

- Porque eu não sei se eu vou me controlar por muito tempo – disse ele respirando fundo.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
_**Existe uma música que está dentro da minha alma**  
_Its the one that I've tried to write over and over again_  
**É a música que eu tentei escrever de novo e de novo**  
_I'm awake in the infinite cold_  
**Estou acordada no frio infinito**  
_But you sing to me over  
_**Mas você canta para mim**  
_And over and over again_  
**Mais uma vez e mais uma vez**

- Eu não quero que você pare – disse a garota sorrindo de leve.

- Mas Amy... – Josh tentou argumentar.

- Eu sou sua Josh! – disse Amy colocando a mão dele em seu coração – Só sua e para sempre sua.

Josh arrancou a blusa da garota deixando a mesma com o sutiã preto de renda a mostra. Ele a olhou com cuidado, as mãos da garota correram para sua calça e que ela logo, juntamente com ele, cuidou de arrancar e jogar longe.

_So I lay my head back down  
_**Então eu abaixo a minha cabeça**  
_And I lift my hands_  
**E eu levanto minhas mãos e rezo**  
_and pray to be only yours  
_**Para ser somente sua, eu rezo**  
_I pray to be only yours  
_**Para ser somente sua eu sei agora**  
_I know now you're my only hope_  
**Você é minha única esperança**

Josh estava agora apenas com a cueca box preta e juntos eles trataram de arrancar a calça jeans da garota deixando Amy apenas com a lingerie preta. Josh rapidamente tratou de arrancar o sutiã da garota beijando o colo dela com cuidado enquanto a mesma tirava a box do namorado.

Quando as duas peças foram jogadas longe e só faltava uma que Josh tratou de tirar com todo o cuidado possível de Amy, eles rolaram na cama do garoto até que ele parou bruscamente pegando a varinha em cima da mesinha próxima a cama e apontando para a porta fazendo a mesma se trancar.

- Melhor prevenir – disse ele fazendo a garota gargalhar.

_Sing to me the song of the stars  
_**Cante para mim a canção das estrelas  
**_Of your galaxy dancing_  
**Da sua galáxia dançante**  
_and laughing and laughing again  
_**E rindo e rindo de novo**  
_When it feels like my dreams are so far_  
**Quando meus sonhos parecem estar tão longe  
**_Sing to me of the plans_  
**Cante para mim os planos**  
_that you have for me over again  
_**Que você tem para mim novamente**

Josh continuou a beijá-la com cuidado parecia ter medo de machucá-la de qualquer forma possível, por mais que não quisesse ele se viu parando mais uma vez e olhando com cuidado para a garota em sua cama, com um leve sorriso ele perguntou.

- Você tem certeza?

- Eu nunca tive tanta certeza de algo em toda minha vida, - disse ela sorrindo de leve e o entrelaçando pelo pescoço – só tenha cuidado comigo.

_So I lay my head back down_  
**Então eu abaixo a minha cabeça**  
_And I lift my hands_  
**E eu levanto minhas mãos e rezo**  
_and pray to be only yours  
_**Para ser somente sua, eu rezo  
**_I pray to be only yours  
_**Para ser somente sua eu sei agora**  
_I know now you're my only hope_  
**Você é minha única esperança**

Josh não pode evitar voltar a olhá-la com cuidado, sorriu, sorriu como jamais havia sorrido e pode ver Amy fazer o mesmo, nossa, ele estava apaixonado por aquela garota e nada nem ninguém poderia separá-los, nunca.

- Você é perfeita – foi à única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer antes de beijá-la novamente.

_I give you my destiny_  
**Eu te dou meu destino  
**_I'm giving you all of me  
_**Eu me dou por inteira**  
_I want your symphony  
_**Eu quero sua sinfonia**  
_Singing in all that I am_  
**Cantando em tudo que eu sou  
**_At the top of my lungs_  
**a plenos pulmões  
**_I'm giving it back_  
**Eu estou correspondendo**

- Josh... – Amy gemeu baixinho enquanto ele a penetrava com todo o cuidado e carinho que conseguia.

- Oi? – ele perguntou fazendo menção de parar, mas Amy o impediu que parasse aranhando as costas dele com cuidado.

- Eu não sei se posso amar – disse ela sentindo os olhos arderem.

- Mas eu posso amar por nós dois – disse Josh colando seus lábios nos da garota enquanto ela sorria de leve e ele continuava a penetrá-la.

_So I lay my head back down_  
**Então eu abaixo a minha cabeça  
**_And I lift my hands  
_**E eu levanto minhas mãos e rezo**  
_and pray to be only yours  
_**Para ser somente sua, eu rezo**  
_I pray to be only yours_  
**Para ser somente sua eu sei agora**  
_I know now you're my only hope_  
**Você é minha única esperança**

- Amy... – Josh chamou baixinho quando em fim pararam.

A garota estava deitada sobre o peito nu do garoto, os olhos meio fechados e a respiração fraca. Ela o abraçava com força e ele a tinha nos braços como se ela pudesse se quebrar a qualquer momento. Amy abriu os olhos lentamente fazendo Josh suspirar apaixonado, os olhos da garota estavam mais verdes que nunca.

- Fala – disse ela franzindo o cenho ao ver a cara apaixonada de Josh.

- Eu te amo – falou ele sorrindo de lado.

- Você já disse isso – riu Amy.

- É, mas eu vou repetir mais um pouquinho, ta? Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo... – a cada "eu te amo" Josh depositava um leve beijo na bochecha da menina a fazendo rir compulsivamente – EU TE AMO! – ele finalizou gritando e fazendo a garota gargalhar como nunca o abraçando com todo o carinho do mundo.

Passos leves ecoaram pela casa de praia dos Black. Com os sapatos na mão e um olhar incerto uma pessoa adentrava a casa com cuidado, ainda estava meio escuro, não deviam passar das 5 horas da manhã, então a surpresa foi enorme quando a luz da sala se acendeu mostrando cindo meninas de braços cruzados e olhares maliciosos.

Suspirou derrotada e recebendo um olhar mortífero de uma bela loira de olhos escuros se aproximou jogando-se no sofá ao lado das garotas. Uma garota de cabelos loiros escuros e olhos cor de mel se pos em seus pés com um olhas esperançoso. Outra loira se jogou ao seu lado animada e uma outra morena, não menos animada, olhava sorridente. Uma ruiva se pos as suas costas com as mais em seus ombros e um sorriso bobo na face.

- Queremos explicações – disse Nora sorrindo maliciosa.

- Sobre o que? – Amy perguntou desviando os olhos.

- Sobre você não ter dormido em casa – cantarolou Alyson.

- Sobre você está chegando à surdina há essa hora – disse Virginia rindo.

- Com os sapatos nas mãos e as roupas amassadas – disse Stacy prendendo o riso.

- Parece que você e o Josh se acertaram – disse Claire sorrindo para a melhor amiga.

- É, por ai – disse Amy corando de leve e fazendo as amigas gargalharam.

- Eu quero relatório COMPLETO – disse Nora rindo e fazendo as amigas concordarem animadas enquanto Amy cobria o rosto com as mãos.

Amy bufou enquanto as amigas olhavam animadas para ela. Não tão longe dali, mas precisamente na praia. Josh encontrava-se deitado na areia com seu maior sorriso besta na face. As coisas podiam mudar de um modo estranho. Sentiu alguém fazer sobra em sua vista. Levantou a cabeça para dar de cara com Hank e Nick. Hank com um sorriso malicioso e Nick com uma cara assassina.

- O que? – Josh perguntou sorrindo de leve.

- Não me venha com essa "O que", senhor garanhão, parece que você e a Amy fizeram as pazes, heim? – Hank sorriu malicioso.

- É... fizemos – disse Josh sorrindo de lado.

- JOSH VOCÊ TRANSOU COM MINHA IRMÃ? – berrou Nick fora de si.

- Quanta sutileza – ironizou Hank rindo.

- Nick... cara... calma, pense assim, melhor eu que um qualquer, certo? – disse Josh com seu maior sorriso amarelo.

- VOCÊ ARRANCOU A INGENUIDADE DA MINHA IRMÃZINHA – berrava Nick nervoso.

- Olha, eu não fiz nada que ela não... – Josh começou.

- VOCÊS VÃO TER QUE CASAR – berrou Nick decidido.

- A GENTE VAI O QUE? – Josh perguntou num pulo fazendo Hank cair na gargalhada.

- NICOLAS SIRIUS MALFOY BLACK – um berro ecoou pela praia.

Os três garotos viraram-se nervosos, mas logo um enorme sorriso se formou nos lábios de Josh e Hank logo prendeu a gargalhada ao ver Nick bater o pé.

- Olhem só, lá vem a noiva - disse Nick nervoso.

- Do que está falando, minhoca oxigenada? – Amy perguntou olhando fuziladora para ele.

- Olha aqui, Amy Luna Malfoy Black, quem faz as perguntas hoje sou eu... O QUE VOCÊ TINHA NA CABEÇA ONTEM A NOITE? – ele berrou por fim.

- Eu ia perguntar a mesma coisa, O QUE VOCÊ TINHA NA CABEÇA ONTEM A NOITE? – Amy berrou ainda mais alto que o irmão.

- Não foi eu que estava no quarto me agarrando com o Josh – rosnou Nick.

- Não, você estava na minha sala agarrando a Stacy - rosnou Amy.

Nick parou instantaneamente e Hank e Josh olharam pasmos para ele enquanto Amy apenas parecia capaz de atacá-lo a qualquer momento. Josh segurou o braço da namorada com cuidado como se tentasse impedir que ela pulasse no pescoço do irmão.

- O.k, que papo é esse? – Hank perguntou rindo.

- Ela te disse? – quis saber Nick incerto.

- Não, eu vi, quando eu estava saído vi você agarrando a Stacy e ela saindo chorando – disse Amy seria.

- Cara você deve beijar muito mal! – alegou Hank fazendo os dois Black olharem feio para ele – Que é? Foi só um comentário!

- Isso não importa agora, Amy – disse Nick triste.

- Importa, principalmente porque a Stacy é minha amiga e você meu irmão mais novo idiota, é obvio que importa – disse Amy seria.

- Que coisa bonita de se dizer, amorzinho – brincou Josh.

- Se a Stacy não quer ficar comigo... – Nick começou.

- Você vai fazer alguma coisa, seu trasgo burro, você é um Black, DÊ UM JEITO! – disse Amy irritada.

- Como? – Nick perguntou assustado.

- Tenha imaginação – disse Amy com um sorriso de lado.

Nick correspondeu o sorriso e logo saiu correndo em direção a casa. Josh e Hank olharam surpresos para Amy que apenas se sentou na areia como se nada tivesse acontecido. A garoto pousou os óculos escuros na face e olhou para eles sem emoção.

- Que foi? – arriscou Amy seria.

- Você é doida, - disse Hank olhando para Amy, mas logo olhando para Josh – e você pior ainda por namorar ela!  
- Vai pastar atrás da Aly, vai Hank – disse Amy sem animação.

Josh deu de ombros e Hank sorriu de lado antes de sair correndo em direção a casa de praia Black. O loiro olhou de esgueira para a namorada, com um leve sorriso na face. Amy arrancou os óculos escuros e olhou seria para Josh, em seguida sorriu de lado fazendo o garoto se jogar ao seu lado na areia da praia.

- E então, como passou a noite? – ele perguntou sorrindo malicioso.

- Muito mal, tinha um cara bizarro roncando do meu lado – disse Amy sorrindo maldosa.

- Bizarro? Roncando? Há, sem essa, amor, eu não ronco! – disse Josh pomposo fazendo Amy jogar a cabeça para trás e gargalhar – Mas se quer saber eu tive a melhor noite da minha vida.

- Totalmente compreensivo – disse Amy sorrindo de lado.

- Você está ficando metida, srta. Black – disse Josh rindo.

- Culpa sua – disse Amy puxando o namorado e colando seus lábios nos dele.

Os dois ficavam se beijando na areia da praia. Enquanto iss na casa de praia dos Malfoy, Matt acabava de acordar com um leve sorriso na face. Saiu no quarto sonolento para esbarrar em um Nick eufórico que correu para o próprio quarto batendo a porta atrás de si. Bufou. Aquele ali era louco até de manhã cedo.

Mas logo a atenção do garoto se voltou para a lavanderia, onde um barulho o fez praticamente pular para trás. Sem pensar duas vezes Matt ergueu a varinha e correu até o lugar. Com essa atitude ele caiu com tudo no chão escorregadio da lavanderia, chão esse que nem dava para ver por estar coberto de espuma.

- Matt, você ta legal? – Virginia quis saber surgindo lá do reino da espuma.

- Tou, mas o que ta havendo aqui e... O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? – ele perguntou olhando pasmo para a garota que ainda usava o pijama folgado e cheio de listras.

- Bem, é o seguinte, é minha vez de lavar a roupa, mas havia acabado o sabão em pó e por eu ser menor de idade não posso usar magia, por isso vim lavar aqui na casa de vocês, mas acho que não deu muito certo – disse Virginia com seu maior sorriso olhando em volta.

Não deu muito certo? Matt teve que gargalhar. Havia espuma por todo lado, até nos cabelos muito vermelhos da garota, e ela ainda assim sorria doce e ingênua para ele. Matt balançou a cabeça, aquela garota era maluca, só podia.

- Gina, eu acho que te devo desculpas por ontem – Matt começou incerto.

- AH NÃO, MATT, NÃO ME VENHA COM ESSA – Virginia começou tapando os ouvidos.

- Presta atenção, Gina, por favor – disse ele olhando com carinho para ela.

- Ta – bufou a menina com seu maior bico.

- Eu acho que te devo desculpas, mas – Matt ia dizendo e pegando ar – desculpas só são verdadeiras quando se está arrependido e bem... eu não estou, Gina, o que aconteceu ontem foi simplesmente a melhor coisa do...

Matt não teve tempo para continuar, pois Virginia praticamente se jogou em cima dele e começou a beijá-lo com a maior intensidade que conseguia. Ele a puxou pela cintura e retribuiu o beijo com a mesma intensidade, quando em fim se separaram os olhos muito verdes da garota colaram nele e Matt pode ver um lindo sorriso em sua face.

- Matt Sullivan, - ela começou incerta – você quer namorar comigo?

- É o que eu mais quero, Gina, mas... – Matt começou.

- Sem mais – disse Gina voltando a beijá-lo, mas dessa vez ele se separou antes.

- Gina, eu não tenho muito tempo, eu não tenho opção, eu não tenho futuro e eu... – ele começou.

- Você não tem muitas coisas, Matt, mas me tem. – disse ela sorrindo – e saiba, meu lindo, você sempre tem opção.

Matt não soube como ela fazia isso, mas antes que ele pudesse pensar em alguma coisa se viu beijando Virginia Potter novamente, tão apaixonado quanto das outras vezes. É, aquela ruiva tinha um poder estranho sobre ele, um poder que ele, por sinal, a-d-o-r-a-v-a.

Naquela hora, na praia, havia um clima diferente. Hank e Alyson estavam se agarrando na areia fazendo Josh olhar feio para eles e Amy apenas gargalhar compulsivamente. Matt e Virginia andavam de mãos dadas fazendo Stacy olhar invejosa para eles. Claire tentava afogar Willian no mar, só que como ele era bem maior que ela isso era quase impossível. Nora observava os amigos com carinho, mas logo seus olhos pousaram em Stacy.

- Você ta bem? – ela perguntou se aproximando da amiga.

- Melhor impossível – bufou Stacy.

- Ta legal, e eu sou a fada dos dentes, quer seus vinte e cinco centavos agora ou só mais tarde? – ironizou Nora fazendo Stacy sorrir de lado – FALA SERIO, TACY! O que houve?

- As coisas não podem ficar sempre boas, não é? – disse Stacy ressentida olhando triste para o lado.

Nora seguiu os olhos da amiga para acabar bufando irritada. Lá, na porta da casa de praia nos Lupin, estava Brad Lupin, olhando mal humorado para tudo. Como alguém podia ser tão idiota? Era a única coisa que vinha na cabeça de Nora. Bufou novamente.

- Você não é seu irmão – rosnou Nora se levantando e saindo dali pisando fundo.

Nora foi pisando fundo até onde Amy continha um Josh enciumado e levantou a garota assustando o namorado dela. Amy olhou surpresa para a amiga que apenas lhe lançou um olhar significativo.

- Eu já cuidei do probleminha da Tacy – disse Amy sorrindo de lado.

- Ótimo, ela já tava me deixando deprimida... – disse Nora soltando a amiga – mas e o...

- Eu vou ter uma palavrinha com ele – disse Amy calma.

- Ótimo – disse Nora sorrindo de leve e se afastando.

- Não entendi nada – comentou Josh quando a namorada sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Relaxa, eu já cuidei de tudo – disse Amy sorrindo de lado para o namorado que enrugou a testa.

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, Stacy se encontrava sentada sozinha na parte de trás das casas, onde o palco improvisado de Claire ainda estava lá, firme e forte. Bufou. Mas algo chamou a atenção da garota, uma musica ecoou pelo lugar, ele ergueu os olhos surpresa e quase caiu para trás.

No meio do palco havia um belo loiro de olhos verdes cintilantes com um microfone na mão. Apesar dele não ter nenhum instrumento em mãos uma bela musica ecoava pelo lugar, aquilo sim tinha dedo de Amy Black.

They got a lot of girls

_(Eles tem muitas garotas)_  
Who know they've got it going on

_(Que sabiam que eles estão com tudo)_  
But nothings ever a comparison to you

_(Mas nada que se compare a você)_  
Why can't you see that you're the only one I really want?

_(Por que você não pode ver que é a única que eu realmente quero?)_  
And everything I need is everything you do  
_(E tudo que eu preciso é tudo o que você faz)_

A voz de Nick ecoou por seus ouvidos fazendo todos os pelos do seu corpo se arrepiarem. Aquele loiro tinha um poder sobre ela que chegava a ser injusto. Movida por algo que ela não fazia idéia do que era, Stacy foi se aproximando do palco em passos lentos enquanto Nick cantava sua bela musica.

And a girl walk by won't matter

_(E uma garota que passa não importa)_  
Cause you're looking so much better

_(Porque você parece muito melhor)_  
Don't ever need to get caught up in jealously

_(Você jamais precisa ficar com ciúmes)_  
She could be a supermodel

_(Ela poderia ser uma super modelo)_  
Every magazine the cover

_(A capa de todas as revistas)_  
She'll never ever mean a thing to me  
_(Ela nunca significaria nada para mim)_

Nick olhava diretamente para ela, e a cada passo que a garota dava ele sentia seu coração disparar, Stacy Lupin queria uma prova. Então ela teria uma prova. Era bom que Amy estivesse certa ou ele jurava por tudo no mundo que afogava a irmã mais velha naquele mar.

Stacy ia andando meio hipnotizada até próximo do palco. Nick olhava de cima do mesmo para ela fazendo a garganta da menina fazer a menção de fechar. Se ela tivesse um ataque ou coisa assim mandaria a conta do hospital para ele, isso era fato.

She's no you, oh no

_(Ela não é você, Oh não)_  
You give me more than I could ever want

_(Você me da mais do que eu poderia querer)_  
She's no you, oh no

_(Ela não é você, Oh não)_  
I'm satisfied with the one I got...

_(Eu estou satisfeito com o que eu tenho)_  
Cause you're all the girl that I've ever dreamed

_(Por que você é tudo, a garota que eu sempre sonhei)_  
She's only a picture on a magazine

_(Ela é apenas uma foto em uma revista)_  
She's no you

_(Ela não é você)_  
She's no you...  
_(Ela não é você)_

Nick continuou cantando a musica para a garota. Seus olhos encontraram os olhinhos castanhos de Stacy, ela lhe olhava com tanto carinho, com tanta confiança e com tanta ingenuidade. Ele estava louco por aquela garota de um modo que parecia impossível acreditar que ele, Nicolas Black, ficaria.

Stacy Lupin deixava ele de um modo que devia ser considerado ilegal. Ele não conseguia nem pensar direito quando olhava para aqueles olhos da garota. A cada palavra que Nick cantava o coração de Stacy dava um pulo maior e maior.

They got a lot of girls who dance in all their vídeos

_(Eles tiveram muitas meninas que dançaram em todos os seus vídeos)_  
But I prefer the way you do the way you move

_(Mas eu prefiro o jeito que você faz quando se meche)_  
You're more than beautiful and I just want to let you know

_(Você é muito mais bonita e eu só quero que você saiba)_  
That all I ever need is what I got with you  
_(Que tudo que eu sempre precisei foi o que conquistei com você)_

Sem pensar duas vezes Nick pulou no palco, a musica ainda tocava e ele continuava a cantar, mas foi se aproximando de Stacy. A cada passo que o loiro dava em sua direção Stacy rinha certeza que seu coração ameaçava pular pela boca.

Quando em fim estavam próximos o suficiente Nick se sentiu hipnotizado pelo perfume da garota. Ele se via perdido naqueles olhos tão castanhos e ela estava totalmente vidrada naquele par de olhos verdes.

And a girl walk by won't matter

_(E uma garota que passa não importa)_  
Cause you're looking so much better

_(Porque você parece muito melhor)_  
Don't ever need to get caught up in jealously

_(Você jamais precisa ficar com ciúmes)_  
She could be a supermodel

_(Ela poderia ser uma super modelo)_  
Every magazine the cover

_(A capa de todas as revistas)_  
She'll never ever mean a thing to me  
_(Ela nunca significaria nada para mim)_

Nick ia cantando a musica e seus dedos iam correndo pelo rosto de Stacy. Ele tocava a pele macia de bebê da garota com cuidado, como se tivesse medo de quebrá-la. A pele macia, os olhos castanhos tão intensos e a boca com de rosa tão tentadora naquele momento fizeram Nick engolir em seco. Como alguém podia ser tão perfeita? Como alguém podia ser tão... Doce?

She's no you, oh no

_(Ela não é você, Oh não)_  
You give me more than I could ever want

_(Você me da mais do que eu poderia querer)_  
She's no you, oh no

_(Ela não é você, Oh não)_  
I'm satisfied with the one I got...

_(Eu estou satisfeito com o que eu tenho)_  
Cause you're all the girl that I've ever dreamed

_(Por que você é tudo, a garota que eu sempre sonhei)_  
She's only a picture on a magazine

_(Ela é apenas uma foto em uma revista)_  
She's no you

_(Ela não é você)_  
She's no you...  
_(Ela não é você)_

Stacy sentia seu coração bater a cada segundo mais forte. Ela era apaixonada por aquele garoto desde que o conheceu, ou seja desde sempre, e a gora lá estava ele, bem na sua frente, cantando para ela, só para ela, cantando e dizendo que independente de tudo e de todos era dela que ele gostava. Dela.

Ela, Stacy Lupin, que sempre se achou invisível aos olhos dele, Nicolas Black, estava recebendo a declaração de amor dos sonhos do cara dos seus sonhos. Nem em sonhos aquilo seria tão perfeito.

And no one is ever gonna get to me no

_(E ninguém nunca ira me ter, não)_  
The way you do now baby can't you see

_(O modo como você faz baby, por que você não pode ver)_  
That you're the one

_(Que só você)_  
The only one

_(A única)_  
Who's ever made me feel this way

_(Que já me fez sentir assim)_  
And nothings ever came even close  
_(E nada nunca chegou tão perto)_

No, no one's ever been comparable to you  
_(Não, ninguém é comparável a você)_

Ele era lindo, um dos caras mais populares da escola, um dos mais desejados. Ele podia ter a garota que quisesse, podia ter TODAS as garotas que quisesse, e de todas, todas as lindas e exuberantes garotas de Hogwarts, ele estava dizendo que queria ela? Ela?

Ela que sempre se achou tão sem graça, não era engraçada ou animada como Claire, não era bonita ou inteligente como Amy, não era sexy ou charmosa como Nora, não era decidida e forte como Alyson e com certeza não era sorridente e feliz como Virginia, não chegava nem a ter o bom gosto de Natalie, e ele queria ELA?

Don't wanna not fit I don't got

_(Não quero me ajustar, não eu não consigo)_  
I don't need nothing but you

_(Eu não preciso de mais nada alem de você)_  
I can't get more than you give me

_(Eu não posso ter mais do que você me dá)_  
So don't stop anything you do

_(Então não pare de fazer nada do que você faz)_  
You're all that, all that and then some

_(Você é tudo, tudo e algo mais)_  
You know what, just what I need

_(Você sabe, exatamente, aquilo que eu preciso)_  
And no girl, no place and no where

_(E nenhuma menina, nenhum lugar)_  
Could mean a thing to me

_(Poderia significar alguma coisa para mim)_

Haviam milhões de garotas do mundo e com certeza a maioria delas era bem melhor que ela, até mesmo a ex de Nick fora melhor que ela, Angelique Fisher, Stacy não se considerava nem o dedo mindinho da sonserina, então por que Nick ia querer ficar com ela?

A garota olhou fundo nos olhos do garoto implorando mentalmente alguma explicação. E o modo como ele lhe olhou e sorrio pareceu lhe responder, mas era inacreditável, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo com ela.

She's no you, oh no

_(Ela não é você, Oh não)_  
You give me more than I could ever want

_(Você me da mais do que eu poderia querer)_  
She's no you, oh no

_(Ela não é você, Oh não)_  
I'm satisfied with the one I got...

_(Eu estou satisfeito com o que eu tenho)_  
Cause you're all the girl that I've ever dreamed

_(Por que você é tudo, a garota que eu sempre sonhei)_  
She's only a picture on a magazine

_(Ela é apenas uma foto em uma revista)_  
She's no you

_(Ela não é você)_  
She's no you...  
_(Ela não é você)_

- Nick, eu... – Stacy começou.

- Eu te amo, Stacy, eu te amo e é isso que importa para mim, - disse Nick segurando as mãos da garota com cuidado assim que a musica foi parando – independente do que você ou o mundo achem, Stacy, EU TE AMO.

- Mas isso é fora de lógica – disse a garota com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Eu nunca gostei de lógica – disse o garoto a puxando com delicadeza e a beijando com todo o carinho que pode.

Stacy sentiu as lagrimas escorrerem por seus olhos. Movida pela total emoção do momento a garota se agarrou no pescoço de Nick com uma dependência fora do normal e ela a abraçou pela cintura. O sol já havia ido embora a um bom tempo, mas o tempo parecia ter congelado para eles, naquele momento, só havia eles dois e eles queriam mais que o mundo se explodisse.

**Na:/ Musica do capitulo: Only Hope, de Mandy Moore e**** "She's no you" de Jesse McCartney. Querem saber? Eu desisti. Serio mesmo! Quem quer passar em direito? Quem quer estudar, para que me serve isso? Para nada oras. Eu posso ser palhaça de circo! Ou quem sabe fazer malabarismo no sinal, sei fazer com suas bolinhas. É isso que eu vou fazer ^^ isso mesmo, e só há um meio de eu não matar a primeira pessoa que entrar aqui em casa, que é postando fics ^^ e como meu irmão tem 1.90 de altura eu acho que é mais seguro eu simplesmente postar, né não? Bem, então vamos a fic...**

**Pati:**** MERLIN SEJA LOUVADO, ELA ESTÁ VIVA! Criatura, por onde você andou? Meu pai do céu, achei que tinha morrido, ninguém sabia de você. Tenta não desaparecer de novo, criatura, faz que nem eu, desisti, UHUUU! Hehe**

**Leli:**** Não me mate, amiga, é culpa dos estudos, você sabe, mas... EU QUERO A MINHA SURPRESA, DÁ PARA DÁ PARA MIM DÁÁÁÁÁ! EU QUERO MUITO! QUERO MUITO MUITÃO! QUERO MUITO E QUERO AGORA!**

**Lina: ****E ai? É Nick e Stacy o bastante para você. Minha nossa eu sou demais, eu as vezes me surpreendo comigo mesmo, ESSE CAP É TÃO INCRIVEL! Eu mereço pasmas, por favor, bata palmas, ai eu tou meio maníaca hoje.**

**Paula:**** Querida, o Brad é complicado, mas a gente ama ele assim mesmo, bem, pelo menos eu amo, mas veja se não some mais, esse povo que some é uma coisa seria, eu hei, parece até comigo :P**

**Nane:**** Minha flor, você estava vivendo ou simplesmente vegetando? Sem tv nem internet? Isso não é vida, é tortura. Meus pêsames por esse **

**Sophie:**** Brad e Nora se acertando? Querida, é melhor não contar com isso. Pelo menos não breve. Quero dizer, quem sabe um dia? :P**

**Murilo:**** Querido, eu sou um ser do mal e cheio de surpresas, mas eu tenho um coração, em algum lugar, ele aparece as vezes nesses caps felizes, mas quanto tempo será que dura? *risada maléfica numero 10.000***

**Mary:**** Josh e Amy o bastante para você? Seu mundo rosa voltou? O céu está brilhando? Hehe, não vá se acostumando, pois a minha nuvem negra pode aparecer a qualquer instante. Ah e eu não mataria o Brad afogado, ele é lindo demais para isso. mas agora, aproveite seus poucos minutos de felicidade, nunca se sabe o quanto eles vão durar ^^**

**Todos: ****Vai, eu sei que tinha prometido que não ia mais sumir, mas foras as provas e eu sei que esse hiper cap gigante e bonzão pagou pela demora, vai vocês me perdoaram que eu sei ^^ quero capas e trailer, beijo amo vocês! Hehe :P**


	17. Esse é você

Esse é você (cap 16)

Estavam todos na praia, a maioria feliz. Amy estava sentada embaixo de um enorme guarda sol lendo um livro, ao seu lado na areia estava Claire pegando um bronze e Nora ouvindo musica. Stacy, Gina, Natalie e Alyson jogavam vôlei não muito longe dali. Josh estava no mar com Nick tentando lhe ensinar a surfar, enquanto Hank se ocupava em derrubá-lo da prancha e Matt e Richard gargalhavam. Não muito longe dali Brad observava a tudo mal encarado, mas a atenção de Amy saiu do seu livro para o garoto de cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor, que conversava distraído com uma bela garota de cabelos castanhos escuros e pele perfeitamente morena.

- Claire, não é o Will ali? – perguntou Nora surpresa.

- Sei lá – disse Claire fingindo indiferença.

- Achei que estivessem juntos – afirmou Amy seria.

- Nós ficamos aquela noite, não quer dizer que estamos juntos – disse Claire seria.

- Então, tudo bem para você ele ficar com aquela garota? – perguntou Nora surpresa.

- O que o Potter faz ou deixa de fazer é da conta exclusiva dele – disse Claire irritada.

- Sem ciúmes? – Amy perguntou calma.

- Ciúmes? Há, eu não tenho ciúmes – disse Claire se levantando decidida e saindo dali fazendo Amy e Nora trocarem olhares cúmplices.

- Ta se mordendo de ciúmes – disseram as duas bufando.

Claire se viu andando firmemente até onde Willian estava, quando em fim ele notou que ela se aproximava e seus olhos se encontraram foi que ela se deu conta do que estava fazendo. Merlin, o que ela tinha na cabeça? Bosta de dragão? Talvez por orgulho mesmo ela se viu passando reto de Will e indo até onde um belo garoto de cabelos loiros escuros e olhos negros saia do mar.

- Oi – disse Claire na sua voz mais sexy.

- Olá – cumprimentou rapaz lançando-lhe seu maior sorriso possível, Claire sorria, era fácil demais.

De onde estava Will meio que parou e ficou olhando para Claire que conversava animada com o tal cara. Ele fechou a cara instantaneamente.

- Vai ficar ai parado? – Amy perguntou ao lado de Nora se pondo atrás dele.

- Ela faz o que quiser – rosnou Will sem nem dar atenção para a morena ao seu lado que estava começando a ficar com raiva disso.

- Então, não se importa que ela fique com o bonitão? – Nora perguntou debochada.

- Ela não ficaria com ele – disse Will serio, mas ai as duas meninas apenas balançaram a cabeça positivamente e ele ficou branco como cera.

Will não pensou duas vezes e saiu puxando a morena que estava quase indo embora até onde Claire o loiro estavam. Ele parou bem de frente para os dois e seu olhar e o de Claire se encontraram, dava para ver faíscas saindo, aquilo não podia ser nada bom.

- Olá, Lohan, quem é seu amigo? – perguntou Will fingindo indiferença.

- O nome dele é Connor Hale – disse Claire seria – acabei de conhecê-lo. E qual seria o nome dessa sua linda amiga, Potter?

- Essa é Theresa Martins, você sabia que ela é campeã de dança? – perguntou Will sorrindo superior.

- Serio? O Connor é campão de Surf e a família dele tem uma casa aqui – dizia Claire seria.

- Ah é? A da Theresa também, e o pai dele é um famoso jogador de quadribol – dizia Will com raiva.

- Os pais do Connor são donos de uma empresa bruxa multimilionária e ele já se formou, pretende trabalhar na empresa dos pais – disse Claire rosnando.

- Pois a Theresa é uma aluna de Beauxbaton, sabe, as alunas mais bonitas do mundo mágico estão lá, deve ser por isso que você não está, não é, Lohan? – rosnou Will.

- Para sua informação eu recebi a carta para Beauxbaton, mas preferi ir para Hogwarts – rosnou Claire.

- Faz de conta que eu acredito – ironizou Will.

Antes que Claire pudesse dizer mais nada ela e Will pararam a briga instantaneamente para fitar Connor e Theresa que saiam de lá animados conversando e gargalhando juntos. Will e Claire deixaram os queixos caírem.

- Viu o que você fez? – rosnou Claire.

- O que eu fiz? – perguntou Will pasmo.

- Agora sua latina metida à merda vai roubar o meu Connor! – berrou Claire.

- VOCÊ IA MESMO FICAR COM AQUELA LOMBRIGA? – Perguntou Will com ódio.

- Eu não ia ficar com você, Potter, ia ficar com o Connor – ironizou Claire fazendo o garoto inchar de ódio.

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE ESTAR FALANDO SERIO – gritou Will.

- ORA, VOCÊ IA FICAR COM ELA, NÃO IA? – berrou Claire fora de si.

- E se eu ficasse? – perguntou Will com raiva.

- Então eu podia muito bem ficar com o Connor! – rosnou Claire com ódio.

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE FICAR COM ELE! – gritou Will.

- POR QUE? – berrou Claire fora de si.

- PORQUE... – Will gritou, mas parou bruscamente sem saber o que ia responder, apenas sentindo o olhar serio de Claire sobre ele.

- Nós não temos nada, Potter – disse Claire abaixando os olhos e se afastando.

- Não... – disse Will decidido a puxando pelo pulso e olhando fundo nos olhos da menina.

- Me de um motivo para eu continuar aqui! Só um – pediu Claire seria.

- Porque... – ele tentou, gaguejou, Claire abaixou os olhos e nesse instante ele não se conteve mais – PORQUE EU TE AMO, CLAIRE LOHAN!

Antes que Claire tivesse a chance de dizer mais sequer uma palavra, Will a puxou com tudo pela cintura colando seus lábios sob o dela e a beijando com fervor. De longe Amy e Nora assistiam a tudo com um leve sorriso na face.

- Crianças – riu Nora.

- Bem, pelo menos eles se acertaram – disse Amy sorrindo de leve.

Foi ai que Josh veio correndo na direção delas, encharcado, ele começou a sacudiu o cabelo com a intenção de secá-lo e molhando tudo ao redor. Assim que parou fitou Amy com um enorme sorriso, mas a garota estava com a cara fechada. Foi ai então que ele notou que o rosto da menina, assim como grande parte dela estava tudo molhado, engoliu em seco e sorriu de leve.

- Desculpa? – arriscou ele dando de ombros.

- Desculpa? – rosnou Amy se levantando decidida – Você é um homem morto, Josh Malfoy.

Josh deu um gritinho histérico e começou a correr desesperado com a menina atrás de si. Nora observava a tudo de longe, gargalhando, não tinha como não rir da cena. Mas Nora sempre foi muito observadora, e com isso ela pode ver que de onde ele estava, Brad se levantava com a cara amarrada e estava se afastando.

Não soube bem porque, mas se viu correndo feito louca atrás dele, e quando parou para pensar nisso já estava na garagem da casa de praia dos Lupin, ao lado de Brad, ele se pusera no carro e estava acelerando quando Nora se colocou na frente do carro.

- Para onde pensa que vai? – gritou Nora fora de si.

- Se acha que vou ficar aqui parado vendo a demonstração de amor daqueles dois, está muito enganada – berrou Brad com ódio.

- Será que não vê o quanto magoa a Amy e o Josh sendo assim? Eles dois, por algum motivo loco, realmente gostam de você – rosnou Nora com raiva.

- Bem, acho que eles decidiram gostar de mim sem mim e juntos – rosnou Brad.

Nora não soube o que fazer, se viu saindo da frente do carro e pode vislumbrar Brad acelerando com tudo e adentrando aos céus com o automóvel. Ela ainda correu feito louca, mas assim que o carro pegou vôo não havia nada a se fazer. Ficou ali parada observando ele se afastar até sumir por completo da sua vista.

- Então... Ele foi embora? – perguntou Amy.

Já era noite e Amy e os outros estavam sentados na beira mar observando as estrelas enquanto que Nora avisava a Will e aos demais que Brad havia dado o fora sem qualquer explicação plausível, foi o que Nora alegou.

- O Brad... – Will começou, mas parou bruscamente ao ver a cara de Josh.

O loiro se levantou, o rosto frio e sem transmitir qualquer expressão, saiu sem falar sequer uma palavra em direção a sua casa. Amy ficou parada por alguns segundos mais depois se levantou decidida a ir atrás do namorado.

- As coisas com o Brad realmente ficaram complicadas – disse Virginia abaixando os olhos.

- Sem ofensas, Stacy, mas seu irmão é o culpado – disse Nora rude.

- É, o Brad não está ajudando muito – murmurou Stacy triste.

- Bem, não podemos culpá-lo tanto, não é? Quero dizer, - tentava Will – ele sempre gostou da Amy e...

- Hei, não vem culpar minha amiga não – disse Claire com raiva.

- É, a Amy nunca deu esperanças para o Brad, ele acreditou no que quis – disse Nick rápido.

- Acho que o pior é com o Josh, cara, eles eram melhores amigos, como pode acabar assim? – perguntou Matt pasmo.

- Sei como se sente, eles não se largavam e agora nem se falam mais – disse Alyson triste. – É um fim horrível para uma amizade tão bonita.

- Acham que acabou mesmo? – perguntou Stacy preocupada.

- Sinto dizer, Tacy, mas não acabou ainda – disse Hank desviando o olhar e fazendo Nora e Matt o repedirem seu ato.

Os demais trocaram olhares cúmplices sem entender a atitude de Hank, Nora e Matt. Enquanto isso Josh se viu jogado mal humorado em sua cama. Como as coisas puderam chegar a ponto do seu melhor amigo não suportar ver sua felicidade?

- Ta tudo bem? – Amy perguntou encostada na porta com o olhar serio sobe ele.

- Ta – murmurou Josh sem sequer olhá-la.

Amy não precisou de convite, foi logo entrando no quarto e se sentou ao lado de Josh na cama do garoto. Podia sentir o olhar distante dele, bufou, puxou o namorado de um modo que ele ficasse com a cabeça deitada em seu peito e o abraçou com força.

- A culpa não é sua – ela disse seria.

- Ele era meu melhor amigo – disse Josh tentando conter as lagrimas.

- Ainda é, – disse Amy com o olhar distante – mas quer saber de uma coisa? Vamos embora!

- Como disse? – Josh perguntou se soltando surpreso.

- Você quer ficar? Não parece querer e se você não quer eu não quero, vamos voltar a Londres, Loren já deve sentir minha falta – disse Amy sorrindo de lado.

- Amy... – ele murmurou.

- Se não é bom para você, Josh, não é bom para mim – disse Amy sorrindo de leve.

- O quão sortudo eu sou por ter uma namorada tão maravilhosa? – ele perguntou com seu maior sorriso na face.

- Muito - riu ela.

Na manhã seguinte estavam todos preparados para viajar. Meio contra a vontade Josh deixou Amy ir com Claire na moto, ele queria aproveitar cada segundo com a morena, mas sabia que com Amy vinha Claire no pacote.

A viajem não demorou muito e quanto eles se deram conta já estavam todos de volta a suas casar. Jogaram as malas nos jardins, Hank olhou meio incerto ao redor, de mãos dadas com Aly, Amy pode vê-lo engolir em seco.

- Você fica na nossa casa, Hank, duvido que o tio Dustin vá gostar de você por lá – riu Amy.

- Tudo bem – gaguejou o garoto.

Nick estava alojando Hank em seu quarto, Claire havia corrido para a casa de Will e Amy estava com Nora, as duas sentadas na cama de Amy com o olhar colado na carta que Amy encontrou em cima da sua cama.

- O que acha que ele entende por em breve? – perguntou Nora engolindo em seco.

- Não sei como dizer isso, mas entendo que seja realmente em breve Nora – disse Amy se levantando e deixando a carta de Tom Rover em uma escrivaninha fechada à chave.

O feriado correu rápido demais na opinião da grande maioria. Eles já haviam retornado a Hogwarts. Amy, Hank, Matt e Nora estavam na sala de Tom, nenhum dos quatro com a cara muito feliz e o professor muito menos.

- Não sei qual de vocês foi mais imprudente! – rosnava Tom – Ah, mas sei quem foi o menos, parabéns, Nora, pelo menos você não arrumou um compromisso.

- Nenhum de nós... – tentou Matt.

- CALADO SULLIVAN! – berrava Tom fora de si – Amy, você é a pior de todas, nem sequer pode amar o Malfoy e mesmo assim está com ele, qual o seu plano afinal?

- Nesse momento? – rosnou Amy – Te matar!

- Bem, se continuar brincando de casinha com o Malfoy, não sou eu quem vai morrer – rosnou Tom de volta assustando a menina.

- POR QUE VOCÊ TEM QUE SER ASSIM? – perguntou Nora fora de si.

- Porque alguém aqui tem que ser. – rosnou Tom – Vocês têm uma missão, todos vocês. Devem proteger a Amy, e você, Amy, deve ser o que você é, a herdeira das trevas, meu dever com vocês é treiná-los quando essa hora vier e prepará-los para serem o melhor exercito já criado, e com apenas quatro bruxos.

- Não culpe a Amy, ela está ciente das responsabilidades – dizia Hank se pondo de pé.

- Bem, espero que você também esteja, Foster – rosnou Tom.

- Eu sou a herdeira das trevas, Rover? – perguntou Amy se pondo de pé.

- Lógico – disse Tom surpreso.

- ENTÃO DOBRE SUA LÍNGUA PARA FALAR COMIGO! – berrou Amy com toda a força fazendo tudo na sala tremer e Matt se segurou em sua cadeira – SE EU SOU A HERDEIRA, ROVER, É MELHOR TER CUIDADO, POIS MEUS INIMIGOS NÃO SERÃO POUPADOS.

Amy não disse mais nada, apenas saiu da sala pisando fundo e deixando todos pasmos para trás. Rover apenas a observou se afastar, e assim que ela se foi ele não pode conter o leve sorriso na face, um sorriso de satisfação.

A garota começou a andar meio sem rumo pelos corredores, seus olhos ardiam, mas como de costume as lagrimas pareciam distantes demais. Sentiu vontade de se jogar no chão, pois havia uma dor em seu peito muito forte. Assim o fez. Viu-se sentada no corredor tremendo como se estivesse chorando, mas sem lagrimas. Doía. Doía cada vez mais.

Ela estava em pânico, não sabia o que fazes, não sabia como agir. Tudo, simplesmente tudo, estava mais confuso que nunca. Foi ai que ela pode fitar a mão esticada para ela. Ergueu os olhos para dar de cara com a bela professora Sheilla Robb com um leve sorriso em sua direção.

- Venha comigo, Amy, talvez eu possa ajudá-la – disse Sheilla lhe puxando com gentileza e começando a guiá-la em direção de sua sala.

Em qualquer outro dia e com qualquer outra pessoa Amy se recusaria, não ia acreditar que pudesse ser ajudada. Mas algo em seu coração lhe dizia que talvez Sheilla Robb lhe proporcionasse as respostar que ela tanto queria. Por isso, talvez, ela se via agora sentada na sala da professora tomando um logo gole de poção calmante, já que tremia compulsivamente. Para sua surpresa quem também estava na sala era a pequena Loren Malfoy.

- Você não precisa ir, Amy. – disse Sheilla, mas ao ver o olhar surpreso da menina respirou fundo e completou – Não tem que seguir as trevas, Amy.

- Como...? – Amy começou pasma.

- Amy, eu sou uma inominável, - disse Sheilla sorrindo – eu fui treinada para vim aqui, pois estávamos desconfiados de Rover, nossas desconfianças se mostraram certas, mas eu não tenho provas concretas contra ele. Eu vim aqui para te proteger, Amy.

- Me proteger de que? De mim mesma? – perguntou Amy nervosa.

- Se assim for necessário. – disse Sheilla seria – Amy, eu sei da sua missão, mas você não tem que cumpri-la, nem você nem nenhum de seus amigos. Podem ficar. Podem fugir disso. O ministério os protegeria. Eu assim faria, se fosse preciso. Dou-lhe minha palavra se assim você quiser que nada aconteceria com vocês.

- Mas, Loren...? – Amy começou.

- Eu... – gaguejou a loirinha – eu descobri sobre a professora Sheilla.

- Loren é uma garotinha muito observadora – riu Sheilla.

- Eu queria ajudar, não quero que você vá, Amy – choramingou Loren.

- Podem me proteger? – perguntou Amy pasma.

- Lógico, minha linda – disse Sheilla sorrindo.

- Então podem proteger o Josh, não é? – Amy perguntou assustada – Eles vão tentar machucá-lo, sei que vão.

- Posso proteger vocês dois – disse Sheilla seria.

- Não me importo comigo, se eu morresse assim seria melhor, mas o Josh, eu o quero vivo e feliz – disse Amy assustada.

- Você não vê, Amy? – perguntou Sheilla – Veja, preste atenção, no quanto você se preocupa com o Josh, isso não pode ser qualquer coisa, deve ser amor e com isso talvez...

- Eu não posso amar – ela disse fria.

- VOCÊ PODE – berrou Sheilla nervosa.

- Sinto professora, - disse Amy se levantando – agradeço muito, mas só há uma coisa que eu posso lhe pedir.

- Então diga – pediu Sheilla triste.

- Não deixa que nem o Josh nem o Nick, nem nenhum deles se machuque, eu não poderia viver com essa dor – disse Amy triste.

- Darei minha vida, se for preciso, pela deles – disse Sheilla seria.

- Agradeço muito – disse Amy saindo e deixando uma Sheilla triste para trás.

- Amy... – choramingou Loren.

- Sinto muito, - murmurou Amy fitando a menina com atenção – eu não queria, Loren, mas me prometa uma coisa, por favor, ajude seu irmão a lidar com tudo.

- Eu vou fazer o que você quiser, Amy, sempre – disse Loren com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Estou orgulhosa de você, minha pequena – sorriu Amy saindo de vez da sala e deixando a loirinha chorando atrás dela.

Infelizmente para Amy os dias estavam correndo como nunca. Parecia que cada dia era mais difícil suportar, principalmente porque Rover nem sequer se dava ao trabalho de lhes dizer quando eles iriam embora, apenas dizia que seria em breve. Bem, breve já havia passado há tempos, afinal, já era o baile de formatura da turma do 7º ano.

Amy se viu sentada ao lado de Josh, podia ver seus pais não muito longe dali. Pela cara deles Amy sabia que a bomba estava vindo. Karine se jogou furiosa na mesa ao seu lado, Tiago tentava conte-la.

- Qual o problema? – Josh perguntou assustado.

- Jennifer – rosnou Karine.

- Sim... – falou Amy como se pedisse para que ela prosseguisse.

- Bem, digamos que a Jenny não ficou muito feliz com essa idéia do Nick e da Stacy estarem namorando serio – disse Tiago serio.

- POR QUE? – Amy e Josh perguntaram fora de si.

- Bem... – Tiago tentou, mas Karine explodiu.

- PORQUE ELA BOTOU NAQUELA CABEÇA BURRA QUE NÃO FARIA BEM AO BRAD! A CULPA LÁ É MINHA QUE O FILHO DELA É UM... – Karine começou.

- Não podemos culpá-la, ela só quer proteger o filho – disse Tiago serio.

- Não queria que o Nick pagasse o pato por minha culpa – disse Amy abaixando os olhos.

- Não é sua culpa – disse Karine pasma.

- É formatura de vocês, tem que aproveitar enquanto ainda podem – disse Tiago tentando mandar os dois para longe – sumam daqui e deixem isso com agente.

- Qual o plano dela? – perguntou Amy ignorando o pai.

- Mandar a Stacy para Beauxbaton e deixá-la em Paris por um bom tempo – rosnou Karine.

- Carta branca? – foi a única coisa que Amy perguntou.

- Mais branca impossível – rosnou Karine fazendo a filha sair andando decidida.

Amy saiu andando em passos firmes com um Josh desesperado atrás de si. Conseguiu encontrar Stacy nos jardins chorando no colo de Nick, nunca viu seu irmão tão desesperado em toda sua vida. Tirando Brad, os demais estavam lá. Nora tentava controlar Stacy e Claire chorava compositamente, Will tentava conter a namorada, Virginia e Alyson estavam tendo um ataque de nervos, Hank tentava controlar Nick, Matt apenas olhava tudo desesperado.

- PAROU A CHORADEIRA – berrou Amy irritada.

- Eu vou... – começou Stacy.

- Eu já soube – rosnou Amy.

- Qual o plano? – Nick perguntou fitando a irmã com cuidado.

- Mamãe me deu carta branca, a pergunta é, você vai me dar também, Nicolas? – perguntou Amy seria.

- Faça o que for preciso – rosnou Nick.

- Não posso impedir que a mãe da Stacy a mande embora, - disse Amy triste fazendo Stacy chorar mais ainda – mas posso fazer com que isso seja mais difícil.

- O que tem em mente? – perguntou Josh surpreso.

- Stacy? – Amy chamou e a amiga a fitou seria – Você aceita se casar com meu irmão?

Passaram dois dias desde a formatura. A sonserina havia ganho o troféu das casas assim como o de quadribol. Karine havia entrado no plano de Amy, como de costume, mas para a surpresa da maioria quem também estava nele era Duke. Ele havia arrumado um jeito de tirar a esposa da cidade por uma semana, e isso era tempo o bastante para Amy organizar o casamento de Nicolas e Stacy.

- Josh, vá com meu irmão providenciar o terno – dizia Amy nervosa.

- Certo – dizia Josh apertando com Nick dali.

- Matt, você e o Hank podem cuidar de darem um jeito naquela porcaria que é o lugar do casamento? – Amy perguntou desesperada.

- Deixa com agente. – disse Matt decidido.

- Will, vá com eles! – mandou Amy fazendo os três apartarem dali – Richard, Natalie, sejam fofos e vão falar com o pessoal da decoração.

- Pode deixar – disse Richard e Natalie saindo dali correndo.

- Aly, você e a Gina vão ser minhas fadas madrinhas, cuidem da comida – sorriu Amy.

- Pode deixar com agente – disseram as duas animadas.

- E a gente, Amy? – perguntou Nora apontando para ela e Claire.

- Vocês duas vão cuidar de uma das tarefas mais difíceis... – disse Amy macabra.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

O grito histérico havia sido de Stacy, ela estava nervosa demais com a idéia de se casar em alguns dias. Nora e Claire estavam com ela cuidando do vestido de casamento e estavam prestes a pular no pescoço da noiva que não parava de choramingar.

- EU TOU HORRIVEL – berrava Tacy.

- Você ta linda – dizia Claire.

- Não tou – chorava Stacy.

- Mas parece uma princesa – dizia Nora.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – chorava Stacy.

Enquanto isso Amy se viu fazendo a tarefa que para ela era a mais difícil. Ela seguiu decidida até os jardins vazios na mansão Lupin, onde havia apenas uma alma viva, Brad Lupin, com seu olhar perdido e distante.

- Brad – ela chamou decidida.

- O que faz aqui? – ele perguntou surpreso ao vê-la se sentar ao seu lado no banco.

- Sabe do casamento de Stacy e Nick? – perguntou Amy seria.

- Amy, eu não pedi que a mamãe fizesse isso, jamais eu... – Brad começou.

- Sei que não – disse Amy sorrindo de leve.

- Então o que faz aqui? – ele perguntou surpreso.

- Dois motivos principais! Um por minha causa e outro pela Tacy. – disse Amy seria – O caso é que ela realmente ia querer que você estivesse lá, Brad.

- Não sei – disse o garoto desviando o olhar.

- Ela te ama, droga – tentava Amy.

- Qual o seu motivo? – perguntou Brad a fitando com cuidado.

- Josh. – disse Amy seria – Esse é meu motivo. Brad, eu vou embora.

- O que quer dizer?- Brad perguntou surpreso.

- Não posso entrar em muitos detalhes agora, mas você saberá em breve! – disse Amy desviando o olhar. - O fato é que eu vou embora e o Josh vai ficar mal com isso, pelo modo que terei de ir, eu só tenho uma coisa a te pedir, Brad, por favor, não o deixe só.

- Amy, eu fui traído pelo meu melhor amigo – disse Brad frio.

- NÃO! VOCÊ FOI TRAIDO POR MIM! POR FAVOR, BRAD! – Implorou Amy desesperada.

- Amy... – tentou Brad.

- Josh vai precisar de um melhor amigo, Brad, e é você! – disse Amy nervosa – Eu só o confio a você, Brad, por favor.

- Eu... – Brad começou.

- Josh é a única coisa que me importa, sei que os outros ficaram bem – disse Amy nervosa.

- Eu não posso – disse Brad.

- Brad, - Amy começou – você foi meu amigo, esteve comigo quando eu precisei, por favor, não me abandone agora, não o abandone!

- Amy...

- Eu sei que você fará a coisa certa – disse Amy se levantando com um leve sorriso na face.

- Como sabe? – ele perguntou serio.

- Porque esse é você, Brad – disse ela sorrindo de leve e se afastando.

**N a:/ Haha, quem podia imaginar que eu seria assim tão o Maximo? Ninguém, mas tudo bem, AH galera, os trailers estão prontos, nossa querida Leli em fim acabou, estão todos lindos e no profile ^^ e a capa da Mary de Os Misterios do Tempo já ta lá também, igualmente linda ^^**

**Leli:**** Eu já disse hoje que eu te amo? Meu deeeeeeeeeus os trailers ficaram lindos, divos, magníficos não podia ta melhor, amei fataaaaaaaaal, tive ataques ao ver, amei amei amei amei e amei *-***

**Loiza:**** AI AMIGA PERDÃO, EU LAMBO SEU PÉ, ME PERDOOOOOA! EU SOU UMA ESCRITORA MALVADA! POR FAVOOOOOOOR ME PERDOOOOA EU NÃO SOU NADA SEM VOCÊ. Eu tenho falta de atenção crônica u.u**

**Paulinha:**** Ai, fofa, brigadinha, que bom que gostou e aposto que como uma boa fã de Nick e Stacy adorou saber do casamento, certo?**

**Nane:**** Flor, meus caps não são infinitos, mas eu sou, ah e essa fic já já acaba e a continuação promete ser do mal ;)**

**Murilo:**** Eu sei que sou um ser superior carregado de luz e maldade *risada maléfica* ai ai, como eu posso ser assim tão do mal? Bem, Um, prepare-se, o próximo cap é o casamento ^^ e depois é o ultimo.**

**Mary:**** não sei que NC-17 é esse que tu ta falando, mas tudo bem, acontece na vida, agora pense comigo que se depender de mim o céu não continuara a ser rosa por muito tempo, quem sabe um pretinho básico?**

**Todos:**** Bem, queridos, eu sei que sou maravilhosa e vai o cap foi bem rápido, logo posto na outra fic também, pow, é isso, até mais e não me matem.**


	18. O casamento

O casamento (cap 17)

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- Tacy, relaxa!

- É, você ta me enlouquecendo!

- Todas nós.

Stacy estava num quarto separado, se arrumando. Alyson ajeitava seus cabelos e Gina terminava sua maquiagem. Nora, Amy e Claire paradas ao lado dela tinhas as caras mais amarradas do mundo com o escândalo que a menina fazia. As três usavam belos vestidos vermelhos sangue, tomara que caia. Amy tinha os cabelos belamente cacheados e jogados com perfeição para o lado, o que a deixava ainda mais linda que nunca. Claire tinha os cabelos bem presos em um perfeito coque deixando a mostra seu belo rosto. Nora por sua vez tinha os cabelos lisos, porem com leves cachos nas pontas.

- Duvido que aja alguém mais nervosa que ela – bufou Alyson.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Enquanto isso num outro lugar reservado. Josh tentava dar um nó na gravata do primo enquanto ele se descabelava cada vez mais. Will estava quase pulando no pescoço dele e Matt apenas tentava acalmar os ânimos enquanto Hank gargalhava com o desespero deles.

- Isso podia ser mais engraçado? – perguntou Hank fazendo todos o olharem feios.

- Garotos!

Eles se viraram para darem de cara com Amy, Nora e Claire paradas na porta, as três sorriam animadas.

- Está na hora – disse Nora rápida.

Foi assim que Nick se viu em cima de um altar, de um lado estavam Josh, Will e Matt, do outro Amy, Claire e Nora. Pode ver Hank, Aly e Virginia sorrindo para ele não nas cadeiras mais na frente do altar. Pode ver também alguns dos seus amigos de Hogwarts, sua mãe e seu pai e, tirando Jennifer e Duke, todos os outros também.

- Eu tou aqui – disse Amy segurando a mão do irmão com força ao ver o desespero dele.

- Obrigado – murmurou ele sorridente.

Enquanto isso do lado de fora, Stacy estava sentada desesperada esperando criar coragem para entrar, mas ela tremia tanto. As garotas não deviam tê-la deixado sozinha. Ela estava simplesmente em pânico.

- Está na sua hora, Tacy.

A menina ergueu os olhos para dar de cara com seu irmão, muito bem vestido em um paletó perfeitamente escolhido para ele, e com um sorriso doce todo para ela.

- O que faz aqui? – ela perguntou surpresa.

- Alguém tem que te levar para o Nick, Tacy – disse Brad sorrindo e fazendo os olhos da irmã se encherem de lagrimas.

Closed off from love I didn't need the pain

_(Fechada para o amor, eu não precisava da dor)_  
Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain  
_(Uma vez já foi suficiente e foi tudo em vão)_

Time starts to pass before you know it you're frozen  
_(O tempo começa a passar antes que você perceba que está esfriando)_

Foi ai que Nick ouviu as trombetas, era Stacy, era a deixa para ela entrar. Seu coração pulou e o desespero tomou conta dele. Teve medo que ela não aparecesse, sua calma só retornou quando viu Stacy adentrar como um anjo em seu vestido branco um pouco acima dos joelhos, tomara que caia, justo em cima como um corpete, e solto em baixo deixando a solta e livre, como um anjo ela vinha andando em sua direção de braços dados com Brad.

But something happened for the very first time with you

_(Mas alguma coisa aconteceu pela primeira vez com você)_  
My heart melted to the ground found something true

_(Meu coração derreteu pelo chão, achei alguma coisa verdadeira)_  
And everyone's looking around thinking I'm going crazy  
_(E todo mundo está olhando achando que sou louca)_

Ele sabia que a maioria das pessoas olhava para Brad, surpresas dele estar ali, mas ele, Nicolas Sirius Malfoy Black, só tinha olhos para ela. E para o quanto ela estava linda e perfeita, como ele esperava, como ele sempre sonhou.

Seu sorriso se explodiu pelo rosto e assim que Stacy o notou também sorriu compulsivamente com os olhos cheios d'água ela foi seguindo até o amor da sua vida no dia mais feliz da mesma.

But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you

_(Mas eu não me importo com o que dizem, eu estou apaixonada por você)  
_They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
_(Eles tentam me afastar, mas eles não sabem a verdade)_

My heart's crippled by the vain that I keep on closing  
_(Meu coração está crepitado pela veia que eu continua fechando)_

Brad chegou com Stacy na sua frente. Os olhos dos dois amigos se encontraram depois de muito tempo, nenhum dos dois pode evitar sorrir. Brad esticou a amo para o loiro que a apertou com força.

- Toma conta dela, lombriga loira – disse Brad sorrindo.

- Pode deixar, grifinorio de merda – riu Nick fazendo Stacy gargalhar.

You cut me open and I

_(Você me corta e eu)_  
Keep bleeding keep keep bleeding love  
_(Continuo, continuo sangrando de amor)_

Keep bleeding keep keep bleeding love  
_(Continuo, continuo sangrando de amor)_  
Keep bleeding keep keep bleeding love  
_(Continuo, continuo sangrando de amor)_  
You cut me open and I

_(Você me corta e eu)_

- Bem, estamos aqui hoje para unirmos esse casal de jovens apaixonados – dizia o feiticeiro que ia realizar o casamento.

Do seu lugar Claire chorava compulsivamente ao lado de Hank, que olhava feio para ela, Alyson e Gina também choravam feito doidas e não muito longe dali Brad sorria com a cena. Claire continha o choro, pois Nora a olhava com raiva como se a ameaçasse. Amy apenas observava a melhor amiga e o irmão, com seu maior sorriso na face.

Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud

_(Tentando dificilmente não ouvir, mas eles falam muito alto)_  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears, try to fill me with doubt  
_(Os seus murmúrios irritantes enchem meus ouvidos, tentam me encher de duvidas)_

Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling  
_(Embora eu saiba que o objetivo é me manter caída)_

- Às vezes, nos deparamos com algum momento. E ele paira e dura... – dizia o feiticeiro - Muito mais que um momento... E o som pára. O movimento pára... Por muito... Muito mais que um momento... E daí esse momento passa. O momento é esse, não deixem que ele passe tão rapidamente.

But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace

_(Mas nada é maior que a sensação que vem com seu abraço)_  
And in this world of loneliness I see your face  
_(E nesse mundo de solidão eu vejo seu rosto)_

Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy  
_(Ainda que todo mundo ao meu redor ache que estou ficando louca)_

Maybe, maybe  
(Talvez, talvez)

Stacy e Nick trocaram olhares cúmplices. A menina entrelaçou os dedos com os do garoto e ele apertou a mão dela com força. Sorriu para ela. Aquele sem duvida era o melhor momento de sua vida, e não ia deixar que ela passasse assim tão rápido. Parecia durar para sempre, mais ao mesmo tempo corria, como se o tempo tivesse pressa que aquilo tudo acabasse e que eles pudessem dizer...

But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you

_(Mas eu não me importo com o que dizem, eu estou apaixonada por você)  
_They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
_(Eles tentam me afastar, mas eles não sabem a verdade)_

My heart's crippled by the vain that I keep on closing  
_(Meu coração está crepitado pela veia que eu continua fechando)_

- Nicolas Sirius Malfoy Black... – disse o feiticeiro – faça suas juras para sua noiva.

- Na saúde e na doença... Na riqueza e na pobreza... Nos bons e maus momentos... – dizia ele olhando fundo nos olhos castanhos da menina -Eu prometo que eu sempre amarei você e negarei todos aqueles que vierem contra nós. Faço esta promessa para toda eternidade... E que eu me manterei para sempre... Até o fim de nossas vidas... Até que a morte nos separe.

You cut me open and I

_(Você me corta e eu)_  
Keep bleeding keep keep bleeding love  
_(Continuo, continuo sangrando de amor)_

Keep bleeding keep keep bleeding love  
_(Continuo, continuo sangrando de amor)_  
Keep bleeding keep keep bleeding love  
_(Continuo, continuo sangrando de amor)_  
You cut me open and I

_(Você me corta e eu)_

- Stacy Bárbara Weasley Potter, por favor, suas juras – disse o feiticeiro.

- Como uma equipe, preparada contra a tempestade do mundo. E o amor... será sempre a força guiando nossas vidas. Para esta noite é mera formalidade... só um anúncio ao mundo dos nossos sentimentos. – disse Stacy com lagrimas nos olhos. - Dizem que tem uma palavra que nos livra do peso e da dor da vida. E essa palavra é AMOR. E eu acredito. Não quer dizer que não tenha sido duro, ou que não será. Só quer dizer que... Eu encontrei um silêncio e uma coragem em mim mesma com você. Você me faz corajosa. Eu vou te amar até o fim dos tempos.

And it's draining all of me

_(E está drenando tudo de mim)_  
Oh, they find it hard to believe  
_(Oh, eles acham isso difícil de acreditar)_

I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see  
_(Eu estarei vestindo essas cicatrizes para todo mundo ver)_

- Nicolas Black, você aceita Stacy Lupin como sua legitima esposa? – perguntou p feiticeiro.

- É a coisa que eu mais quero na minha vida. – disse Nick sorrindo.

But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you

_(Mas eu não me importo com o que dizem, eu estou apaixonada por você)  
_They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
_(Eles tentam me afastar, mas eles não sabem a verdade)_

My heart's crippled by the vain that I keep on closing  
_(Meu coração está crepitado pela veia que eu continua fechando)_

- Stacy Lupin, você aceita Nicolas Black como seu legitimo esposo? – perguntou o feiticeiro sorrindo de leve.

- É obvio que sim – disse ela chorando de felicidade.

You cut me open and I

_(Você me corta e eu)_  
Keep bleeding keep keep bleeding love  
_(Continuo, continuo sangrando de amor)_

Keep bleeding keep keep bleeding love  
_(Continuo, continuo sangrando de amor)_  
Keep bleeding keep keep bleeding love  
_(Continuo, continuo sangrando de amor)_

- Eu os declaro, marido e mulher, pode beijar a noiva, Nicolas – disse o feiticeiro sorrindo de leve.

Nick não precisou de mais nenhuma palavra para puxar Stacy pela cintura e colar seus lábios nos dela com uma felicidade fora do normal. Stacy o abraçava com força, como se tivesse medo que tudo não passava de um sonho e fosse acabar quando ela acordasse.

You cut me open and I

_(Você me corta e eu)_  
Keep bleeding keep keep bleeding love  
_(Continuo, continuo sangrando de amor)_

Todos estavam de pé batendo palmas animadas para o novo casal Black. Stacy sorria como uma criança ao sair do altar de mãos dadas com Nick, assim que o fez sentiu alguém puxar o marido, Karine Black abraçava o filho com uma força fora do normal e tinha os olhos cheios d'água, Tiago, parado ao seu lado, sorria bondoso.

- Bem vinda à família, Stacy – disse Tiago.

- Obrigada – murmurou ela timidamente.

- TACY! – berrou Karine abraçando a menina com toda a força do mundo.

- Mãe, solta ela, a Tacy precisa de ar – riu Amy se aproximando.

- Sinto muito – murmurou Karine limpando as lagrimas.

- TACY! – o berro histérico de Claire foi ouvido e a loira praticamente pulou no pescoço da amiga.

- Parece que hoje é o dia internacional de enforcar a Stacy – gargalhou Gina se aproximando.

Amy estava assistindo a tudo com um leve sorriso na face, mas logo sua atenção foi desviada, pois sentiu alguém lhe apertar a mão, era Nora, sentiu o olhar firme de Matt e Hank e seguiu os olhos dos rapazes. Engoliu em seco e ao notar que ninguém perceberia sua ausência foi na companhia dos demais até a porta do salão.

Eles seguiram até onde havia um ser encapuzado, e assim que o capuz caiu, eles puderam ver as feições firmes de Tom Rover. Os quatro engoliram em seco.

- Iremos amanhã – ele falou rápido.

- AMANHÃ? – Matt perguntou pasmo.

Tom não falou mais nada e como apareceu ele desapareceu diante dos seus olhos. Os quatro abaixaram os olhos. Matt sentiu um aperto instantâneo no peito, Gina, foi a única coisa que ele pensou. Os três notaram a cara pálida do mais novo.

- Não vai adiantar nada você ficar assim – disse Hank serio.

- Ah é? Você por acaso já pensou num modo de contar isso tudo para a Alyson? – perguntou Matt meio fora de si.

- Já! Eu não vou contar – disse Hank frio saindo sem mais qualquer palavra.

- Como assim ele não vai contar? – perguntou Matt pasmo.

- Cada um encara o caos do seu modo – disse Amy seria.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte, aproveitaremos nossa ultima noite aqui enquanto ainda podemos, é o que nos resta – disse Nora sorrindo triste.

- É tudo que nos resta – murmurou Amy saindo de lá com o coração apertado.

Depois disso Amy se viu sentada em uma mesa afastada ao lado de Nora e Matt, de lá eles viam Hank dançando abraçado com Alyson, e Matt meio que pode entender o porque do rapaz não querer dizer a verdade à loira. Matt se levantou decidido.

- Para onde vai? – Amy perguntou surpresa.

- Vou aproveitar minha ultima noite com minha garota – disse Matt sorrindo de leve e se afastando.

Amy e Nora trocaram olhares cúmplices e sorriram ao verem Matt puxar Gina para a pista de dança. Mas o sorriso de Nora sumiu instantaneamente quando um outro alguém se sentou à mesa, a menina se levantou como se a coisa mais nojenta tivesse parado em seu sapato. Amy sorriu de leve para a pessoa ao seu lado, Brad lhe retribuiu o sorriso.

- Sabia que viria – disse ela sorrindo de leve.

- É, parece que você realmente sabe quem eu sou – disse Brad sorrindo de volta.

- Você é uma boa pessoa, Brad, é isso que eu sei – disse Amy ainda com um leve sorriso na face.

- O que está havendo? – ele perguntou rápido.

- O que quer dizer? – ela perguntou assustada.

- Você não está feliz, Amy, dá para ver que tem algo de errado – disse Brad serio fazendo Amy suspirar derrotada.

- Eu vou embora amanhã – ela disse friamente.

- Bem, você deve saber o quanto isso me dói, mas eu tenho que dizer... – começou Brad serio – se você vai embora amanhã, o que faz sentada aqui?

Amy fitou o garoto com cuidado. Ele lhe lançou um sorriso superior e ela não pode evitar sorrir feliz. Se pos de pé e ele também. Ela o abraçou com força e sentiu os olhos arderem, mas sem lagrimas.

- Vou sentir sua falta – murmurou ela.

- E eu a sua! – disse ele a soltando.

A menina soltou-se de Brad e com um sorriso foi correndo até onde o namorado estava. Josh estava no meio do salão dançando algo que não dava para saber se era uma valsa ou um tango com a pequena Loren, a menina que ele praticamente carregava no colo, pois era muito menor que ele. Amy pigarreou alto para chamar a atenção dos dois.

- Posso ajudá-la? – perguntou Josh convencido.

- Er... NÃO! – disse ela sorrindo e se virando para o pequeno Peter que gargalhava – Aceita dançar, Peter?

- Com todo o prazer, Amy – gargalhou Peter fazendo uma reverencia exagerada.

Foi ai que no meio do salão podia-se ver o tango bizarro de Loren e Josh e a dança calma de Peter e Amy. De longe Alyson gargalhava com a cena. Hank ao seu lado apenas observava a namorada com um enorme sorriso na face.

- O que tanto você olha? – Alyson perguntou incerta.

- Não posso olhar minha namorada? – ele perguntou com um leve sorriso.

- Pode, mas... – Alyson tentou, mas não pode concluir.

Honestly I didn't mean to cry so hard

_(Eu não tive a intenção de chorar tanto)_  
The heartache was pouring in like rain

_(Mas a dor no coração tava transbordando como a chuva)_  
I didn't mean to show I care

_(Eu não tive a intenção de mostrar que me importava)_

Hank a puxou com tudo pela cintura colando seus lábios sob os da garota. Ela ficou surpresa, nunca ele lhe havia beijado daquela forma, tão desesperada e tão apaixonadamente. Depois de um longo tempo quanto em fim se separaram Alyson olhou fundo nos olhos castanhos do rapaz, que pareciam tão tristes naquele momento.

- Qual o problema, Hank? – ela perguntou seria.

- O problema é que eu te amo, Alyson Malfoy, te amo mais do que eu posso – ele disse a olhando seria e a fazendo sorrir e pular em seus braços com os olhos cheios d'água.

Honestly I didn't mean to laugh so loud

_(Honestamente, eu não tive a intenção de rir tão alto)  
_but it just sounds so absurd to say that you want me

_(Mas soa tão absurdo dizer que você me quer)  
_Say that you need me after everything you've done

_(Dizer que você precisa de mim depois de tudo que você fez)_

Foi observando Hank e Alyson que algo estalou na cabeça de Amy. Ela tinha coisas para fazer antes de partir. Largou Peter e murmurou para ele que voltava logo. Josh olhou incerto para ela. A menina saiu em passos decidido até onde Claire estava sentada gargalhando ao ver Nick e Will dançarem valsa.

- Precisamos conversar – ela disse para a melhor amiga.

- Claro – murmurou Claire saindo com Amy para fora do salão.

Really truly I didn't mean to hurt you

_(Verdade mesmo, eu não tive a intenção de te ferir)_  
I just thought that maybe now  
_(Eu só pensei que talvez agora)_

We'd have better luck the second time around

_(Nós teríamos mais sorte na segunda chance)_  
Its always better the second time I hear  
_(É sempre melhor da segunda vez, é o que dizem)_

- Ta tudo bem, Amy? – Claire perguntou ao ver o olhar tristonho da amiga.

- Claire, você foi minha melhor amiga por todos esses anos, - começou Amy sem fitar a amiga nos olhos – você foi minha linha mais próxima de humanidade sem qualquer obrigação.

- O que quer dizer? – Claire perguntou com os olhos ardendo, algo lhe dizia que isso não ia ser bom.

- Eu te amo, Claire, eu não teria conseguindo ser algo que eu goste sem você, - disse Amy soluçando, mas sem sequer derramar uma lagrima – você é a única pessoa que eu acho que tem o direito de saber e também a única que eu conseguiria dizer... Eu vou embora amanhã.

Really truly I didn't mean to hurt you

_(Verdade mesmo, eu não tive a intenção de te ferir)_  
I just thought that maybe now  
_(Eu só pensei que talvez agora)_

We'd have better luck the second time around

_(Nós teríamos mais sorte na segunda chance)_  
Its always better the second time I hear  
_(É sempre melhor da segunda vez, é o que dizem)_

- AMANHÃ? EMBORA? PARA ONDE? – perguntou Claire desesperada.

- Eu sinto muito, não posso entrar em detalhes, só posso dizer que não voltarei nem tão brevemente, talvez nunca, - disse Amy prendendo os soluços – eu sinto tanto, Claire. Sinto por não estar ao seu lado ano que vem, nem nunca mais. Sinto se não pude ser a amiga que você foi para mim, mas...

Amy não pode dizer mais sequer uma palavra, pois Claire havia pulado em seu pescoço e chorava compulsivamente enquanto abraçava a amiga com força. Amy retribuiu o abraço como se tivesse medo de nunca mais poder tê-la por perto.

Find me in the evening when your ready to dance

_(Encontre-me de noite quando você estiver pronto para dançar)_  
And I will take you to the places  
(E eu te levarei a lugares)

where you never thought you'd have the chance to love, love

_(Onde você nunca pensaria ter chances de amar, amar)_  
Love is all we have

_(Amor é tudo o que temos)_  
I will run myself in circles here without you  
_(Eu correrei em círculos aqui sem você)_

- O Josh já sabe? – Claire perguntou limpando as lagrimas quando em fim se separaram.

- Só você e os que vão comigo sabem – disse Amy olhando fundo nos olhos negros da amiga.

- Amy... – murmurou Claire.

- Vou sentir sua falta, Claire – murmurou a morena abraçando a loirinha com força – mas, por favor, seja forte e tome conta da Stacy para mim, está bem?

- Eu vou tomar... – choramingou Claire

- E tome conta de você por mim também – disse Amy com um leve sorriso fazendo a amiga balançar a cabeça positivamente.

Please believe that I tried my best to forget you

_(Por favor acredite que eu dei tudo de mim para te esquecer)_  
but the memories keep flooding back like tears

_(Mas as memórias continuam transbordando como lagrimas)_  
I didn't mean to fall in love  
_(Eu não tive a intenção de me apaixonar)_

Amy adentrou no salão mais uma vez, deixou Claire dançando com Will no salão, ele ficava tentando fazê-la sorrir, mas parecia impossível naquele momento. A menina correu os olhos pelo salão, pode ver Matt saindo de lá de mãos dadas com Gina, sabia o que ele ia fazer. Viu Hank puxando Alyson para o outro lado, não fazia idéia do que ele faria. Pode ver Nora observando a tudo de longe com um leve sorriso, não importava o que ela faria. Encontrou seu irmão pulando feliz no meio do salão, sabia o que fazer.

But sitting here waiting for

_(Sentada aqui apenas esperando)  
_this is torture

_(Isso é tortura)_  
I'm so glad you're far away

_(Estou tão satisfeita por você estar bem longe)_  
Is that a terrible thing to say?

_(Isso é uma coisa terrível de se dizer?)_  
Well, I wonder if you're ok.

_(Eu fico pensando de você está bem)_

Seguiu em passos firmes até onde Nick dançava tão desengonçado quanto uma galinha. Cutucou o ombro dele fazendo ele se virar para ela com o mesmo sorriso bobo de sempre, e aquilo bastou para que a menina se jogasse nos braços do irmão o abraçando com força. Nick ficou meio sem ação, mas logo também a abraçou com força, algo dentro dele lhe dizia que ele ia sentir falta daquilo.

- Eu te amo, Nicolas, - murmurou Amy em seu ouvido – e estou muito orgulhosa de você!

Isso bastou para que ele sentisse os olhos arderem e começasse a abraçá-la ainda mais forte. Amava a irmã e sentia que não teria muito tempo com ela. Stacy, ao lado do agora marido, olhava tudo com um sorriso na face e com os olhos marejados d'água.

Find me in the evening when your ready to dance

_(Encontre-me de noite quando você estiver pronto para dançar)_  
And I will take you to the places  
_(E eu te levarei a lugares)_

where you never thought you'd have the chance to love, love

_(Onde você nunca pensaria ter chances de amar, amar)_  
Love is all we have

_(Amor é tudo o que temos)_  
I will run myself in circles here without you  
_(Eu correrei em círculos aqui sem você)_

Quando em fim largou do irmão Amy foi decidida até onde estavam seus pais. Deu um beijo estalado na bochecha da mãe e depois se jogou nos braços do pai. Novamente à vontade de chorar doía em seu peito.

- Ta tudo bem, Amy? – Karine perguntou alisando seus cabelos.

- Agora ta – murmurou a garota se soltando do pai – ou vai ficar.

- Amy... – Tiago começou.

- Amo vocês e já adianto que me dói muito decepcioná-los – disse Amy triste.

- Você nunca vai nos decepcionar, minha linda – disse Tiago fazendo a menina sorrir.

Oh, I would run myself in circles here without you

_(Eu me rodarei em círculos aqui sem você)_  
Oh, I've tried and tried  
_(Eu tentei e tentei)_

And I can't hide from your love

_(E eu não consigo me esconder do seu amor)_  
Darlin' its too late to show me your intentions

_(Querido é tarde demais para me mostrar suas intenções)_  
You know we've got to find a way to get past all the implications,

_(E eu acharei um modo de passar por todas essas implicações)_

Ela agora seguiu firme até onde Josh estava, ele dançava sorridente com Loren. Amy deu um beijo na cabeça de Peter e tirou Loren dos braços do irmão, meio a força, a abraçando com força. A menina retribuiu o abraço e depois saiu correndo com Peter para um lugar qualquer. Josh fitou a namorada com os olhos surpresos, mas depois sorriu de leve.

- Ficou com ciúme? – ele perguntou sorrindo debochado.

- Morrendo – murmurou ela o abraçando com toda a força que pode.

Every situation, every complication that we've come from

_(Qualquer situação, qualquer complicação de que nós vivemos )  
_Love is all we have

_(Amor é tudo o que temos)  
_I will run myself in circles here without you  
_(Eu me rodarei em círculos aqui sem você)_

- O que acha de eu te deixar em casa? – perguntou Josh sorrindo de leve.

- O que acha de eu não ir para casa essa noite? – perguntou Amy sorrindo de volta.

Josh apenas lhe lançou um sorriso confiante e saiu de lá segurando sua mão e prestes a levá-la para outro lugar.

**Na:/ Musicas do capitulo foram "Bleeding Love" de Leona Lewis e "Honestly" de Bethany Joy Lenz. E esse é o nosso penúltimo cap, crianças, pois é, nem comecem a chorar, pois a fic ta chegando no fim e minhas provas vão começar, hehe, rimou :D **

**Nane:**** Bem, as fics não são infinitas, mas vão durar um pouco. E viva os noivos, até eu não resisto a essa fofidão toda ^^ **

**Murilo:**** Bem, Muri, ta ai o que acontece quando se dá carta branca a Amy Black, e a próxima fic está quase lá, afinal, o próximo é o ultimo cap dessa.**

**Pati:**** Menina, todos odiamos o Rover, mas talvez isso mude na próxima fic, TALVEZ, isso é muito pessoal de cada um, mas a gente sobrevive. E todo mundo gostaria de ter a Nine de mãe, ela é perfect (L) i Love you NINE! **

**Mary:**** er, ai é complicado, afinal, EU TENHO 17, hehe, pois é, ai eu diria que isso é um NC- 14 no Maximo, mas isso acontece, então, vou logo avisando que o próximo cap também tem uma parte meio pesada, mas é só no começo, então, nem se estressa.**

**Barb:**** Bem, não posso prometer isso a você, fofa, pois só tenho a lhe dizer que a próxima fic vai mudar um pouco o conceito de final feliz, pois é, foi a fic mais sofrida que eu já escrevi e já adianta que teremos morte da próxima, ui, não digo mais é nada :x isso é meio estranho, lógico que tem que ter morte, o cara mal tem que morre,r ever! Ou será que não? Hehe**

**Paulinha:****Bem, só tenho a dizer que a nossa querida Amy é um ser polemico, nunca se sabe o que pensar sobre ela, ela sempre vai contra tudo que eu digo e pá, mas não se preocupem, tia bruna sabe domar nossa fofa ^^**

**Leli:**** Er... só uma coisinha, férias eu vou viajar, NÃO MORRA, é só nos 10 primeiros dias, depois eu volto e posto, juro, mas de 1 a 10 volto viajando e pá. AH E O JOSH É DA AMY, bem, pelo menos por enquanto.**

**Sophie:**** Ta vendo, Soph? Nosso querido Brad está ficando fofo novamente, oooooooooooown, ágoras é só esperar para tudo se destruir :P**

**Luiza: ****A Amy é complicada e tosca, por isso, ela tem mania de perseguição e tem esse treco todo com missão e destino, bem, ela é doida u.u**

**TODOS:**** PELO AMOR DE MERLIN, CADE A MINHA LINA? :O ela está viva? Alguém ache a Lina por favooooooooooor! Bem, é isso ^^ desculpem a demora, mas não dá para ser a pessoa mais querida do mundo (vulgo eu) e estudar ao mesmo tempo, muito complexo u.u :***


	19. É hora de ir

É hora de ir (cap 18)

Hank se viu entrando na casa dos Black agarrado a Alyson, os dois de beijavam como loucos. Eles subiram as escadas e nem isso os interrompeu. Rapaz abriu a porta do seu quarto de hospedes na mansão e adentrou com Alyson para dentro do mesmo. Ela beijou-lhe o pescoço com avidez o que fez o moreno sorrir abertamente, aquilo sim era bem melhor do que seu sonho.

Foi ai que Hank se viu sobre Alyson na cama de casal do quarto de hospedes em que ele estava alojado. Ele a beijava feito louco e a menina praticamente lhe arrancava a camisa, seu paletó já havia sumido há tempos. Foi quando a mão dele começou a correr por dentro do vestido da menina que algo dentro do rapaz se controlou.

- Não me provoque, Alyson – murmurou ele.

- Por que? – ela perguntou debochada.

- Eu não sei se consigo me segurar por muito tempo – ele disse com um leve sorriso na face.

- Quem disse que eu quero que você se segure? – ela murmurou em seu ouvido o mordendo em seguida.

I don't want this moment to ever end

_(Eu não quero que esse momento algum dia acabe)_  
Where everything's nothing without you

_(Onde tudo é nada sem você)_  
I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile

_(Eu esperaria aqui para sempre só para te ver sorrir)_  
'Cause it's true: I am nothing without you  
_(Por isso é verdade: eu não sou nada sem você)_

Aquilo fora o suficiente, Hank agarrou-a pela cintura beijando-lhe com fervor os lábios encostando o corpo da garota contra a cama prensando-o com seu próprio corpo, Alyson gemera dentre o beijo, jamais sentira uma sensação tão boa com Hank quanto naquele momento.

Ele deslizara o dedo pelas cochas firmes e torneadas da menina que apertara os olhos, Hank abandonara-lhe a boca para beijar-lhe o pescoço, Alyson prendera ás mãos nos cabelos negros do moreno bagunçando-lhes e a cada segundo causando arrepios pelo corpo do mesmo.

Through it all, I made my mistakes

_(Através disso tudo eu cometi meus erros)_  
I stumble and fall, but I mean these words  
_(Eu irei tropeçar e cair, mas eu digo essas palavras)_

- Eu te amo – ele murmurou com a mão na barriga da menina.

Alyson praticamente o puxara para mais próximo ainda, acabando por completo com qualquer sinal de distancia. As mãos do garoto corriam dentro do vestido dela, mas quando em fim saíram param no zíper do mesmo. Foi ai que Hank gelou.

I want you to know: with everything, I won't let this go

_(Eu quero que você saiba: com tudo, eu não vou deixar isso acabar)  
_These words are my heart and soul

_(Essas palavras são meu coração e minha alma)_  
I'll hold on to this moment, you know

_(Eu vou me segurar nesse momento, você sabe)_  
'Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show that I won't let go  
_(Porque eu sangro meu coração para mostrar e eu não vou deixar isso acabar)_

- Eu... Nunca...  
- Eu sei que não. – Cortou o garoto. – Estou me segurando, para ver se você... Tem certeza.  
- Eu...  
- Eu amo você. – Afirmou Hank a encarando nos olhos.  
- Eu também amo você. – A menina sorriu singela

- Mas se você não estiver pronta, Aly... – começou Hank serio.

- Cala a boca – disse ela decidida colando seus lábios de volta nos dele.

Thoughts read are spoken, forever in doubt

_(Pensamentos lidos e falados, para sempre e agora)_  
And pieces of memories fall to the ground  
_(E pedaços de memória caem no chão)_

I know what I did, and so I won't let this go  
_(Eu sei que fiz e como, e então eu não vou deixar isso acabar)_

'Cause it's true: I am nothing without you  
_(Por que isso é verdade: eu não sou nada sem você)_

Hank beijara a palma da mão de Alyson de modo tão apaixonado que pequenas lágrimas surgiram nos olhos da grifinória. Em seguida ele retirou a própria camisa azul marinho que trajava revelando um corpo definido.

Uma das mãos de Hank descera em direção ás cochas da loira acariciando-as lentamente causando arrepios em todo o corpo da mesma, a outra apenas descia seu zíper devagar. Alyson sorriu levemente quando ele beijara todos os pontos de seu rosto, desde o nariz até a bochecha a fazendo se sentir a mulher mais especial de toda a face da terra.

All the streets, where I walked alone

_(Todas as ruas, onde eu andei sozinho)_  
With nowhere to go have come to an end  
_(Sem lugar para ir, eu cheguei no fim)_

Quando ele em fim tirou o vestido da menina, que foi logo jogado longe e ela se viu de lingerie vermelha, ele começou a tirar a própria calça. Hank parou instantaneamente ao ver a mão tremula de Alyson.

- Eu posso parar se você quiser... – Sussurrou o moreno.

Alyson balançou a cabeça negativamente e colou os lábios na orelha do rapaz o fazendo tremer.

- Dá para parar de ter medo de me machucar? – ela perguntou o fazendo rir de lado.

I want you to know: with everything, I won't let this go

_(Eu quero que você saiba: com tudo, eu não vou deixar isso acabar)  
_These words are my heart and soul

_(Essas palavras são meu coração e minha alma)_  
I'll hold on to this moment, you know

_(Eu vou me segurar nesse momento, você sabe)_  
'Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show that I won't let go  
_(Porque eu sangro meu coração para mostrar e eu não vou deixar isso acabar)_

Quando em fim a lingerie da menina e a cueca boxer dele já havia sumido sabe-se Merlin para onde, então Hank penetrou-a, lentamente e cuidadosamente como se Alyson fosse a coisa mais importante em sua vida e machucá-la significasse sua própria morte. A garota praticamente enfiava as unhas nas costas dele, os lábios estavam ocupados beijando os do mesmo.

In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies

_(Na frente dos seus olhos, isso cai do céu)_  
When you don't know what you're looking to find  
_(Quando você não sabe o que você está procurando, para achar)_

In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies

_(Na frente dos seus olhos, isso cai do céu)_  
When you just never know what you will find

_(Quando você realmente não sabe o que vai encontrar)_  
What you will find

_(O que vai encontrar)_  
What you will find

_(O que vai encontrar)_  
What you will find

_(O que vai encontrar)_

- Aly... – Hank sussurrou cansado assim que enfim se separaram.

- Fala – ela mandou o abraçando com força.

- Eu te amo, e a ultima coisa que eu queria era te magoar – disse ele olhando serio nos olhos da menina.

- Você não me magoou, Hank, nem nunca vai magoar – disse ela sorrindo de leve e tocando a face do garoto com cuidado.

I don't want this moment to ever end

_(Eu não quero que esse momento algum diz acabe)_  
Where everything's nothing without you

_(Onde tudo é nada sem você)_

Alyson olhou com atenção para os olhos castanhos do rapaz ao seu lado, pareciam meio marejados e ele tinha uma cara de cachorrinho abandonado na chuva de cortar o coração. A garota riu de leve pelo nariz a aproximou-se mais ainda dele.

- Você não me magoaria nunca, Hank – disse ela decidida.

- Eu não queria te perder – murmurou ele serio.

- E você não vai, eu sou sua para todo o sempre – disse ela com um leve sorriso voltando a beijá-lo.

I want you to know: with everything, I won't let this go

_(Eu quero que você saiba: com tudo, eu não vou deixar isso acabar)  
_These words are my heart and soul

_(Essas palavras são meu coração e minha alma)_  
I'll hold on to this moment, you know

_(Eu vou me segurar nesse momento, você sabe)_  
'Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show that I won't let go  
_(Porque eu sangro meu coração para mostrar e eu não vou deixar isso acabar)_

Alyson o abraçava com força como se ela, tão pequena e frágil, pudesse proteger aquele rapaz tão grande e forte, mas para Hank aquilo valeu, e ele realmente se achava protegido perto da loirinha e era lá que ele queria ficar, para todo o sempre.

Enquanto isso nos jardins da mansão Potter, já anoitecerá e em baixo de uma enorme arvore Matt estava sentado com Virginia abraçada a ele, os olhinhos verdes esmeraldas da menina semi cerrados e as mãos muito brancas dele em volta da cintura dela.

- Gina – ele chamou baixinho.

- Fala – murmurou ela sonolenta.

- Eu te amo – ele disse com os olhos ardendo.

- Eu sei – murmurou Gina com um enorme sorriso, os olhos ainda cerrados e uma cara de satisfeita.

- Eu... – ele começou incerto fazendo a menina abrir os enormes olhos verdes e fitá-lo entediada.

- Eu amo você também, bocó, para com isso – disse ela sorrindo de lado e tocando o rosto muito branco do garoto.

Matt olhou com atenção para a garota ao seu lado. Gina tinha um leve sorriso tranqüilo, parecia que nada nunca a afetaria. Isso fez seu coração apertar e ele se obrigou a abraçá-la com força, por um momento não soube o que fazer.

- Gina, eu vou embora – ele disse serio.

- Por que? Ainda ta de noite – ela disse o olhando com atenção.

- Não, eu vou embora amanhã – disse ele olhando fundo nos olhos verdes esmeraldas da menina.

- Amanhã ainda não chegou, Matt, aproveite o hoje para variar – riu a garota o beijando delicadamente e acabando com a idéia do garoto de lhe dizer qualquer coisa que fosse.

Nora estava sentada sozinha nos jardins da mansão Black. Ela estava jogada na grama observando as estrelas que brilhavam como nunca naquela noite. Sorriu ao pensar em Nick e Stacy, o quanto deviam estar felizes agora, a Sra. Black pagou um hotel para eles dois passarem a lua de mel. Riu ao pensar na sempre certinha, Stacy, ela devia estar tão nervosa.

Olhando para as estrelas ele se deu conta o quanto sua vida havia mudado tão rápido. Ela sempre andou com Carly e as divas do mal, como Claire adorava dizer, sempre pensou que era assim que sua vida devia correr. Ser linda, popular, querida, arrumar um marido rico, se casar e ponto, ser uma dondoca feliz e super consumista, como sua mãe, mas agora, essa idéia nem lhe passava pela cabeça. Não só porque não teria essa chance, já que partiria pela manhã com Amy e os demais, mas isso não era mais um objetivo que lhe agradasse.

Ela havia mudado tanto, hoje em dia não queria mais aquele sonho fútil que antes tanto lhe agradava, talvez fosse culpa de Stacy já que ela se aproximou tanto da menina, mas Nora havia mudado de gostos. Queria algo como Stacy e Nick ou Amy e Josh ou até mesmo Hank e Alyson ou qualquer um dos outros. Todos haviam se arrumado e tinham algo para deixar para trás que lhes magoaria profundamente, e ela, o que tinha?

Se antes lhe fizessem essa pergunta sabia que responderia que não tinha nada para deixar para trás, mas hoje isso era uma grande mentira, podia não estar com ninguém em especial, mas tinha os amigos, pessoas que a acolheram e que a tornaram uma pessoa tão melhor. Ia sentir falta deles, de cada um deles, mas principalmente de Stacy, havia realmente se apegado a aquela menina, era como uma irmãzinha para ela, uma coisa normal no mundo conturbado e problemático de Claire e Amy. Era Stacy que lhe fazia sentir parte de algo, queria ter podido se despedir a altura.

- Nora...

A menina se virou surpresa para dar de cara com Claire. A loirinha se sentou ao seu lado da grama, o olhar perdido e distraído voava ao lado das estrelas. Também sentiria falta de Claire, pensou Nora, a menina lhe fazia sempre rir com o jeito bobo e ingênuo. Sorriu para a loirinha que apenas a fitou com um carinho estranho para ela.

- Vai embora com a Amy? – Claire perguntou, afinal, essa era Claire Lohan, a garota mais direta do mundo.

- Vou – disse Nora nem um pouco surpresa com o fato de Claire saber, tinha imaginado que Amy a diria.

- Sabe, - Claire começou olhando distraída para as estrelas – quando a Amy me obrigou a te agüentar eu tive vontade de matá-la. Nunca pensei em você andando com agente, quer dizer, você era a super diva Nora Dewan, e eu e a Amy as esquisitas da sonserina... Ah ta, eu sei, só eu era considerada esquisita.

- Claire... – Nora riu de leve.

- Mas se quer saber, eu realmente me enganei quanto a você. – disse Claire a fitando com um enorme sorriso – Você é uma boa pessoa, Nora, meio patricinha às vezes, mas uma boa pessoa. Eu realmente gostei de te conhecer melhor nesse ano que passou e queria dizer o quanto eu fiquei feliz por sermos amigas.

- Eu... – gaguejou Nora com os olhos marejados em lagrimas.

Claire a abraçou com força e Nora retribuiu o abraço. Era isso que ela estava deixando para trás, uma amizade verdadeira que se formou e que ela tanto gostava. Seus olhos arderam.

- Vou sentir sua falta – choramingou Nora.

- E eu a sua, - disse Claire, quando em fim se separaram, limpando as lagrimas – toma conta da Amy para mim?

- Pode deixar – disse Nora sorrindo de leve e voltando a abraçar a loirinha com força.

Enquanto isso Amy se via deitada ao lado de Josh na cama de casal do garoto. Ele lhe sorria docemente e isso fazia seu coração apertar e seus olhos arderem. Se ela tivesse esse dom tinha certeza que cairia no choro. Ali nos braços dele ela achava impossível que em algumas horas teria que seguir para o lugar que a esperava. Um lugar que diferente dos braços de Josh era tudo, menos seguro e feliz.

- Você ta bem? Não me parece muito bem – disse Josh olhando com atenção para os olhinhos cinzas esverdeados da menina que estavam mais cinzas que nunca.

- Eu tou bem – disse ela com um leve sorriso.

- Não minta para mim, Amy – disse ele serio.

- Eu nunca mentiria para você, - disse ela seria – eu estou bem, agora, aqui com você. E sempre que eu estiver com você eu vou estar bem.

- Bem, então pode se preparar, porque eu não vou deixar você se livrar de mim assim tão fácil – riu ele a abraçando mais contra o corpo e fazendo o coração da menina apertar com ainda mais força.

- Josh... – ela murmurou.

- Hum?

- A coisa que eu mais quero no mundo é que você seja feliz – ela disse fitando aqueles olhos verdes com uma paixão fora do normal.

- Amy...

- Então me prometa, - ela começou seria – que com ou sem mim você será feliz, pois isso é tudo que eu preciso.

- Eu não vou conseguir ser feliz sem você – ele disse serio e meu desconfiado.

- Apenas me prometa, Josh, que se eu não estiver aqui você vai tentar ser o mais feliz possível – ela disse nervosa.

- Eu não vou precisar tentar ficar sem você, não é? – ele perguntou a fitando serio.

- Prometa – ela mandou, meio tremula.

- Eu prometo, satisfeita? – ele perguntou fitando os olhinhos da garota que em fim se acalmavam quando ela movia a cabeça positivamente – Mas eu sinto muito, Amy, pois eu não vou ficar nem um segundo sem você.

- Por favor, Josh, - ela começou fechando os olhos e se acomodando melhor em seus braços – não se esqueça que você é muito importante para mim e eu nunca quis te magoar.

- Você não me magoa, meu anjo, agora vai dormir e para de falar besteiras – ele riu a abraçando com ainda mais força.

Na manhã seguinte pela madrugada Amy se viu seguindo silenciosa até um ponto afastado das casas. Com uma capa negra que lhe cobria o rosto e não permitia que ninguém lhe identificassem, apesar de não havia ninguém na rua silenciosa e de Josh estar dormindo ingenuamente no quarto. O céu estava nublado e escuro, como seu coração aquela manhã. Pode ver três pessoas ao longe com as mesmas capas cobrindo os rostos.

Amy abaixou o capuz e deixou que os longos cabelos negros voassem soltos batendo em sal face branca e fria. Os olhos ficavam mais cinzas a cada minuto e seu coração parecia estar parando de bater a cada passo que dava.

- Que bom que é você, pensei que era o Rover – disse Nora meio entediada.

- Você ta bem, Amy? – perguntou Hank olhando atentamente para o rosto frio e sem animação da menina.

- Estou, mas antes que o Rover chegue, eu quero deixar uma coisa bem clara... – Amy começou seria – você estão livres.

- COMO? – Matt perguntou pasmo.

- Não me devem nada e eu não preciso da proteção de vocês, - disse ela seria – eu não tenho escolha, pessoal, mas vocês têm. Fiquem e vivam o que eu não posso. Agradeço e nunca vou esquecer do que vocês pretendiam abrir mão para seguirem comigo, mas gosto demais de vocês para pedir-lhes isso. Por favor, vão!

- Não – Hank disse serio.

- Como assim?- Amy perguntou pasma.

- Amy, eu não estou indo por ser minha obrigação, estou indo porque você é minha amiga e eu nunca te deixaria sozinha – disse Nora seria.

- Faça minhas as palavras de Nora – disse Hank serio.

- Sou um grifinorio, Amy, acha mesmo que eu vou desistir assim fácil? – Matt perguntou sorrindo de leve – alem do mais, não vou deixar a irmã do meu melhor amigo, Nick, sozinha.

- Gente... – ela tentou.

- Nossa decisão foi tomada – disse Hank serio.

- Se é assim... – Amy começou com um leve sorriso – Matt, você fica.

- Por que? – ele perguntou pasmo.

- Você ainda está no 6º ano, - ela disse sorrindo de leve – e você mesmo disse, é um grifinorio e melhor amigo do meu irmão, fique. Se quer seguir minhas ordens, aqui vai a primeira, fique, faça a Gina feliz e cuide do meu irmão.

- Amy... – Matt tentou.

- Isso é uma ordem, Matt... – ela disse sorrindo de leve.

- Obrigado – disse ele com um leve sorriso.

- Toma conta do Nick e do Josh para mim – ela disse sorrindo.

O garoto a abraçou com força e quando em fim a soltou ela fez sinal com o queixo para que ele partisse, pois puderam ver Rover vindo em sua direção. Matt assim fez e quando em fim Tom Rover chegou e não viu Matt Sullivan, olhou para os três como quem ordena uma palavra. Nenhum deles disse nada e apenas sorriram de leve, Tom bufou e girou os olhos para Amy como se entendesse rápido demais o acontecido.

Enquanto isso Josh acordava ingenuamente sorridente, mas ao olhar para o lado seu sorriso sumiu, não havia Amy, apenas um pequeno pedaço de papel com os seguintes dizeres em uma caligrafia desenhada: _"Adeus, e sinto muito. Seja feliz, você prometeu!". _Ele nunca pulou tão rápido da cama, colocou uma camisa preta que estava jogada no canto do quarto e começou a correr escada abaixo desesperado. Quando abriu a porta prestes a sair pode ver a cara de desespero de sua irmã Alyson, que puxava uma Gina chorosa.

- Ela também foi embora? – Alyson perguntou com os olhos cheios d'água.

- Ela não pode te ido... – ele disse pasmo.

- Eles vão embora, - disse uma voz que se aproximava, era Brad – se correrem talvez os alcancem, não devem estar muito longe.

Os três trocaram olhares cúmplices e começaram a correr feito loucos, Brad ia andando atrás deles com uma certa pena no olhar, nunca em sua vida viu seu amigo Josh tão desesperado.

- Estão prontos? – Tom perguntou serio, os três confirmaram com a cabeça – A partir de agora vocês não serão mais crianças, ninguém pensara duas vezes antes de matar um de vocês.

- Nós já sabemos disso – falou Nora seria.

- Então, é melhor darem uma ultima olhada no que estão deixando para trás – disse Tom.

Os três viraram-se para apreciar o que eles deixavam e seus olhos se esbugalharam ao verem Josh, Alyson e Gina vindo correndo feito loucos em sua direção. Amy não pode conter um leve sorriso ao ver Brad vindo atrás debochado, sabia que ele ia dizer, isso queria dizer que ele ainda se importava com Josh. Josh. Foi ai que seu coração doeu. Lá vinha ele correndo feito louco em sua direção e Amy sabia que se ele pedisse ela não conseguiria partir.

Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
(_Eu te desapontei ou decepcionei?_)  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
_(Eu devia me sentir culpado ou deixar os juízes desaprovarem?)_  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
_(Porque eu vi o fim antes de começar,)  
_Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
(Sim, eu vi que você estava cega e eu sabia que tinha vencido.)

So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
_(Então eu tomei o que é meu por eterno direito)_  
Took your soul out into the night.  
_(Tomei sua alma durante a noite)_  
And may be over but it won't stop there,  
_(Talvez isso tenha acabado, mas não vai parar aí,)  
_I am here for you if you'd only care.  
_(Eu estou aqui por você, se você se importasse__)_

Amy fitou o garoto que se aproximava, os olhos verdes dele estavam cheios d'água, ela não precisava ver para saber. Queria tanto que a ultima imagem que tivesse de Josh fosse a dele dormindo tranqüilo com um lindo sorriso nos lábios e a face perfeita como a de um anjo. Mas não, ela tinha que vê-lo naquele estado correndo feito louco, suado, cansado, chorando e com o coração em pedaços. Tudo por sua causa.

- Vamos logo – ela disse seria abaixando os olhos.

Touched my heart you touched my soul.  
_(Você tocou meu coração, tocou minha alma.)_  
Changed my life and all my goals  
_(Você mudou minha vida e meus objetivos)_  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
_(E o amor é cego e eu soube disso quando)_  
My heart was blinded by you.  
_(Meu coração estava cego por você)_  
I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
_(Beijei seus lábios e segurei sua cabeça.)_  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
(Partilhei seus sonhos e a sua cama.)  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
_(Conheço-te bem, conheço o seu cheiro.)_  
I've been addicted to you.  
_(Eu estive viciado em você.)_

Nora apertou a mão da amiga com força, sabia o quanto aquilo devia doer em Amy. Tom esticou-lhe a mão, Amy olhou bem para a mão parada para ela. Engoliu em seco, olhou uma ultima vez para Josh que se aproximava cada segundo mais.

- Adeus – murmurou ela com o coração em pedaços e os olhos ardendo como nunca.

Ela soltou a mão de Nora e segurou a de Tom com força. Ele olhou seio para ela, depois para os outros dois, Hank não tirava os olhos de Alyson, o desespero na face dele era evidente. Tom sorriu triste para Nora que retribuiu o sorrido dele. O professor esticou a varinha e com um movimento rápido sumiu com os três dali.

Goodbye my lover.  
(_Adeus meu Amor._**)  
**Goodbye my friend.  
_(__Adeus minha amiga__.)  
_You have been the one.  
_(__Você tem sido a única)_  
You have been the one for me.  
(_Você tem sido a única para mim)_

Ela sumiu bem quando ele em fim estava chegando. A única pessoa que ele realmente queria havia sumido. Josh se jogou no chão com o coração em pedaços, a dor tomou conta dele e a vontade de chorar também. As lagrimas começaram a correrem soltas por seus olhos. Não tinha como detê-las. O seu coração estava em pedaços e Amy não estava mais lá. Alyson ao seu lado caiu com tudo no chão também. A loira chorava e gritava desesperada por Hank, mas Josh só ouviu seu próprio grito interno que implorava para que Amy voltasse.

Goodbye my lover.  
(_Adeus meu Amor._**)  
**Goodbye my friend.  
_(__Adeus minha amiga__.)  
_You have been the one.  
_(__Você tem sido a única)_  
You have been the one for me.  
(_Você tem sido a única para mim)_

- HANK! – Alyson berrou com tudo para o nada.

- MATT! – chorou Gina se jogando no chão desesperada.

- Gina... – uma voz chamou.

A menina se virou nervosa para dar de cara com ele que lhe sorria doce. Matt abriu os braços e ela correu até ele se jogando nos mesmos como se tivesse medo de perdê-lo a qualquer instante.

- Pensei que você... – ela começou.

- Eu ia... – ele disse sorrindo doce para ela e tocando-lhe a face com cuidado.

I am a dreamer but when I wake,  
_(Sou um sonhador, mas quando acordo,)  
_You can't break my spirit  
_(Você não pode destruir meu espírito)  
_it's my dreams you tak  
_(São meus sonhos que você toma)_  
And as move you on, remember me,  
_(E quando você seguir em frente, lembre-se de mim)  
_Remember us and all we used to be  
_(Lembre-se de nós e tudo que costumávamos ser)_

Matt seguiu até onde Josh estava, de mãos dadas com Gina, e pos a mão no ombro do amigo. O loiro parecia hipnotizado, o olhar perdido e o rosto contorcido, ele ainda não dissera sequer uma única palavra. Brad logo surgiu e começou a atentar levantar Alyson, mas a garota se recusava e começava a chorar desesperada.

- Eles não vão voltar – disse Brad serio.

- É verdade – confirmou Matt triste.

I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
(_Já te vi chorar, já te vi sorrir)_  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
_(Observei-a dormindo por um instante)  
_I'd be the father of your child  
_(Eu seria o pai do seu filho)_  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
_(Eu passaria uma vida inteira com você)_  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
_(Eu conheço seus medos e você conhece os meus)_  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
(_Nós tivemos nossas dúvidas, agora nós estamos bem)  
_And I love you, I swear that's true.  
(_E eu te amo, juro que é verdade)  
_I cannot live without you.  
(_Eu não posso viver sem você)_

_**-*Flash Back*-**_

- Você é transparente como um cristal, Josh, - disse ela olhando com atenção para os olhos do rapaz, de um verde fascinante – quer que eu te diga exatamente o que estava pensando? Você estava pensando em desistir do quadribol porque sempre perde para o Brad, sabe por que? Porque você é a pessoal mais sem confiança que eu já vi na minha vida.

- Olha, a maioria das pessoas diz que eu sou um mistério – disse Josh calmo.

- Para mim você não é nenhum mistério, Josh Malfoy – disse Amy sorrindo para ele.

- Não? – ele perguntou se aproximando lentamente da garota.

- Nem um pouco – disse Amy sorrindo de leve para ele.

_**- * Fim do Flash Back * -**_

Ela lhe conhecia tão bem. Via algo nele que ninguém conseguia enxergar, ela parecia entendê-lo melhor até do que ele próprio. Os olhos de Josh arderam, por que ela tinha que ir?

Goodbye my lover.  
(_Adeus meu Amor._**)  
**Goodbye my friend.  
_(__Adeus minha amiga__.)  
_You have been the one.  
_(__Você tem sido a única)_  
You have been the one for me.  
(_Você tem sido a única para mim)_

_**-* Flash Back *-**_

- Por que se importa comigo? Não é por causa do quadribol – ele disse rápido.

- Ora, por que não? Eu adoro esse jogo! – ironizou a garota o fazendo sorrir de leve – Ta, para falar a verdade não sei porque me importo justo com você, tanta gente para eu dar atenção e eu perdendo meu precioso tempo com você – ela finalizou com um sorriso debochado.

- Quanta sinceridade, senhorita Black – brincou Josh com a mão do coração.

- É meu novo modo de vida – disse ela se deitando na grama.

_**-* Fim de Flash Back *-**_

Ela partiu, foi embora, provavelmente para sempre. Nunca, em toda sua vida, Josh se sentiu tão indefeso, tão sozinho, tão triste. Por que ela tinha que ir? Por que logo ela?

Goodbye my lover.  
(_Adeus meu Amor._**)  
**Goodbye my friend.  
_(__Adeus minha amiga__.)  
_You have been the one.  
_(__Você tem sido a única)_  
You have been the one for me.  
(_Você tem sido a única para mim)_

_**-* Flash Back *-**_

- Obrigado – ele murmurou.

- Pelo o que? – Amy perguntou surpresa.

- Por ser meu amuleto da sorte – disse Josh rindo.

- Não fala besteiras – disse ela sorrindo tímida.

- É serio, eu não teria ganhado sem sua ajuda – ele disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Bem, - disse Amy sorrindo mais ainda – eu acho que vou ter que colar em você, não sei se você vai conseguir viver mais um dia sem mim.

- Pouco provável – ele disse a abraçando mais ainda e a fazendo gargalhar.

_**-* Fim do Flash Back *-**_

Por que de todas as garotas no mundo ele tinha que se apaixonar justo por ela? A mais complicada, a mais difícil, a mais seria, a mais fria, a mais calculista, a mais estranha... mas também a mais bonita, a mais doce e a mais perfeita de todas.

And I still hold your hand in mine.  
_(E ainda seguro sua mão na minha,)_  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
_(Quando estou dormindo)_  
And I will bear my soul in time,  
_(E eu irei agüentar minha alma no tempo,)_  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.  
_(Quando eu estiver ajoelhando aos seus pés)_

_**-* Flash Back *-**_

- Me desculpa? – ele perguntou jogando o microfone no chão.

- Pelo o que? – ela arriscou sorrindo de leve.

- Por ter me afastado, - começou o garoto com a mão em seu rosto – por ter te tratado mal, por ter sido um idiota, por ter te agarrado à força, apesar de eu te adorado fazer isso, mas principalmente, me desculpa por estar perdidamente apaixonado por você.

- Bem, - Amy começou incerta olhando fundo nos olhos verdes do garoto – Essa ultima eu vou ter que pensar um pouco.

_**-* Fim do Flash Back *-**_

As lagrimas corriam soltas por seus olhos. Como ele pode se apaixonar daquela forma tão louca e dependente? Ele amava aquela garota mais do que a si mesmo, não podia perdê-la assim. Era injusto e desumano demais. Ele não desejaria a dor que sentia naquele momento nem para seu pior inimigo.

Goodbye my lover.  
(_Adeus meu Amor._**)  
**Goodbye my friend.  
_(__Adeus minha amiga__.)  
_You have been the one.  
_(__Você tem sido a única)_  
You have been the one for me.  
(_Você tem sido a única para mim)_

_**-* Flash Back *-**_

- Amy, eu não me importo com nada disso, só com você – ele disse sorrindo cada vez mais.

- Não posso acabar com sua vida, meu destino já está traçado, mas o seu... – Amy começou engolindo em seco.

- O meu destino também já está traçado, está traçado com o seu – disse ele sorrindo para ela como ela jamais havia visto ninguém sorrir.

_**-* Fim do Flash Back *-**_

Aquilo estava errado. Era para eles ficarem juntos para sempre. Era assim que tinha de ser. Por que o mundo conspirava contra eles se tudo que queriam era se amarem? Por que de todas as garotas justo ela tinha que ser levada? Por que ele não podia ter a única garota que queria?

I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
(_Estou tão vazio, querida, estou tão vazio)_  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.  
(_Estou tão, estou tão, estou tão vazio)_

- Josh... – Brad tentou chamar.

- Amigo, a gente ta aqui com você – dizia Matt serio, mas o garoto nem piscou.

- Ela... – Josh gaguejou.

- Fala – mandou Brad se sentando ao lado do amigo na relva.

- Foi embora? – Josh perguntou meio sem acreditar nas próprias palavras.

- Foi – Brad disse fitando o amigo, serio.

Josh se levantou. As pernas bambas, o olhar perdido e as lagrimas caiam com tudo do seu rosto. Ele fechou os olhos por um minuto e quando os abriu o desespero era claro neles. Caiu novamente no chão com as mãos na cabeça, deu um urro desesperado como se sentisse dor fazendo Alyson chorar mais que nunca, em puro desespero.

- AMY! – ele berrou com todas as suas forças, com todo o ar de seu pulmão e até ele ter certeza que sua voz não agüentaria mais.

Quando o limite da voz chegou e ele notou que não vinha nem sinal da menina ele soube. Ela não voltaria. Foi ai que ele começou a chorar desesperadamente, com o coração em pedaços e os sonhos sem mais nenhuma chance de sobreviver. Foi assim que a vida de Josh Malfoy passou diante dele e foi embora junto com seu coração, que Amy levara para nunca mais trazer de volta.

_**To be continue...**_

**Na/: As musicas do cap são "With me" de Sum 41, e "Goodbye my lover" de James Blunt. E esse é o fim, crianças, aguardem por mais uma emocionante fic com a autora mais psicótica que vocês conhecem, ai dios, é tão difícil ser eu ^^**

**Murilo:**** O QUE VOCÊ É? UM ALIEN? Juro que pensei nisso, juro juro juro, mas em cima da hora mudei de idéia, até a próxima :)**

**Nane: ****A Jenny sobrevive, nada que um SPA com tudo pago não resolva, u.u hehe, e esse foi o ultimo cap dessa fic :D**

**Chris:**** Claro que terá continuação, e uma continuação bem psicótica como só eu sei fazer, ai como eu amo isso. não suma mais a próxima vem ai ;d**

**Leli:**** Fofa, relaxa, você sabe que eu sei o que fazer, então senta essa bunda na cadeira e ler até o ultimo cap, depois você me mata ou nunca mais olha na minha cara, relaxe ^^**

**Mary:**** claro que vai ter continuação, mas daí a ser feliz é muuuuita coisa e é tudo questão de ponto de vista, então respira, conta até dez e se prepara para mais.**

**Sophie:**** Ai que bom que gostou, ficou mesmo lindo, devo assumir, e a próxima fic é bem mais chorosa ainda ^^**

**Paulinha:**** Todos odeiam o Tom, mas será que isso vai continuar do mesmo jeito? Espero que não! Hehe! **

**Lloiza: ****Eu também adoro essa musica, por isso botei, mas se prepare para o próximo, você vai se surpreender, hehe!**

**Todos:**** ACABOU! FIM! AGUARDEM O PROXIMO! Ai ai, vocês vão me matar, sinto isso, mas eu amo essa sensação de nova fic chegando, preparem-se para mais ^^**


End file.
